


Toi Seul Peut Me Sauver

by Rainbowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, therapist Blaine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowtie/pseuds/Rainbowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt a 24 ans et a de gros problèmes. Il n'a jamais parlé de son passé. Il ne voit même pas de raisons de vivre. Puis il rencontre le Dr Anderson et les choses commencent à changer. Futur Fic. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontrer le Docteur Anderson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only You Can Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105522) by TheNorthernLine. 



**Chapitre 1**

**Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de TheNorthernLine, _Only You Can Save Me_.**

**Avertissement : sujets noirs.**

**La fanfic originale n'a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis un an mais ça se termine bien pour Klaine donc il y a pas de problème pour la lire. enfait il y a eu deux nouveaux mais comme il y a un accident et qu'elle nous laisse sur ça, je préfère m'arrêter avant et reprendre si elle publie quelque chose de nouveau qui résolve la crise qu'elle a crée. voilà, :)**

* * *

 

_Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer le Dr Anderson._

* * *

 

_PDV Kurt_

* * *

 

'Papa, tu sais que ça sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ?' grognai-je en descendant de la voiture. Ca devait être la centième fois que je me plaignais, mais franchement, qui comptait ? Je fermai la porte avec bien plus de force que nécessaire et ne put m'empêcher de sourire à mon acte enfantin.  _Grandis un peu, Hummel._

Revenant à la réalité, je levai les yeux sur le bâtiment en briques devant moi. Je sentis une grande vague d'angoisse dans le creux de mon estomac que je mis sur le compte de ma nervosité et de ma terreur. Je voulais désespérément passer en accéléré la prochaine heure de ma vie, ou encore mieux, partir et retourner directement à la maison dans la sécurité de ma chambre.

'J'ai fini de me disputer avec toi là-dessus. _'_ me dit mon père de son ton ne-m'énerve-pas-gamin.

'Mais c'est une perte de ton argent durement gagné.' lui dis-je. Papa était toujours content d'économiser de l'argent, même quand c'était que quelques centimes, mais pas cette fois. Il était têtu avec un grand T.

'Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, tu vas y aller et si je dois littéralement t'y trainer, je le ferais.'

'J'ai 24 ans.'

'Alors commence à agir comme tel.'

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Mon père se dirigea vers l'entrée et je le suivis à contrecœur, restant quelques pas derrière. Quand il parla avec la secrétaire, je m'assis sur une chaise et croisai les bras comme un adolescent boudeur. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je le sortis pour trouver un message de mon demi-frère Finn.  _Bonne chance !_

Oh super, alors papa et Carole étaient allés raconter ça à Finn ? Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père revint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi. 'C'est bon.' Me dit-il 'Ils disent que le Docteur sera bientôt là.'

'Youpi' dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

'Kurt, prend le sérieusement s'il te plait. Tu ne me parles pas, tu ne parles pas à Carole ou à Finn, tu ne parles pas à tes amis… si tu as besoin de parler à un inconnu pour t'en sortir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.'

Je ne répondis pas au petit monologue de mon père et un silence s'installa à la place. Il prit le journal qui avait été laissé sur la chaise à côté de lui et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Je tapais mes doigts contre la chaise en bois et fixais mes chaussures, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en moi. Peut-être que le docteur que je devais voir serait bloqué dans un ascenseur, ou serait tombé dans les escaliers ou même aurait une petite crise d'asthme pour que je n'ai pas à endurer ce –

'Kurt Hummel.'

Merde. Ma tête se releva en entendant mon nom. Il y avait un homme devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui tenait un dossier et scannait la salle d'attente, me cherchant des yeux. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de vieux avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes, mais il était jeune et sexy. Eh bien, au moins j'aurais quelque chose de sympa à regarder.

'Il doit avoir 12 ans.' Marmonnai-je à mon père avant de me lever et de me diriger vers lui.

'Bonjour, je suis le Dr Anderson. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Kurt.'

_C'est pas réciproque_. Pensai-je amèrement et je le dis presque à voix haute. Il me tendit la main pour que je la serre, ce que je fis brièvement. Pourquoi était-il si formel ? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous d'affaire.

'Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mon bureau est au 1er étage.'

Le Dr Anderson se retourna et commença à partir. Je jetai à mon père un regard de dédain avant de suivre le charlatan en costume dans un couloir, des escaliers et un autre couloir. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qui avait une plaque en cuivre avec son nom. Le Dr Anderson prit des clés dans la poche de son pantalon et essaya de déverrouiller la serrure mais ne réussit pas.

'Oups' rit-il, se tournant une seconde vers moi avant d'essayer une autre clé. 'Pourquoi c'est jamais la première clé qu'on essaye ?'

J'étais  _tellement_ tenté de lui dire  _C'est Dieu qui vous teste_. La deuxième clé fonctionna et le Dr Anderson entra et me tint la porte. Pendant que j'entrais et qu'il fermait la porte derrière moi, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Il y avait un grand bureau au bout de la pièce, impeccablement rangé. Et à l'autre bout, un espace avec plusieurs chaises et une table. Il y avait une boite de mouchoir au milieu de la table et je retins mon envie de rire. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que tout le monde pleure ? Il y avait aussi une très légère odeur de citron que j'imputais aux produits ménagers.

'Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.' Dit le Dr Anderson, en montrant une chaise verte brillante. Je m'assis et croisai mes bras automatiquement, en espérant que le temps passe vite pour que je puisse dégager d'ici. 'Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, Kurt ? J'ai du café, de l'eau, du thé ?'

Je considérai brièvement de lui demander s'il n'avait rien de plus fort, mais je marmonnai 'Non merci' à la place.

Le Dr Anderson s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi. Il croisa sa jambe droite au-dessus de la gauche et sortit un stylo de la poche intérieure de son costume. Il avait l'air couteux, pas comme les stylos pas chers qu'on avait à la maison, la plupart ayant été volé quelque part (papa et Carole étaient obsédés par les stylos des hôtels). Le Dr Anderson ouvrit mon dossier et leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

'Alors Kurt, je suis le Dr Anderson mais vous pouvez m'appeler Blaine. Je suis psychologue clinicien et ce premier rendez-vous est juste pour avoir un aperçu des problèmes que vous rencontrez en ce moment, ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider, et aussi discuter de la marche à suivre pour nos prochaines séances. Nous avons une demi-heure aujourd'hui mais les autres séances dureront une heure entière.'

'D'accord.' Dis-je d'un ton ennuyé. Mon esprit se focalisait sur l'étrange prénom que cet homme avait. Il était joli quand même.  _Blaine_.

'Juste pour que vous le sachiez, je prendrai des notes à mesure que nous avancerons, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez mon attention pleine et entière.'

'Ok.'

'Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer ?' me demanda Blaine.

'Vous ne ressemblez pas à un médecin.' Dis-je sans réfléchir et Blaine rit.

'Eh bien, techniquement parlant je ne suis pas un docteur du point de vue médical. Mais j'ai un doctorat en psychologie.'

'Oh' J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas et me fichant de ce que ça voulait dire.

'Alors… Kurt, dites-moi en un peu plus sur vous et sur ce qui vous amène ici.'

'Il y a rien à dire.' Répondis-je en soupirant. Je regardai les cheveux de Blaine et me demandai pourquoi il y avait autant de gel dedans. Etaient-ils très bouclés, était-ce la raison pour autant de-

'Rien ? Etait-ce votre père avec vous en bas ?'

'Ouais.'

'Vous êtes proches ?'

'Je suppose… écoutez, mon père m'a pratiquement forcé à venir ici. C'était pas mon idée.'

'Eh bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, peut être pourrions-nous tirer profit du temps que nous avons… vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir et vous n'avez rien à perdre.'

Ça sentait le récité d'un foutu manuel.

'Donc, y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler, Kurt ? Quelque chose qui vous pose des difficultés ?'

Je voulais rétorquer  _Ouais, vous_  mais je me retins. J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Blaine m'étudia pendant un moment, tournant et retournant son stylo dans sa main.

'Kurt, votre père est clairement inquiet à votre sujet s'il a pensé que venir me voir est ce qu'il vous fallait.'

Je détournai le regard comme si je m'ennuyais profondément, et pour être honnête, c'était le cas. J'agissais vraiment comme un gamin boudeur qui ne voulait pas manger ses légumes. Qu'est-ce que ce gars devait penser de moi ?

'Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre père est inquiet ?' demanda Blaine et je ramenai mon regard sur lui.

'Il faudrait lui demander.' Répondis-je puérilement.

'Vous devez avoir une idée. Est-ce quelque chose dont vous avez parlé ? Avez-vous-'

'Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne veux pas être là et vous vous en fichez du moment que vous êtes payé.' Lâchai-je, commençant à m'énerver. 'Donc on pourrait arrêter les conneries ?'

'Kurt vous êtes libre de partir quand vous voulez.' Dit Blaine en montrant la porte. L'offre était  _terriblement_  tentante, mais je ne pouvais pas partir.

'Et donner à mon père une autre raison d'être sur mon dos ? Non, merci.'

'Kurt, au risque d'insister, votre présence ici est uniquement due à l'insistance de votre père. N'y a-t-il pas une petite part de vous qui pense que c'est une bonne idée ?'

'Non.'

Blaine gribouilla une phrase dans mon dossier. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait écrit. Sûrement quelque chose comme  _Idiot puéril avec des accès de colère. On ne peut pas l'aider, il doit partir le plus vite possible_. Quand il eut fini d'écrire, Blaine releva les yeux vers moi mais ne dit rien. C'était troublant d'avoir ses yeux sur moi comme ça, donc je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit pour faire disparaitre le malaise.

'Vous en avez pas marre d'écouter les problèmes des gens toute la journée ?' demandai-je. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire, je n'avais pas la patience.

'C'est mon travail.' Dit Blaine.

'Petite amie ?' lui demandai-je.

'Pardon ?'

'La photo.' Répondis-je en pointant du doigt la photo d'une fille dans sa robe de remise de diplôme posée sur son bureau. Blaine se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir regarder la photo derrière lui. Puis il se retourna vers moi.

'Donc vous avez le droit de poser des questions et moi non ?' demanda Blaine avec un sourire et j'avais envie de le frapper. Idiot suffisant. Correction. Idiot  _magnifique_  et suffisant. Plus je regardais Blaine et plus je me rendais compte qu'il était vraiment sexy. Et son sourire était à mourir. Bref, assez de rêverie, il était temps d'être immature à nouveau.

'Peu importe.' Dis-je.

'Eh bien, et si on le faisait à tour de rôle ? Je réponds à une de vos questions et vous répondez à une des miennes.'

Non mais il était en quoi, 6ème ? S'il voulait jouer à des jeux d'enfants, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. C'était son propre temps qu'il était en train de gaspiller et c'était mieux que de parler de 'difficultés' ou d'autres conneries qu'il avait dans ses manches de docteur.

'Ok.' Acceptai-je et je répétai ma question. 'Donc c'est votre petite amie ?'

'Non.' Répondit Blaine, regardant brièvement la photo avec un sourire tendre. 'C'est ma sœur. Quel âge avez-vous Kurt ?'

'Wow, difficile celle-là.' Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. 'La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'avais 24 ans. Quel âge vous avez ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir 12 ans.'

Blaine rit avant de répondre. '28 ans. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?'

'Je suis aide-enseignant.'

'Ça vous plait ?'

'Er, c'est pas mon tour ?'

'Bien sûr, pardon.' Répondit Blaine en souriant, il me fit signe de continuer.

'Pourquoi avez-vous autant de produit dans vos cheveux ?' demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas être grossier mais c'était probablement sorti comme ça.

'Je dois maintenir une certaine image professionnelle.' Explique Blaine. 'Donc, votre travail vous plait Kurt ?'

'Je suppose, c'est juste un travail… ça m'occupe. Le vôtre vous plait ?'

'Oui, il me plait. Où vivez-vous ?'

'Je vis avec mon père et ma belle-mère. Votre sœur est psychologue aussi ?'

'Non, elle est avocate à Chicago. Des frères et sœurs ?'

'Non… enfin, un demi-frère. C'est juste vous et votre sœur alors ?'

'J'ai un frère aussi. Etes-vous en couple, Kurt ?'

Oh, nous y voilà.

La question redoutée de la 'relation', faites-lui confiance pour toucher le point sensible, ça lui avait pris 15 minutes. Il sentit mon malaise à cette question et prononça doucement mon nom, pour m'inciter à répondre.

'Kurt ?'

Mens.  _Dis-lui oui_. Que tu sors avec ton amour de lycée depuis 8 ans et que tu envisages de te marier avec elle et de pondre une flopée de gamins. Ce gars ne te connaît même pas.

Mais quelque chose me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que pouvait-il arriver en disant la vérité ? J'allais être embarrassé ? Et alors, ce Docteur pensait déjà surement que j'étais un gâchis d'espace, je pourrais très bien lui confirmer et lui donner une bonne anecdote à raconter à la machine à café.

'Je suis gay.' Murmurai-je finalement en regardant le tapis.

'Ok.' Répondit Blaine. 'Est-ce que vous avez eu des problèmes pour accepter votre sexualité, Kurt ?'

'Um… non. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 14 ans.'

'Avez-vous un petit ami ?' demanda Blaine et je secouai la tête. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Attendez une minute, depuis quand c'était lui qui posait toutes les questions ?

'Avez-vous déjà été en couple, Kurt ?' demanda Blaine doucement.

Mes yeux quittèrent le tapis pour se verrouiller sur les siens. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de secouer la tête à nouveau, les larmes menaçant de couler. Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, que me faisait ce gars ? Comment on en était arrivés là à partir de questions sur le travail et le gel pour les cheveux ?

'Y-a-t-il une raison à ça ?'

'Je, euh…'

'Prenez votre temps.' Dit Blaine gentiment après quelques secondes de silence. Ses yeux étaient si attentionnés que je regrettai immédiatement ma question sur ses cheveux. Donc, la raison pour laquelle je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? Je pouvais en parler, pourquoi pas.

'Quand j'avais 17 ans,' commençais-je à voix basse. 'Je…'  _Dis-le, Kurt_. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Ça ne va rien changer. 'J'ai été um…'

Mais l'accumulation d'anxiété me prit. Je me levai de ma chaise et me précipitai vers la fenêtre. Je respirai profondément comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle… Peut-être que c'était le cas. Après quelques minutes, ma respiration commença à ralentir mais je restai près de la fenêtre à fixer le ciel nuageux. C'était étrangement réconfortant.

'Ça va ?' demanda Blaine doucement, me faisant sursauter. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était là. J'acquiesçai de là où je me trouvais.

'Kurt, qu'est-il arrivé quand vous aviez 17 ans ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. Dire quelque chose à voix haute ne va pas vous faire de mal.'

'Je peux pas le dire.' Lui dis-je, ma voix se cassant.

'Si, vous le pouvez Kurt. Ce ne sont que des mots, ils ne peuvent pas vous blesser.'

_Vas-y Kurt, dis-lui_. N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais été traîné dans cet endroit stupide, pour arranger ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ? Mais est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Probablement pas. Est-ce que ce charlatan pouvait m'aider ? Probablement pas. Est-ce je me sentirais mieux en sortant d'ici ? Probablement pas. Est-ce que ça changerait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Non, certainement pas. Alors quel était l'intérêt de… oh et puis merde…

'J'ai été violé.' Murmurai-je.

Mon corps tout entier se tendit à ces trois petits mots. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à voix haute avant. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. La salle devint silencieuse mais je sentais mon cœur battre très vite dans ma poitrine et mes mains trembler violemment. Je ne pense pas que le psy s'attendait à ce que je dise ça. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue gauche mais je l'essuyai rapidement avec ma manche.

'C'est une chose incroyablement courageuse à dire, Kurt.'

J'avais envie de rire. C'était pas courageux, c'était pathétique. J'étais juste un être humain inutile et sans importance. Le Docteur Anderson n'avait certainement fait que réciter des manuels qu'il avait lus quand il étudiait pour être psychologue. Il s'en fichait, je ne valais pas la peine qu'on se soucie de moi.

'Kurt, est-ce que vous voulez de l'eau ?' demanda Blaine et je secouai la tête. 'Voulez-vous revenir vous asseoir ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise debout là-bas.'

Je ne répondis pas à la question mais je me détournai de la fenêtre et retournai m'asseoir à ma place. Je serrai mes mains sur mes genoux et je regardai partout sauf Blaine, j'avais trop honte pour croiser son regard.

'Kurt, vous êtes-vous fait aider pour ça à l'époque ?' demanda Blaine en s'avançant sur sa chaise, ses propres mains jointes sur ses genoux et mon dossier posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

'Non… je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne.'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'Parce que… juste parce que, d'accord.' Répondis-je sur la défensive. Je voulais que ça s'arrête maintenant. 'Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir une raison profonde à tout ?'

Blaine fut silencieux. J'étais sur le point de lever les yeux pour le regarder quand il commença à parler. 'Merci de vous être confié à moi, Kurt. Je sais que ça a dû être très dur pour vous de le dire, surtout que vous gardiez ce traumatisme en vous depuis 7 ans. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Je dois vous demander, Kurt, avez-vous essayé d'attenter à votre vie ?'

'Oui.'

'Combien de fois ?'

'Deux fois… la première fois était… juste après.'

'Et la seconde fois ?'

'Il y a quelques semaines.'

'C'est cela qui a incité votre père à prendre ce rendez-vous ?'

'Oui.' Répondis-je en levant lentement les yeux pour regarder Blaine. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour moi, comme un ami ou un membre de la famille le serait. J'étais incroyablement reconnaissant qu'il ne montre aucun signe de pitié.

'Vous sentez vous prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé Kurt ?' Quand vous avez été violé, et quand vous avez attenté à votre vie ?'

'Je ne sais pas.' Répondis-je honnêtement. 'Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de le faire. Je ne pense pas que je…'

Oh merde, les larmes recommençaient à couler. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

'Kurt, vous avez deux options. Vous pouvez me dire d'aller me faire voir et continuer votre vie sans aborder aucun de ces problèmes… ou vous pouvez sortir de votre zone de confort. Prenez le risque et voyez si ça marche. Je pense vraiment que je peux vous aider, et, ensemble, on peut faire que votre vie valle la peine d'être vécue, et empêcher ces horrible démons de votre passé de contrôler votre futur.'

'Ça parait tellement facile quand vous le dîtes.' Sanglotai-je, et je me sentais embarrassé de pleurer.

'Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais la possibilité d'un futur plus lumineux, de voir la vie d'une manière plus positive ? Ça ne sonne pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez faire un essai ?'

'Je ne sais pas… peut-être. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.'

'Ça ne dépend que de vous. Je crois que six séances ont déjà été payées mais je vais vous donner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour y réfléchir… si vous décidez de ne pas venir les cinq autres séances, vous serez remboursé.'

'Merci.'

'Encore une chose, si vous choisissez de continuer les séances, voudriez-vous plutôt voir une femme ? Ça ne serait pas un problème de vous transférer à une de mes collègues.

'Non, ça ne me dérange pas.' Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

'D'accord, eh bien c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Kurt, et j'espère vraiment vous voir la semaine prochaine.'

Blaine se leva, donc je fis la même chose. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et je le suivis jusqu'en haut des escaliers qu'on avait montés. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main à nouveau.

'Prenez soin de vous, Kurt.' Je lui serrai la main et il sourit.

Je ne répondis pas, mais fit un petit sourire en retour. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je laissai échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement. Je me sentais complètement épuisé. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et me glisser dans mon lit pour quelques heures. J'atteignis la salle d'attente et mon père se leva de son siège.

'Comment ça s'est passé ?' demanda-t-il alors qu'on sortait du bâtiment.

'Perte de temps.' Répondis-je

'Kurt, j'ai payé par avance pour six séances et tu vas te rendre à  _chacune_  d'entre elles. Compris ?'

'Cinq sur cinq, papa.'

J'avais beaucoup de choses à penser. Je venais juste de balancer mon plus gros secret à un inconnu qui passait beaucoup trop de temps sur ses cheveux et qui avait l'air à peine assez âgé pour pouvoir voter, sans parler de son doctorat, quoi que ce soit. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment disséquer mon passé avec un parfait inconnu ? Tous ces trucs de psychologie, n'était-ce pas qu'un paquet de conneries de toute façon ? Une chose était sûre, j'avais besoin de doliprane, j'avais un énorme mal de tête.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je fus de retour chez moi juste après 18h. Mark était déjà rentré, il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Il me sourit alors que je passais devant la cuisine et je fis de même. Puis j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, je sortis quelques livres, un carnet de notes et un stylo de mon sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Mark dire 'Salut' et puis ses pas qui venaient vers moi.

'Hey, on sort se faire quelques verres ce soir ?' me demanda Mark, debout près de la porte. 'Ryan et son frère sont en ville pour quelques jours.'

'Pas ce soir. Je veux lire quelques trucs… mais vas-y toi.' Après tout, c'était les amis de Mark, pas les miens.

'Oh allez Blaine, on va rigoler.'

'Désolé, j'ai vu un nouveau patient aujourd'hui et je veux être plus préparé pour notre prochaine séance… il m'a vidé aujourd'hui.'

'Attends laisse-moi deviner… sa maman l'a quitté ? Son papa le bat ? Il veut juste être aimé ?'

'Mark,  _arrête_.' Le prévins-je.

'Relax… il a quoi celui-là alors ?'

'Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire.' Dis-je à Mark pour ce qui me semblait être être la millionième fois. C'était pire que lassant maintenant.

'Blaine, fais tes recherches ou peu importe ce que tu fais plus tard, ou demain… juste, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît ?'

'Il faut que je le fasse pendant que c'est encore frais dans ma tête.'

'J'en ai marre que tu ramènes toujours ton travail à la maison.' Soupira Mark. 'Si tu ne lis pas, tu fais des recherches sur Internet, ou tu écris des notes… tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu… excessif ?'

'Je prends mon travail très au sérieux.'

'Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir payer des séances pour passer du temps avec mon foutu copain.'

'Ne sois pas si dramatique.'

Mark, en colère, partit dans la cuisine. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin maintenant était une dispute, bien que cela semblait être une chose récurrente entre nous ces derniers jours. J'avais besoin de doliprane, ou ma tête allait exploser.

 


	2. Revivre le passé

**Chapitre 2 : Revivre le passé**

_~PDV de Kurt~_

Je descendis les escaliers et attrapai ma veste préférée accrochée près de la porte d'entrée. Je revérifiai que j'avais encore mes clés de voiture dans ma poche avant de tendre la main vers la poignée de la porte.

'Attends.' s'écria mon père, en sortant de la cuisine avec un bout de toast dans la main. 'Il faut juste que je trouve mes chaussures.'

'Papa, t'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. Je peux y aller tout seul. J'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la main.'

'Je crois que si.' Soupira-t-il en me lançant un regard qui montrait clairement qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

'Tu sais qu'ils appelleraient si j'y allais pas. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.'

'Je ne sais pas, Kurt.'

' _S'il te plaît_  ? Si je mens tu peux me forcer à regarder un match de foot en entier.'

'Bon, tu as semblé aller un peu mieux cette semaine et je suis fier de toi pour  _vouloir_  y retourner. La première séance t'a aidé alors ?'

Je levai les yeux au ciel. 'Comme je l'ai déjà dit trois cent fois cette semaine, je ne veux pas en parler.'

'Ok, ok… tant que tu parles à ce psy, c'est déjà ça.'

'Je peux y aller tout seul alors ?' demandai-je avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

'Oui.' Répondit mon père. 'On parlera ce soir.'

'C'est bon de vous revoir.' Blaine sourit alors que je me dirigeai vers lui à la réception. Je ne dis rien mais sourit brièvement. Je le suivis encore une fois jusqu'à son bureau et m'assis sur un affreux siège vers brillant. Il me proposa une boisson mais je déclinai comme la dernière fois. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelque pouvait boire pendant une séance de thérapie, c'était trop éprouvant.

'Alors… comment vous sentez-vous depuis notre première séance ?' demanda Blaine une fois qu'il était installé en face de moi, mon dossier ouvert sur ses genoux et le stylo posé au-dessus.

'Ça va.' J'haussai les épaules. Oh, nous y revoilà, j'agissais encore comme un gamin boudeur seulement capable de donner des réponses de deux mots.

'Je sais que vous êtes très méfiant à propos de cette thérapie et du fait de continuer. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir aujourd'hui ?'

'Euh, mon père est content.'

'C'est la seule raison ?'

'Eh bien, j'imagine que c'était pas aussi mauvais que je pensais.'

'Qu'attendiez-vous de votre première séance ?'

'Honnêtement ? Un vieux avec une barbe qui m'aurait dit que tous mes problèmes proviennent de quand j'avais 6 ans ou quelque chose comme ça.'

Blaine rit. Il avait un très beau rire et son visage tout entier s'illuminait, ce qui le rendait sérieusement adorable. Il n'avait pas d'alliance donc il n'était probablement pas marié. Mais il devait être engagé avec une quelconque copine mannequin. Pétasse chanceuse.

'Eh bien, nous n'avons personne qui corresponde à cette description ici. Ça serait un peu rebutant quand même. Donc vous voyez les séances plus positivement maintenant ?'

'Un peu. Comme vous avez dit la dernière fois, je n'ai vraiment rien à perdre.'

'C'est excellent, Kurt. Quelque chose que je voulais évoquer la dernière fois… puis-je demander si vous prenez des médicaments ? Vous n'avez pas à me le dire si vous ne voulez pas.

'Je suis sous antidépresseurs.'

'D'accord, puis-je demander s'ils vous aident ?'

'Je ne sais pas encore, apparemment ça prend quelques semaines à faire effet.'

Blaine me sourit et gribouilla quelque chose dans ses notes. 'Maintenant Kurt, la semaine dernière vous m'avez dit avoir été violé quand vous aviez 17 ans. Et que c'était la première fois que vous le disiez à quelqu'un. Comment vous sentez-vous à propos de ça maintenant que vous avez eu le temps d'y réfléchir ? Ce que vous avez fait été très courageux.'

'Euh… Je ne sais pas.' bredouillai-je, en me grattant nerveusement le bras gauche avec la main droite. 'Moyen, je suppose.'

'Regrettez-vous de me l'avoir dit ?' demanda Blaine, en inclinant sa tête de coté et en m'étudiant attentivement.

'Non.' Dis-je en secouant la tête. 'Je pense... Je sais pas, c'était un... soulagement j'imagine.'

'En quoi ?'

'Je l'ai dit et... rien de mal n'est arrivé.'

'C'est brillant Kurt, c'est excellent que vous ayez pu voir ça et penser de cette façon. Plus on discute d'un sujet et moins il vous affecte. Ce ne sont que des mots après tout.'

'J'imagine.' J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

'Kurt, j'aimerai utiliser cette séance pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que ça vous irait ?'

J'avalai nerveusement avant de répondre. 'euh, bien sûr.'

'SI vous voulez arrêter à n'importe quel moment dîtes-le-moi, d'accord ? Si c'est trop difficile on peut toujours essayer une autre fois.'

'Ok.'

'Connaissiez-vous votre agresseur, Kurt ?' demanda Blaine et j'acquiesçai.

'Il était dans mon lycée.' Dis-je à voix basse.

'Etait-ce un de vos amis ?'

'Non.' Dis-je. 'Il… il était dans l'équipe de football… et… et il me brutalisait.'

'Quelle sorte de choses vous faisait-il ?'

'Il m'insultait, il me faisait tomber, il m'envoyait des slushies à la figure, et il me poussait contre les casiers… et un jour j'ai craqué. Je l'ai suivi dans les vestiaires et je lui ai demandé quel était son problème.'

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mes mains tremblaient un peu. Je fermai et les yeux et me dit de me ressaisir et de penser à tout ce que Blaine avait dit la séance précédente. Ce n'étaient que des mots rien n'allait arriver si j'en parlais.  _Il_  n'était pas là. J'étais en sécurité. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Blaine qui me regardait attentivement.

'Comment a-t-il répondu au fait d'être confronté ?' demanda-t-il

'Il- Il m'a embrassé.'

Blaine leva les sourcils, un peu surpris. 'On dirait qu'il vous brutalisait parce qu'il était confus sur sa propre sexualité.'

'Oui c'est ce que je pensais.'

'Que s'est-il passé après ça ?'

'Il a menacé de me tuer si je disais à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé… comme si on m'aurait cru de toute façon.'

'Aviez-vous dit à quelqu'un qu'il vous avait embrassé ou menacé ?' demanda Blaine.

'Pas à ce moment, non.' Répondis-je. 'Les choses sont revenues à ce qu'elles étaient jusque…'

'Jusque quoi Kurt ?'

'Le bal de promo de première. Il a été élu Roi… et… et…'

'C'est bon, prenez votre temps.' Dit gentiment Blaine. 'Vous vous en sortez très bien.'

'Quelques autres jeunes… ils m'ont fait une blague… ils m'ont élu Reine. J'allais partir en courant, c'était  _tellement_  humiliant, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de garder la tête haute et d'aller me faire couronner… donc c'est ce que j'ai fait.'

'C'est bien pour vous.' Blaine sourit. 'Faisait-il partie des jeunes qui ont fait cette blague ?'

'Non… il pensait que j'avais tout manigancé, que j'essayais de me venger pour le harcèlement… que j'essayais de le faire "sortir" d'une quelconque manière. Il- Il m'a dit que je ne m'en tirerais pas comme ça.'

Oh mon Dieu, je pleurais maintenant. Je penchais la tête en arrière et essayait de retenir mes larmes, mais ça ne servait à rien. Blaine me passa un mouchoir et je bredouillai un 'merci', avant de me tamponner les yeux. J'essayai de stabiliser ma respiration pendant quelques minutes. C'était trop dur, mais en même temps c'était comme si un poids s'envolait de mes épaules à chaque mot prononcé.

'Qu'est-il arrivé après, Kurt ?'

'J'ai quitté le bal et je suis allé m'asseoir dans la salle de chorale… J'ai dû y rester longtemps parce que, quand je suis sorti, tout le monde était déjà parti. J'étais… en train de marcher vers ma voiture… et j'ai entendu quelqu'un derrière moi… je me suis retourné et…'

' _Ah t'es là sale petit pédé_.'

'… c'était lui… il… il m'avait suivi…'

' _Tu crois aller où comme ça espèce de tapette répugnante ?_ '

'… je c-croyais qu'il allait me f-frapper… mais… mais là il… s-s'il vous plaît ne me f-faites pas le r-redire.'

Je glissai de ma chaise sur le tapis, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et fermant les yeux. Les larmes continuaient de couler, j'étais vraiment incapable de les contrôler. J'avais envie de vomir et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

' _C'est ce que tu voulais, hein ?'_

' _Tu me dégoutes.'_

' _Espèce de petite Reine dépravée, personne ne voudra jamais de toi.'_

J'ouvrai les yeux subitement en sentant une main se posant gentiment sur mon épaule. Blaine était agenouillé devant moi. Je crus voir des larmes dans ses yeux mais je n'étais pas sûr si ce n'étaient pas les miennes qui troublaient ma vision. Je secouai le tête et refermai les yeux cette idée était complètement absurde, comme si le Dr Anderson pouvait avoir les larmes aux yeux pour moi. Après quelques secondes, je levai les yeux vers lui de nouveau. Wow, il avait de tellement beaux yeux.

'Kurt… vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne va vous faire de mal. Je pense que vous êtes un jeune homme  _très_  brave et courageux.'

'Je me vois pas comme ça.' Répondis-je.

La main de Blaine quitta mon épaules mais il ne bougea pas de sa position en face de moi. Je voulais lui dire qu'il allait froisser son costume très cher en s'agenouillant comme ça mais il parla avant moi.

'Qu'avez-vous fait après l'attaque Kurt ?'

'J'ai dit que j'étais malade pendant une semaine, mais après mon père a commencé à être suspicieux, il me posait plein de questions. Je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée, je ne pouvais pas y retourner donc je… j'ai vidé l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain et j'ai pris plein de médicaments. Mon demi-frère m'a trouvé assez vite… sinon…'

'Etes-vous allé à l'hôpital ?'

'Oui. Ils m'ont gardé quelques jours.'

'Vous aviez-t-on assigné un psychiatre ?' demanda Blaine.

'Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait ça à cause du harcèlement. Et donc…  _il_  a été renvoyé.'

'Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il vous avait agressé ?'

'Je ne pouvais pas.' Murmurai-je, les larmes coulant de plus belle. 'Personne ne m'aurait cru de toute façon.'

'C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? A l'époque, vous n'aviez que 17 ans et étiez extrêmement vulnérable. Je comprends que vous vous soyez senti seul et en difficulté. Mais, en y repensant, croyez-vous que votre père aurait dit que vous mentiez si vous lui avez dit ?'

Je réfléchis pendant un moment avant de répondre. 'Non, je suppose que non.'

'Y-avait-il d'autres raisons à votre silence ?'

'J'avais honte.' Murmurai-je. 'Je ne cachais pas ma sexualité au lycée et… peut être que j'en faisais un peu trop pour m'exprimer… je pensais que les gens allaient dire que je l'avais cherché.'

'Ce n'était pas votre faute, Kurt.'

J'hochai la tête. 'Je sais. Le recul est une chose merveilleuse.'

'C'est certain. Qu'est-ce qui a vous a conduit à votre plus récente tentative de suicide ?'

Je pris une grande inspiration. 'Un enchainement de choses. On a diagnostiqué un cancer à ma belle-mère il y a quelques mois et ça a ramené tous mes souvenirs de quand ma mère est morte et je ne l'ai pas géré très bien.'

'Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour votre belle-mère, ça a dû être terrible quand vous l'avez appris.'

'Oui, ça l'a été. Elle est restée forte alors que nous nous sommes effondrés. Je euh… je vais dans ce bar gay les vendredis et samedis soirs. Juste pour essayer, me sentir normal pendant un moment et me soûler. Pendant quelques heures j'oublie presque le cinglé que je-'

'Kurt vous n'êtes pas un cinglé.'

'Ah bon ?'

'Non.' Dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

'Eh bien, vous êtes le docteur, j'imagine que je devrais vous faire confiance.'

'Je vous remercie.' Blaine rit. 'Er… où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, comment vous n'avez pas géré le cancer de votre belle-mère.'

'J'ai bu… encore plus qu'avant. Et il y a quelques semaines, un gars m'a proposé de m'offrir un verre. J'ai décliné comme toujours en disant que j'attendais quelqu'un mais il a juste sourit d'un air suffisant et là j'ai sentis une main sur ma hanche et j'ai craqué… Je lui ai crié dessus. Mais il… il m'a appelé un allumeur et une putain.'

Je soupirai et détournai les yeux de Blaine. 'Comment ça vous a fait vous sentir ?' me demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

'Pathétique, stupide, que je ne servais à rien… quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain et j'ai détesté,  _méprisé_  ce que je voyais. J'ai 24 ans, je n'ai jamais eu de copain, je n'ai que deux amis qui ont pris la peine de rester, je suis aide-enseignant pour des enfants de 6 ans parce que je n'appartiens pas au monde des adultes. J'ai passé 7 ans à juste exister. A tout garder pour moi, à avoir des cauchemars… rien n'a changé. C'était comme s-si ma vie s'était f-figé cette nuit-là et q-qu'elle n'avancerait j-jamais plus.'

J'essayai mes yeux avec le revers de ma main. Blaine était suspendu à mes moindres mots, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés et son front ridé par la réflexion. 'C'est tout à fait compréhensible que vous vous sentiez comme ça Kurt. Mais les choses peuvent changer, je sais que c'est terrifiant et ça semble parfois impossible, mais la vie n'a pas à être de cette façon.'

'Vous avez une baguette magique ?'

'Désolé, je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard.' Répondit Blaine et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il se joignit à moi. 'Ça serait cool d'avoir une baguette magique quand même, ça ferait de mon travail le plus facile du monde.'

'Prévenez-moi si vous recevez une chouette du Professeur McGonagall.' Plaisantai-je et Blaine rit à nouveau.

'Je le ferai.' Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes avant de me regarder. 'Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours la seconde fois ?' Je levai les bars et montrai mes poignets à Blaine. Il regarda les cicatrices qu'il y avait et hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait. 'Qui vous a trouvé ?'

'Mon père.'

'Est-ce que votre père dirait que vous êtes pathétique ? Stupide ? Inutile ?'

Je fronçai les sourcils. 'Euh… non.'

'Et votre belle-mère ?'

'Non.'

'Kurt, ces pensées que vous avez… le démon dans votre tête veut que vous vous sentiez comme ça. Il se nourrit de votre négativité et de votre vulnérabilité. Il adorerait que vous continuiez votre vie comme avant. C'est confortable en quelque sorte, c'est facile… mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Donc que diriez-vous à quelqu'un qui serait dans votre position ?'

'Je… je ne…'

'Ok, essayons quelque chose. Je suis vous, d'accord ? Vous êtes un ami, quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi et qui veut mon bien.'

Un jeu de rôle ? oh mon Dieu, il était sérieux ? j'émis un rire nerveux. 'Oh, je ne pense pas, euh…'

'Faites un essai Kurt.' Blaine sourit. 'Quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver ?'

'Je vais avoir l'air complètement stupide.' Répondis-je, rougissant un peu d'embarras.

Blaine haussa les épaules. 'Et alors ? Il n'y a que vous et moi ici et peut-être que  _je_  serais celui qui aura l'air stupide.'

Blaine rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il voulait faire un  _jeu de rôles_. Oh, ça allait être une vraie catastrophe. Il avait l'air excité enfait, comme si c'était son activité préférée.

'On y va ?' demanda Blaine avec un sourire espiègle qui fit frémir mon cœur.

Je soupirai. 'Ok.'

'Cool.'

Blaine se prépara mentalement avant de parler. 'Bien... quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai été violemment agressé. Maintenant j'ai 24 ans et j'en fais toujours des cauchemars, je trouve dur de me lier avec les adultes et je n'ai jamais eu de copain. C'est pathétique, n'est ce pas ?'

Blaine me regardait, attendant ma reponse. J'ai presque rit au fait qu'on était toujours assis par terre. C'était pire que ridicule. Ok, donc quels conseils je pourrais donner a quelqu'un ? Je respirai profondément.

'Euh, non c'est... c'est pas pathétique.' bredouillai-je, en disant la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. 'C'est compréhensible après... ce qui est arrivé.'

'Mais je me sens si stupide et inutile. Ça serait mieux si j'étais mort.'

'Non, pas du tout.' répliquai-je immediatement, me surprenant moi-même.

'Quelles raisons j'ai de vivre ?' demanda Blaine.

'Euh, votre famille, vos amis... um votre futur.'

Blaine me sourit chaleureusement. Il était tellement doué pour me calmer et me faire sentir que je valais la peine d'être aidé. Mais je devais me rappeler que c'était son travail. Il est payé pour ça ce n'est pas un vrai ami.

Je sortis du bâtiment et rentrai dans ma voiture. Je lâchai un long soupir en m'asseyant sur le siège du conducteur. C'était plutôt intense. Mais rien à côté de l'horreur que je pensais que ça serait, de parler de mon passé. Blaine avait raison, plus on disait les choses à voix haute et plus ça devenait facile. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dans tout ce truc de parler et de thérapie.

J'attachai ma ceinture et j'étais sur le point d'allumer le moteur quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis que j'avais un nouveau message de mon père. Je ris en le lisant.

cOMMENT. cA. sEST. pASSE?. pAPA

J'avais dit à Finn que c'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer d'apprendre à papa à envoyer des messages, il savait à peine utiliser son portable pour appeler. Je démarrai la voiture et commençai le trajet du retour à la maison en rigolant encore.

* * *

 

_~PDV de Blaine~_

J'étais assis sur le canapé à la maison, un verre de vin rouge à la main et je lisais un livre, enfin j'essayais. J'avais dû relire le même paragraphe quatre fois parce que je ne retenais rien. J'entendis une clé tourner dans la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, Mark apparut dans la pièce.

'Hey bébé.' Dit-il

'Salut.' Répondis-je avec un sourire.

'De l'alcool un soir en semaine ?' il sourit d'un air suffisant en désignant mon verre.

'Tu veux pas savoir.' Dis-je en riant. Je posai mon verre et mon livre sur la table basse et Mark s'assit à côté de moi. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de la poser à la base de son cou.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, il regarda profondément dans mes yeux. 'J'ai pris un burger en rentrant. Tu as mangé ?'

'Oui.' Répondis-je, connaissant le regard qu'il me lançait.

'Bien, au lit alors.' Mark me murmura dans l'oreille et je me sentis me figer. 'Mets ton ancien uniforme de Dalton, ça m'allume toujours.'

'Je… je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur ce soir.' Dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. Mark me regarda avec des yeux en colère.

'Quand-est ce que t'es d'humeur ? Merde Blaine.'

'Désolé j'ai eu une dure journée.'

'Etre assis toute la journée à écouter les timbrés qui ne veulent que de l'attention ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est dur, bébé.'

'Ne t'avise pas de rabaisser mon travail Mark.' Criai-je, moi-même surpris par la colère dans ma voix. Mark me regardait en secouant la tête. Je me levai du canapé, pris mon verre de vin sur la table et bus ce qu'il restait.

'Blaine qu'est-ce que tu-'

'Je vais au lit…pour  _dormir_.' Dis-je avant de sortir de la pièce.

'Blaine.' m'appela Mark mais je l'ignorai.

 


	3. Une connexion

**Chapitre 3 : Une connexion**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je voulais faire un effort. C'était l'anniversaire de Carole après tout et elle avait enduré beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois. Je n'avais pas aidé avec ma tentative de suicide il y a quelques semaines. Le souvenir me rendait malade. J'avais fait vivre un enfer à papa et à Carole, j'avais agis comme un égoïste et ils étaient toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne le méritais vraiment pas. J'étais plus que reconnaissant et je doutais pouvoir un jour les remercier assez. Le diner de ce soir n'était pas juste pour son anniversaire, on fêtait aussi la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue trois jours plus tôt : son cancer était en rémission complète. C'était l'une des rares fois où j'avais vu mon père pleurer de joie.

J'étais debout devant le miroir de ma chambre, avec une serviette que j'avais nouée autour de ma taille après ma douche.  _Je peux le faire_ , me dis-je à moi-même d'un ton autoritaire. Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Blaine pendant la thérapie.

'J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas été vous-même depuis longtemps, Kurt.' Dit calmement Blaine.

'Je ne sais pas… ça fait tellement longtemps.' Je soupirai.

'Je me trompe peut-être mais… les vêtements que vous portez sont très conformistes. Confortables. Des couleurs neutres. Est-ce votre style ? En a-t-il toujours été ainsi ?'

'Non, je… mes habits étaient assez extravagants au lycée, mais après… je voulais juste me fondre dans la foule, ne pas me faire remarquer… c'est juste resté comme ça.'

'Vous avez mentionné un diner pour l'anniversaire de votre belle-mère ?'

'Oui, jeudi prochain.'

'Et si nous utilisions cette opportunité pour faire ressortir l'ancien Kurt ?'

'Oh, je ne sais pas.' Je ris nerveusement.

'Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, on peut travailler sur la peur. Ce que je vous demande c'est d'essayer. De mélanger un peu. Je veux que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec vous-même Kurt, vous n'avez pas besoin de tout changer d'un coup si des petits changements de temps en temps sont plus gérables pour vous. Si vous décidez que vous ne pouvez pas quelle que soit la raison, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra en discuter après.'

'J'imagine que je pourrais essayer.' Dis-je à voix basse.

'De quoi êtes-vous inquiet ? Que les gens vous regardent ?'

'Oui… qu'ils me jugent… qu'ils parlent de moi.'

'Passez-vous votre temps à juger les autres Kurt ?' demanda Blaine avec un léger sourire.

'Er… non, pas vraiment.'

'Quelle est la probabilité que toutes les personnes que vous croisez vous jugent ?'

'Probablement assez faible.'

'Disons que vous croisez quelqu'un, et vous remarquez qu'il vous regarde… ça pourrait peut-être être parce qu'il admire votre pull, ou vos chaussures, ou votre coiffure… ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il pense quelque chose de négatif.'

'Mais ça se pourrait.' Soutins-je.

'Et alors s'ils le font ? Pourquoi est-ce que leur opinion compte ? Si vous vous sentez bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si mettre un peu de gel dans vos cheveux…' Blaine fit une pause pour désigner ses cheveux. '… vous donne plus de confiance en vous et vous faire sentir… vous, alors faites-le.'

'Hmm.' Répondis-je, laissant ces mots tourner et retourner dans ma tête.

'Moi, par exemple, vous m'avez demandé la première fois pourquoi je mettais autant de produit dans mes cheveux.'

Je ne me sentis pas bien. J'avais totalement jugé Blaine alors que j'avais peur que les gens me jugent. Quel hypocrite. 'Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. J'étais vraiment nerveux ce jour-là et j'ai-'

'Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Kurt.' Blaine rit. 'Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis content de mes cheveux. Oui, c'est évident que je mets beaucoup de gel et quelques personnes vont me regarder et penser c'est quoi ça, mais et alors ?'

'Mais comment ça peut ne pas vous déranger quand quelqu'un fait un commentaire méchant ?'

'Parce que si quelqu'un vous fait une remarque négative, il y a de grandes chances que ça soit un inconnu ou quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas très bien. A qui feriez-vous le plus confiance pour être honnête avec vous, un parfait inconnu, ou bon ami ou votre famille ?'

'Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.'

'Que dit le démon à propos de mélanger un peu pour le dîner de la semaine prochaine ?'

'Ne le fais pas.'

'Et qu'est-ce que Kurt a à répondre ?'

'euh… ferme-la ?' proposai-je et Blaine rit.

Donc, pour la première fois depuis des années, je mis un peu de produit dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un style. A la place de mes pantalons larges, sweats à capuche et baskets habituels, je fouillai dans ma garde-robe et sortis un de mes vieux jeans serrés noirs, un simple t-shirt blanc et des bottes marrons. C'était toujours beaucoup plus conservateur que pendant mes années lycée mais je ne rentrerais plus dans les horribles habits que je portais de toute façon. Je les posai sur le lit et les regardai en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce droit.

Ne voulant pas trop y réfléchir et me donner le temps de changer d'avis, j'enfilai les habits, ignorant la nervosité dans mon estomac. C'était agréable, le jean contre mes jambes et le tissu léger du t-shirt contre ma poitrine. Puis je me tins devant le miroir et je fermai les yeux. Je respirai profondément, et ouvris les yeux, regardant mon reflet.

_T'as l'air stupide._

Non, c'est pas vrai.

_Si, c'est vrai._

Et alors ? Je me sens bien.

_Les gens vont te fixer._

Et alors ?

_T'as l'air gay._

Je suis gay.

_Les gens vont savoir que t'es gay à cause de tes vêtements et-_

Oh mais ferme-là putain.

'T'es Kurt Hummel nom de Dieu, tu peux le faire.' Dis-je à voix haute. Et je m'assis au bord du lit, rassemblant le courage de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de faire face au Monde en tant que  _moi_. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ordinateur et vit ma dernière page consultée toujours visible. C'était un site de rencontres. Je ne m'étais pas inscrit ni rien, j'avais regardé les gars qui y étaient. Juste par curiosité. La seule idée de rendez-vous était très loin de moi, en dépit de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Blaine.

'Kurt, voudriez-vous avoir un petit-ami et être en couple ?' demanda Blaine avec prudence.

'En théorie.' Répondis-je.

'Quel est le pire scénario qui puisse se passer si vous aviez un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?'

'Euh… ils me rejetteraient… ils réaliseraient quel taré je suis… je flipperais à la moindre chose ou au moindre contact.'

'C'est le démon qui parle, Kurt. Et les points positifs ? Vous pourriez vous amuser, tomber amoureux, rencontrer quelqu'un de vraiment spécial.'

'Peu probable.' Murmurai-je.

'Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?'

'Qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un qui… qui a été…'

J'arrêtai de parler et je fermai les yeux. Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de rouvrir les yeux, Blaine me regardait attentivement. Il gribouilla quelque chose dans mon dossier sans me quitter des yeux.

'Kurt, vous savez ce n'est pas… oui, je suis sûr qu'il y aurait quelques hommes qui pourrait être… repoussés par cette information.'

'Juste quelques-uns ?' dis-je en me moquant.

'Mais vous devez vous demander si c'est le genre de personne avec qui vous voudriez être. La _plupart_  seraient compatissants, ils feraient de leur mieux pour vous comprendre et vous soutenir.'

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Il était pas gay il ne savait pas comment marchait l'esprit des mecs gays. J'avais lu plein de trucs en ligne et j'avais vu un nombre incalculable de mecs dans le bar où j'allais. La majorité d'entre eux étaient superficiels et prétentieux. Mais je ne me sentais pas de contredire Blaine et je savais qu'il pensait à bien.

'Tout me terrifie.'

'Est-ce l'aspect sexuel des relations de couples qui vous fait le plus peur ?'

'Je suppose.' Je déglutis nerveusement. 'Just l'idée de… de… ça me fait me sentir malade et sale.'

'Ce n'est pas surprenant que vous ressentiez ça. Le sexe a été utilisé contre vous pour causer peur, contrôle, pouvoir, humiliation… personne ne vous en voudrait de vouloir être complètement sûr, de faire confiance à quelqu'un à 100% avant même de penser à franchir le pas. Mais il y a tellement d'étapes pour un couple avant de devenir intime.'

'J'imagine.' Murmurai-je, peu convaincu que je rencontrerai un jour quelqu'un que ce qui m'était arrivé ne dérangerait pas. La plupart s'enfuiraient loin.

'Vous a-t-on déjà proposé de sortir, d'avoir un rendez-vous ?' demanda Blaine.

'Oui.' J'acquiesçai.

'Avez-vous été tenté de dire oui ? Avez-vous déjà dit oui et vous n'avez pas donné suite ?'

'J'ai accepté quelques numéros de téléphone, mais je ne les ai jamais appelé… et il y a quelques années, un gars m'a proposé de me payer un verre. J'ai dit que j'attendais quelqu'un. Une heure plus tard il est revenu en me disant que celui qui m'avait planté là était un idiot et il m'a donné sa carte de visite. Il était séduisant et il semblait gentil… après je crois trois nuits blanches à angoisser constamment… je lui ai envoyé un message. On a discuté pendant à peu près une semaine, il était hors de la ville. Et il m'a demandé de sortir … J'y suis pas allé…'

'Comment vous êtes-vous senti ?'

'Pathétique. Complètement et entièrement pathétique. J'étais à deux doigts de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.'

'Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ?'

'Non.'

'Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ?'

'Je ne sais pas.'

'Qu'est ce qui a fait que vous n'êtes pas allé au rendez-vous ? Pourquoi vous inquiétiez-vous ?'

'Pour tout… d'engager la conversation, à… au baiser à la fin.'

'Les relations mettent du temps à se construire. Vous ne devriez pas toujours anticiper, avancez à petits pas. Une chose à la fois. Un jour à la fois. On n'apprend pas à conduire en une leçon. On n'est pas Docteur après un cours. Il faut que vous avanciez à votre propre rythme, celui avec lequel vous serez à l'aise. Vous n'avez pas à embrasser quelqu'un au premier rendez-vous, mais, sur le moment, vous pourriez vous surprendre à vouloir le faire.'

Je regardai l'horloge au mur on allait partir d'un instant à l'autre pour le restaurant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me levai du lit. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et pris mon portable avant de descendre les escaliers. Carole était debout dans l'entrée, prête à partir. Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

'Tu es magnifique Carole.' Dis-je en l'étreignant brièvement.

'Toi aussi chéri.' Répondit-elle. 'J'aime beaucoup ces bottes que tu portes.'

'Merci.' Je souris.

'Rachel et Finn sont en retard donc ils nous rejoindront au restaurant.'

'Typique.' Je ris et mon père apparut. Il me regarda et se tourna vers Carole, lui tendant les clés de voiture.

'Tu peux nous donner une minute ?' demanda-t-il. Uh oh.

'Bien sûr.'

Carole sortit de la maison. Quand la porte se referma, il se tourna vers moi. J'étais nerveux, qu'allait-il dire ? Que je devais me changer ? Que j'avais l'air stupide ? Que j'étais égoïste et que j'allais ruiner la soirée de Carole ?

'Kurt, je voulais juste te dire… je ne sais pas si c'est les médicaments que tu prends, ou ce docteur… ou un mélange des deux. Mais je suis vraiment fier de toi ces dernières semaines. C'est comme si je revoyais mon fils pour la première fois depuis des années. Je t'aime Kurt.'

'Merci papa.' Murmurai-je, une boule se formant dans ma gorge alors que je l'étreignais. 'Je t'aime aussi.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Mark et moi étions sortis dîner. Aucun de nous ne savait cuisiner et nous avions décidé de rendre visite à notre restaurant italien préféré. On avait déjà fini nos entrées et on mangeait le plat. J'avais pris des spaghettis et Mark des lasagnes.

'Donc, au téléphone la dernière fois, ma mère a encore dit qu'il fallait qu'on y aille pour le week-end. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui donne des dates, Blaine.'

'Bien sûr. Ça sera bien de revoir ta mère.' Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon verre de vin rouge.

'Elle t'adore, elle pense que tu es le parfait gentleman.'

Je souris. 'Aww. Ça veut dire qu'elle pense que t'en es pas un ?'

Mark rit. 'Très marrant. Donc, le prochain week-end, de vendredi à dimanche ? J'ai entendu à la météo qu'il ferait beau.'

'Laisse-moi regarder.'

Je sortis mon Blackberry de ma poche et parcourus mon agenda. 'Eh bien, les deux prochains vendredi j'ai des clients jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, mais le vendredi d'après je suis totalement libre donc je pourrais dire à ma secrétaire de bloquer ce jour.'

' _Trois semaines_  ?' s'écria Mark d'une voix forte, me faisant sursauter. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, quelques personnes à des tables proches s'étaient retournées.

'Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber. J'ai besoin de savoir un peu à l'avance.'

'Annule juste quelques rendez-vous Blaine, c'est pas un drame.'

'Tu sais que j'aime pas faire ça.'

'Donc tu préfères ton travail à ton propre petit ami ?'

'Ne sois pas ridicule.' Soupirai-je. 'Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. On pourrait partir le samedi matin à la place, non ?'

'Il y a huit heures de route, Blaine, on peut pas faire ça deux jours de suite.'

'J'achèterai des billets d'avion alors.'

'Non Blaine.' Rétorqua sèchement Mark. 'Annule tes "clients" vendredi ou dis que t'es malade merde.'

'Mark, il faut que tu te calmes.'

'Ne me dis pas de me calmer Blaine. Je comprends pas le problème de te libérer  _une_ après-midi.'

'Et je vais le faire dans trois semaines si tu insistes pour qu'on conduise jusque là-bas.'

'Tu es incroyable. J'arrive  _vraiment_ pas à croire que tu fasse ça.'

'Parlons de ça raisonnablement.'

Les yeux de Mark se remplirent de colère. 'Je suis pas une de tes putains en demande d'attention.'

Mark vida son verre de vin et se leva de sa chaise. Il secoua la tête et rigola sans la moindre trace d'humour. Puis il fit quelques pas vers la porte mais se retourna pour me regarder à nouveau.

'Tu sais quoi ? Je sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend. C'est vrai, je suis où sur ta liste des priorités ? Deuxième ? Troisième ? Quatrième ? Est-ce que j'atteins au moins les dix premiers ?'

Je voulais mourir d'embarras. Le bruit dans le restaurant avait lentement baissé jusqu'à un silence presque total. Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir d'où venait l'agitation. Je me levai et me précipitai vers lui.

'Tu fais une scène.' murmurai-je.

'Eh ouais je fais une putain de scène.' Répondit Mark, ne baissant pas la voix même si j'étais juste en face de lui.

'S'il te plaît, reviens t'asseoir.' lui demandai-je calmement.

'Non, j'en ai assez Blaine. Tu te soucies plus de ton foutu travail que de notre couple. C'est fini.'

Mark me tourna le dos et sortit en trombe du restaurant. Je me sentais rougir intensément, la chaleur irradiant de ma peau. Je regardai autour et réalisai que tout le restaurant me fixait. Ce ne fut qu'en me retournant pour payer la note et dégager d'ici que mon regard croisa le sien. Kurt.  _Merde_. Il était assis à une table avec son père et une femme que je supposais être sa belle-mère. Il me dévisageait curieusement, comme si il ne m'avait jamais vraiment regardé auparavant.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'C'est... Oh mon Dieu c'est le Dr Anderson ?' s'exclama mon père alors que je soutenais le regard de Blaine. Il faisait une tête comme si je l'avais frappé ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis il détourna le regard et se précipita à sa table. Mon cœur tambourinait. Donc Blaine était gay lui aussi ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette petite information réchauffait mon corps tout entier. Mais je me sentais si mal pour ce qui venait de lui arriver. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et le trou du cul qui était parti, il ne méritait pas d'être humilié devant tout un restaurant comme ça.

'Je reviens dans une minute.' dis-je à papa et Carole en me levant.

'Kurt, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être dérangé.' Me prévint mon père mais je choisis d'ignorer cet avertissement. Quand j'atteignis la table de Blaine, il comptait ses billets.

'Euh... bonjour.' Dis-je et Blaine releva la tête pour me regarder.

'Kurt, hey.' répondit-il avec un petit sourire. 'Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez. Je me sens si embarrassé.'

'C'est bon.'

'Non, vous n'auriez pas dû assister à ça...  _personne_ n'aurait dû assister à ça.'

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tous des problèmes.' dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

'Oui.' Soupira Blaine. Il plaça le dernier billet sur la table, se leva et prit son manteau du dossier de sa chaise. 'Passez une bonne fin de soirée, Kurt.'

'Merci.'

Blaine commença à s'éloigner mais il se retourna et me regarda. 'Oh et Kurt ? Bien joué.'

Il me lança un dernier sourire avant de sortir du restaurant, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui était déjà quelque chose vu la dose de gel qu'il y mettait. Je retournai à mon père et Carole, qui finirent rapidement une conversation à voix basse en me voyant me rasseoir.

'Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?' Me demanda mon père d'un ton accusateur.

'Rien.' Répondis-je. 'Il s'est excusé. Il était vraiment embarrassé.'

'Ça ne m'étonne pas.' dit Carole. 'Quoiqu'il se passe dans une relation, il n'y a aucune raisons de l'exposer devant une salle pleine.'

'Tu euh... savais qu'il était gay ?' demanda prudemment mon père.

'Non, bien sûr que non.' dis-je sur la défensive. 'Je ne sais rien de lui.'

'Oh voilà Finn et Rachel.' Carole sourit, elle se leva pour leur faire signe. Je n'avais plus très faim tout à coup. Mon magnifique docteur de 28 ans était gay, tout comme moi.

 


	4. Retour au Loop

**Chapitre 4 : Retour au Loop**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Allo la Terre.'

Je sursautai, brutalement sorti de la transe dans laquelle j'étais. J'étais assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, mon père en face de moi avait un petit sourire et me faisait des signes.

'Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.' Lui dis-je comme explication.

'Oh… tu pensais à quoi ? Tu avais l'air sur une autre planète.'

'R-rien de spécial.' Répondis-je, détournant le regard pour fixer ma tasse de café. J'étais en train de penser à une conversation que j'avais eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Blaine (mon beau et  _gay_  docteur d'ailleurs) à propos de mon père.

'Kurt, j'aimerais vous parler de la possibilité de dire à votre père que vous avez été violé.'

Je relevai la tête brusquement du tapis où mon regard était posé et je regardai Blaine, bouche bée. Il était fou ou quoi ? 'Non… je ne peux pas.'

'Pourquoi sentez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ?'

'Je… je ne peux pas, c'est tout.'

'De quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'il soit bouleversé ? C'est votre père, Kurt.'

'Je ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas lui donner une raison de pourquoi je suis comme je suis.'

'Ok… Kurt, vous avez attenté à votre vie deux fois. Ne croyez-vous pas que votre père se demande constamment pourquoi ? S'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher ?'

'Je suppose… j'ai vraiment pensé à ça.'

'Etes-vous prêt pour un petit jeu de rôle ?' Blaine sourit.

'On est obligés ?' demandai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

'Non bien sûr, mais si je le suggère c'est que je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour vous.'

'D'accord. Mais vous êtes vraiment accro aux jeux de rôles.'

Blaine rit et posa mon dossier sur une chaise vide. 'Un peu, c'est vrai. Vous pourrez en parler sur le formulaire des remarques.'

A la fin des séances, Blaine me donnait un formulaire pour que je puisse exprimer mes inquiétudes, si j'étais incapable de les dire face-à-face. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je le critique lui ou ses méthodes. Je suis sûr que des gens le faisait mais Blaine était plus qu'adorable.

'Bien. Je vais vous poser la question et qu'importe les mots que vous voulez utiliser, il n'y a pas de bonne et de mauvaise réponse. Tant que ça vous met à l'aise, d'accord ?'

'Oui.' Marmonnai-je.

'C'est parti… donc Kurt, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?'

'Um…' je respirai profondément et baissai le regard pour regarder mes pieds. Je sentais l'angoisse s'emparer soudainement de moi. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. 'C'est stupide.'

'Pourquoi c'est stupide Kurt ?'

'Ça l'est, c'est tout.' rétorquai-je sèchement, me surprenant moi-même. Je ne voulais pas être agressif envers Blaine mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. 'J'ai déjà assez honte de moi comme ça je n'ai pas besoin que mon père ait honte de moi aussi.'

Blaine était silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi il pensait, il prit ses notes et les regarda longuement avant de parler. 'Vous pensez vraiment que votre père aurait honte ? Auriez-vous honte si quelqu'un que vous aimiez vous disait qu'il avait été violé ?'

'Non.' Répondis-je à voix basse.

'Vous avez un demi-frère, n'est-ce pas ? Que ressentiriez-vous s'il vous disait qu'il avait été violé ? Auriez-vous honte de lui ?'

'N-non.'

'Que ressentiriez-vous ?'

'Je… je serais… inquiet pour lui, j'imagine.'

'Penseriez-vous du mal de lui ?'

'Non.'

'Que lui diriez-vous ?' demanda Blaine en notant quelque chose dans ses notes. Il releva les yeux pour me regarder attentivement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bon ?

'Euh… je dirais que j'étais…. désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé… et… et que j'étais là s'il avait besoin de moi.'

Blaine me sourit, de toute évidence satisfait de ma réponse. 'C'est toujours une bonne idée de voir les choses sous un angle différent. Mettez-vous dans la peau de celui qui donne le conseil. Que diriez-vous à quelqu'un dans la même situation ? Les gens sont largement meilleurs pour donner des conseils que pour en recevoir.'

'Pourquoi ?' demandai-je, réellement intéressé.

Blaine réfléchit à la question un moment avant de répondre. 'Je suppose que c'est parce que la plupart d'entre nous nous soucions plus des autres que de nous-mêmes. Un père ou une mère n'hésiterait pas une seconde à rentrer dans une maison en feu si on leur disait que leur enfant était à l'intérieur. Ils ne se soucieraient pas de leur propre sécurité tant que l'autre personne n'est pas sauve.'

'Les humains sont vraiment compliqués.' Dis-je.

'C'est sûr.' Blaine rit. 'donc, si nous retournions à vous qui le dites à votre père ?'

'Euh…' bafouillai-je, mon pouls accélérant.

'Il n'y a que vous et moi ici Kurt. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ce ne sont que des mots. Quelques secondes. C'est normal de vous sentir nerveux et d'avoir peur. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous devez sortir d'ici et tout lui dire tout de suite. Ça dépend entièrement de vous quand et si vous voulez lui dire.'

J'acquiesçai pour signaler mon accord, même si j'avais mal au ventre à en être malade. Mais je savais que ça serait un exercice utile. Blaine déplaça mon dossier de ses genoux et le posa au sol pour me donner son entière attention à nouveau. Il s'avança un peu sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

'Kurt, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?'

Je ne pus encore une fois pas regarder Blaine en parlant. Cette fois, je choisis de fixer ses chaussures. 'Oui je… il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… quelque chose que j'aurai dû te dire il y a sept ans… la première fois que j'ai essayé d'en finir… c'était pas à cause du harcèlement, enfin je veux dire c'était en partie à cause de ça, mais… la principale raison c'était parce que… parce que j'ai été… j'ai été violé.'

Je soupirai longuement et levai les yeux pour regarder Blaine. Ok, donc il ne se moquait pas de moi et ne souriait pas d'un air suffisant, c'était déjà ça. Mes mains étaient moites et je voulais juste aller aux toilettes pour les laver.

'C'était vraiment bien Kurt. Ai-je raison de penser que vous avez ça en mémoire depuis un moment ?'

Comment avait-il deviné ? 'Oui… à peu près depuis que c'est arrivé… il n'y a que la durée qui a changé… un an… deux ans… et ainsi de suite.'

'Donc une part de vous à toujours voulu lui dire ?'

'Apparemment.' Concédai-je.

'Comment était-ce de me le dire ?' demanda Blaine.

'Pas aussi dur que je pensais, je crois que je suis… soulagé, d'une certaine façon.'

'Kurt, vous n'avez pas à le dire à votre père. Ça dépend entièrement de vous. Mais je pense que ça serait positif pour vous deux. Bien sûr, ça sera déchirant pour votre père de l'entendre mais il sera content que vous lui ayez dit, et je pense que vous le serez aussi.

La pensée de dire à mon père ce qu'il s'était passé me rendait extrêmement nauséeux et anxieux. Mais je savais que ça serait un pas dans la bonne direction. Il semblait heureux en ce moment, il était content de mes progrès et de la rémission de Carole. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment ruiner tout ça ? Maintenant n'était pas le moment, mais je… finirai par lui dire… probablement… peut-être.

'Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?' me demanda mon père en beurrant une tartine.

'Oui, les classes de l'après-midi. Tu devrais vraiment pas mettre autant de beurre papa.'

'C'est mieux.' Répondit mon père en riant.

'Quoi ?' demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

'Toi. Me sermonnant sur mes habitudes alimentaires. Ça faisait longtemps.'

'Oh.' Je souris.

'Enfin bref c'est le truc allégé que Carole achète.'

'Bien.'

'Kurt ? Téléphone.' Cria Carole depuis l'entrée.

'J'arrive.' Répondis-je. Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à l'entrée. Je pris le téléphone et le mis à mon oreille. 'Allo ?'

'Kurt ? Bonjour, c'est Blaine Anderson. Vous êtes disponible pour parler un moment ?'

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Blaine faisait à m'appeler chez moi ? J'étais certain de ne pas avoir manqué de rendez-vous il était demain… n'est-ce pas ?

'Bonjour Dr Anderson, oui, bien sûr je peux parler… euh, mon rendez-vous n'est que demain.'

'Je sais, ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel.'

'D'accord.'

Et là, ça a fait tilt. Le scène du restaurant quelques jours plus tôt. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Blaine appelait. Allait-il me demander de garder le silence ? Il était peut-être dans le placard à son travail et il était inquiet que je dise quelque chose.

'Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

'Oui, ça allait.' Répondis-je.

'J'ai parlé avec mon supérieur à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait non professionnel de ma part de continuer à être votre psychologue.'

'Oh.' Répondis-je, sentant mon estomac se tordre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je pouvais voir la logique derrière cette décision.

'Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal de perturber votre traitement.'

'C'est bon, je comprends.'

'Vous avez fait des progrès exceptionnels Kurt. Je vais vous transférer avec ma collègue le Dr Winter, la date et l'heure resteront les mêmes. C'est une fantastique psychologue et elle a bien plus d'expérience que moi. Nous vous donnons une séance supplémentaire pour vous donner le temps de vous habituer au changement.'

'Est-ce que je… vais devoir recommencer depuis le début ?' demandai-je.

'Non, non… Je vais parler avec le Dr Winter avant qu'elle ne vous voie et la mettre au courant de tout. Avez-vous des questions ?'

'Non, juste… merci pour votre aide.'

'Je vous en prie Kurt. Vous avez vraiment de quoi être fier de vous.'

'Merci.'

'Prenez soin de vous Kurt.'

'Oui, au revoir.'

Je reposai le téléphone et laissai échapper un long soupir. C'était fini alors. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Blaine, à moins que je tombe sur lui à un de mes rendez-vous. Non pas que j'avais de raison de le voir, je n'en avais pas. Son sourire chaleureux et son rire adorable allaient me manquer. Ok, ok, j'avais un petit béguin pour lui. C'était pas important.

'Tout va bien ?' demanda Carole alors que je rejoignais la cuisine.

'Oui, ça va.' Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il s'est avéré que le Dr Winter était très gentille. Mais pas autant que Blaine. J'avais eu quatre séances avec Blaine et trois avec le Dr Winter. A la fin de la dernière, nous avons parlé de continuer ou non la thérapie et elle m'a recommandé d'arrêter pendant quelques semaines et de voir comment les choses allaient et si ça ne s'améliorait pas, ou si ça empirait, alors je devrais revoir mon plan de traitement. Mais elle était convaincue que j'étais sur la bonne voie. J'étais d'accord, je me sentais bien mieux et j'avais toujours la sécurité de revenir à la thérapie si ça ne se passait pas bien.

Et non je n'ai pas revu Blaine. Comme c'est triste.

Depuis que j'avais commencé les antidépresseurs et que je faisais une thérapie, j'avais fait des petits changements dans ma vie. Je les appelais petit, Blaine et le Dr Winter pensaient qu'ils étaient énormes. Mais ils disaient sûrement ça pour être poli et pour me faire me sentir bien.

J'étais un peu plus audacieux dans mes tenues. Sauf quand j'allais boire au bar gay, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'étais pas vraiment encore prêt pour ça. Même si quand en revenant du diner où Blaine s'était disputé avec son ex ( ?) copain, j'avais jeté tous les sweats à capuches, les pantalons de survêt et les jeans larges que j'avais. Et qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon.

Je m'étais inscrit sur Facebook. Je sais, où j'étais passé, hein ? En parcourant les amis de Finn j'ai pu ajouter tous les gens avec qui j'étais à McKinley. Quinn, Artie, Santana, Puck, Sam…etc…etc… J'aimais bien ça et je passais au moins une heure tous les soirs à chatter avec quelqu'un. Je n'avais gardé le contact qu'avec Mercedes et Rachel après le lycée, donc c'était bien de me 'socialiser' avec d'autres personnes.

Je passais aussi plus de temps avec papa et Carole, je n'allais plus juste m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme je faisais toujours avant. J'avais aussi réduit le montant que je dépensais pour boire quand je sortais. D'habitude je picolais tout ce que je pouvais et je titubais pour rentrer. A partir de maintenant, je n'aurais que 20$ sur moi et je retournerais à la maison quand j'arriverais au bout.

Donc me revoilà encore une fois au bar gay. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines depuis ma dernière séance avec le Dr Winter et même si c'était loin d'être brillant, j'allais mieux. Pour célébrer ma présence sur Facebook, Finn avait commencé à organiser une réunion du Glee Club. Tout le monde était partant, il fallait juste trouver un endroit et s'arranger avec les emplois du temps de chacun. La pensée de les revoir tous me rendait incroyablement nerveux, mais il y avait aussi une part de moi qui était excitée. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas il y a trois mois.

Je venais de payer mon deuxième cocktail de la soirée quand un gars vint au bar, attendant d'être servi. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les 35 ans mais il était mignon et il avait l'air de s'entrainer pour garder la forme.

'Deux verres de vin blanc.' Dit-il au barman, puis il tourna la tête et croisa mon regard. Il sourit. Je souris en retour, sentant mes joues chauffer. 'Salut, moi c'est Greg.'

'Kurt.' Répondis-je.

'Tu es très mignon Kurt.'

'Oh… merci.' Je ris nerveusement. Oh merde, et maintenant je rougissais comme un idiot, super.

'Tu es ici tout seul ?' demanda Greg en se penchant un peu vers moi.

D'accord, c'était le grand test. Est-ce que je mens comme d'habitude, je dis que j'attends quelqu'un et je renie tous les progrès que j'ai fait en thérapie ? Ou est-ce que je prends le risque et je me laisse être libéré de toute cette négativité dans ma tête ?

'Oui, juste… pour me détendre après une semaine de travail.'  _Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je viens juste de dire ça ?_

'Je peux te payer un verre ?' Greg sourit.

'J'en ai déjà un, merci.' Je souris, levant mon verre toujours plein.

'Ça fera 8,60.'

Greg se retourna vers le barman et paya ses boissons avant de me regarder de nouveau. 'Je te demanderais bien de te joindre à moi, mais je dois retourner à mon ami… il a des problèmes de copain.'

'Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre alors.' Taquinai-je.

'Crois-moi Kurt, c'est très tentant de le laisser attendre.'

'Je vois.' Je ris.  _Merde, j'étais en train de flirter ?_

'Mais, tu pourrais me donner ton numéro pour que je t'appelle un de ces jours et te propose de sortir ?'

'Oh, euh… ok.' Répondis-je, me surprenant moi-même. Greg me tendit son iPhone pour que je rentre mon numéro, ce que je fis avant de lui rendre.

'On se parle bientôt Kurt.' Il sourit, et prit ses verres de vin blanc.'

'D'accord.'

Il repartit vers son ami et je baissai le regard sur mon verre, tournant la paille encore et encore. Ok donc mon cœur battait très, très vite, mais ça avait été… bien.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis des années.' Dis-je à Simon alors qu'on entrait dans le Loop. C'était un grand bâtiment, avec des bars gay sur les différents étages. Il y avait une boite de nuit au dernier étage, mais c'était pas vraiment mon truc. Je préférais de loin un endroit où je m'entendrais penser. Donc nous avons opté pour le bar du deuxième étage.

'C'est parce que t'es devenu barbant Blaine.' Répondit Simon.

'Oh merci.'

'Ne le nie pas. Tout ce que tu fais c'est travailler et dormir.'

'Eh bien, je suis célibataire maintenant… peut-être que les choses vont changer.'

'Bien.' Simon rit en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Simon partit et revint à notre table avec deux bières. Il se passa dix secondes avant que l'inévitable conversation ne commence.

'Alors, quand Mark a-t-il débarrassé toutes ses affaires ?' demanda Simon.

'Il y a quelques semaines.' Répondis-je.

'T'as pas l'air très bouleversé par la rupture.'

'Honnêtement, je crois que je suis soulagé. Ça n'allait pas très bien depuis presque un an. C'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de nous deux casse.'

'Tu l'as aimé ?'

'Je suppose.' J'haussai les épaules. 'Ça s'est passé assez vite entre nous. On a eu quelques rendez-vous, et après il a dû partir de son appartement donc il est venu chez moi pour quelques jour pendant qu'il cherchait un autre appartement, mais il n'est jamais parti.'

'On dirait c'est pour le mieux alors.'

'Oui. Bien sûr, c'était bien de rentrer le soir et d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison, je n'avais jamais eu ça avant… mais avec le recul, je cherchais n'importe qui au lieu de quelqu'un.'

'C'est profond.' Simon rit.

'Ferme-la.'

'J'imagine que le sexe régulier va te manquer, hein ?' Simon sourit d'un air satisfait et j'haussai les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partit aux toilettes.

Je regardais autour de moi il y avait beaucoup de discussions et de rires. Les gens s'amusaient. Peut-être que je devrais sortir plus souvent. Puis je me mis à regarder le gars assis au bar. C'était Kurt. Il parlait avec un plus vieux, mais assez bel homme. Donc ça devait être le bar dont il avait parlé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. Kurt se faisait clairement draguer, il avait un petit air timide, n'arrêtait pas de sourire, et ses joues étaient un peu rouges.

J'étais content qu'il ait l'air de s'amuser. Le Dr Winter m'avait tenu informé de ses progrès et nous avions de grands espoirs pour son futur après tout ce qu'il avait accompli en thérapie. L'homme qui parlait à Kurt lui tendit son téléphone, probablement pour avoir son numéro. Puis il partit avec deux verres et Kurt fut laissé tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

'Il y a deux mecs en train de baiser dans les toilettes.' Dit Simon en se rasseyant. 'Va voir, c'est assez chaud.'

'Non merci.'

'Oh alors tu es prude et barbant maintenant ?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les insultes ? C'est le jour ''Détruisons la confiance de Blaine'' ou quoi ?'

'Oh, mate le canon au bar.' Dit Simon en me donnant un coup d'épaule. 'Je vais  _trop_  me le taper ce soir.'

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je regardai qui avait attiré l'attention de Simon et vis que c'était Kurt. J'ai failli m'étouffer ma bière. Simon posa la sienne et se tourna pour se lever. La panique s'empara de moi.

'Simon non.' Criai-je, lui attrapant le bras pour le faire se rasseoir.

'Mais c'est quoi ton problème Blaine ?'

'Je le connais, donc… c'est tout ne le fais pas d'accord ? Laisse-le tranquille.'

' _Oh_.' Simon me sourit d'un air entendu. 'Tu l'as baisé, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Non, non, pas du tout.' Répondis-je, me sentant rougir. Pourquoi je rougissais ?

'Ouais, si tu le dis.' Dit Simon en riant. 'Je ne veux pas de tes restes de tout façon Anderson.'

'Il n'est pas… c'est compliqué d'accord ?'

Mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, Simon était comme un gamin le matin de Noël. 'Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as baisé quand tu étais encore avec Mark, c'est ça ?'

'Je ne vais même pas daigner répondre à ça.'

'Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Blaine.' Simon rit et je secouai la tête.

'Bref, parle-moi de ce mec sexy avec qui tu étais.' Demandai-je, voulant désespérément changer de conversation.

'Donc, c'était il y a quelques semaines à la salle de gym, et ce mec, il était grec et…'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je plongeai la main dans ma poche et vit qu'il ne me restait que 2$. Bon, c'était le signal que je devais rentrer. Je quittai le bar et passai aux toilettes avant d'aller attendre l'ascenseur. Qui arriva finalement, après deux longues minutes d'attente.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, mais se rouvrir d'un coup. Quelqu'un avait dû se dépêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je détestais ça, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste attendre le prochain ou prendre les escaliers ? Mais je n'étais pas préparé à voir la personne légèrement essoufflée qui entra. C'était le Dr Anderson.

'Désolé je suis… oh bonjour Kurt.' Il sourit en appuyant sur le bouton 'Fermeture des portes'.

'Bonjour.' Bredouillai-je en retour.

J'avais presque oublié combien il était beau. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer rapidement et mon estomac se noua. Non mais j'avais quoi, quatorze ans ? Il ne semblait pas surpris de me voir. Il m'avait déjà repéré ici ? Il m'avait suivi ? Non, c'était stupide.

L'ascenseur n'avait descendu que pendant quelques secondes quand il s'arrêta. Les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent plusieurs fois. Blaine appuya sur les boutons au hasard mais rien ne se passa alors il appuya sur le bouton d'alarme.

'Allo ? Tout va bien ?' dit une voix.

'Oui, bonjour, l'ascenseur est coincé entre le premier et le deuxième étage.'

'Ok, on va vous sortir de là le plus vite possible.'

'Merci.' Répondit Blaine et il se tourna vers moi. 'On dirait qu'on est coincés ici pour un bon moment.'

 


	5. Fun dans un ascenseur

**Chapitre 5 : Fun dans un ascenseur**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je soupirai. 'Ça c'est super.'

'Ça va ?' demanda Blaine, il semblait inquiet tout à coup. 'Vous êtes claustrophobe ?'

'Non, ça va.' Je souris. Il était toujours si attentionné. Qu'aurait-il fait si j'avais dit oui ? Improviser une séance ici dans l'ascenseur ?

Ça ne servait à rien de rester debout comme un piquet donc je m'assis en sur le sol, les jambes croisées et le dos appuyé contre un des quatre murs. Blaine fit la même chose en face de moi. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le regarda et le remit dans sa poche.

'Pas de réseau.' Expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Evidemment.'

'Donc… comment allez-vous Kurt ?' demanda Blaine, en penchant sa tête d'un côté et me souriant. Et mon Dieu que ce sourire m'avait manqué.

'Si je réponds vous n'allez pas me faire une facture, hein ?' répondis-je et Blaine rit.

'Offert par la maison.' Dit Blaine.

'Ça va.'

'Bien. Vous pouvez vraiment être fier de vous Kurt.'

'Merci. Donc je euh… ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant… n-non pas que j'ai cherché… c'est pas le cas. Je viens juste ici souvent et je ne vous avais pas vu avant, euh… désolé je parle trop.'

'Parlez autant que vous voulez, il n'y a aucune loi qui l'interdise.' Blaine sourit chaleureusement et je sentais mes joues rougir comme un ado qui a le béguin. 'Je venais ici il y a quelques années, quand j'étais à la fac. Et après j'imagine que j'étais trop occupé.'

'Vous aviez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?' demandai-je aussi innocemment que possible.  _S'il vous plaît, dites non._

'Non, je buvais un verre avec un vieil ami de la fac. Mais il m'a abandonné pour un gars qu'il avait repéré et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de partir.'

'Sympa l'ami.'

'N'est-ce pas.' Blaine rit. 'Donc, vous pensez qu'on sera sortis d'ici… une demi-heure ?'

'Um, je dirais plus longtemps.'

'Ok, on rend ça plus intéressant ?' Blaine sourit et je levai les sourcils.

Blaine se leva et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, oh il voulait parier alors. Blaine marcha vers moi et fit un geste pour montrer le sol à côté de moi. 'Je peux m'asseoir là ?'

'Oui, allez-y.' lui dis-je.

Blaine s'installa à côté de moi, laissant son portefeuille ouvert sur ses genoux. Je vis un gros paquet de billets et me sentis soudainement tout petit. Non seulement il était docteur, mais il était aussi intelligent, magnifique et riche. Non pas que l'argent soit si important que ça. Mais Blaine pouvait probablement avoir n'importe quel mec. Déprimant.

'Oh, je n'ai que 2$ sur moi.' Lui dis-je, me sentant stupide.

'C'est 2$ alors.'

Blaine me sourit et entreprit de refermer son portefeuille. Une photo attira mon attention et je m'entendis crier 'Attendez.' Blaine me regarda avec curiosité. 'Pardon, je peux voir cette photo ?'

'Euh… je suppose que oui.' Dit Blaine. 'C'est juste une vieille photo d'école. Mais ça me rappelle beaucoup de bons souvenirs.

Blaine me tendit son portefeuille et je regardai la photo. C'était Blaine et deux autres garçons dans leur uniforme d'école, souriant à l'objectif. Blaine n'avait pas changé. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cet uniforme, mais je ne savais plus où je l'avais-

'Oh mon Dieu, vous étiez à la Dalton Academy ?' m'écriai-je en regardant Blaine.

Blaine avait l'air complètement surpris. 'Vous reconnaissez l'uniforme ?'

'Oui, mon Glee club au lycée a été contre les Warblers une fois aux Régionales.'

'Quoi, vous étiez dans un Glee Club ? Moi aussi.'

'Attendez… vous étiez dans  _Les Warblers_  ?'

'Oui.'

C'était incroyable. On avait tous les deux été dans des Glee Clubs au lycée et si on avait été plus proche en âge, on se serait affrontés en compétition. Le monde est petit. 'Pendant ma troisième année, j'ai essayé de m'introduire à la Dalton, pour "espionner" la compétition. Je ne suis pas allé bien loin la sécurité m'a trouvé dans l'escalier et m'a raccompagné à l'extérieur.'

Blaine riait et je ne pouvais retenir le grand sourire sur mon visage. Il était vraiment parfait. Je me demandai s'il était célibataire ou non mais je me rappelai que ce n'était pas mes affaires et que même s'il était célibataire, il n'y avait strictement aucunes chances que je l'intéresse.

'C'est trop drôle Kurt.'

'Oh c'est bizarre.' Je ris. 'Je ne vous imagine pas dans un Glee club… ne le prenez pas mal.'

'C'est bon.' Blaine émit le gloussement le plus adorable et passa une main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant ce que le gel tenait en place. 'Enfait, euh… j'étais le soliste.'

Wow. Alors Blaine savait chanter ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. Oh comme j'aimerais l'entendre chanter, mais j'étais trop embarrassé pour demander et il dirait probablement non de toute façon.

'Eh bien ça prouve qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux premières impressions.' Dis-je.

'Exactement.' Blaine sourit.

'Jusqu'où êtes-vous allé avec les Warblers ?'

'Jusqu'au Nationales, une fois, mais on a perdu. A quel lycée étiez-vous ?'

'McKinley High.'

'Oh mon Dieu, on a battu McKinley aux Communales une année. Mais ça ne devait pas être quand vous y étiez.'

'J'ai rejoint le Glee club en deuxième année, donc on a dû se manquer d'un an.'

Il parut songeur pendant un moment. 'C'est sûrement une bonne chose si vous m'aviez vu chanter avec les Warblers, vous auriez pensé que j'étais complétement cinglé. Je bougeais beaucoup.'

'Vous avez été aux Nationales. Je suis sûre que vous étiez super.'

'Ou alors c'était un coup de chance.' Blaine rit.

'Hé, vous déjà été en compétition contre les Vocal Adrénaline ?' demandai-je et Blaine acquiesça, une lueur complice dans les yeux.

'On les détestait. On n'était pas des mauvais perdants du tout, mais c'était des gens horrible. Ils prenaient ça vraiment trop sérieusement.'

'Ça oui.' Convins-je en riant. 'Il y avait ce gars des Vocal Adrénaline qui a essayé de séduire notre meilleure chanteuse pour saboter nos chances aux Régionales.'

'C'est pas vrai.' Blaine rit encore. 'Vous êtes allé jusqu'aux Nationales ?'

'Ils ont gagné les Nationales dans ma dernière année.' Dis-je, baissant le regard vers mes genoux.

'Comment ça "ils ont gagné" ?' demanda Blaine.

'Je n'étais… euh…'

'Kurt ? Je suis désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non.' Je souris. Le regard de Blaine me faisait fondre, si attentionné, et doux et ohmondieuputaincommentilpeutêtreaussiparfait ?

'Vous êtes sûr ?'

'Oui vraiment… c'est juste que j'ai quitté le Glee club avant ma dernière année. Pendant l'été, j'avais décidé de faire profil bas au lycée. Aller en cours, rentrer chez moi, faire mes devoirs, aller me coucher… ce genre de choses.'

'Ça a dû être dur, de voir vos amis aller aux Nationales.'

'J'imagine.' J'haussai les épaules. 'Enfait, mon demi-frère est en train d'organiser une réunion du Glee club. La plupart d'entre eux, je ne les ai pas vu depuis 6 ans.'

'Ça a l'air amusant.'

'Oui ça va être bien.'

'Comment vous sentez-vous à propos de cette réunion ?' demanda gentiment Blaine. 'Honnêtement ?'

'… nerveux et anxieux, mais excité aussi.'

'Kurt, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette phrase dont nous avions parlé ?'

'Baser mes décisions sur ce que je  _sais_ , pas ce que je  _ressens_.'

Blaine me fit un grand sourire. 'Vous êtes un élève modèle.'

'J'ai eu le meilleur professeur.'

'Donc qu'est-ce que vous  _savez_ , Kurt ?'

'Qu'ils étaient mes amis.' Je souris. 'Qu'ils sont  _toujours_  mes amis, et que malgré ma très grande nervosité, la réunion va être géniale et je  _vais_  m'amuser.'

'Vous allez me rendre inutile à ce rythme là.' Blaine sourit et je me mis à rire.

Une minute, quand est-ce que ça avait tourné en séance de thérapie ? Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques minutes. Puis je ressentis le besoin de demander quelque chose à Blaine. Il pourrait me dire de me mêler de mes affaires, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer non ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à faire coincés dans ce petit espace.

'Dr Anderson, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?'

'Blaine.' Corrigea-t-il. 'Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer.'

'Pardon… Blaine. C'est un peu personnel, donc vous… tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.'

'Je suis prêt.' dit Blaine.

'Est-ce que vo- tu étais ouvertement gay au lycée ?' demandai-je. Blaine considéra la question pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

'Oui. A vrai dire j'ai été transféré à la Dalton parce que j'étais harcelé dans mon ancien lycée.'

'Vraiment ?' murmurai-je, les yeux écarquillés, et Blaine acquiesça.

'Quand j'ai révélé que j'étais gay, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais complètement naïf. Je ne croyais pas que ça importait, au 21ème siècle. Il y avait ce bal au lycée, j'y suis allé avec un garçon d'un an de moins et… eh bien, quelques élèves n'ont pas très bien pris le fait de voir deux garçons danser ensemble. Ils nous ont frappé alors qu'on attendait dehors pour rentrer chez nous.'

'C'est horrible.' Dis-je.

'J'y suis encore resté un mois, mais les insultes et les bousculades ont empirés. Je me suis plains mais… le lycée ne faisait rien. Donc j'ai demandé à mes parents de me transférer.'

'La Dalton était un bon lycée ?'

'Le meilleur.' Blaine sourit tendrement. 'Tout le monde était très gentil et je me suis fait d'excellents amis. C'est dommage que les frais de scolarité soient si élevés, c'est le lycée idéal pour ceux qui sont ont été harcelés.'

'J-je peux poser une autre question ?' demandai-je avec précaution.

'Bien sûr.'

'A quel âge tu as commencé à… sortir avec des gens ?'

'Eh bien…' Blaine émit un petit rire, il devait probablement s'être rappelé quelque chose de sa jeunesse. 'Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai eu le béguin pour un gars qui travaillait chez Gap. J'ai chanté pour lui avec les Warblers juste avant la St Valentin, et il m'a repoussé, c'était  _très_  embarrassant. Puis pendant l'été avant ma dernière année j'ai rencontré un gars au cours de théâtre où j'allais. On est sorti ensemble pendant quelques temps avant que la distance nous sépare.'

'Est-ce que, euh… enfin… comment…' Oh non, je bégayais comme un idiot. 'Donc si tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, euh… comment…'

'Tu me demandes des conseils pour des rendez-vous Kurt ?'Blaine rit et je me joignis à lui, reconnaissant que l'embarras se soit dissipé.

'Oui, je crois que oui. J'ai donné mon numéro à quelqu'un tout à l'heure et… il avait l'air vraiment gentil mais…'

'L'idée de sortir avec lui te terrifie ?'

'C'est ça.' Répondis-je en soupirant.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire si tu avais rendez-vous avec cet homme ?'

'Oh non, euh… des longs et embarrassants silences… je vais me rendre ridicule… dire quelque chose de stupide… tomber par terre… je continue ?'

'Ok, disons que tout ça arrive et après tu quittes ton rendez-vous et tu ne le revoie plus jamais… est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?'

'Eh bien, dis comme ça… mais ça n'enlève pas l'embarras, sur le moment.'

'Ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Les gens font tout le temps des choses stupides et embarrassantes, mais ce qui compte, c'est comment tu les gères… Tu tombes dans la rue et… tu renverses ton café sur toi… bien sûr il y a des gens qui vont regarder, peut-être qu'il y en aura qui riront, et il y en aura qui s'approcheront pour voir si tu vas bien… mais ils reprendront leur vie, tout comme toi. Tu te relèves et continues à marcher.'

'Je.. j'ai aucune expérience.' Commençai-je, me sentant rougir. 'Je sais même pas comment parler aux gens. Je passe mes journées dans une classe et rentre chez moi avec ma famille.'

'On parle là, non ? C'est pas très différent d'un rendez-vous… parler, partager, rire, se poser mutuellement des questions.'

'C'est différent.' Répondis-je, secouant la tête.

'En quoi ?'

'C'est pas un rendez-vous c'est pas un truc formel… je veux dire, comment peut-on se rendre ridicule dans un ascenseur ? Et en plus, je te fais confiance donc… je ne suis pas tendu.'

'Tu me fais confiance parce que tu me connais, Kurt. C'est à ça que servent les rendez-vous, à se connaitre. Tu vois, le costume, les cheveux plaqués avec du gel, le doctorat… c'est un peu mon travail de faire que les gens me fassent confiance. Si j'avais porté un survêtement, avec mes boucles en désordre et une barbe de 3 jours, ça aurait donné une impression complètement différente.'

'J'imagine.' Répondis-je. 'C'est ce que tu portes le week-end ?'

Blaine gloussa et il était trop mignon. 'Moi en survêtement ?  _S'il te plaît_ , je me conforme quand même à quelques stéréotypes gay.'

'Oh, donc tu aimes la mode ?'

'Je ne suis pas un expert des marques et tout, mais j'aime les assortir mes habits et je suis un énorme fan de nœuds papillon. C'est bizarre, non ?'

J'eus en tête une image incroyablement adorable. Blaine avec un nœud papillon ? Oui, je pouvais carrément me l'imaginer. Il me regardait avec des yeux de petit chiot plein d'espoir et mon cœur ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ça. 'Non c'est pas bizarre du tout. Tu dois être super avec un nœud papillon. Puisque c'est assez bien pour Doctor Who.'

'Les nœuds papillons c'est cool*.' Nous dîmes en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

'J' _adore_  Doctor Who.' Dis Blaine.

'Moi aussi. J'ai pleuré comme un bébé quand les Pond sont partis.'

'Tu n'es pas le seul.' Blaine sourit.

'Je vois… quelque chose qui commence par… un p.'

'Euh, plafond ?' proposai-je.

'Exact. A toi.'

'Ok, je vois quelque chose qui commence par un b.'

'Euh… bras ?' dis Blaine.

'Non.'

'Blaine ?'

'Non.' Dis-je en rigolant.

'Brun ?'

'Brun quoi ?'

'Je sais pas, juste brun.' Blaine haussa les épaules en souriant.

'Non.'

'B…b…b…' répéta Blaine à voix basse en regardant autour de lui mais l'ascenseur se met à bouger et nous sursautons. Je me levai et il fit de même, regardant sa montre. '43 minutes, c'est toi qui gagnes.' Dit-il en souriant.

Blaine chercha dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de pièces. Il me tendit 4$ juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur deux techniciens en tenue de travail orange fluo.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Kurt et moi marchâmes jusqu'à l'extérieur. N'importe quelle personne qui nous verrait penserait qu'on était un couple qui rentrait chez nous, ou qu'on avait eu notre premier rendez-vous, ou qu'on s'était rencontrés au bar et…  _Mais à quoi tu penses Blaine ?_  Arrête-ça.

Je me tournai vers Kurt. 'Alors… c'était quoi le b ?' demandai-je.

'Est-ce que tu abandonnes ?' Kurt sourit et mon cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens ces deux océans bleus qui reflétaient tellement d'émotions.

'O-oui.'

'C'était bouton.' Me dit Kurt en touchant légèrement un des boutons de ma chemise. Mon cœur accéléra rapidement que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais aussi étrangement ?

'Euh… je crois que les bus ne roulent plus.' Dis-je, détournant mon regard de Kurt et regardant ma montre. Je me rappelai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui. 'Tu as besoin d'argent pour un taxi ?'

'Merci, mais c'est bon.' Répondit Kurt. 'Ma maison n'est qu'à 10 minutes à pieds.'

'Oh ok. Eh bien c'était très sympa de te revoir Kurt.'

'Pareil pour moi. Merci de t'être incrusté dans mon ascenseur sinon j'aurais été coincé là-dedans tout seul.'

'Je t'en prie.' Je souris, mes yeux ne quittaient pas Kurt. Il y eut un moment de silence et il me regardait lui aussi.

'Euh, je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ?' demanda timidement Kurt.

'Bien sûr.' répondis-je en lui tendant mon Blackberry. Il appuya sur quelques touches mais au lieu de mettre le téléphone à son oreille comme je le pensais, il me le rendit.

'Mon numéro.' Dit Kurt en évitant de me regarder. Je baissai les yeux vers le nouveau contact qu'il avait créé dans mon téléphone. 'C'est sûrement très inapproprié étant donné que tu as été mon psychologue, et je ne t'en voudrais pas de le supprimer… mais, si un jour tu veux… je sais pas, discuter ou qu'on passe du temps ensemble… je n'ai aucun ami qui soit gay, donc… euh… oui… je vais arrêter de parler maintenant. Au revoir.'

Kurt commença à marcher et à s'éloigner. Ma tête et mon cœur entrèrent en conflit. Je savais que si je me mettais à analyser la situation, je m'empêcherais de le faire. Alors je pris une profonde inspiration, appuyai sur le bouton appeler et le pressai contre mon oreille. Je vis Kurt ralentir, sortir son téléphone et répondre.

'Allô ?'

'Kurt, retourne-toi.' Dis-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda en souriant. 'Hey.' Dit-il.

'Hey… j'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir mon numéro aussi.'

'Oh… merci.'

'Bonne nuit Kurt.'

'Bonne nuit Blaine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * la phrase originale est "Bow ties are cool" qui est une phrase prononcée par Matt Smith, le 11ème Docteur dans Doctor Who. Il porte toujours un noeud papillon.


	6. Réunion, 1ère partie

**Chapitre 6 : Réunion, 1ère partie.**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Ok Kurt, tu peux le faire, ressaisis-toi bon sang. C'est  _juste_  un appel, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans tous tes états. Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver, qu'on me refuse ? Je m'en remettrai. Je pris mon téléphone et le reposai au moins vingt fois avant de pousser un cri de frustration.  _Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?_

Après 10 minutes à faire les cent pas et à résister à l'envie de simplement abandonner et d'aller dans un bar pour me soûler, je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations pour me calmer. J'appuyai sur le bouton appeler avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. Mon cœur essayait littéralement de bondir hors de ma poitrine et ma tête répétait  _décroche pas… décroche pas… décroche pas…_

'Allô ?'

'B-bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Mme Parsons s'il vous plait ?' dis-je. Je me sentais très nerveux mais j'espérais que ça ne s'entendait pas  _trop_.

'C'est elle.'

'Oh… bonjour, j'appelle concernant l'annonce dans le journal pour le poste de professeur.'

'D'accord, puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait ?'

'Kurt Hummel.'

'Avez-vous de l'expérience Kurt ?'

'J'ai 24 ans et je travaille comme aide-enseignant depuis deux ans mais je sens que c'est le moment de… voler de mes propres ailes comme ils disent.'

'Avec des classes de quel âge travaillez-vous ?'

'Cinq et six ans. J'adore ce que je fais mais je suis prêt pour à relever le défi de travailler avec des enfants de neuf et dix ans.'

'A quelle distance êtes-vous de l'école ?'

'Dix minutes. J'ai ma propre voiture.'

'C'est bien… c'est très bien Kurt. Pourriez-vous venir pour un entretien la semaine prochaine ? Je suis en formation à partir de demain et pour plusieurs jours donc j'ai fixé les entretiens à jeudi et vendredi, est-ce que ça vous irait ?'

'Bien sûr, je ne travaille que le matin jeudi donc n'importe quelle heure dans l'après-midi me conviendrait parfaitement, merci.'

'D'accord, donnez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous contacterai au début de la semaine prochaine pour vous donner une heure.'

'C'est trop bien mec.' Finn sourit. 'Tu es nerveux ?'

C'était mercredi soir, trois jours avant la réunion du Glee club. Finn et Rachel étaient venus pour dîner et pendant que Carole et Rachel discutaient dans le salon, Finn et moi faisions la vaisselle.

'Un peu oui.' Répondis-je. Ha, c'était un euphémisme. J'étais terrifié.

'Tu vas cartonner, t'inquiète pas… oh d'ailleurs j'ai eu des nouvelles de Jesse et Sunshine, ils viennent samedi.

'Quoi ?' demandai-je, faisant une pause dans le lavage de la casserole que j'avais en main. 'Je pensais que c'était une réunion des New Directions ?'

Finn me lança un regard coupable. 'Oh… oui ça a commencé comme ça… et puis les gens en ont entendu parler et… désolé mec, c'est un problème ? Quelques personnes de Mc Kinley viennent, et d'autres lycées aussi… mais, enfin, je peux changer si tu-'

'Non, non, Finn, c'est bon, vraiment.' Le rassurai-je. 'C'est une réunion pour tout le monde et j'imagine que plus on est de fous plus on rit. D'ailleurs, je parlais avec Quinn hier soir sur Facebook, et elle vient avec son mari.'

'Oh d'accord, cool.' Finn haussa les épaules.

'Elle est enceinte de six mois.' Lui dis-je.

'Ça rassurera Rachel.' Finn rit. 'Elle avait peur que Quinn me coure après.'

'Est-ce que tu as… des sentiments pour Quinn ?' demandai-je avec précaution.

'Non, enfin je tiens à elle, mais je tiens aussi à Tina, Santana… Brit, tu vois ?'

'Oui.' Répondis-je. J'imagine que Finn avait vraiment grandi, même s'il persistait à utiliser des mots comme mec ou trop.

La vaisselle fut enfin finie et nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon pour le café avant que Rachel et Finn partent. Quand je me mis au lit ce soir-là, ma discussion avec Finn me fit réfléchir. Blaine avait fait partie d'un Glee club lui aussi, donc je me suis dit que je  _pourrais_  lui envoyer un message et l'inviter. Ça ferait pas comme si on serait tous seuls, j'allais juste poliment l'informer qu'il était le bienvenu s'il voulait venir. Il ne viendrait probablement pas de toute façon.

Ça faisait trois semaines depuis l'incident de l'ascenseur. Je ne l'avais pas appelé ni envoyé de message, et lui non plus. Non pas que je n'y aie pas pensé, j'étais juste trop nerveux. Je ne revenais d'avoir eu l'audace de lui donner mon numéro, d'où m'était venue cette folie ?

 _Si_  je le contactais, qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Et s'il regrettait de m'avoir donné son numéro aussi ? Mais j'avais une "raison légitime" de le contacter maintenant.

Il me fallut presque une heure à écrire, effacer et recommencer mon message avant que je n'en sois pleinement satisfait. Mais dès que j'appuyai sur envoyer, je commençai à avoir des doutes. Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Et s'il me répondait pour me dire de le laisser tranquille ?

 _Bonjour Blaine, la réunion du Glee club dont je t'ai parlé est samedi. Mon demi-frère est devenu un peu fou et a invité des gens d'autres lycées aussi (dont des membres de Vocal Adrenaline !). Donc tu peux passer si tu n'as rien de prévu. Il y aura plein d'occasions de chanter si tu te sens nostalgique :) Kurt_.

J'étais allongé mais éveillé, et je fixais le plafond. Est-ce que Blaine avait reçu le message ? Peut-être qu'il dormait et qu'il ne le verrait que le mat- Je sursautai quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je vis les mots  _Appel : Blaine Anderson._ Oh mon Dieu, et s'il appelait pour poliment mais fermement me dire ne plus jamais le contacter ? ok, respire Kurt.

'Blaine ?' répondis-je.

'Kurt, bonjour. Je viens de voir ton message… je ne t'ai pas réveillé, si ?'

'Non, je suis encore debout… ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je l'ai envoyé.' Répondis-je. Je souris en entendant sa voix de rêve qui m'avait manqué pendant ces trois semaines.

'Oh d'accord.' Blaine rit. 'Désolé je viens juste de sortir de la douche, j'aurais dû regarder l'heure du message.'

Il  _venait_  de sortir de la douche ? Ça voulait dire qu'il était… oh mon dieu, et les images arrivaient dans mon esprit maintenant…

'Donc ta réunion, euh… ça a l'air très bien et je n'ai rien de prévu ce week-end… Kurt ? Kurt ?'

_Blaine entièrement nu, des gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux et coulant sur ses épaules musclées, dans son dos et-_

'Kurt ?'

Je sursautai et fit déçu pendant un moment d'avoir été sorti de ma rêverie. 'Euh, pardon Blaine, je crois que ça a coupé. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'

'La réunion est une bonne idée.'

'Vraiment ? Tu vas venir ?' demandai-je, essayant de masquer l'espoir dans ma voix. 'Je sais que je te préviens un peu tard.'

'J'aimerais beaucoup venir je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu ce week-end. Est-ce que ça serait effronté de ma part de rameuter quelques ex-Warblers aussi ?'

'Bien sûr, tu peux.'

'Merci, tu pourrais m'envoyer les détails par message ?'

'D'accord, je parlerai avec mon demi-frère demain.'

'Très bien, je te verrais samedi alors.' Dit Blaine joyeusement.

'Oui, on se voit là-bas.'

'A bientôt Kurt.'

Je rentrai dans ma voiture, fermai la porte et soupirai longuement en reposant ma tête sur le volant. Respire Kurt, respire. C'est fini, tu t'es pas ridiculisé, et ça n'a pas été la fin du Monde ! Je relevai ma tête et regardai mon téléphone pour trouver un message de mon père.  _J'espèrE qUE L entretien s'esT bieN passé_. PAPA. Je souris au moins il s'améliorait.

Maintenant que l'entretien était passé, je pouvais m'inquiéter pour la réunion. J'étais honnêtement très tendu. Dans deux jours, non seulement j'allais revoir Blaine, mais aussi tous les New Directions. Même si la soirée était  _censée_  être pour nous retrouver, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, depuis notre conversation, était Blaine.

A vrai dire, mon béguin pour lui avait amplifié, décuplé même. Je savais que c'était stupide, je savais que ce n'était qu'un fantasme, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Bien sûr quand on s'est rencontrés, il était payé pour être gentil, et il  _était_  la seule personne à connaitre mon passé. Mais je sentais une connexion entre nous, c'était dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'à un sens.

Plus tard ce soir-là, je triais mon linge dans ma chambre. Carole était sortie avec une amie et il n'y avait que moi et mon père dans la maison. Je descendis au rez de chaussée pour boire quelque chose et trouvai mon père assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de manger les lasagnes que Carole avait préparé.

'Hey papa.'

'Hey, tu as reçu mon message aujourd'hui ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oui, j'ai répondu.' Je souris.

'Oh… je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau cours pour ça.'

'Oui, mais laisse-moi t'apprendre cette fois, pas Finn.'

'Ok.' Il rit. 'Donc l'entretien s'est bien passé ?'

'Ça s'est pas mal passé, mieux que je l'imaginais.'

'Bien… c'est bien… euh Kurt, tu peux venir t'asseoir une minute ?'

'euh oui.' Répondis-je en m'asseyant. 'Quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Non, non, tout va bien… je me demandais juste… comment tu vas Kurt ?'

'Ça va.' J'haussai les épaules.

'C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour toi.'

'Pourquoi ?' murmurai-je, commençant à paniquer. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

'Ok, laisse-moi exposer la situation… il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai trainé chez un docteur après que tu aies essayé… enfin bon, tu as l'air tellement plus heureux maintenant, tu portes tes habits d'avant, tu revois tes amis, tu ne bois plus autant, tu cherches un poste d'enseignant à plein temps… je sais pas… est-ce que tout va s'écrouler à nouveau ? Ce que je veux dire c'est… juste parce que quelqu'un  _semble_  aller mieux, est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est vraiment le cas ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Kurt, mais parle-moi s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe réellement.'

Wow. J'avalai plusieurs fois, essayant de déloger la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, le moment était arrivé. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'avais pas pris plusieurs heures pour rassembler mon courage pour le faire, mais on y était et je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour.

'Papa, je…'

Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément. Quand je les rouvris, je regardai mon père dans les yeux et sentit une vague de terreur. 'J'ai… je me suis entraîné pendant des années à te le dire, mais…'

'A me dire quoi ?' murmura mon père.

'Ok, euh… enfait…'

'Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

'Papa, quand j'avais 17 ans, quelqu'un…' je fermai les yeux, ignorant mon cœur qui battait à une vitesse hallucinante. Allez Kurt, tu peux le faire. Ce ne sont que des mots ton père mérite la vérité. Sois courageux. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement. 'J'ai été v-violé.'

Silence. J'entendais le bourdonnement du frigo, je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il faisait autant de bruit avant. Mon père me regardait, figé et complètement choqué. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr qu'il avait réalisé ce que je venais de lui dire alors je décidai de continuer.

'Je… j'ai jamais-'

'Oh mon Dieu, Kurt-' dit mon père, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

'Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.' Dis-je au-dessus de mon père. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Je me sentais horrible. 'Je ne l'ai dit à personne… jusqu'à mon premier rendez-vous avec le Dr Anderson, et… ok, tout n'est pas super. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et la pensée d'en avoir un est  _vraiment_  terrifiante. Depuis que c'est arrivé… j'ai en quelque sorte, perdu contact avec le Monde, je ne fais qu'exister. Mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment et je veux te remercier papa, tellement, de m'avoir trainé au cabinet du Dr Anderson.'

Mon père se leva il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. 'Kurt, viens-là et f-fait un câlin à ton vieux père.'

Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, je me levai et me précipitai dans les bras ouverts de mon père. Je fermai les yeux et reposai ma tête contre sa poitrine. C'était ce dont j'avais eu besoin, il y a sept ans. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien dit ?

'Je suis désolé Kurt, je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement désolé.'

'N-ne… ne te sens pas coupable.' L'implorai-je. 'Je ne le supporterais pas.'

'Tu aurais dû me le dire.' Dit-il.

'Je sais.' Répondis-je. 'Je suis désolé… je ne pouvais pas… je le regrette.'

Mon père se détacha et me regarda sérieusement. 'Kurt, je veux que tu aies la vie que tu mérites. Je veux que tu sois avec… je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Je veux aller à ton mariage avec l'homme que tu aimes, je veux être là quand tu ramèneras mon premier petit-enfant à la maison.'

Je ris et sourit à mon père. 'Je veux tout ça aussi papa, c'est juste que je sais pas si… si…'

'Est-ce que tu veux avoir plus de séances ? Ça a très bien marché pour te faire te sentir mieux, peut-être que ça peut aider aussi pour… avoir la vie que tu aurais dû avoir ces dernières années, la vie qui t'as été volée.'

'Oui, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que j'aimerais en avoir plus.' Répondis-je. 'Peut-être un spécialiste, tu vois ?'

'Bien sûr, ce que tu veux. Je vais me renseigner, ou peut-être qu'on pourrait demander au Dr Anderson de nous recommander un collègue ?'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je souris en relisant le message de Kurt me donnant les détails pour samedi. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. D'accord, ça n'était pas ma réunion, mais mes années dans les Warblers étaient dans les meilleures de ma vie. Mark avait raison sur un point, je faisais passer mon travail avant lui. Je devrais me détendre un peu et m'amuser davantage, mais je pouvais pas faire ça avec Mark, parce que j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas le bon.

Le téléphone sur mon bureau se mit à sonner et je décrochai. 'Oui ?'

'Bonjour, Dr Anderson, j'ai Burt Hummel en ligne, il voudrait discuter d'un ancien patient avec vous ?'

'Euh… oui bien sûr, passez-le moi.' Dis-je rapidement. Je me redressai sur ma chambre, mon cœur accélérait. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que Kurt va bien. J'entendis le clic du changement de ligne. 'M. Hummel, comment puis-je vous aider ?'

'Dr Anderson, merci de prendre mon appel. Vous avez vu mon fils Kurt pendant quelques séances et… je me demandais si je pouvais vous solliciter pour quelque chose ?'

'Bien sûr, allez-y.'

'Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me recommander une autre psychologue pour Kurt… non pas que vous ne l'avez pas aidé, vous l'avez beaucoup aidé et je ne peux pas vous en remercier assez. Mais… on a discuté et il m'a dit… j'imagine que je suis en train de vous demander si vous connaissez des psychologues spécialisés dans… les victimes de viols…'

Kurt l'avait dit à son père alors ? J'étais content je savais que c'était une étape importante dans la guérison de Kurt. Je me demandai si M. Hummel savait qu'on s'était vu il y a quelques semaines et que j'allais à la réunion du Glee club… Je supposais que non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça devenir personnel j'avais mis ma casquette de docteur.

'M. Hummel, je ne suis pas en mesure de confirmer ou d'infirmer une conversation que Kurt et moi aurions eue. Mais oui, je peux vous donner quelques noms de professionnels hautement respectables spécialisés dans les victimes de viols.'

'Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.'

'C'est trop cool.' Wes rit en sortant de la voiture. 'S'incruster à la réunion de quelqu'un.'

'On est invités.' Lui rappelai-je.

'On devrait organiser la nôtre.' Dis Jeff. 'Je sais pas pourquoi on y a jamais pensé.'

'Tu vas chanter, hein ?' me demanda Wes.

'Oh, ça je sais pas.'

'On va le faire boire, Wes.' Dit Jeff à voix basse.

'J'ai entendu… et c'est moi qui conduit, vous vous rappelez ?'

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle et vîmes un panneau écrit à la main (en rose, donc je supposais que ce n'était pas une création du demi-frère de Kurt) qui disait GLEE REUNION avec une flèche. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à arriver devant une porte, les voix et la musique devenant de plus en plus fortes.

La grande salle était pleine de monde et il y avait une scène avec un orchestre. Deux hommes étaient en train de chanter. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des boissons. Au moment où je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait pour trouver Kurt dans toute cette foule, je le vis venir vers nous, l'air un peu craintif.

'Salut.' Il sourit. 'Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.'

'Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités.'

'Je t'en prie.'

'Donc, je te présente Wes et Jeff. Les autres adoraient l'idée aussi mais ils n'ont pas pu venir.'

Kurt serra la main de Wes et Jeff et je voyais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Mais ce qui importait, c'était qu'il était là, et que ça ne serait jamais arrivé il y a quelques mois.

'Donc comment vous vous connaissez ?' demanda Wes, en me regardant moi, puis Kurt. 'Ex-copains ? ou histoire d'amour en cours ?' il sourit, satisfait de lui.

'Oh non.' Kurt rougit. 'Je euh… on se connait par le travail.'

Kurt me regarda il semblait vouloir que j'approuve ce qu'il venait de dire à Wes. J'hochai la tête en lui souriant. 'Qui est en train de chanter ?' demandai-je.

'Finn et Puck.' Répondit Kurt. 'Rachel organise toutes les performances si tu veux chanter… tu peux pas la rater, elle a un grand carnet à la main et une étiquette avec son nom sur sa robe.'

'Oh, je suis sûr que ces deux-là vont vouloir contribuer.' Je souris, désignant Wes et Jeff.

'Il faut que tu chantes Blainey.' Dit Wes d'une voix plaintive. 'J'ai parié 50$ avec David que tu chanterais.'

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ramenai mon regard sur Kurt. 'Désolé pour mes amis, ils sont bizarres.'

'Allez, on va danser.' Dit Jeff quand un rythme entrainant retentit. Il se fondit dans la foule.

'On se voit plus tard ?' dis-je à Kurt alors que Wes commençait à me trainer dans la même direction que Jeff.

'Oui, amuse-toi bien.' Cria Kurt.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je pris un verre de vin blanc sur la table et j'allais retourner vers la foule quand je vis Sam marchant vers moi, l'air un peu perdu. Il croisa mon regard et sourit, soulagé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il se dépêcha de venir vers moi.

'Hey Kurt.' Dit Sam.

'Salut, je suis content de te voir.' Répondis-je. 'Comment tu vas ?'

'Très bien… c'était super d'avoir des nouvelles par Finn quand il m'a retrouvé sur Facebook.'

Dit Sam en prenant une bière. 'Donc, où sont-ils tous ? je croyais que c'était pour les New Directions ?'

'Finn s'est un peu lâché.' Je ris.

'Tu peux le dire… j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé d'endroit.'

'Puck et Finn sont sur scène… les autres gars sont là quelque part et les filles étaient toutes là il y a une minute, mais elles sont parties pour préparer un numéro de groupe. Et Rachel est là-bas avec Jesse.'

'Cool. Donc euh… je devrais probablement te dire que je suis sorti du placard à 19 ans.'

'Je le savais.' M'exclamai-je et Sam rit.

'Oui, j'ai mis du temps à me réveiller. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un de mes profs de fac, et voilà, à partir de là, la pensée d'être avec une fille est assez dégueu.'

'Je suis arrivé à cette conclusion quand j'avais cinq ans.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?' demanda Sam.

'Je suis aide-enseignant.'

'Vraiment ? Ça a l'air sympa. Tu sais, je croyais que tu t'enfuirais à Broadway dès la fin du lycée.'

'Non, c'était juste un rêve. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Un travail extrêmement ennuyeux d'analyste commercial, mais j'ai un bon salaire donc je ne peux pas me plaindre… est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?'

'N-non.' Répondis-je, me sentant nerveux. 'Et toi ?'

'J'étais avec un gars pendant deux ans, mais on a cassé il y a un mois… wow, c'est qui lui là-bas ?'

'Qui ?' demandai-je.

'Le gars qui parle avec Rachel.'

Je regardai là où Rachel était et mon estomac se tordit en voyant la personne avec qui elle parlait. 'Oh, c'est Blaine. Il était dans les Warblers.'

'Le Glee club de l'école privée ?'

'Oui, eux.'

'Il est beau, ça me dérangerait pas d'être présenté à-'

'Il n'est pas gay.' L'interrompis-je.

'Dommage.' Sam soupira.

Je remarquai que Puck et Finn avaient arrêté de chanter et quitté la scène et quelques secondes plus tard ils venaient vers nous, saluant Sam avec des tapes dans le dos et des 'Comment ça va, mec ?'. je me demandais si Sam allait leur dire qu'il était gay, ou s'il me l'avait dit parce que j'étais gay aussi et qu'il voulait le garder secret. C'était la décision de Sam.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je ne connaissais cette fille, Rachel, que depuis cinq minutes et je ne l'aimais pas trop. J'avais vu assez de patients fragiles et vulnérables dans ma carrière pour avoir peu de temps à consacrer aux égocentriques.

'… donc je suis allée à New York évidemment, et j'ai passé beaucoup d'auditions. Mes pères ont payé pour payer pour ce grand appartement où je vivais et…'

Je regardai dans le vide, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, mais acquiesçant et souriant à la place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour pour voir où était Kurt. Il était debout à côté d'un blond, qui, et c'était mon opinion personnelle, envoyait des ondes gays. Je sentis soudainement une vague de haine me parcourir, qu'est-ce c'était encore que ça ? Après quelques minutes, Rachel parlait encore.

'… mais Finn était l'amour de ma vie, alors j'ai dû choisir entre…'

Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule et me tournai pour trouver Kurt à côté de moi. 'Excuse-moi Rachel, désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, mais je dois parler à Blaine.'

'Ok… mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle chanson tu allais chanter Kurt.'

'Rachel, je ne veux pas-'

'Pas d'excuses. Je te donne 20 minutes pour décider.'

'Super.' Kurt soupira.

'Tout va bien ?' demandai-je à Kurt dès que Rachel fut partie.

'Oui, ça va. Je me suis juste dit que tu voudrais être sauvé. Elle peut être assez intense quand on la rencontre pour la première fois.'

'Oh.' Je souris. 'Merci.'

'Tu t'amuses bien ?'

'Oui, merci pour l'invitation. Wes et Jeff sont redevenus des ados mais j'imagine que c'était à prévoir.'

'Tu ne bois pas ?' me demanda Kurt, montrant la canette de coca dans ma main.

'Non, quelqu'un doit remmener les enfants à la maison. Qui était ce gars à qui tu parlais ? Un ami du lycée ?'

'Oui, Sam.' Kurt sourit. 'Il n'a été à McKinley qu'un an. J'étais convaincu qu'il était gay quand je l'ai vu mais il a détruit cette théorie en sortant avec Quinn, puis Santana et Mercedes. Mais il vient de me dire qu'il est sorti du placard à 19 ans.'

'Il est euh… gentil.' Dis-je à Kurt et il y eut un éclair de quelque chose dans ses yeux. Est-ce que j'avais dépassé les limites ?

'Je peux te le présenter si tu veux ?' offrit Kurt, il semblait tendu. Donc il pensait que je voulais qu'il m'arrange avec Sam ?

'Oh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… pas du tout, désolé, j'aurais dû être plus clair. Peut-être que toi tu penses qu'il est sympa.'

Kurt rit. 'Je doute que Sam serait attiré par moi… de toute façon, il n'est pas vraiment mon type.'

'Tu as un type ?' dis-je avec un petit sourire.

'Je… je suppose.' Kurt rougit. 'Tu ne… tu n'en as pas toi ?'

'Pas vraiment… c'est plus un non-type, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'

'Les choses qui ne t'attirent pas.'

'Oui, comme… les crânes rasés… des tatouages partout… une femme cachée.'

Kurt gloussa et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était très mignon. Quand je l'avais rencontré, il semblait si éteint et en colère contre le Monde entier, et maintenant, quelques mois plus tard, il s'amusait et avait l'air heureux. Il y avait une chose que je devais accomplir ce soir parce que je savais qu'au fond de lui, il voulait le faire et je savais qu'il adorerait… j'allais faire monter Kurt sur scène et chanter.

 


	7. Réunion, 2ème partie

**Chapitre 7 : Réunion, deuxième partie.**

  

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

 

‘C’est un garçon.’ Dit Quinn en réponse à la question de Sam. Pour la première fois de la soirée, nous étions tous au même endroit et pas séparés en petits groupes. C’était bizarre de revoir tous les New Directions. Aucun d’eux n’avait vraiment changé, juste des coiffures différentes et un peu plus de rides d’expression.

Comme la réunion réunissait plus de monde que prévu, on allait tous se retrouver chez Finn et Rachel pour déjeuner demain et on pourrait tous parler tranquillement. C’était aussi pour que personne ne se sente mal de trainer avec des autres personnes ce soir.

‘Vous avez choisi un prénom ?’ demanda Tina et Quinn mit tendrement la main sur son ventre.

‘On a réussi à réduire à trois, mais on va attendre qu’il naisse pour décider.’

‘Eh bien, pour une fois je ne te trouve pas grosse, Quinn, tu es rayonnante.’ Dit Rachel.

‘Euh merci Rachel. Donc quand est-ce que Finn et toi allez commencer à vous reproduire ?’

Finn faillit s’étouffer avec sa bière et ça nous a tous fait rire. Rachel le regardait avec des yeux plissés. ‘On est tous les deux d’accord de ne pas discuter des enfants avant nos 30 ans. On ne pense pas avoir assez de temps à consacrer à un enfant en ce moment.’

‘Um ouais, comme Rachel dit.’ Marmonna Finn.

‘Mec, les enfants c’est pas cool.’ Dit Puck à Finn. ‘Une fois que le bébé est sorti, la nana a de la graisse en trop et des vergetures-‘

‘Excuse-moi ?’ s’écria Quinn.

‘T’es un porc, Puck.’ Lui dit Tina, secouant la tête.

‘Je suis réaliste.’ Raisonna Puck. ‘Viens Finn, on retourne danser.’

Puck et Finn retournèrent sur la piste de danse et Quinn se tourna vers Santana. ‘Il va grandir un jour ?’

‘Il a peut-être raison sur un point.’ Lui dit Santana. ‘Tu es sûre que ton mari va pas se barrer une fois que tu auras le corps après-bébé ?’

‘Evidemment, on s’aime et-‘

‘Alors Kurt, t’as un copain ?’

J’arrêtai mon espionnage et regardai autour de moi pour voir qui m’avait parlé. C’était Artie. Je lui souris. ‘Non… et toi ? Désolé, je veux dire… tu as une copine ?’

‘Je suis fiancé, elle s’appelle Sarah. On s’est rencontrés à un groupe de soutien il y a quelques années.’

‘Wow, c’est super. Félicitations.’

‘Merci. Quand on rencontre la bonne personne, on le sait tout de suite hein ?’

‘Oui, je… j’imagine.’

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

 

Je sortais des toilettes et j’allais rentrer dans la salle quand je vis Kurt sortir et se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. J’ai pensé à le laisser seul mais je me suis trouvé en train de le suivre dehors. Kurt s’assit sur un banc, posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

Il était clairement en train de se débattre avec quelque chose. Je me demandai si je devais aller m’occuper de mes affaires ou non. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir, et pas seulement parce que j’avais été son psychologue.

‘Hey.’ Dis-je doucement pour ne pas le surprendre. Kurt releva la tête pour me regardait et il sembla embarrassé pendant un moment.

‘Blaine… désolé, je savais pas que tu étais là.’

‘J’y étais pas.’ Répondis-je en m’asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui ‘Je t’ai vu sortir et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.’

’Ça va.’ Dit Kurt sans conviction. ‘Je prends l’air.’

‘Allez… qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’

‘C’est… c’est rien.’ Kurt haussa les épaules. ‘Je veux pas t’empêcher de t’amuser. Je serai de retour dans une minute.’

‘Kurt, je resterai assis ici toute la nuit si je le dois.’ Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour lui montrer que j’étais sérieux.

‘Ok.’ Kurt rit. ‘C’est juste que… cette semaine a été un peu éprouvante.’

Kurt me regarda avec des yeux fatigués. Je voyais qu’il était épuisé. Même s’il s’amusait ce soir, je savais que ça lui demandait beaucoup d’efforts d’être là, de voir ses anciens amis, d’être sociable.’

‘Parle-moi-en.’ Dis-je gentiment.

‘Blaine, je ne veux pas t’ennuyer avec mes-‘

‘Kurt, j’insiste.’ L’interrompis-je et il leva les yeux au ciel avec un air espiègle.

‘J’ai eu un entretien jeudi, pour un poste d’enseignant… un vrai.’

‘C’est… c’est génial Kurt.’

‘Je pense pas que je l’aurai.’ Dit-il d’un ton triste.

‘Même si tu ne l’as pas, c’est une formidable réussite et je suis sûr que tu peux en tirer quelque chose de bon pour le futur. Comment te sentais-tu avant l’entretien ?’

‘Nerveux, malade, mal préparé…. mal.’

‘Et après ?’

Kurt sourit un peu. Il semblait fier de lui et ça faisait plaisir à voir. ‘Je… ça allait. Ça s’est passé bien mieux que je pensais et je n’ai été bloqué par aucune question.’

‘C’est très bien.’

‘Je euh… j’ai aussi dit à mon père… ce qu’il m’était arrivé.’

Kurt détourna le regard, comme s’il s’attendait à trouver un regard de pitié s’il continuait à me regarder. J’avais remarqué ça aussi pendant nos séances. Kurt ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux dès que son passé était mentionné.

‘Je sais.’ Dis-je et Kurt ramena son attention sur moi, confus. ‘Il m’a appelé.’

‘Oh… je suis vraiment désolé, je lui avais dit de ne pas t’embêter.’

‘J’étais heureux d’aider.’ Le rassurai-je. ‘J’étais content d’apprendre que tu t’étais confié à lui. Si tu me permets de demander, comment ça s’est passé ?’

‘Um…’ commença nerveusement Kurt. ‘Ok. Je suis soulagé qu’il sache. C’est quelque chose… que j’aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. On a parlé pendant une heure après et… oui c’était…’

‘Tu as eu une semaine riche en émotions Kurt. Ne t’en veux pas si ça devient trop. C’est normal.’

‘Et là quelqu’un m’a posé une question à propos de ma "vie amoureuse" et ca doit être la quinzième fois qu’on m’a demandé ça ce soir et… je sais que j’ai fait des progrès et que je fais des choses que j’aurais évité comme la peste il y a quelques mois, mais… enfin, je ne suis pas ingrat, c’est juste que…’

‘Je peux dire quelque chose ? demandai-je quand le fil de pensées de Kurt prit fin. Il hocha la tête.

‘Ok… tu as raison, Kurt, tu as fait des progrès et tu devrais être très fier du chemin que tu as parcouru. Mais tout ce que tu as traversé et accompli revient à une chose… les relations… les relations de couple. Je pense que c’est très bien que tu cherches un psychologue spécialisé et qu’il t’aidera sur des sujets bien précis. Ça t’aidera vraiment. On sait tous les deux que ton passé sera un poids sur tes épaules jusqu’à ce que tu rencontres quelqu’un et que tu commences une vie avec lui.’

Kurt acquiesçait et je voyais des larmes dans ses yeux. ‘Tu sais, en le disant comme ça, je me rends compte que je suis un salaud,-‘

‘Kurt, ne dis-‘

‘-avec tous les gens qui souffrent dans le monde, moi je fais une fixation sur le fait de n’avoir jamais été embrassé… oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement pathétique.’

Kurt se mit à pleurer. Il s’essuya les yeux avec sa manche et bredouilla ‘Désolé.’, clairement embarrassé. Sans réfléchir, j’enroulais mes bras autour de lui et Kurt se laissa aller dans mes bras, sanglotant contre ma poitrine. Les larmes de Kurt s’éteignirent progressivement quelques minutes plus tard et sa respiration revint à la normale. Je baissai les yeux pour le regarder, il avait les yeux fermés. Je me demandais s’il s’était endormi mais il se mit à parler d’une voix basse.

‘Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé… c’est pas juste de ma part de décharger sur toi tout ce-‘

‘Ecoute-moi, Kurt. Quel genre d’ami je serais si je ne te réconfortais pas quand tu es mal ?’

‘Ami ?’ demanda Kurt, ouvrant ses beaux yeux bleus pour me regarder. Je sentis comme des papillons dans mon estomac et mon cœur accéléra à un rythme alarmant. _Oh merde_.

 

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

 

‘Oui, bien sûr.’ Blaine rit, il semblait nerveux. ‘Tu ne restes pas coincé dans un ascenseur avec quelqu’un sans le classer dans tes amis après.’

‘Je suppose.’ Répondis-je. Je me redressai, me retirant des bras de Blaine un peu à contrecœur. Il était si accueillant et il sentait merveilleusement bon. J’espère que je ne l’avais pas mis mal à l’aise, même si c’était lui qui m’avait pris dans ses bras. _Il voulait juste te réconforter Kurt, n’en fais pas tout un plat._

‘Tu dois me trouver vraiment stup-‘

‘Arrête-ça Kurt.’ Cria Blaine au-dessus de moi, me regardant sérieusement. ‘Je ne pense pas que tu es stupide ou… pathétique ou n’importe quoi d’autre que tu penses être. Personne ne le pense. Je pense que tu es fort et courageux.’

‘C’est pas ce que je ressens. Tu te rappelles que j’avais donné mon numéro à un gars au Loop ? Il m’a laissé quelques messages et je… je n’ai pas pu rappeler.’

Blaine réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre. ‘Il arrivera un jour où tu _pourras_ rappeler… où tu _rappelleras_. Un jour tu rencontreras un homme génial, Kurt, et… ça ne te viendra même pas à l’idée de ne pas le contacter, parce que tout ton être sera désespéré de le faire.’

‘Tu parles d’expérience ?’ demandai-je doucement et Blaine émit un adorable gloussement. Oh mon Dieu.

‘Oui et non. Tu veux retourner à l’intérieur ? On peut rester ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.’

‘Non, c’est bon. Je suis prêt à y retourner.’

Alors qu’on marchait vers la salle, Santana en sortait et nous aperçut. Elle vint à notre hauteur, s’arrêta en face de Blaine, et se mit à battre des cils en le regardant. Blaine sembla alarmé et me lança un regard pour que je l’aide.

‘Hey, on s’envoie en l’air ?’ murmura Santana.

‘Euh Santana, on est plus des ados.’ Lui dis-je.

‘Et ?’

‘Et tu es lesbienne.’

‘Ferme-la Hummel.’ Rétorqua Santana en soupirant.

‘Eh bien, je suis flatté, mais je vis avec quelqu’un.’ Dit Blaine en souriant gentiment à Santana.

Mon cœur s’arrêta de battre un moment. Blaine voyait quelqu’un ? Il _vivait_ avec quelqu’un ? Il était retourné avec son ex ? Ça semblait un peu rapide pour avoir un nouveau copain et vivre ensemble. Mais qu’est-ce que j’en savais, c’était peut-être comme ça que ça marchait.

‘Oh bien, je testais juste pour voir si je l’avais encore.’ Dit Santana et elle s’éloigna. Blaine rit.

‘Donc… tu es retourné avec ce gars du restaurant ?’ dis-je, faisant de mon mieux pour paraitre décontracté.

‘Mark ? Oh non, c’est… c’est de l’histoire ancienne.’

‘Oh d’accord… donc tu vis avec un nouveau copain ?’

‘Non.’ Blaine fronça les sourcils. Donc il avait menti à Santana ? Mon cœur fit un bond à cette pensée.

‘Mais tu viens de dire à Santana que tu vivais avec quelqu’un.’

‘Ah, ça… _techniquement_ , c’est vrai. Il s’appelle Joey ; il a de beaux yeux bruns, quatre pattes et une queue.’

‘Un chien ?’ Je ris.

‘Oui, il vient d’une de mes collègues. Son chien a eu des petits récemment et quand je les ai vus je n’ai pas pu résister. J’ai toujours voulu avoir un chiot.’

‘Les chiots grandissent Blaine.’ Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

‘Hé, ne ruine pas tout.’

Nous nous souriions en rentrant dans la salle. Tina et Mercedes étaient sur scène en train de chanter et tout le monde passait un très bon moment. Wes, l’ami de Blaine, se précipita vers nous, l’air totalement ivre, et mit un bras sur l’épaule de Blaine<.

‘Tu t’amuses bien ?’ demanda Blaine en s’écartant de l’emprise de Wes.

‘Oui, mon petit Blainey.’

‘Tu as 28 ans, Wes, pas 16 ; tu peux arrêter de m’appeler petit Blainey ?’

‘Peux pas, doc. Hé Jeff a des messages hilarants de David, il est quelque part sur la piste de danse.’

‘Ça te dérange pas ?’ Blaine me sourit.

‘Non, bien sûr, va t’amuser.’

Blaine partit à la recherche de son ami Jeff, me laissant avec Wes, qui se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec curiosité. ‘Tu es le nouveau copain de Blaine ?’

‘Je crois que tu m’as déjà demandé ça tout à l’heure.’ Lui dis-je.

‘Ah bon ? oh… et alors, tu l’es ?’

‘Non, on est juste… amis.’

‘Mais tu es gay, non ?’

‘Um, oui.’

‘Blaine n’est pas ton genre ?’ Wes sourit d’un air suffisant.

‘Quoi ?’ m’étouffai-je. ‘Je… je euh…’

‘Tu rougis, il est _trop_ ton genre. Tu veux que lui en touche un mot ? Il veut être vraiment aveugle parfois, il ne remarquerait même pas s’il était en feu.’

‘Oh mon Dieu non, je t’en prie ne lui dis rien.’ Dis-je à toute allure mais Wes me dit un clin d’œil et s’éloigna. _Merde_. C’était tout ce dont j’avais besoin, que Blaine sache que j’avais le béguin pour lui.

 

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

 

‘…Ok…ok on se parle la semaine prochaine… salut.’

Je rendis à Jeff son portable et il demanda ‘Qu’est qu’a dit David ?’

‘Il a parlé d’organiser une réunion officielle des anciens Warblers. J’ai dit que je l’appellerai la semaine prochaine.’

‘Cool, tu crois que la Dalton nous laisserai une des salles communes ou autre ?’

‘C’est une bonne idée, je demanderai.’ Répondis-je. ‘Hé Jeff, tu connais une bonne chanson à chanter pour deux hommes ?’

‘Un duo ?’

‘Oui.’

‘Tu veux une chanson rythmée ou sentimentale ?’ demanda-t-il.

‘Sentimentale.’ Dis-je.

‘Hmm… c’est quelle chanson qu’Elton John et George Michael ont chanté ensemble ?’

‘Don’t Let The Sun Go Down On Me.’

‘Oui, celle-là.’

‘C’est une très bonne idée.’ Je souris.

‘Je vais inscrire nos noms alors ?’

‘Oh désolé Jeff, je pensais pas la chanter avec toi.’

‘Tu me blesses, Docteur Anderson.’ Dit Jeff, faisant semblant de pleurer et je rigolai. Puis Wes est apparu à côté de nous, l’air très satisfait de lui.

‘Qu’est-ce que tu as fait Wesley ?’ demandai-je.

‘Rien. Mais tu sais que Kirk t’aime ?’ dit Wes, en faisant peu d’efforts pour articuler.

‘Um… A c’est Kurt, B c’est pas vrai, et C t’es bourré.’

‘Et D il veut ta queue.’

‘T’es obligé d’être aussi cru ?’ Je soupirai.

‘Quoi, donc tu ne l’aimes pas, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu ?’

‘J’ai pas dit que je ne l’aimais pas. On est amis. Tu sais, les gays peuvent être amis sans qu’il y ait quelque chose de romantique derrière.’

‘C’est des conneries.’ Jeff rit. ‘J’ai vu comment vous vous regardiez tout à l’heure, vous vous dévoriez des yeux.’

‘N’importe quoi.’

‘Admets-le Blaine.’ Wes me sourit. ‘Tu veux sauter Kirk.’

‘Mon Dieu, pourquoi je suis toujours ami avec vous deux ?’ leur demandai-je, levant les yeux jusqu’au ciel le plus haut.

‘Parce que personne d’autre ne veut de toi.’ Répondit Jeff avec un sourire suffisant. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour déranger mes boucles parfaitement plaquées. ‘Détend-toi un peu Blaine, amuse-toi… va baiser avec Kirk ou autre chose.’

‘Vous pouvez tous les deux _arrêter_ avec Kurt s’il vous plaît ? Je suis sérieux.’

‘D’accord, d’accord.’ Dit Jeff, levant les bras en signe de soumission, mais après il se tourna vers Wes. ‘Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là.’

‘Je dirais que Kirk l’a plaqué après un coup d’un soir.’ Répondit Wes en hochant la tête. ‘La performance de Blaine n’était probablement-‘

Je m’éloignai d’eux pour ne pas en entendre plus. Je me dirigeai vers la table des boissons et pris une bière. Oui, c’était moi qui conduisais, mais une bière n’allait pas me faire de mal, si ? Je pris quelque gorgée, puis réussit à éviter d’être coincé avec Rachel en me cachant derrière un pilier quand elle passa pas loin de moi.

Je regardai les deux filles sur la scène, elles étaient vraiment douées. Elles furent rejointes par une autre fille et un gars qui faisait des mouvements de danse assez impressionnants autour d’elles, je vis Kurt plus loin et je me dirigeai vers lui.

‘Hey.’

‘Re-bonjour.’ Il me sourit puis leva les sourcils en regardant la bière que j’avais à la main.

‘Oh, je me suis dit que j’allais en prendre une.’

‘Tu pourras toujours prendre un taxi si tu veux en boire plus.’

‘Non, c’est bon. Mes soi-disant amis sont déjà à moitié bourrés et il faut que quelqu’un les ramène chez eux.’

‘Um, Blaine… ton ami Wes a dit-‘

‘Oh mon Dieu, ignore-le Kurt. Je suis désolé s’il t’a mis mal à l’aise en disant quelque chose d’inapproprié. Ne fais pas attention à lui.’

Je regardai les performances encore un peu. Une femme enceinte et le gars blond que j’avais vu parler à Kurt chantaient ensemble maintenant. Kurt se balançait un peu au rythme de la musique.

‘Je suis content que nos Glee clubs ne se soient jamais croisés.’ Dis-je. ‘Les Warblers n’auraient eu aucunes chances d’aller au Nationales avec vous en face.’

Kurt se tourna vers moi et rit. Je m’entendis soupirer de bonheur en le regardant. Puis j’ai remercié Dieu que la musique soit assez forte pour que Kurt n’entende pas. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez moi ? Je n’avais bu qu’une bière.

‘Je suis sûr que vous nous auriez donné du fil à retordre.’ Répondit gentiment Kurt.

‘Peut-être… alors, tu as inscrit ton nom pour chanter ?’ demandai-je. Je me sentis mal quand le sourire de Kurt disparut et qu’il afficha une tête triste.

‘Non, Rachel peut me harceler tant qu’elle veut, je ne le ferais pas, hors de question. J’ai pas chanté depuis…’

‘Depuis tes 17 ans ?’ demandai-je doucement et Kurt acquiesça. ‘Et si tu n’avais pas à chanter seul ?’

‘Je ne vais pas chanter de duo avec Rachel.’

‘Pourquoi ça devrait être avec Rachel ?’

‘Eh bah je chantais toujours les duos avec Rachel au lycée. Aucun des garçons ne voulait… ma voix est assez… haute, tu vois ?’

‘Kurt… chante avec moi.’

‘Quoi ?’ s’écria-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur.

‘Chante avec moi. Faisons un duo ensemble.’

‘Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu es sûr que c’est ta première bière ?’

‘Hé, je me sens très bien.’ Dis-je et Kurt sourit. ‘Bref, pourquoi pas ? Je n’ai pas chanté depuis des années non plus. Ça sera beaucoup plus facile si on le fait ensemble.’

‘Blaine je-‘

‘ _S’il te plaît_.’ Le suppliai-je. ‘Tu me rendras un grand service ; je pense que j’aurais le courage d’y aller tout seul.’

‘Je pense pas que je peux.’

‘Qu’est-ce qu’il peut arriver de pire ?’

‘Je vais être gêné.’ Répondit Kurt. ‘Je vais me rendre complètement ridicule.’

‘Eh bien au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul… on peut être ridicule ensemble.’

‘Est-ce que tu vas finir par lâcher l’affaire ?’ me demanda Kurt avec un sourire amusé.

‘Non, et je reconnais que mon harcèlement est bien plus agaçant que celui de Rachel.’

Kurt rit et sembla partagé pendant un moment avant de répondre. ‘Ok. Tu as une chanson en tête ?’


	8. Réunion, 3ème partie

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion, troisième partie.**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Kurt regarda la coupe de champagne dans sa main et la vida d'un seul coup avant de la poser sur une table à côté et de s'essuyer la bouche. J'avais décliné l'offre du "verre pour le courage" comme j'avais déjà bu et que je conduisais.

'Tu es prêt ?' demandai-je à Kurt.

Nous étions dans les coulisses, derrière les rideaux, attendant d'entrer sur scène pour chanter notre duo. Je me sentais moi-même nerveux alors je pouvais imaginer ce que Kurt endurait à ce moment précis. Il fixait le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et se mordillait les ongles de la main droite. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi, mais je l'entendis murmurer 'Non.'

'C'est que trois minutes, Kurt.' Dis-je pour essayer de le faire se sentir mieux. 'Trois minutes et ça sera fini… tu pourras partir, oublier tout ça, et finir complètement bourré avec tes amis.'

Kurt gloussa doucement et j'étais content de sa réaction, réaffirmant ce que je pensais, que c'était ce dont Kurt avait besoin et que ce que je faisais était bien. Kurt releva la tête pour me regarder cette fois je voyais la panique dans ses yeux.

'Je sais.' Répondit-il. 'C'est quoi trois minutes ? C'est rien, c'est…'

'Ça va Ku-'

'Oh mon Dieu… Blaine, je me sens pas bien, je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas, non je peux pas-'

'Hé, respire.' Dis-je calmement. 'Ferme les yeux et respire profondément.'

Kurt ferma les yeux et fit ce que je lui avais dit, ce qui le calma rapidement. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et je le sentis se tendre, puis se relaxer. J'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers nous et Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Rachel se dirigeait vers nous, carnet en main.

'Ok, vous pouvez y aller.'

'Merci.' Je souris.

''Oh et n'attendez pas trop, on a un planning serré.'

'Bien sûr.' Répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Kurt quand Rachel fut partie.

'Kurt, regarde-moi, d'accord ? Ne les regarde pas, chante pour moi et je chanterai pour toi.'

'Ok.' Kurt acquiesça.

'Bien, allons-y.'

Je lui pris la main et le menai sur la scène. Je l'entendis marmonner 'Putain.' Quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous. Je serrai sa main un peu plus fort pour l'encourager. Il serra ma main aussi. Puis je pris le micro et sourit au public.

'Bonjour, je suis Blaine et voici Kurt. Nous allons vous chanter une chanson, et ce n'est pas un numéro de danse, donc vous pouvez prendre la personne la plus proche de vous et commencer à vous balancer… C'est Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me.'

Je lâchai la main de Kurt et me tournai pour que nous soyons face à face. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Je voyais sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser rapidement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux pendant toute la chanson. La musique démarra et je commençai.

Blaine _:_  
'I can't light... no more of your... darkness.  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white.'

Kurt _:_  
'I'm growing tired... and time stands still before me.  
Frozen here... on the ladder of my life.'

Blaine _:_  
'It's much too late... to save myself from falling.  
I took a chance... and changed your way of life.'

Kurt _:_  
'But you misread... my meaning when I met you.  
Closed the door... and left me blinded by the light.'

Blaine et Kurt:  
_'Don't let the sun go down on me yeah... although I search myself it's always someone else I see... I'd just allow a fragment of your life... to wander free oh oh... but losing everything it's like the sun going down on me.'_

Blaine _:_  
'I can't find... oh the right romantic line.  
But see me once... and see the way I feel.'

Kurt _:  
'Don't discard me-'_

Blaine _:  
'-Baby no-'_

Kurt _:  
'-Just because you think of me and you harm-'_

Blaine _:  
'-Just because you think of me and you harm no-'_

Kurt _:  
'But these cuts I have-'_

Blaine _:  
'-Cuts I have-'_

Kurt _:  
'-They need love-'_

Blaine _:  
'-They need love.'_

Blaine et Kurt:

_'To help them heal.  
Oh... don't let the sun go down on me... although I search myself it's always someone else I see... I'd just allow a fragment of your life... to wander free oh... cos losing everything it's like the sun going down on me.'_

Blaine _:  
'Don't let the sun... go down on me.'_

Kurt _:  
'Although I search myself it's always someone else that I see yeah.'_

Blaine _:  
'I'd just allow a fragment of your life.'_

Kurt _:  
'To wonder... free baby oh.'_

Blaine _:  
'Cos losing everything.'_

Blaine et Kurt:  
_'It's like the sun... going down... on me.'_

Les applaudissements et sifflements retentirent. Je m'approchai de Kurt et reprit sa main, il tremblait. Nous avons salué l'assistance avant de retourner derrière les rideaux, hors de vue du public. Nos mains se séparèrent. Kurt s'adossa contre le mur, passa une main dans ses cheveux et cria 'Oh mon Dieu.'

'C'était bien, hein ?' Je ris et Kurt me lança un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux brillaient, son visage était plein de vie.

'Juste… enfin, wow, tu chantes tellement bien, Blaine.'

'Toi aussi… Kurt, ta voix est stupéfiante.'

'T-tu le penses vraiment ?' demanda-t-il timidement.

'Oui.'

'Merci, Blaine.' Il rougit.

'J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as pas chanté depuis tes 17 ans.'

'Je sais, ça fait longtemps… oh c'était  _tellement_  incroyable. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait-'

En un mouvement fluide, je me penchai vers Kurt, laissai une main reposer derrière son cou, fermai les yeux et pressai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un moment, je suis resté comme ça, savourant la sensation des lèvres de Kurt contre les miennes.  _Wow_. Quand je mis fin au baiser et ouvris lentement les yeux, ma main toujours sur son cou, je trouvai Kurt me regardant les yeux grands ouverts, complètement sous le choc. Il toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts et avala difficilement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça je crois que peut être que je ne pensais pas du tout. Mais à ce moment, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de Kurt ayant l'air tellement heureux et angélique, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher. La partie sensible de mon cerveau se remit en route et un frisson parcourut mon corps. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je retirai ma main de son cou aussi rapidement que si j'avais été brûlé ou électrocuté.

'Merde, je suis désole Kurt, oh mon Dieu, je sais pas ce-'

'Blaine ferme-la.' Demanda Kurt, je sentais sa voix se casser. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et je me sentis un connard cruel pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais c'était quoi mon problème ?

'T-tu m'as embrassé.' Murmura-t-il.

'Oui, je suis vraiment-'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que… parce que j'en avais envie, je suis désolé je-'

'Tu peux le refaire ?'

Ça me fit me taire. De toutes les choses que je m'attendais à ce que Kurt dise, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. Il me regardait avec appréhension, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Du désir.

'Um… quoi ?' bredouillai-je stupidement.

Kurt se rapprocha de moi. 'Embrasse-moi encore.' Dit-il avec détermination, ses yeux larmoyants et désireux plongés dans les miens. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux, je laissai les choses se passer. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse machine arrière maintenant. Mes lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau celles de Kurt et mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, les agrippant légèrement.

Le baiser était doux et passionné. J'entendais les petits gémissements de Kurt alors que nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble comme si on le faisait depuis des années. Je voulais désespérément pousser ma langue dans sa bouche, mais je n'osai pas. Je voulais que ce soit Kurt qui dicte les limites. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais déjà plaqué contre le mur.

Le baiser prit finalement fin, nous laissant avec le souffle court. Je reposai mon front contre le sien et ouvrai les yeux. Je regardai ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes et gonflées de notre baiser. Je sentais mon érection douloureuse dans mon pantalon et me maudis pour ça.

'Oh mon Dieu.' Murmura Kurt, ses yeux toujours fermés et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _Merde_.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Oh mon Dieu.' Murmurai-je, ma tête reposant contre celle de Blaine. Mon premier baiser. Mon premier baiser. Putain la vache. La sensation des lèvres de Blaine était tellement agréable et merde, il sentait merveilleusement bon et… mais c'était Blaine… non, Dr Anderson, celui qui connaissait tous mes secrets, qui savait tout sur mon passé. Mon psychologue pendant un temps. Je redescendais de mon petit nuage de la performance et du baiser et mon cerveau recommençait à fonctionner. Le sentiment de panique, d'anxiété et de doute grandissait en moi à un rythme alarmant.

C'était trop. Tout ça était trop. L'entretien pour le travail, me confier à mon père, la réunion, et maintenant ça ? Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête était :  _c'était un baiser de pitié… t'as dit à Blaine que personne t'avais jamais embrassé… il a eu pitié de toi… il te plaint…_

Sans un mot je commençai à courir. J'entendais que Blaine avait commencé à me suivre et à crier 'Kurt… Kurt attends… arrête-toi s'il te plait.' Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je continuai de courir et je réussis enfin à le semer une fois dans la rue. Quand je fus sûr d'être seul, je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir et posa ma tête sur mes mains.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors que je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, mais le taux d'alcool dans mes veines rendait ma réflexion difficile. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner mais je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui c'était. Je le laissai sonner sans répondre et reçus un message une minute plus tard.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi, s'il te plait dis-moi si tu vas bien. Blaine._

Discours typique du psy. Il 's'inquiétait' pour moi. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il me 'guérissait' en me donnant mon premier baiser ? Est-ce qu'il ne réalisait pas que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui, et que ce baiser, bien que merveilleux, rendait les choses encore pires qu'avant et que maintenant j'avais l'air d'un idiot fini ?

J'avais deux options, appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher, rentrer à la maison et pleurer sur mon lit, ou alors retourner à la fête et ignorer Blaine.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je retournai dans la salle. Ça ne servait à rien d'errer dans les rues, je ne trouverais jamais Kurt et il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il revienne. Je trainai dans la salle, à la recherche de Wes et Jeff. Ils finirent par me repérer en premier puisque je les vis se diriger vers moi, l'air joyeux et ivre.

'Hey mon petit Blainey.' Cria Wes quand Jeff et lui s'arrêtèrent devant moi. 'Alors, tu vas encore nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Kirk ?'

'Oh, pas encore ça.' Je soupirai.

'Parce que ce qu'on a vu sur la scène n'était pas rien.' Ajouta Jeff.

Oh non, ils avaient vu Kurt et moi nous embrasser derrière les rideaux ? 'Comment ça ?' demandai-je, sentant mon cœur accélérer.

'Tu le baisais avec tes yeux pendant toute la chanson, mec.'

'Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter les commentaires là-dessus ?' grognai-je impatiemment.

'Bien sûr… quand tu arrêteras de la faire.' Rétorqua Wes. 'On a compris, mon petit Blainey. Tu veux Kirk mais il est pas intéressé. Remets-toi-en.'

'Wes a raison, doc, passe à autre chose. Il doit y avoir des autres gays ici pour te faire la dent. Tu veux qu'on enquête ?'

Voilà, j'avais mal à la tête. J'avais oublié combien mais amis de la Dalton pouvaient être immature avec quelques verres dans le nez. 'Non, et votre intérêt dans ma vie sentimentale est malsain.'

'Nous balance pas ton discours de 'psy' Blaine.' Répondit Wes.

'Il a juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air.' Dit Jeff en soupirant et Wes acquiesça.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je m'arrêtai à l'extérieur de la salle, mes pensées intérieures se battant entre elles.  _Je ne peux pas le faire._ Si, tu peux _. Je devrais partir et rentrer à la maison._ Sois un peu courageux _. Non._ SI !

Je rentrai dans la salle et me dirigeai directement vers la table des boissons. Je vidai un verre de champagne et en attrapai un autre. Je me retournai vers la foule et j'étais content que Blaine ne soit pas dans mon champ de vision. Peut-être qu'il était parti ? je voyais Finn et Puck danser, l'air complètement bourrés. Puis Tina se dirigea soudainement vers moi.

'Oh tu es là Kurt, je te cherchais.'

'Hey Tina.' Je souris. 'Désolé, je… je devais passer un coup de fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Avec les filles on penser chanter quelques chansons, et on voulait savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous.'

'Euh, je ne pense pas.' Répondis-je. 'Je vais aller discuter avec quelques-uns des garçons.'

'Ok… d'ailleurs quand tu as chanté tout à l'heure c'était excellent, très émouvant.'

'Merci.'

Tina partit vers la scène et je vis Sam venir dans ma direction avec plusieurs verres vides dans les mains. Il les posa sur la table avant de se tourner vers moi.

'Tu passes un bon moment ?' lui demandai-je.

'Oui, super. Et toi ?'

'Oui, je me suis bien amusé.'

'Hé, tu es sûr que ce gars est hétéro ?'

'Quel gars ?' demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

'Celui avec qui tu as chanté, tu as dit qu'il était hétéro mais vu la façon dont il te regardait pendant la-'

'Oh lui… um oui il est gay. Désolé d'avoir dit qu'il était hétéro, je… j'étais pas sûr qu'il soit à l'aise que tout le monde le sache.'

'Oh d'accord… donc il y a quelque chose entre vous ou-'

'Oh non, rien de ce genre… donc si tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi, vas-y, il est célibataire.'

'Enfait, euh…' Sam rit nerveusement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer. 'Je pensais que peut-être  _nous_  pourrions… aller prendre un verre un jour, rien que nous deux… ou dîner, or autre chose, un film ?'

Oh.  _Oh_. Sam me proposait de sortir ? Moi ? Maintenant ? Putain. Et comme si je pouvais pas devenir encore plus pathétique, je rougissais comme un adolescent.  _Eh ben bravo Kurt !_ Je devrais dire quelque chose, merde, Sam commençait à avoir l'air inquiet.

'Oh… je vois… euh… eh bien…'

'Désolé, je t'ai mis dans l'embarras, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Sam avec un sourire d'excuse.

'Juste un peu.' Répondis-je en gloussant. 'Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu… euh… demandes ça.'

'Ecoute, tu peux y réfléchir et me le dire demain chez Finn et Rachel… et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème si la réponse est non.'

'Ok.' Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Ça faisait une heure que je n'avais pas vu Kurt. Il ne m'avait pas rappelé ou répondu à mon message, non pas que je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse. Je me détestais tellement. J'espérais juste qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ou… oh… il était là. Il était debout à côté de la table des boissons, un verre à la main. Il parlait encore à ce blond. Je regardai le blond dire quelque chose à Kurt qui les fit se regarder longuement et qui fit rougir Kurt.

Je me figeai. Oh mon Dieu. Ils  _flirtaient_. J'ignorai le sentiment de malaise dans mon estomac et leur tournai le dos pour aller chercher Wes et Jeff encore une fois. Il était temps pour moi de partir.

 


	9. Essayer d'arranger les choses

**Chapitre 9 : Essayer d'arranger les choses**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'T'as une tête à faire peur.' Dis-je à mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Je poussai un gémissement de plainte, au moins c'était dimanche. J'avais un jour pour me remettre en état ou mes patients s'enfuiraient en me voyant lundi matin. J'avais des grosses poches sous les yeux, j'étais pas rasé, j'avais des tâches sur la peau, les yeux rouges et mes boucles étaient complètement sauvages. Je m'extirpai de ma réflexion et marchai jusqu'à la cuisine et Joey vint à ma rencontre.

'Hey toi.' Je lui caressai la tête et souris.

Je mis des croquettes dans sa gamelle et me fis un café. Je partis dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard Joey sauta sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de moi, reposant sa tête sur mes genoux et me regardant avec ses adorables petits yeux de chiot. Il était doué pour améliorer mon humeur.

'L'amour inconditionnel…' songeai-je à voix haute. 'C'est tellement simple… rien ne peut le casser, rien ne peut… le compliquer.'

Dès que j'eus fini mon café, je posai ma tasse sur la table et commençai à parler à Joey de cette voix débile qu'on utilise pour parler aux chiots. 'On va au parc Joey ? On y va ? Peut-être qu'on trouvera un autre petit chiot sympa pour jouer avec toi… et avec un peu de chance, sa laisse sera tenue par un bel homme gay célibataire pour jouer avec papa.'

Les yeux de Joey s'illuminèrent même s'il n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que je lui disais. Mon plan pour cette journée était de prendre une douche, d'avoir l'air à peu près décent et ensuite d'emmener Joey faire une promenade en réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire avec Kurt.

J'étais parvenu à quelques conclusions depuis mon départ de la réunion la nuit dernière. 1. J'étais une horrible personne. 2. Chanter m'avait vraiment manqué. 3. Ce baiser était fabuleux. 4. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je rentrai chez moi, accrochai mon manteau et appelai mon père. Sa réponse me parvint de la cuisine et je le trouvai assis à la table en train de préparer des légumes pour le diner. Je m'assis en face de lui.

'Tu veux que je t'aide ?' demandai-je.

'Non, c'est bon.' Répondit mon père. 'Comment était le déjeuner ?'

'Bien, beaucoup de souvenirs du bon vieux temps.'

'Tu as passé un bon moment ?'

'Oui, je me suis bien amusé.'

'Donc tu penses que tu vas rester en contact avec eux ? A part Finn et Rachel évidemment ?'

'Je pense que oui. Mercedes, absolument. On s'envoyait déjà des e-mails de temps en temps et en fait, euh… Sam m'a dit qu'il était gay.'

'Qui est Sam ?' demanda mon père, les yeux légèrement plissés.

'Le blond. Il n'a été à McKinley que pendant un an.'

'Et il était pas gay ?'

'Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il l'a annoncé quand il avait 19 ans… et il euh… il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.'

Mon père se figea, une carotte à moitié épluchée à la main. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire. Il se racla la gorge. 'Oh… oh c'est très bien Kurt, j'espère que-'

'Je lui ai dit non.'

'D'accord… oh. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'

'Il est vraiment gentil, mais il sort juste d'une longue relation de couple, et je préfèrerais qu'on soit amis.'

'C'est très mature de ta part.'

'Je sais que je n'ai jamais eu de copain, et je sens que la possibilité d'en avoir un se rapproche d'être une réalité. Mais je ne vais pas juste dire oui au premier qui me demande. Je veux « Le bon » papa.'

'Bien, parce que tu es spécial Kurt.' Dit-il, pointant la carotte vers moi. 'A mes yeux, personne ne sera assez bien pour mon petit garçon mais je veux que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, parce que l'amour… il n'y a rien de comparable.'

Mardi fut un jour plein de surprises. Mme Parsons m'appela pour m'offrir le poste d'enseignant. J'avais ma première séance dans l'après-midi avec un psychologue spécialiste, ce qui mettait mes émotions à rude épreuve, revenir encore sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Même si c'était loin d'être aussi dur que la première fois, quand j'en parlais avec Blaine.

Ensuite, pour célébrer mon nouveau travail, mon père avait décidé de préparer le dîner pour la première fois, il avait réussi à faire que notre gâteau préféré, à Carole et à moi, lève dans le four à sa première tentative. Et ensuite, évidemment, il y avait un message juste avant que j'aille me coucher. De Blaine.

_Bonjour Kurt, j'espère que tu vas bien. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour discuter mais je comprendrais si tu n'étais pas encore prêt ou si tu voulais garder tes distances. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Prend soin de toi. Blaine._

Tout de suite après, je ne savais pas quoi faire, trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Serait-il mieux d'ignorer Blaine et d'essayer d'avancer dans ma vie ? Peut-être que de l'entendre s'excuser en personne me ferait me sentir mieux à propos de toute cette affaire ? Même si ça pouvait aussi me rendre encore plus mal. J'avais dû lire le message une bonne centaine de fois avant de finalement répondre, deux jours plus tard.

_Bonjour, Blaine, je pense aussi qu'on devrait parler. Tu connais le Lima Bean ? On pourrait prendre un café ? Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plutôt, j'avais plein de choses à faire. K_

_Je suis très content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Kurt, un café me semble parfait. Oui, je connais le Lima Bean. On dit demain 17h ? Blaine._

_Cool. On se voit là-bas. K_

Je tournais mon café dans ma tasse encore et encore nerveusement. Je n'aurais pas dû arriver aussi tôt. Tout ce que je faisais depuis 20 minutes était m'inquiéter de ce que j'allais dire à Blaine une fois qu'il serait là. J'étais plus nerveux à propos de ça, prendre un café avec Blaine, que de commencer mon nouveau travail dans dix jours.

Il était 16h55 maintenant et je commençais à paniquer un peu. Oh mon Dieu, et s'il ne venait pas ? Et s'il – mon cœur fit un bond de joie à la vue de Blaine se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de gens. Wow, il était vraiment beau, il avait toujours son costume de travail et si j'avais été debout, je me serais effondré.

'B-bonjour.' Bredouillai-je stupidement une fois qu'il fut assez près pour m'entendre. Il ne s'assit pas, mais posa ses mains sur le dos de la chaise en face de moi.

'Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard.' S'excusa Blaine, un peu essoufflé. 'J'étais coincé entre deux conducteurs mécontents sur le parking… enfin bref… Je suis désolé et euh… je peux te prendre une boisson ?'

'J'ai… j'en ai une, merci.' Dis-je, montrant ma tasse.

'D'accord, ok… euh je vais juste aller me chercher un café, je reviens tout de suite.'

Blaine alla au comptoir et je relâchai un souffle que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir retenu. On agissait comme des ados bizarres à un premier rendez-vous. Blaine semblait un peu nerveux, avait-il peut que je me ridiculise complètement en lui confessant mon amour éternel pour lui ou quoi ? Parce que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Quand il revint, il s'assit en évitant de croiser mon regard. Blaine mélangea son café pendant bien plus de temps que nécessaire, essayant à l'évidence de gagner du temps. Il finit par éloigner son café de lui vers le milieu de la table et leva les yeux vers moi, la culpabilité clairement écrite dans ses yeux.

'Kurt… je suis tellement, incroyablement désolé pour samedi dernier. Je me déteste vraiment pour ce que j'ai fait.'

'Blaine, c'est bon.' Je soupirai. Il avait l'air brisé. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher.

'Ce n'est pas bon, c'est loin d'être bon, n'essaie pas de me rendre les choses faciles.'

'Blaine, je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais été embrassé et… tu as eu pitié de moi-'

'-J'ai pas-'

'- et je sais que tu pensais à bien et que tu essayais pas d'être vicieux ou-'

'Non, arrête. Mon Dieu Kurt, c'était pas… c'était pas du tout ça.'

'Comment ça ?' Je fronçai les sourcils, Blaine se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du cou. Il s'avança un peu et parla plus doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens.

'Je t'ai embrassé parce que… je le voulais. Pas parce que je te plaignais. Je ne pensais même pas à ça.'

'Oh… désolé je ne comprends pas.'

'Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai eu une pulsion.' Dit Blaine en m'offrant un petit sourire.

'Pour moi ?' murmurai-je, et Blaine hocha la tête.

'Tu es un homme très attirant, Kurt, tout le monde peut le voir. Après notre duo, je ne t'avais jamais vu avoir l'air… si vivant, tu vois ? Mais j'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait… c'était complètement déplacé et je n'ai même pas eu la décence te demander avant. J'ai agi par pur instinct.'

 _Quoi ?_  Blaine pensait que j'étais attirant ?  _Sérieusement ?_  Non, concentre-toi Kurt, ne dévie pas. Il est probablement en train de te taquiner de toute façon, il a été ton médecin souviens-toi. Il connait  _tout_.

'Euh, Blaine… si tu m'avais demandé avant je pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de dire oui. Enfin bref, je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser encore, tu te souviens ?'

'Mais tu as pris peur Kurt tu t'es enfui et ensuite tu as ignoré mes tentatives de te contacter.'

'Je sais, j'ai… j'ai paniqué. C'était mon premier baiser et c'était vraiment bien mais ensuite mon cerveau a commencé à me crier dessus en me disant que c'était un baiser de pitié. Je… je me suis senti stupide.'

'Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sentir comme ça.' Dit doucement Blaine, et je croyais pouvoir déceler un peu d'émotion dans sa voix. 'J'aurais peut-être dû faire plus d'efforts pour essayer d'expliquer les choses ce soir-là, mais tu avais l'air d'être occupé quand je suis parti.'

'Tu veux dire que tu m'as vu après ?' demandai-je.

'Oui, tu parlais avec un gars.'

'Euh, Sam oui.' Me rappelai-je. 'Tu es sûr que toute cette histoire n'était pas juste de la pitié et-'

'Kurt, je te le promets.' M'interrompit Blaine, sa voix sérieuse et voulant désespérément que je le crois. 'Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de gars que j'ai embrassé. Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas comme ça.'

'D'accord… eh bien merci d'avoir clarifié ça.'

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre après ça, bien que je sente un sentiment agréable me parcourir le corps. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il mentait et qu'il voulait juste que je me sente mieux. Ça ne me ferait aucun bien de m'accrocher à l'idée que Blaine me trouvait attirant. C'est pas comme s'il n'allait jamais se passer quelque chose entre nous.

Donc que se passait-il maintenant ? Devais-je lui serrer la main et partir ? Demander comment sa semaine s'était passée ? Des pensées similaires semblaient parcourir l'esprit de Blaine. 'Donc, Kurt, tu as dit dans un message que tu avais plein de choses à faire. Tu vas bien ?'

'Oui, ça va. Je… j'ai eu le travail auquel j'avais postulé.'

'Oh, wow, félicitations.' Me dis Blaine avec un sourire rayonnant. 'Je suis vraiment content pour toi.'

'Merci.'

'Tu commences quand ?'

'Dans dix jours. Je suis très nerveux évidemment, mais aussi très excité.'

'Ça va très bien se passer.'

Je baissai les yeux vers mon café presque plein. En face de moi, Blaine levait son propre café et but quelques longues gorgées. Puis il regarda sa montre et mon cœur se serra un peu il était déjà désespéré de sortir d'ici. Je ne le blâmais pas d'être honnête.

'Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller.' Dit Blaine en se levant. 'J'ai une réunion à préparer pour demain matin et je n'ai même pas encore relu mes notes de la dernière.'

'Une réunion un samedi ?' demandai-je, sceptique.

'Oui je sais.' Blaine rit. 'Mes collègues ont été assez occupés avec toutes les congés maladies du personnel donc c'est le seul moment qu'on a ensemble.'

'Bon, je pense que je vais rester et finir ça.' Dis-je, mettant une main autour de ma tasse. Blaine me sourit.

'Ok, prends soin de toi, Kurt.'

'Toi aussi.' Répondis-je. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge alors que je regardais Blaine partir.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je fermai la portière de ma voiture et lâchai un énorme soupir. Kurt et moi avions parlé. On avait mis les choses au clair, et d'une certaine manière je me sentais encore plus mal maintenant. Kurt était vraiment adorable et le revoir n'avait fait que réaffirmer mes sentiments grandissants pour lui.

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans le volant, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose qu'à Kurt, mais échouant misérablement. Il avait dit que le baiser était bien. Ça voulait dire qu'il m'aimait peut-être de  _cette_  façon ? Etait-il possible que les sentiments que j'éprouvais soient réciproques ? Je ne savais pas comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes notes pour la réunion de demain. Peut-être que quelques bières m'aiderait il fallait que je m'arrête à un bar en rentrant chez moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Kurt sortir du Lima Bean. Il se dirigeait lentement vers sa voiture, mais au lieu de rentrer dedans, il restait debout, tournant et retournant ses clés dans sa main d'un air absent. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et je me demandais à quoi ou à qui il pensait. Une tonne de  _Et Si_  attaquèrent mon cerveau. Un moment différent ? Un endroit différent ? Un-'

Avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'ouvrai ma portière de voiture et me dirigeai vers Kurt. Je m'arrêtai derrière lui et pris une profonde inspiration, me sentant nerveux.'

'Kurt.' Dis-je et il se retourna, l'air surpris de me voir debout là.

'Blaine, ça va ?' me demanda-t-il, une once de panique dans la voix. 'Tu es en panne ou-'

'Non, rien de tout ça. Je… je voulais te poser une question.'

'Oh… ok alors.' Répondit Kurt, la confusion se lisait dans ses yeux. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure et mis mes mains dans mes poches.

'Kurt, si les circonstances étaient… étaient différentes, et que je euh, que je te demandais de sortir… comme un rendez-vous… qu-qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?'

Je grinçai intérieurement à mon pathétique bégaiement. Kurt me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte par le choc. Puis il baissa le regard vers le sol, clignant rapidement des yeux. Quand il releva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient larmoyants.

'Tu me  _demandes_  de sortir ?' murmura Kurt. 'Parce que si c'est pas ce que tu fais et que c'est juste pour satisfaire ton ego alors je préfère ne pas répondre.'

Il avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je fis un pas en arrière en secouant la tête. 'Je suis désolé, tu as totalement raison… j'ai été stupide de penser… je sais pas à quoi je pensais.'

Je fis quelques pas de plus en arrière, me sentant incroyablement embarrassé et idiot. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? 'Um, au revoir Kurt.'

'Au revoir, Blaine.' Répondit-il, et je me retournai pour revenir à ma voiture.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je retournai mon oreiller, reposant ma tête sur le côté froid. Les chiffres de mon réveil brillaient dans l'obscurité, m'informant qu'il était 03h48. Je m'étais affalé sur mon lit juste après minuit et quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours réveillé. Je pensais à Blaine, je disséquais et analysais encore et encore notre conversation.

Il avait sous-entendu que si on s'était rencontrés dans un bar ou ailleurs, il m'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui. Que je l'aurais intéressé.  _Moi_. Mais on s'est pas rencontrés dans un bar, loin de là. J'avais beaucoup de problèmes et il en connaissait tous les glorieux détails.

La réponse à sa question était oui. Cent pourcent oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui avais pas dit ? Je m'étais renfermé et m'étais mis en mode défensif parce que peut importait ma réponse, Blaine n'avait aucune intention de vraiment me demander de sortir. Il était juste curieux, voilà tout.

Je tâtonnai autour de moi pour prendre mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. J'appuyai sur un bouton, ce qui illumina l'écran et je plissai les yeux à la soudaine luminosité. Une fois que mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, je commençai à écrire mon message. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais c'était pas comme si j'allais revoir Blaine un jour. Où était le mal ?

_La réponse aurait été oui. K._

 


	10. Le bon

**Chapitre 10 : Le Bon**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec un inconnu ? Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et je n'avais aucune intention de le refaire après. J'imagine que je voulais juste me sortir Kurt de la tête et que j'étais prêt à essayer n'importe quoi, et pour ça, peut-être qu'un homme sympa serait une distraction bienvenue. Mais celui avec qui j'étais, John, était l'homme le plus arrogant et le plus détestable que j'avais jamais rencontré.

'… donc oui, je suis carrément bien parti pour atteindre le million avec mes 30 ans.'

'Oh c'est… super.' Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre d'autre à ça ? Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je pousse des cris de joie. Putain de vantard.

'Ma sœur, qui a cinq ans de plus que moi, est prof dans une école publique… tu imagines le salaire affreux ? Pourquoi quelqu'un se lancerait dans une carrière qui ne paye rien ? Ça me dépasse.

'Um, est-ce que tu veux une autre boisson ?' lui demandai-je, pour éviter de donner une réponse à sa stupidité. Son verre était encore presque plein mais j'avais fini le mien depuis 10 minutes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que boire pendant qu'il parlait et parlait.

'Enfait, tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ?' demanda John en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'Genre aller ailleurs ?'

'Si on veut oui.' Il me fit un sourire arrogant. 'Chez moi.'

Ok, donc cette phrase m'avait rendu un peu nauséeux. Jamais, je dis bien jamais je n'irais chez lui. Même s'il m'avait plu, je n'étais pas du genre coup d'un soir. Mais un sentiment de malaise me parcourut à l'idée de passer les prochaines heures en compagnie de ce gars. L'alcool coulant dans mes veines ne ferait que le rendre plus insupportable.

'Je vois… euh John, le truc c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment… écoute, euh, tu as faim ? On pourrait aller dans un restaurant, je connais cet endroit super sympa où-'

'Blaine, laisse-moi être honnête avec toi.' M'interrompit John avec un petit rire. 'Je ne fais pas dans le… on apprend à se connaitre et tout. Les diners romantiques, les petits surnoms, les longues balades dans le parc au coucher du soleil… c'est pas mon truc. Tout ce que je veux c'est passer un bon moment.'

'S'envoyer en l'air ?'

'Exactement.'

'D'accord.'

'Oh chéri, on dirait qu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, hein ?'

'Non… je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se quitter et de rentrer chez nous.'

'Ça c'est dommage.' John soupira. 'Tu es trop sexy Blaine j'avais vraiment hâte de te mettre dans mon lit.'

'J'y vais.' Dis-je en me levant et en prenant mon manteau du dossier de ma chaise. 'Mais je peux te poser une question ?'

'Ouais, si tu veux.' Répondit John, ses yeux déjà posés sur un autre gars de l'autre côté de la salle.

'Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un de qui tu étais amoureux ?'

'Ça m'est pas arrivé, non.' John haussa les épaules. 'Le sexe, c'est du sexe.'

'Alors je te plains.'

J'entendais John rire alors que je m'éloignais. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur quand mon attention fut attirée par des silhouettes familières. Puis mon cœur rata un battement en voyant Kurt debout au milieu du groupe, l'air magnifique et heureux.

Je m'arrêtai et m'approchai automatiquement d'eux, tout en me gardant hors de vue au cas où ils tourneraient la tête. Il était avec son père, sa belle-mère, Finn et Rachel. Le père de Kurt leva son verre.

'J'aimerais porter un toast.' Dit-il d'une voix forte. 'Au nouveau travail de Kurt.'

Ils firent tous tinter leurs verres. Kurt avait un air timide, baissant les yeux et rougissant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je vis le mot 'Merci' sur les lèvres mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Avec beaucoup de mal, je détournai le regard et me partis rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dehors et en attendant un taxi, je sortis mon portable de ma poche et regardai pour la millionième fois le message que Kurt m'avait envoyé deux semaines plus tôt.

_La réponse aurait été oui. K._

Je venais au Loop assez souvent depuis que j'y avais vu Kurt pour la première fois et qu'on avait été coincés dans l'ascenseur. Je m'étais convaincu que c'était pour essayer d'être plus sociable après ma rupture avec Mark mais je pense que mon subconscient espérait tomber sur Kurt. Ça n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à ce soir.

Il fallait vraiment que je grandisse. J'avais 28 ans et je n'arrivais pas à me sortir un patient de la tête. Un homme qui ne devrait pas autant m'attirer, un homme qui ne  _pouvait_ pas autant m'attirer. J'abandonnai mon plan de prendre un taxi pour rentrer en faveur d'un autre plan qui consistait à m'arrêter au prochain bar pour boire quelques verres de plus.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Merci.' Dis-je timidement, une fois que les acclamations eurent cessé. Je sentais la chaleur dans mes joues.

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté cette sortie de célébration de ma première semaine de travail. Enfin, je ne regrettais pas de boire, mais plutôt d'être venu dans cet endroit. Bien que le Loop soit un bar gay, Papa et Finn avaient montré beaucoup trop enthousiasme à venir ici et Rachel n'arrêtait pas de pointer du doigt des gars qu'elle voyait en me demandant s'ils me plaisaient.

'Alors mec, comment sont les petits enfants ?' me demanda Finn alors que les autres partaient au bar pour se resservir.

'Mignons, pour la plupart. Bien sûr, chaque classe à son Puck, mais je m'en sors bien.'

'Hé, tu savais que Sam était gay ?' me dit Finn à voix basse, comme si c'était un horrible secret.

'Oui, il me l'a dit à la réunion. Pourquoi ?'

'Il a changé son statut de 'célibataire' à 'en couple' avec un autre gars sur Facebook. Tu devrais lire les commentaires c'est hilarant. Enfin, pas de trucs homophobes ou autres, juste des gens choqués et tout.'

'C'est bien pour lui.' Je souris, me rappelant de regarder Facebook en rentrant.

Je savais déjà pour le gars avec qui Sam sortait. On s'envoyait pas mal de messages depuis trois semaines, depuis la réunion, et il m'avait demandé des conseils avant leur premier rendez-vous. Ça avait été assez délicat. Moi donner des conseils amoureux ? Ha.

A ce moment-là, un gars passa à côté de nous et fit un clin d'œil à Finn. Il devint tout rouge et me regarda. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire. 'Euh, est-ce que ce gars vient juste de me draguer ?'

'Je crois, oui.' Répondis-je.

'Mais… comment il sait qu'on n'est pas ensemble ?'

'Ça compte pas vraiment pour certaines personnes.' Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Papa et Carole rentrèrent tôt à la maison. Puis quand Rachel se mit à murmurer des choses à l'oreille de Finn qui le firent devenir rouge comme une tomate, il décréta qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et ils sont partis dans le premier taxi. Je re-rentrai à l'intérieur pour aller rapidement aux toilettes et j'allais sortir quand je reçus un message de Sam.

_Des nouvelles de Craig et moi. Le rendez-vous numéro 4 était génial. Il embrasse très bien c'est ma nouvelle activité préférée ! Comment se passe cette célébration ? Tu as rencontré des mecs mignons ? ) Sam_

Je clignai des yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Ça aurait pu être moi. Sam et moi sortant ensemble. Sam et moi nous embrassant. Sam et moi annonçant notre relation sur Facebook. Je sais que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait en lui disant non, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que j'étais toujours incroyablement seul. Je retournai dans le bar pour commander une double vodka.

Ok, depuis quand marcher était-il aussi difficile ? Alors que je sortais des toilettes et que j'essayais de retourner au bar, je passai devant deux gars contre le mur qui s'embrassaient. C'était un acte tellement naturel pour un couple. Comment je peux savoir si je  _sais_  embrasser ? Peut-être que j'étais horrible ? Mais la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question était Blaine.

Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais, j'avais mon téléphone dans les mains et je composais le numéro de Blaine. Je le regrettai immédiatement et commençai à murmurer 'décroche pas, décroche pas'. Mais pas de chance.

'Kurt ?'

Je pris une grande inspiration quand j'entendis sa voix. Mon cœur battait à un rythme anormalement rapide. J'entendais le bruit du trafic en arrière-plan. Blaine était dehors quelque part. 'Um… salut.' Dis-je.

'Kurt, tu vas bien ?' me demanda-t-il.

'Je… ça va… désolé, tu es occupé ?'

'Non, non, pas occupé du tout.' Dit-il rapidement comme s'il avait peur que je raccroche.

'Ok… je, euh, je réfléchissais et… et… je voulais te poser une question.'

'Bien sûr, vas-y.'

'Tu seras complètement honnête avec moi ?' demandai-je.

'Evidemment, Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Je veux dire que je… j'ai eu aucune autre…  _expérience_  pour comparer et… et tu es vraiment la seule personne à qui-'

'Kurt, quoi que ce soit, pose ta question. N'aie pas peur.'

'D'accord euh…' Je fis une pause pour respirer profondément. '… Est-ce que j'embrasse bien ? Je sais que ça devait sûrement pas être bien étant donné que c'était mon premier baiser, mais comment-'

'Kurt, tu étais incroyable… le baiser était incroyable.'

Je me figeai. Je sentis les poils de l'arrière de mon cou se redresser comme si quelque chose de froid venait de se poser dessus. Blaine avait l'air tellement sincère. Il pensait que le baiser était incroyable ? Il pensait que j'étais incroyable ? Merde, ça m'aidait pas à l'oublier ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste dire que le baiser était pas mal ?

'Kurt, tu es toujours là ?' demanda Blaine, l'air un peu inquiet.

'Oui, je suis toujours là.' Murmurai-je.

'Tu veux qu'on se voit et qu'on parle ?'

'Oh… euh…'

'Tu es toujours au Loop ?'

'Oui, je… attends, comment tu sais que j'y étais ?'

'Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec ta famille. Je sortais d'un rendez-vous désastreux.

'Tu aurais dû venir dire bonjour.' Je ris nerveusement, essayant de bloquer la pensée de Blaine en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre.

'Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… ils sont tous rentrés ?'

'Oui, il n'y a plus que moi. Donc où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se retrouve ?'

'Je te retrouve à l'entrée dans dix minutes.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

En m'approchant du Loop, je vis Kurt qui m'attendait. Je vis tout de suite qu'il était soûl. Il n'était pas stable sur ses pieds et ses paupières s'affaissaient un peu. Que s'était-il passé entre tout à l'heure et maintenant pour le rendre comme ça ? Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand son père portait le toast.

'Hey.' Dis-je une fois près de lui.

'Salut… tu avais pas à venir ici Blaine. Je suis désolé de ruiner ton-'

'Tu n'as rien ruiné, ok ? J'étais au bar au coin de la rue, essayant d'oublier mon rendez-vous.'

'Si mauvais que ça ?'

'Encore pire.' Répondis-je en soupirant. 'Bref, c'était mon idée de se voir donc plus d'excuses d'accord ?'

'Ok.' Répondit-il.

Je l'emmenai vers un petit mur de brique, assez bas pour qu'on puisse nous y asseoir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas retourner dans le bar et je pensais que Kurt non plus. 'Donc… d'où viennent tous ces doutes sur comment embrasser ?' lui demandai-je et il tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire triste. Est-ce que Kurt avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Cette pensée me rendait un peu mal à l'aise

'Un vieil ami m'a proposé de sortir à la réunion du Glee club. J'ai dit non… pas perce que je ne l'aimais pas, mais…'

'Tu ne voulais pas lui raconter ton passé ?'

'Non, même pas à cause de ça… c'est juste… je veux pas être avec n'importe qui, je veux "Le Bon" et maintenant il sort avec quelqu'un et je reçois des messages sur combien son nouveau copain est génial… je devrais pas laisser tout ça m'atteindre mais je peux pas.'

'Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir attendre la bonne personne, Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te contrarie autant ?'

'Parce que je suis tellement… seul. Et je sais que la jalousie c'est horrible mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.'

Je sentis une douleur dans mon cœur. Kurt était une personne tellement géniale, et de le voir aussi brisé et effrayé par le futur était déchirant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour. Il ne demandait pas trop, mais il avait une énorme montagne à gravir avec tous les démons de son adolescence sur le chemin.

'Je vais être comme ça pour toujours ?' murmura Kurt, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. J'avalai difficilement pour essayer de faire disparaitre la boule dans ma gorge. Mon être tout entier ne demandait qu'à le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi, ne jamais le laisser partir et lui dire que ça allait s'arranger. Mais au lieu de ça, je lui souris.

'Kurt, un jour tu  _vas_  rencontrer quelqu'un… ton grand amour. Et quand ce jour arrivera, tu seras content d'avoir attendu, et le temps qu'il aura fallu pour le trouver prendra tout son sens et en aura valu la peine parce que personne d'autre n'était lui.'

'Mais et si je l'avais déjà rencontré ?' me demanda Kurt, je sentais sa voix se casser. 'Et si… et s'il ne veut pas de moi… alors quoi ?'

Kurt me regardait avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau à moitié imbibé d'alcool était si près de me faire franchir les limites et me lancer. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de me pencher un peu et mes lèvres seraient sur les siennes, le goûtant, le faisant se sentir bien, se sentir aimé et désiré.

Je voulais désespérément crier 'Si, je te veux.' Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il s'était enfui la dernière fois et il avait cru que j'avais pitié de lui. Je devais faire les choses bien. Je devais penser avec ma tête, pas avec mon cœur ou mes hormones. J'avais complètement merdé en l'embrassant il y a trois semaines. Je n'allais pas le refaire.

'Blaine, tu me plais vraim-'

'Kurt, tu es soûl.' Lui dis-je, posant une main sur son bras. 'Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu vas avoir une horrible gueule de bois demain matin.'

'Oh… ok.' Dit-il en évitant de me regarder.

'Mais je t'appellerai demain et on pourra parler, et se voir… je t'emmènerai déjeuner ou dîner, ce que tu veux. Mais ici… maintenant… c'est pas le moment.'

'Je vois.'

'On va prendre un taxi pour rentrer. On te dépose d'abord, tu n'habites pas loin si ma mémoire fonctionne bien ?

'Non… pas loin.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je grinçai intérieurement pour la vingtième fois de la journée. Je m'étais complètement ridiculisé la nuit dernière. Je m'étais pratiquement jeté sur Blaine comme un idiot pathétique et désespéré voulant être aimé. Je m'étais fait des illusions, Blaine avait peut-être admis qu'il me trouvait attirant, que j'embrassais bien et que dans d'autres circonstances il m'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais le fait était qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

J'étais stupide d'avoir même considéré l'idée. Comme s'il voulait sortir avec un gars de 24 ans complètement perturbé comme moi ? Quelqu'un qui avait été son patient pour l'amour de Dieu ? Quelqu'un qui s'était assis dans son bureau et avait pleuré comme un bébé ?

Le trajet de retour en taxi avait été une torture. Nous étions assis en silence et j'usais de tout mon self-control pour ne pas craquer et pleurer. Je marmonnai un au revoir avant de sortir. Blaine avait commencé à dire quelque chose mais je n'étais pas resté pour écouter, les larmes coulant à flots avant même que je mette ma clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Donc après avoir passé la plupart de ma journée à me cacher sous ma couette, je me levai et marcha vers la cuisine. Je m'assis à la table pour travailler sur mes cours de la semaine suivante. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'enlever le capuchon de mon stylo quand je reçus un message.

_Bonjour Kurt, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne décroches pas. Tout va bien ? Appelle-moi quand tu as une minute, il faut qu'on parle :) Blaine._

Blaine avait déjà appelé trois fois aujourd'hui, mais je l'avais ignoré. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre le 'Je suis flatté Kurt, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.' Le cœur lourd, je décidai d'effacer tous les messages qu'on s'était échangés. Puis je supprimai l'historique des appels et enfin, le numéro de Blaine de mes contacts.

Je devais l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

 


	11. Sentiments exposés

**Chapitre 11 : Sentiments exposés**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

C'était le soir et j'étais assis sur un canapé Papa et Carole étaient sur l'autre. Ils regardaient un documentaire sur la vie animale et je lisais un magazine.

J'avais remarqué que l'atmosphère était tendue pendant le dîner, comme s'il y avait un éléphant dans la pièce quelque part mais je n'ai rien dit. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient disputés ou je ne sais quoi et ce n'était pas mes affaires de toute façon.

'Qui veut du crumble aux pommes ?' demanda soudainement Carole. 'Il devrait être cuit maintenant.'

'Oui, merci chérie.' Lui dit mon père.

'Kurt, tu en veux ?'

'Non, merci Carole.' Répondis-je, levant les yeux de mon magazine. Elle échangea un regard avec mon père et je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Oh-oh, la tension était à cause de moi. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

'Kurt, ça va ?' me demanda mon père.

'Oui, ça va, j'ai assez mangé au dîner c'est tout.'

'Je parlais pas du crumble.'

'Pardon ?'

'On a remarqué que tu étais un peu réservé ces derniers temps, et au début, on a mis ça sur le compte de ton nouveau travail mais tu y es depuis quatre semaines maintenant.'

'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.' J'haussai les épaules, évitant de croiser leurs regards.

'Kurt, ne me mens pas.' Dit mon père, doucement mais fermement. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et je ne vis que de l'inquiétude. Et merde, j'étais encore une fois une cause de stress pour lui.

'Je vais vous laisser.' Dit Carole alors que mon père et moi continuions de nous regarder. Elle se leva et me tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Je fis tomber mon magazine et sol et soupirai.

'Kurt, plus de secrets ok ? Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, et si tu ne peux pas, parle au moins à quelqu'un… Carole, Finn, Rachel, n'importe qui.'

'Papa, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire.'

'Alors pourquoi on t'entend pleurer la nuit ?' demanda-t-il et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.  _Merde !_  'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

'Euh…'

'Tu allais si bien Kurt, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si-'

'Arrête, papa.' M'écriai-je. 'Je vais bien, vraiment. Physiquement, psychologiquement… je n'ai jamais été aussi bien…'

'Je te suis pas là, Kurt.' Admit mon père en secouant la tête.

'Je crois qu'on peut dire que… émotionnellement, je ne vais pas bien.'

'Comment ça ?'

'Ok… je…' Mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que j'étais sur le point de confier ça à mon père. Ça allait être  _tellement_  embarrassant. 'Je suis… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un… et i-il… il ne ressent pas la même chose. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour passer autre chose, c'est tout.'

'Oh, je vois, c'est… à propos d'un garçon.' Dit mon père, l'air un peu soulagé que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de plus sérieux.

'Oui.'

'C'est Sam ? Je croyais que tu lui avais dit non ?'

'Non, c'est pas Sam.' Dis-je doucement, et puis je dis finalement les mots qui allaient causer une explosion. Mais il avait dit plus de secrets. 'C'est… c'est Blaine.'

'Blaine ? C'est qui Bla- Attend, Dr Blaine Anderson ? Ton psychologue ?'

'Ancien psychologue.' Corrigeai-je bêtement.

'Je ne comprends pas, donc tu… tu as eu le béguin pour lui pendant la thérapie et des semaines plus tard tu pleures la nuit pour l'oublier ?'

'Non.' Je levai les yeux au ciel. 'Je ne suis pas un enfant, papa c'est pas un petit béguin.'

Mon père eut l'air immédiatement coupable. 'Je suis désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'

'C'est bon.'

'Donc il s'est passé quelque chose ? Oh mon Dieu, il a profité de toi Kurt ? Je jure que s'il pose  _un seul_  doigt sur toi je le-'

'S'il te plait, ne pense pas tout de suite au pire.' Dis-je en soupirant. 'C'est arrivé après mes séances.'

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?' demanda mon père d'un air sceptique.

'J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on… est devenus amis. Je suis tombé sur lui au Loop un soir. On a été coincés dans l'ascenseur ensemble et on a parlé. J'ai appris qu'il avait aussi fait partie du Glee club de son lycée et je l'ai invité à notre réunion.'

'D'accord, donc… si je comprends bien, tu as invité ton psychologue à une fête ?'

'Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça fait un peu bizarre, mais ça ne l'était pas. Bref, c'est vraiment important ?'

'Et maintenant tu es amoureux de ce gars ? Comment… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ou… ?'

'Eh bien on… on s'est embrassés… à la réunion.'

Mes joues devinrent rouge tomate, super. Les yeux de mon père étaient grands ouverts de surprise. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas devenir plus embarrassante. J'aurais dû dire oui à ce stupide crumble aux pommes, mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Il s'avança et je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de trouver quoi dire après.

'Il t'as donné de faux espoirs ? Il a essayé de-'

'Il a agi en parfait gentleman avec moi, arrête.'

'Il sait ce que tu ressens ?' demanda doucement mon père.

'En quelque sorte.' Soupirai-je. 'Je l'ai appelé le soir où on est sorti pour fêter mon nouveau travail. Je me suis complètement ridiculisé, je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait.'

'Qu'est-ce que Blaine a dit ?'

'Que je devais rentrer chez moi parce que j'étais soûl, et qu'on parlerait une autre fois.'

'Et vous avez parlé ?'

'Non, j'ai ignoré ses appels depuis.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je me suis assez humilié comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne veut pas de moi, je sais qu'il ne veut pas.'

'Mais tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ?'

'Non, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Demain soir j'allais retrouver Wes et David pour discuter des finalités de notre réunion Warblers. J'étais ridiculement excité pour cette réunion et on avait même réussi à avoir une des salles communes de la Dalton pour la soirée. Ça allait être génial.

C'était le temps du déjeuner et j'allais piquer dans ma salade quand l'interphone sur mon bureau sonna. 'Oui ?' répondis-je.

'Désolé, Blaine, je sais que vous mangez mais j'ai quelqu'un à l'accueil qui demande à vous voir. Il dit que c'est urgent.'

'Qui c'est ?'

'Burt Hummel.'

Ok, là elle avait toute mon attention. Le père de Kurt était ici ? Merde, Kurt allait bien ? Y-avait-il une raison sérieuse pour que Kurt ne réponde pas à mes appels et messages ? Mon esprit s'était tellement mis à paniquer que j'avais oublié de parler.

'Blaine ?'

'D'accord, euh c'est bon, faites-le monter.' Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je mis ma salade dans mon tiroir de bureau et regardai mon téléphone pour voir si je n'avais pas manqué un appel ou un message de Kurt, mais rien. J'entendis un coup à la porte alors que je me levai et je me sentais malade d'inquiétude. J'essayai de me ressaisir en respirant lentement mais ça ne marchai pas vraiment. J'ouvris la porte et le père de Kurt était debout devant moi.

'Je peux entrer ?' demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

'Bien sûr.' Répondis-je, la nervosité faisant monter un peu ma voix dans les aigus. Je me reculai pour le laisser passer et fermai la porte. 'M. Hummel, comment puis-je vous ai-'

'Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Dr Anderson.' M'interrompit-il. Il s'assit sur une des chaises en soupirant. Je m'assis aussi, mon cœur battant furieusement.

'C'est à propos de Kurt ? Il va bien ?'

'Pas vraiment, non.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demandai-je, un frisson me parcourant le corps.

'Il m'a raconté pour… vous deux.'

'Pardon ?'

'Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez vus quelques fois, en dehors des séances. Il m'a aussi dit que vous euh… vous étiez embrassé à cette réunion il y a quelques semaines.'

'D'accord.' Murmurai-je, avalant nerveusement alors que je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues. Je me sentais comme un vilain gamin de 12 ans à qui on aurait dit de jeter son chewing-gum ou autre chose.  _Mais putain Blaine, t'es un adulte._

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer.' Burt sourit. 'Kurt m'a dit que vous aviez agi en parfait gentleman.'

'J'aurais pu gérer mieux les choses.' Admis-je, me grattant derrière le cou. 'Donc euh… je peux vous demander pourquoi vous êtes-ici ? Est-ce pour me dire de dégager ?'

'Oui et non. Kurt rencontre des difficultés pour vous oublier.'

M'oublier ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je savais qu'il essayait de me dire que je lui plaisais quand je l'ai retrouvé l'autre nuit… mais j'ai supposé qu'il disait que j'étais le bon, celui qu'il avait trouvé, que parce qu'il bégayait et qu'il était soûl et… oh putain, pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Kurt était amoureux de moi aussi. J'étais un gros idiot.

'J'ai essayé de le contacter.' Dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux. 'Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.'

'Est-ce que mon fils vous plait ?'

'Qu-quoi ?' bredouillai-je, ne m'attendant pas à cette question.

'C'est une question simple.'

'Je… je ne pense pas que c'est une conversation que j'aimerais avoir avec vous, désolé.'

'Ecoutez, vous… vous l'avez embrassé… donc il doit bien un peu vous plaire ?'

'Bien sûr qu'il me plait, c'est juste que… M. Hummel, ce n'est pas aussi simple que-'

'Oh, alors il n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?' Burt haussa la voix pour défendre son fils. 'Comment vous voulez qu'il avance dans sa vie quand, de toutes les personnes qui devraient comprendre, vous pensez qu'il est trop endommagé et-'

'Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis, Monsieur, je ne veux pas le blesser, et je ne veux pas être blessé non plus. Kurt n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse et… et ça ne serait pas sage pour lui de sauter dans la première venue.'

'Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas intéressé alors ?'

'Je dis que…. Je dois parler à Kurt.'

'Eh bien, quoiqu'il se passe entre vous deux… si vous faites un pas de travers, vous regretterez d'être né, compris ?'

'Compris.' Répétai-je.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

La cloche sonna et il y eut un brouhaha de cris d'enfants et de raclements de chaises. 'Ok, au revoir, à demain.' Annonçai-je aux enfants alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir de la classe.

Je me rappelai quand j'avais leur âge, la joie intense de la fin de la journée et les parents qui attendaient dehors. Je commençai à ranger mon bureau quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Il était en silencieux, mais l'écran s'est allumé pour m'alerter d'un appel. Je reconnus le numéro de Blaine même si je l'avais supprimé de mes contacts.

Ça faisait plus de trois semaines que je l'avais vu. Je m'étais promis à moi-même d'ignorer complètement ses tentatives de contact mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lire les messages qu'il m'envoyait et d'écouter ceux qu'il laissait sur mon répondeur. Mais je les supprimais juste après.

Sans surprise, mon portable afficha un nouveau message sur le répondeur. Je soupirai et pris mon téléphone pour écouter. Mais c'était pas comme les autres messages pour demander si j'allais bien. Mon estomac se tordit et la colère monta en moi en entendant ce que Blaine disait.

' _Bonjour Kurt, c'est Blaine. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ton père est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Je… je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas bien. Je crois vraiment que s'asseoir, discuter et être honnête l'un envers l'autre sera d'une grande aide pour nous deux. Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message s'il te plait. Ok, à bientôt.'_

Oh mon Dieu, comment mon père avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il n'y avait pas moyen que je revois Blaine, je me sentais profondément humilié. Putain, mon père lui avait dit que j'étais amoureux de lui ? J'abandonnai le rangement, pris mon sac et me précipitai dehors, voulant désespérément aller dans un bar pour me souler.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Donc, pour commencer, est-ce qu'on peut bannir toute chanson de Katy Perry ?' demanda David, plissant les yeux en me regardant. Il était assis à côté de Wes, en face de moi. Nous étions au Breadstix pour finaliser l'organisation de notre réunion des Warblers.

'Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Katy Perry ?' contestai-je. 'J'adorais ses chansons au lycée.'

'Non, Blaine.' Wes secoua la tête. 'Non, je fais encore des cauchemars à cause de ses chansons. De vrais cauchemars.'

'Bref.' Marmonnai-je, buvant une gorgée de mon coca alors que David riait et tapait dans la main de Wes.

'Blaine, tu as décidé quel solo tu vas chanter ?' demanda Wes.

'Euh… enfait… je sais qu'on devait parler de la réunion des Warblers, mais je peux vous demander un conseil sur quelque chose avant de commencer ?'

'Tu te drogues ?' Demanda Wes, écarquillant les yeux. 'Est-ce qu'on doit t'enfermer dans un placard et te regarder avoir tes crises de manque ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non.'

'Oh… alors est-ce que tu as le béguin pour une fille ?'

'Blaine, tu as viré  _hétéro_  ?' s'écria David avec dégoût.

'Non… je peux parler avant que vous partiez dans un délire ?'

'Bien sûr.' Dit Wes. 'A toi l'honneur Anderson nous ne dirons plus un mot, c'est promis.'

'D'accord, merci… eh bien il y a ce gars et… c'est compliqué mais-'

'Il te plait ?' m'interrompit David, oubliant la promesse faite cinq secondes plus tôt. Vraiment, pourquoi j'y faisais attention ?

'Oui, bien sûr qu'il me plait. Le truc c'est que-'

'Il est gay ?'

'Oui.'

'Tu lui plais ?'

'Oui, mais-'

'Il est célibataire ?'

'Oui.'

'Plus de 18 ans ?'

'Oui.'

David et Wes échangèrent un regard, Wes leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. 'David, c'est de notre petit Blainey dont on parle, un cas désespéré pour les affaires de cœur.'

'C'est vrai, Wesley, c'est vrai. Tu te souviens la fois où le livreur de pizza avait demandé à Blaine d'aller prendre un café et que Blaine avait répondu que la cuisine était au bout du couloir s'il avait soif ?'

Wes et David se mirent à rire. Est-ce que j'étais le seul à avoir grandi après le lycée ? Ou peut-être que j'étais devenu un peu ennuyeux. 'Les mecs, je suis là.'

'Pardon.' S'excusa David. 'Je comprends pas… il y a un gars qui te plait, et à qui tu plais… qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué ?'

'Hé, est-ce que c'est Kirk ?' demanda Wes avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et son visage s'illumina.

'Qui est Kirk ?' demanda David en fronçant les sourcils.

'Un gars avec qui Blaine a eu une aventure et maintenant il est  _obsédé_  par lui. Jeff et moi l'avons rencontré à la réunion de McKinley. Trois mots, David. Baiser. Des. Yeux.'

'Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit.' Dis-je à David en secouant la tête.

'Mec, harceler quelqu'un n'est vraiment  _pas_  bien.'

'Mon dieu, est-ce que vous écoutez ce que je dis ?'

'Pas vraiment.' Répondit Wes pour eux deux. 'Ecoute, mon petit Blainey, enlève ta casquette de Docteur pendant une minute et écoute ton cœur. C'est assez simple, mec, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?'

'Oui.' Je souris, me sentant ému. C'était la première fois que je l'admettais à voix haute. Wes et David firent 'Aww.' tous les deux, me faisant rougir et enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. Mais très sérieusement, est-ce que poursuivre une relation avec Kurt serait la meilleure chose à faire, ou un désastre complet, sans parler de moralement stupide ?

 


	12. C'est ta décision

**Chapitre 12 : C'est ta décision**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

_Kurt, ça fait deux jours que je t'ai laissé ce message sur ton répondeur. Si tu ne me contactes pas avant demain matin, je viens chez toi. Il faut qu'on parle. Blaine._

Putain !

Merde !

Aaaargh !

Je retombai sur mes oreillers avec un grand soupir et mis une main sur ma tête. On était samedi après-midi et je venais de me réveiller. J'avais un énorme mal de tête et je me sentais incroyablement malade. Satanée gueule de bois. Et maintenant, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, Blaine sur mon dos.

Jeudi et vendredi soir j'étais sorti et m'étais rendu ridiculement soûl pour oublier. Ça avait à peu près marché, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille le lendemain matin et que la réalité me frappe comme une massue. J'avais eu une grosse dispute avec mon père avant d'aller au travail vendredi à propos de sa petite visite à Blaine ce qui faisait qu'on ne se parlait plus et que l'ambiance était tendue à la maison.

Je relis encore le message et jetai mon téléphone loin de moi. Pourquoi Blaine ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de tout penser avec son cerveau de psychologue et me laisser tranquille ? Ca ne serait pas bénéfique pour moi d'être rejeté en personne, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ça ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide, si ?

Après une bonne douche, quelques médicaments pour le mal de tête et une grande tasse de café pour me réveiller un peu, je m'assis sur mon lit et tapa à contrecœur un message à Blaine, puisqu'il ne me laissait pas le choix.

_Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contacté. Je suis sûr que mon père a bien résumé de toute façon._

_Donc tu as reçu mes messages/appels ? :) Je ne suis pas d'accord, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Blaine._

_On va devoir s'accorder sur un désaccord alors. Je ne vois aucune raison de se voir.  
D'ailleurs, désolé pour mon père, il n'avait pas le droit de venir à ton travail._

_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, il est juste inquiet pour toi, Kurt. On doit résoudre ça et non n'est pas une réponse acceptable. Blaine._

_Résoudre quoi exactement ? J'ai développé des sentiments pour toi, c'est mon problème, pas le tien. J'aimerais mieux ne pas m'embarrasser._

_Kurt, s'il te plait, retrouve-moi quelque part. je préfèrerais que ça soit volontaire plutôt que je vienne chez toi. Blaine._

_Tu as lu mes messages ?_

_Oui. Blaine._

_Alors pourquoi tu ne comprends pas et tu ne me laisses pas vivre ?_

_On doit parler comme je l'ai dit, non n'est pas une option. Je ne peux pas faire ça par SMS. Blaine._

_Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ? Me dire quel idiot je suis ? J'en suis déjà pleinement conscient, je te remercie._

_Tu n'es pas un idiot. D'accord, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je serais au Breadstix demain à 17h. Si tu n'es pas là à 17h30, je viendrai chez toi. Dans tous les cas, je te vois demain Kurt. A bientôt. Blaine._

J'émis un grognement et souhaitai que le sol s'ouvre sous moi et m'avale pour que je n'ai pas à endurer ça. Si je ne travaillais pas lundi, j'aurais pris ma voiture et serais parti hors de l'état pour quelques jours, ou quelques semaines. La peur et l'anxiété avaient déjà pris leur place. Que je le veuille ou non, j'allais voir Blaine demain. Que je le veuille ou non, j'allais encore avoir le cœur brisé.

Peut-être que j'étais immature de ne pas vouloir faire face à mes problèmes, mais c'était ma décision, non ? Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Alors que je mettais mon manteau, mon père apparut dans le couloir, l'air penaud.

'Euh Kurt, on peut-'

'Arrête papa, je suis pas d'humeur.' Rétorquai-je.

'Combien de fois je vais devoir dire que je suis désolé ?' plaida mon père.

'Tu peux le dire jusqu'à ce que ton visage soit bleu, ça ne change rien au fait que ce que tu as fait été complètement déplacé.'

'Je sais, mais j'essayais juste de t'aider, Kurt. Je n'aime pas te savoir mal. Tu allais si bien et-'

'Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas, et grâce à toi il menace de venir ici demain.'

'Blaine ?'

'Qui d'autre ?' Je levai les yeux au ciel.

'Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Vous avez besoin de parler.'

'Pas toi aussi.' Dis-je en soupirant.

'Kurt, tu ne peux pas toujours enfouir ta tête dans le sable.'

'Si, je peux.' Rétorquai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de la claquer derrière moi. Bon, où était le bar le plus proche ?

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Je pense que je vais prendre… des spaghettis et un coca.'

La serveuse prit mon menu et puis je fus tout seul à ma table, dans l'attente. Je regardai ma montre même si je l'avais déjà regardée quelques secondes avant, 17 :05. Eh bien, si Kurt venait je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit à l'heure.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si Kurt allait venir ou pas, il n'avait pas répondu à mon dernier message l'informant de mon plan de l'attendre ici. Je tapotai des doigts sur la table. Je me sentais vraiment très nerveux, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais seulement comme ça avec les gens qui… eh bien, les gars qui me plaisaient pour être plus précis.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je mangeais mes spaghettis et toujours aucun signe de Kurt. Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller chez lui. Et s'il avait convaincu son père et sa belle-mère de ne pas me laisser entrer ? Je sais que Kurt ne voulait pas me voir, mais le plus tôt ça serait fait et le plus tôt on serait heureux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le restaurant pour la centième fois depuis mon arrivée. Ma respiration se coupa un instant quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, debout dans l'entrée. Ok, alors il était aussi époustouflant que dans mon souvenir.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle. Je me levai et lui fit un signe, ce qui attira son regard. Il ne me sourit pas enfait, il avait l'air déçu de me voir. Kurt vint vers moi et s'arrêta à côté de la table. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il avait dû boire toute l'après-midi mais je n'allais pas le mentionner.

'Merci d'être venu.' Dis-je alors qu'on s'asseyait, Kurt en face de moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. 'Je ne voulais pas avoir à interrompre votre vie de famille.'

'Je peux pas vraiment partir de chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?' rétorqua Kurt. 'C'était le moins pire des deux.'

'Kurt, je peux te demander pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive avec moi ? Je veux juste parler, je ne veux pas être vicieux ou-'

'Je suis désolé.' Kurt se radoucit immédiatement, l'air un peu coupable. 'Je suis juste nerveux et… euh embarrassé, j'imagine.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ?' répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu moqueur. 'Le premier gars pour qui j'ai des sentiments me traine dans un restaurant pour me dire que les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Je comprends que c'est dans ta nature de toujours vouloir parler de tout, mais vraiment Blaine, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser en paix.'

Kurt détourna le regard. Putain, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que je ressentais, pas étonnant qu'il m'ait évité comme la peste ces dernières semaines. Il s'était convaincu que je voulais lui sortir un genre de "discours de psy" sur l'amour non partagé. J'avais envie de rire mais ne pensais pas que ça passerait bien à ce moment.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration c'était le moment d'être honnête. 'Ok, Kurt, um… laisse-moi mettre de côté les circonstances dans lesquelles on s'est rencontrés. Je suis très attiré par toi.' Les yeux de Kurt trouvèrent les miens, écarquillés et confus, et mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. 'Tu es magnifique et génial, Kurt, et n'importe quel homme serait chanceux de pouvoir t'appeler son copain.'

'Mais ?' demanda doucement Kurt, et je voyais qu'il attendait d'être rejeté. Son langage corporel n'était que découragement et espoir perdu. Je poussai mon assiette plus loin et m'avançai, joignant mes mains.

'Il n'y a pas-'

'Vous prendrez quelque chose ?' demanda la serveuse à Kurt, interrompant mon discours. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver et j'ai presque juré à voix haute, mais réussit à le masquer en un soupir discret.

'Um… un coca light s'il vous plait.' Kurt sourit. Il ramena son regard vers moi une fois qu'elle fut partie et me fit un signe de la tête pour que je continue.

'Il n'y a pas de mais, Kurt.' Lui dis-je doucement, et ça ne sembla que le déstabiliser plus encore.

'Je ne comprends pas.'

'Je suis amoureux de toi depuis cette nuit quand on était coincés dans l'ascenseur.'

Voilà, c'était dit. La vérité était sortie et c'était bon après tout ce temps de malentendus et de sentiments confus. Kurt avait l'air choqué, sa bouche était entrouverte. Il était totalement immobile et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre donc je décidai de continuer.

'Kurt, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses. Je suis incroyablement fier des progrès que tu as fait et tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Je veux que tu te réveilles tous les matins en pensant, oui la vie est belle.'

'Je… je sais pas quoi, um…' bredouilla Kurt, l'air incroyablement mignon.

'Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir quand tu es prêt à commencer une relation de couple… tu sais, peut-être qu'il faut que tu ailles à quelques rendez-vous pour avoir de l'expérience et de la confiance en toi… je ne sais pas. Mais je veux que tu fasse ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi.'

'Où tu veux en venir ?' murmura Kurt, posa ses mains sur la table. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et la tentation de les prendre dans les miennes était abominable. Les yeux de Kurt brillaient de larmes, faisant fondre mon cœur.

'Ce que je veux dire…' commençai-je prudemment, souriant. '… c'est que la balle est dans ton camp. Si et quand tu es prêt… je serais heureux de te proposer de sortir quelque part avec moi…'

'Quoi ? Vraiment ?' demanda Kurt, totalement choqué.

'Oui, vraiment.' Je ris, complètement séduit pas Kurt, si adorable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essuya ses yeux avec le revers de sa main avant de me regarder.

'Ça… ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu puisse… avoir des sentiments pour moi.'

'J'étais à l'initiative de notre baiser, tu te souviens ?' lui rappelai-je. Kurt joua avec la paille de son coca light, que je n'avais même pas remarqué arriver. En ce qui me concernait, Kurt et moi étions les deux seules personnes au monde en ce moment.

'Je sais que tu étais à l'initiative du baiser, mais… je pensais que c'était une pulsion du moment, que ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi sur le long terme. Tu t'excusais tellement après, comme si c'était une erreur.'

'Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour réaliser ce que je ressentais pour toi.' Admis-je. 'Je mélangeais mes pensées professionnelles et personnelles. Non pas que je sois d'accord avec ça, mais mes amis te diront que je suis un peu… lent.'

'Wes a effectivement mentionné quelque chose.' Kurt sourit pour la première fois et je ris. 'Mais Blaine… tu étais mon psychologue… c'est pas un peu…'

'Inhabituel ? Si, bien sûr, mais ça ne me dérange pas, Kurt.'

'Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?'

'Bien sûr.' Lui dis-je et je me perdis dans ses yeux pleins d'espoir et d'incertitude. 'Je dois admettre que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de morale au début, mais j'essayais juste de trouver des excuses pour ne pas avouer mes sentiments. Cette nuit où on s'est vu au Loop était plusieurs semaines après notre dernière séance et tu n'étais plus notre patient non plus.'

Kurt secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. 'C'est vraiment… je m'attendais pas du tout à ça.'

'Tu pensais que je voulais te faire un sermon sur l'amour à sens unique ?'

Kurt hocha la tête. 'Quelque chose comme ça.'

'Kurt, il n'y a pas de pression, ok ? Je ne veux même pas que tu décides maintenant. Je préfèrerais que tu prennes du temps pour y réfléchir d'abord. Comme j'ai dit, tu arriveras peut-être à la conclusion qu'être en couple n'est pas ce que tu veux ou ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment.'

'D'accord.' Répondit-il.

'Tu veux manger quelque chose ? C'est pour moi évidemment.'

'Um…'

Je penchai ma tête d'un côté en regardant Kurt détourner le regard vers ses genoux. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et je voyais ses mains trembler. Oh merde, il faisait une-'

'Je.. j'arrive p-pas à respirer.' Murmura Kurt d'une voix tremblante. Il était parti avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, se dirigeant vers la sortie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me levai, fouillai dans mon portefeuille et sortit un billet de 20$ que je posai sur la table avant de me précipiter après lui dehors.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je marchais sans m'arrêter, mais je n'arrivais pas à respirer, ma gorge se serrait, mon cœur essayait de bondir de ma poitrine et mes jambes tremblaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'étais en train de mourir, j'en étais sûr. C'était une crise cardiaque.

Puis, comme je m'y attendais, j'entendis la voix de Blaine derrière moi. 'Kurt, arrête-toi… Kurt, s'il te plait.'

Je ne regardai pas autour de moi mais il m'attrapa quelques secondes plus tard, juste quand j'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'allaient plus me soutenir. Les mains de Blaine se posèrent légèrement sur mes épaules et il me guida vers le bord du trottoir pour me faire asseoir. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains.

'C'est bon, tu as une crise de panique.' Dit doucement Blaine, posant une main sur mon dos. 'Prends quelques grandes respirations ça va aller.'

'Tu es s-sûr ?' demandai-je.

'J'en suis sûr.' Répondit-il. 'Respire, Kurt, doucement et lentement.'

Ma respiration revint à la normale au fil des minutes et les tremblements diminuèrent. Le sentiment de terreur était remplacé par un sentiment de stupidité totale et d'embarras. J'avais eu une putain de crise de panique devant Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouvait ? J'avais toujours ma tête dans mes mains et j'étais assez heureux de rester comme ça pour toujours.

'Ca va ?' demanda Blaine. 'Tu peux te redresser ?'

'Oui.' Répondis-je, relevant la tête et la main de Blaine quitta mon dos. 'Je suis désolé Blaine, tu dois penser-'

'Hé, ne te fais pas ça. C'est ma faute, je t'ai mis trop de pression.'

'Non.' Dis-je en soupirant. 'C'est juste que je…'

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' me demanda Blaine. 'Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.'

'Je pense pas que je puisse gérer ça. Tout ça semble si…. Si facile.'

'C'est une mauvaise chose ?' Blaine sourit.

'Les rêves ne sont pas supposés devenir réalité.' Murmurai-je. 'J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée… ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai, quelque chose de mal va arriver.'

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû passer l'après-midi à boire, je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement. Mais j'avais été tellement anxieux de voir Blaine qu'il m'avait fallu quelque chose pour me calmer. Il me regardait avec une expression inquiète mais douce. Il était magnifique, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait de moi ? Il pouvait littéralement avoir qui il voulait.

'Blaine, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien tu es extraordinaire ?'

Blaine sourit timidement. 'Oh, non je ne crois pas.'

'Si, tu l'es. Tu es intelligent, tu as un bon travail et tu es incroyablement beau. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel gars et-'

'Arrête-'

'Non, mais tu pourrais, Blaine. Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'embarrasser avec quelqu'un comme moi, tu pourrais-'

'Stop, arrête.' S'écria Blaine, prenant mes mains et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

'Kurt, tu as peur d'être blessé, je comprends. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'y réfléchir avant de décider. Je… je ne peux pas faire de promesses. Mais je peux te promettre que j'ai de forts sentiments pour toi et que tu es le  _seul_  qui occupe mes pensées, je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal. Je ne suis intéressé par personne d'autre. Seulement toi. Ça n'a été que toi depuis notre panne d'ascenseur.'

Je ne pouvais pas contester ça. Blaine n'allait pas me mentir, n'est-ce pas ? 'Donc, récapitulons, tu um… me demandes de sortir avec toi ?' demandai-je timidement.

'Oui.' Il sourit adorablement.

'Mais… Blaine, tu sais comment je suis… ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux être avec quelqu'un comme-'

'Non, ne t'avise pas de parler comme ça.' M'interrompit Blaine en colère. 'Je sais que tu as des doutes, des incertitudes et que tu manques de confiance en toi, mais je t'en prie, ne doute jamais de ce que je te dis.'

'Ok.' M'excusai-je en hochant la tête.

'Tu peux te lever maintenant ?'

'Oui, ça va maintenant. Merci de m'avoir suivi.'

'Je te suivrai toujours.' Dit doucement Blaine et mon cerveau fut réduit en bouillie. 'Je peux te remmener chez toi ?'

'Ça serait bien, oui.'

Blaine se leva et m'aida à me relever, nos mains se séparèrent et la sensation me manqua aussitôt. Je suivis Blaine à sa voiture, c'était assez relaxant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager, regarder Blaine changer les vitesses, regarder dans les rétroviseurs et me sourire occasionnellement. J'avais remarqué qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pendant ses moments de grande concentration et c'était trop mignon.

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison et je défis ma ceinture avant de me tourner vers Blaine. 'Merci.'

'Je t'en prie.' Il sourit.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je m'avançai vers lui, fermai les yeux et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baiser. Puis je me reculai et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus accueilli par le plus beau et le plus intense des regards.

'A toi de décider.' dit doucement Blaine en prenant ma main.

 


	13. Premier rendez-vous

**Chapitre 13 : Premier rendez-vous**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Cerveau sobre. Pensées sobres. A moins d'avoir été en train de rêver, hier, Blaine Anderson m'avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi.  _Moi_. Vous pouvez le croire ?

Il avait aussi dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi ( _petit couinement_ ). Il a dit que ça dépendait de moi, que c'était ma décision. Et pour couronner le tout, je l'avais embrassé avant de sortir de sa voiture. Putain,  _je l'avais embrassé_. Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop audacieux ? Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air trop-

'Kurt ?'

Je sursautai, violemment sorti de ma rêverie pour voir une autre enseignante, Lucy, me faire un sourire amusé. J'imaginais bien de quoi j'avais dû avoir l'air pendant ma dissection de la soirée d'hier. Il était midi et j'étais assis dans la salle réservée aux enseignants, avec un café fort et quelques dolipranes donc j'avais grand besoin après avoir passé les quatre derniers jours noyé dans l'alcool. Je ne referais jamais ça. Jamais jamais. Enfin, probablement jamais. Hmm… bref…

'Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.' Dis-je à Lucy en levant ma tasse de café et buvant une gorgée.

'Bon week-end ?' demanda-t-elle.

'Bien trop d'alcool.' Je ris, montrant les médicaments sur la table. 'Mais à part ça, pas mal. Et toi ?'

'Un week-end calme avec mon mari, à faire quelques travaux dans la maison.'

On a continué à parler pendant le reste de la pause sans que je me sente mal à l'aise. Je devenais vraiment meilleur pour me socialiser avec d'autres gens sans être toujours une boule de nerfs. J'étais toujours un peu anxieux quand le sujet des relations de couple arrivait, mais je ne pense pas que ça s'arrangerait un jour… enfin, à moins que je sois  _en couple_ , évidemment.

Oh non, et maintenant je revenais à penser au magnifique Blaine. N'y pense pas trop Kurt, tu es épris de lui et tu lui plais aussi. Vas-y, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous.  _Un rendez-vous_.

Je rentrai chez moi à 16h et m'assis sur le canapé du salon, mon portable à la main et me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Blaine. Ça me prit presque quinze minutes pour être finalement satisfait du message que j'avais écrit et appuyer sur envoyer.

_Salut Blaine, je viens de rentrer et je ne sais pas si tu es encore au travail donc j'ai pensé que c'était plus sûr d'envoyer un message. Je sais que ça peut sembler trop tôt mais je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autres ces dernières 24 heures. La réponse est oui, que je le dise maintenant ou dans une semaine. J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi si l'offre tient toujours. K x_

Même si c'est Blaine qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, je me sentis soudainement nerveux. Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Le x était trop à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir changé d'avis depuis hier ?

Mais mes inquiétudes étaient complètement infondées et je reçus une réponse de lui une heure plus tard, son propre petit x à la fin faisant frétiller mon cœur. On a fini par s'envoyer des messages pendant le reste de la soirée et mes joues devinrent douloureuses de trop sourire, mais c'était un sentiment bienvenu.

_Bien sûr, l'offre tient toujours, et si tu es sûr c'est tout ce qui compte :) Je viens de sortir d'une réunion vraiment très ennuyante et ton message m'a fait sourire pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Diner vendredi soir ? Bx_

_Mauvaise journée ? :( Tu veux que je te raconte des blagues nulles ? K x_

_Haha recevoir un message de toi est assez pour me rendre heureux :) le travail est un peu stressant en ce moment, trop de papiers et pas assez de travail concret. Bx_

_Je croyais que tu avais une secrétaire pour s'occuper de la partie administrative ? K x_

_Coupes budgétaires, on a une personne pour nous tous maintenant. Enfin bref, assez parlé de travail, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? :) Bx_

_Je cherche sur internet des conseils pour les premiers rendez-vous. C'est triste ? K x_

_Aww bien sûr que non, mais honnêtement Kurt, tu n'as pas besoin de conseils, sois juste toi-même. Bx_

_C'est ce qui m'inquiète. K x_

_D'être toi-même ? Non, tu es génial Kurt ! Bx_

_Tu le penses vraiment ? :) K x_

_Bien sûr que je le pense vraiment, je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi sinon. Maintenant, arrête de tout analyser et respire ! Bx_

_Tu me connais trop bien lol. Merci. Je serai quand même nerveux. K x_

_C'est normal d'être un peu nerveux, je le serai aussi. Bx_

_Eh bien, ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta soirée ? K x_

_Je viens de manger un plat réchauffé au micro-onde et maintenant Joey dort sur mes genoux. Bx_

_Ça me donne une image très mignonne. K x_

_Je devrais amener Joey à notre rendez-vous, il est bien plus mignon que moi. Bx_

_Il doit l'être s'il ressemble à son papa :) K x_

_*rougis* hé tu n'as pas répondu à ma question pour le diner… ? Bx_

_Oops désolé. Ça a l'air super. Tu as un endroit en tête ? K x_

_Il y a un nouveau restaurant mexicain dans la rue du Loop que je voulais essayer, mais n'importe où me va aussi. Tu as une préférence ? Bx_

_Mexicain m'a l'air parfait. K x_

_Ça marche :) Bx_

Blaine devait venir me chercher dans une demi-heure. La nervosité me rendait malade depuis mon réveil. Énormément de pensées négatives me traversaient l'esprit. Et si Blaine ne venait pas ? Et s'il finissait le rendez-vous en disant qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en me demandant de sortir avec lui ? Oh, oh, respire Kurt. Pense positif.

Après avoir changé de tenue dix… ok vingt fois, je me regardai dans le miroir, enfin satisfait. J'avais choisi un haut violet avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un jean serré bleu foncé et des bottes noires. Je pouvais presque voir le Kurt d'il y a plusieurs années me regarder.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon et m'arrêtai à côté de la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux pour voir la route. Pas encore de signe de Blaine. J'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi et me retournai pour trouver mon père debout dans l'entrée.

'Donc, tout va bien entre nous maintenant ?' me demanda mon père et je lui souris.

'Je suppose.' Répondis-je. On n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis samedi dernier, juste quelques banalités.

'Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt.'

'Je sais. Mais tu le referais sans hésiter, hein ?'

'Oui.' Il soupira, l'air coupable. 'Kurt, ta solution de toujours t'enfuir n'est pas saine. Le mieux est de faire face à ses problèmes.'

'Oui, monsieur.' Me moquai-je, enjoué.

'Donc euh… un rendez-vous avec Blaine ?'

'Ouaip.' Je hochai la tête.

'Il a l'air d'un gars sympa.'

'Il l'est.'

'Quel âge il a ?'

'Vingt-huit ans.'

'D'accord… c'est une habitude de sortir avec ses patients ?'

' _Papa_.'

'Pardon.' S'excusa-t-il, levant les mains. 'Je veux te protéger.'

'Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger de Blaine. C'est le gars le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré.'

'Donc il ne pense pas que c'est  _légèrement_  peu professionnel ?'

'Il m'a transféré à une de ses collègues après ce soir où on l'a vu au restaurant, il est professionnel papa, et après on s'est même pas revus pendant plusieurs semaines.'

'C'est fini pour de bon entre lui et ce gars avec qui il se disputait ?'

'Oui, c'est fini depuis ce soir-là.'

'Ils se disputaient à cause de toi ?'

Je ris et secouai la tête. 'Je t'ai dit que rien ne s'était passé pendant que j'avais des séances avec lui. Je savais même pas qu'il était gay jusque-là.'

'Ok.'

'Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Bien sûr.' Il sourit. 'Désolé, j'essaye de me faire à l'idée. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.'

Mon attention se tourna soudainement vers le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je pris une grande inspiration. Mon père me donna une tape sur l'épaule. 'Détends-toi et passe un bon moment.'

'Merci.' Je souris et me dirigeai vers l'entrée quand la sonnette retentit.

Je pris un moment pour me calmer. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour trouver l'homme le plus magnifique devant moi qui me souriait. Ma mâchoire tomba légèrement alors que je le regardais. Il portait un costume extrêmement bien ajusté et qui avait l'air de valoir une fortune, une chemise bleue clair et une cravate. Ses cheveux étaient tenus par du gel et je me demandai si j'aurais un jour le privilège de voir ses boucles naturelles.

'Salut.' Dit Blaine avec son plus magnifique sourire.

'Wow, tu es très élégant.' Dis-je, plein d'adoration, m'appuyant contre la porte.

'Je suis désolé, est-ce que c'est trop ?' S'excusa-t-il, passant une main sur sa veste pour aplatir des plis invisibles.

'Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… je me dis que j'aurais dû mieux m'habiller maintenant.'

'No Kurt, tu es très beau.' Murmura Blaine, ses yeux parcourant mon corps de haut en bas, me laissant rougissant et bafouillant comme un idiot. 'J'aime cette chemise sur toi, belle couleur.'

'M-merci… c'est ton côté fashion qui ressort ?'

'J'imagine. Ce que je porte est assez ennuyant, mais quand on a un travail qui requiert de porter un costume tous les jours, on peut pas vraiment se tromper. Il me faudrait peut-être plus de vêtements ordinaires.'

'Hmm je t'emmènerai faire du shopping un de ces jours.' Je souris et Blaine plissa les yeux.

'C'est une menace ou une invitation ?' demanda-t-il et je ris. Blaine pensait que j'insultais son style ?

'Oh non, je ne dis pas que tu as besoin d'un relooking, c'est pas le cas, pas du tout. Tes vêtements sont… eh bien ils sont…le truc c'est que les costumes, c'est super et le style élégant te va vraiment  _très_  bien… mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir une deuxième paire d'yeux pour-' Je m'arrêtai de parler et souris à la vue de Blaine qui rigolait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. 'Je devrais arrêter de creuser ma propre tombe, hein ?'

'Tu es prêt à y aller ? Ou on va passer à mes cheveux après ?'

'Ferme-la.'

Je suivis Blaine à sa voiture, et il nous conduisit au restaurant. Une fois assis à notre table avec nous menus en mains, nous avons tous les deux commencé à parler en même temps.

' _Tu veux qu'on partage_ -'

' _Alors Blaine, comment était_ -'

Blaine se mit à rire et je le suivis, il se frappa la tête avec son menu. 'De quoi on a l'air ?'

'On aurait peut-être dû rester sur le palier.' Suggérai-je et Blaine gloussa, ce qui fit faire des soubresauts à mon estomac. 'Toi d'abord.'

'Je demandais juste si tu voulais qu'on partage un hors-d'œuvre.' Dit Blaine.

'Oh… um, oui ok.' Répondis-je, regardant le menu. 'Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? J'aime les nachos ou-'

'J'aime les nachos, prenons des nachos.' Dit Blaine, excité. 'Donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?'

'Oh, j'allais juste être ennuyant et demander comment s'était passée ta semaine ?'

'Elle a été difficile. Je t'ai parlé du problème administratif ? Ça s'est pas vraiment arrangé, on a une réunion du personnel la semaine prochaine donc j'espère que ça sera réglé.'

'Tu n'es pas très bon en organisation et planification ?' demandai-je.

'C'est pas ça, c'est le volume énorme de choses à faire. Je comprends très bien qu'on veuille essayer d'économiser de l'argent là où on peut, mais pas au point de devoir enlever deux patients par jour.'

Blaine était vraiment passionné par son travail et c'était adorable à voir. J'aimais qu'il se soucie tellement des gens et que ça ne soit pas juste qu'un boulot pour lui. 'Tu es vraiment investi dans ton travail, n'est-ce pas ?'

Blaine acquiesça et sourit. 'Oui, j'adore ce que je fais. Je n'essaye pas d'éviter tous les papiers à faire et je ne suis  _pas_  paresseux, mais économiquement parlant, c'est plus sensé d'engager quelqu'un pour en faire la majorité, et les patients que l'on peut prendre pendant ce temps-là couvrent largement la dépense.'

'Oui, c'est parfaitement sensé.'

'Merci. Espérons que la direction pense pareil. Et comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Tu t'intègres dans cette nouvelle école ?'

'Oui, ça me plait vraiment. C'est un peu intimidant parfois d'avoir vingt enfants pour qui je suis le guide et l'inspiration, mais c'est un défi… un bon défi.'

'Etre un enfant, c'est le meilleur.'

'Oui, c'est fascinant de voir qu'ils n'ont aucune inquiétudes et qu'ils peuvent parler littéralement toute la journée à propos de leur dessin animé préféré ou de qui est le meilleur entre Superman et Spiderman.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Merci.' Dis-je à la serveuse qui posait nos plats de résistance devant nous.

'Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?'

'Non, merci.' Répondit Kurt. La serveuse partit, nous laissant seuls à nouveau.

'Alors Kurt, qu'est-ce que donne internet comme conseils pour un premier rendez-vous ?'

'Oh mon Dieu.' Kurt rougit un peu, ce qui était adorable. 'Um, regardez-le dans les yeux, ne parlez pas trop de vous, faites-lui des compliments, des choses comme ça.'

'Oooh j'aime les compliments.' Dis-je avec un petit sourire et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

'Arrête de chercher les compliments.' Dit-il, joueur, et on se mit à rire. Puis j'ai entendu mon portable biper.

'Je suis vraiment désolé.' Je soupirai, et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. 'Je suis pas asocial, je dois juste vérifier au cas où ça soit une urgence.'

'Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.' Kurt sourit. 'Je comprends.'

Je le fixai pendant un moment, me sentant incroyablement heureux. On était toujours au milieu de notre  _premier_  rendez-vous mais il m'avait déjà 'compris'. C'était plus que Mark n'avait jamais fait. On avait des disputes spectaculaires à chaque fois qu'une urgence pour aider l'hôpital psychiatrique ou une enquête de la police avait interrompu un week-end. Je fus soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas en rapport avec mon travail c'était un message de Wes.

_Alors ? Comment se passe le rendez-vous ? Tu ne portes pas un stupide costume, hein ? Kirk t'as déjà largué ? Passe-lui le bonjour. Merde, j'ai fait tomber ma pizza par terre. Sois maudit Anderson ! WES._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en rigolant avant de remettre mon téléphone dans ma poche et de regarder Kurt. 'Un message de Wes.'

'Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rire ?' demanda Kurt.

'Il se demande si je t'ai déjà ennuyé à mourir… il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. Oh, ça me rappelle que mes amis de lycée et moi avons arrangé une réunion des Warblers… désolé d'avoir volé votre idée.'

'C'est bon.' Kurt rit.

'Enfin, bref, c'est samedi prochain à la Dalton.'

'Super.' Répondit Kurt. 'C'est une bonne idée de la faire à votre ancien lycée, on aurait dû faire ça pour la nôtre.'

'Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.'

'Moi ?' demanda timidement Kurt.

'Oui toi.' Dis-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Ok, donc c'était  _vraiment_  agréable. La main de Kurt était chaude et douce. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'étonnement et de la surprise comme si je venais de lui demander s'il voulait un million de dollars. C'était plus que mignon.

'J'aimerais beaucoup.' Il sourit, et serra gentiment ma main.

 


	14. Dalton, 1ère partie

**Chapitre 14 : Dalton, première partie**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

J'étais aux anges. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il faudrait que je fasse une recherche, plus tard. Bref, mon rendez-vous avec Blaine avait été génial. On a parlé encore pendant deux heures après avoir fini nos desserts. Blaine a été le parfait gentleman. Il m'a raccompagné devant ma porte et m'a embrassé sur la bouche avant de me dire bonne nuit.

J'ai peut-être monté les marches d'escaliers pour aller à ma chambre comme un enfant surexcité mais c'était mon premier rendez-vous alors ne me jugez pas. On était maintenant samedi matin et je regardais mon portable, plus précisément le message que j'avais reçu une heure plus tôt, en me réveillant et je savourais la sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre.

_Bonjour, beauté :) J'ai passé un merveilleux moment hier soir, j'ai beaucoup parlé de toi à Joey. On déjeune toujours ensemble demain ? Bx_

_Une invasion extraterrestre ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de déjeuner avec toi ! K x_

_Ça c'est de l'imagination Hummel. Bx_

'Kurt.'

Je posai mon portable sur mon lit et sortis de ma chambre pour voir ce que Carole voulait. Je m'arrêtai en haut des escaliers. 'Oui ?'

'Livraison dans la cuisine.'

'Oh, ok.'

J'avais vaguement entendu la sonnette retentir quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir commandé quelque chose. J'avais fait du shopping en dormant ? Je descendis les escaliers, entrai dans la cuisine et me figea sur place. Sur la table de la cuisine était posé le plus gros et le plus beau bouquet de fleurs que j'avais jamais vu.

'Pour moi ?' demandai-je et Carole acquiesça en me souriant.

Je marchai jusqu'à la table et pris la petite enveloppe qui reposait entre les fleurs. Je sortis la carte en tremblant légèrement et lus ce qu'il était écrit.  _Je pensais à toi. Blaine x_

'Wow.' Murmurai-je, sentant une vague d'amour pour lui. J'essayai de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et pour une fois, c'était des larmes de joie. J'étais un romantique invétéré.

'Elles sont magnifiques.' Dit Carole en se penchant pour les sentir. 'Donc tu as passé un bon moment hier soir ?'

'Excellent.' Répondis-je en souriant. 'Oh, Carole, il est tellement… je trouve même pas le mot. Il est juste génial.'

'Tu es fou de lui, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête. 'Il faut le garder celui-là, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que Burt m'a offert des fleurs.'

On s'est mis tous les deux à rire, mon père était l'homme le plus gentil de la planète, mais être romantique ? Pas vraiment son truc. Je choisissais toujours les cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël de Carole pour lui, il n'était juste pas doué. Si je le laissais choisir tout seul, il achèterait probablement à Carole un nouveau grille-pain.

'Quelqu'un a parlé de moi ?' dit mon père en arrivant dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta et fixa les fleurs, puis Carole.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' accusa-t-il.

'Elles ne sont pas à moi.' Lui dit-elle. Il soupira de soulagement et elle se mit à rire.

'Blaine les a envoyées.' Dis-je en souriant.

'Ah… ça va alors. Donc ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?'

'C'était super… oh et, papa ?'

'Oui ?'

'Achète des fleurs à Carole.'

'Mon Dieu Kurt, ton petit-ami me donne l'air minable.'

Est-ce qu'il venait de dire  _petit-ami_  ? Oh mon Dieu, il était mon petit-ami ? Je ne pensais pas que c'est ce que Blaine dirait. Si ? Je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour ça, non ? Mais  _petit-ami_  ? Eeeeek !

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais assis sur mon lit, regardant les fleurs que j'avais mises sur ma coiffeuse. Je composai le numéro de Blaine. 'Allô ?' répondit-il à la première sonnerie.

'Tu es adorable.' Lui dis-je.

'Eh bien, merci.' Gloussa-t-il.

'Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs, elles sont très belles.'

'Oh, tu as reçu des fleurs ?' demanda Blaine. 'Est-ce que j'ai de la compétition ?'

'Tu es bête… J'ai hâte de te voir demain.'

'Moi aussi. Tu me manques déjà. C'est bizarre ?'

'Non.' Répondis-je avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. 'C'est pareil pour moi.'

Blaine a dit qu'il serait près de la fontaine alors je traversai le parc pour me diriger vers lui, j'étais de plus en plus excité. C'était normal de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un après un seul rendez-vous ? Est-ce que je m'exposais à une grande chute ?

Ok alors Blaine m'avait embrassé le premier, et c'est lui qui m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, et il m'a envoyé des fleurs… donc pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'était pas qu'un gros rêve ?  _Oh dégagez, pensées négatives_. Bien sûr, dès que je le vis, mon cerveau se vida et se remplit de guimauve à la place.

Blaine était assis sur une couverture sur l'herbe, me tournant le dos, un panier à pique-nique à côté de lui et le petit chiot le plus adorable sautillant autour de lui. Mon cœur fondit en les voyant tous les deux, c'était la chose la plus mignonne que j'avais vue.

Je marchai jusqu'à eux en essayant d'ignorer le tambourinement dans ma poitrine. 'Salut.' Dis-je. Blaine se retourna et me fit un grand sourire. Pouvait-il être plus parfait ?

'Hey.' Répondit-il en se levant. Le chiot courra et essaya de grimper sur mes jambes.

'C'est Joey alors ?' dis-je en rigolant. Je lui caressai la tête et Blaine le pris dans ses bras.

'Ouaip, c'est Joey. Désolé, il devient très excité quand il rencontre des nouvelles personnes.'

'Il est trop mignon, Blaine je vois pourquoi tu n'as pas pu résister.'

'Je sais. Je ne peux pas résister aux choses adorables.'

Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Oh quel beau début pour notre rendez-vous. On s'est assis sur la couverture et Joey s'est mis à sauter partout et aboyer.

'Joey, assis.' Ordonna Blaine et Joey obéit, tirant la langue en regardant Blaine. Blaine prit une assiette et un peu de nourriture du panier et la posa par terre pour Joey qui commença à la dévorer à la vitesse de l'éclair. 'Ça devrait le faire taire pendant trente secondes.' Dit Blaine et je ris.

'Je suis jamais venu dans ce parc.'

'Tu ne l'aimes pas ?' demanda Blaine, l'air embêté.

'Oh, si, je l'aime beaucoup… j'ai juste… jamais eu envie d'aller dans un parc avant.'

Blaine me prit la main et je baissai les yeux pour voir son pouce me caresser le dos de la main. Comment un geste aussi simple pouvait être aussi agréable ? Je lâchai un soupir de bonheur et levai la tête pour regarder Blaine. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, m'embrassant doucement. Je mis ma main libre sur la joue de Blaine, intensifiant le baiser avant de me reculer. Blaine remarqua quelque chose dans son champ de vision et se mit à rire. Je vis Joey qui nous fixait, la tête penchée d'un côté, l'air déconcerté.

'Je crois qu'il n'aime pas me voir embrasser son papa.' dis-je et Blaine le caressa.

'Il va devoir apprendre à partager.' Joey bailla et se coucha contre la jambe de Blaine. 'Donc… J'ai parlé avec Wes hier soir on est prêts pour samedi.'

'Vous avez fait votre choix de chansons ?' demandai-je.

'Eh bien, tout le monde veut se saouler, alors on fait un groupe de cinq numéros au début, et ensuite la scène sera libre pour qui voudra.'

'Oh, wow. J'ai hâte de voir ça.' Dis-je d'un air excité.

'Tu as faim ? J'ai des sandwichs.'

'Je meurs de faim.' Répondis-je.

'Je savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris jambon, fromage, thon, de la salade au poulet-'

'Tu n'avais pas à te donner tant de mal Blaine.'

'Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.' Il sourit. 'C'est que des sandwichs.' Mais c'était pas que des sandwichs. Merde, j'étais désespérément amoureux de cet homme.

Je me garai devant l'appartement de Blaine et lui envoyai un message pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé. On avait eu un mini débat par message hier soir sur qui devrait nous conduire à la réunion des Warblers. J'ai finalement gagné en insistant que Blaine devrait avoir la liberté de se détendre un peu et de boire quelques verres. J'étais debout contre ma voiture depuis quelques minutes quand Blaine sortit de l'immeuble, marchant lentement vers moi.

'Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?' Il sourit en se rapprochant de moi et fit un tour sur lui-même.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Putain_.

Blaine se tenait devant moi dans son ancien uniforme de lycée. Toute pensée cohérente disparut de mon cerveau. Il était  _trop_  sexy ! J'entendais mon sang battre dans mes oreilles.

'Kurt ?'

Je m'arrachai difficilement à la contemplation du corps de Blaine pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage et je savais que je rougissais, mon visage était incroyablement chaud. Donc oui, il m'avait pris en train de le mater.

'Désolé j'ai… um oui, oui tu es…'

'Tu aimes les gars en uniforme, hein ?' taquina Blaine. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui n'aidait pas mon cerveau à se calmer.

'Eh bien… surtout toi en uniforme, oui.'

'Il faudra que je m'en rappelle.' Murmura Blaine. 'Donc, puis-je avoir un baiser de bonjour ?'

'Un baiser de bonjour ?' répétai-je.

'Oui s'il te plait.' Blaine rit.

Je posai mes mains sur son cou et l'embrassai sur la bouche, fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation. Ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement mes hanches et il mordilla légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Un petit bruit de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche et Blaine recula immédiatement, l'air inquiet.

'Je t'ai fait mal ? Déso-'

'Non, Blaine c'est bon… j'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout.'

Une des mains de Blaine vint me caresser la joue. 'Tu sais… j'ai un autre uniforme de la Dalton là-haut.'

'Pas moyen.' Dis-je en rigolant. 'Tu ne m'embarques là-dedans.'

'Oh ça coûte rien d'essayer.' Soupira Blaine.

'En plus, le pantalon m'arriverait au milieu des jambes.'

'Sérieusement ? On en est déjà aux blagues sur la taille ?' se plaignit Blaine, faisant semblant d'être vexé. 'Je pensais que tu étais différent, Kurt.'

'En voiture, hobbit.' Dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Alors que Kurt nous conduisait à la Dalton, mon esprit s'égara. Maintenant que j'avais vu la réaction de Kurt en voyant mon uniforme, j'avais des visions de lui me tirant avec force par ma cravate rayée, déchirant ma chemise pour l'ouvrir avec les boutons qui volent partout... Oh mon Dieu, arrête de penser à ça Blaine ! Pense à quelque chose d'autre... Le père de Kurt avec un pistolet... Le père de Kurt avec un pistolet... Bien, ça marchait. Arrivés là-bas, je pris la main de Kurt en entrant dans le bâtiment. Wes se tenait devant l'entrée avec un carnet.

'Bonsoir et bienvenue à la Dalton. Puis-je prendre vos noms ?'

'Wes qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' soupirai-je.

'Ne vous moquez pas des règles édictées par le directeur pour éradiquer la possibilité d'étrangers à la fête... monsieur.'

'Ferme la.' Répondis-je, emmenant Kurt dans l'école. Ça nous a pris dix minutes pour arriver à la salle commune puisqu'on est tombé sur quelques-uns de mes anciens amis.

'C'est Birk.' cria quelqu'un quand on rentra dans la salle. David arriva vers nous, souriant.

'Birk ?' dit prudemment Kurt.

'Birk, c'est votre nom de couple. Blaine et Kirk.'

'D'accord.' Kurt rit.

'David, c'est Kurt.  _Kurt_.' le corrigeai-je mais il était déjà distrait par quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver. 'Je suis désolé qu'ils t'appellent Kirk.'

'C'est bon, c'est marrant.' Dit Kurt.

'Tu iras bien quand on chantera ?' Lui demandai-je, pas vraiment content de le laisser tout seul, peu importe combien de temps.

'Oui.' me rassura Kurt. 'Je serai en train de te regarder de toute façon... Et j'ai à manger donc ça va.'

'Tout le monde est là.' Cria Wes depuis la porte. 'Warblers ? C'est parti.'

'Je te vois bientôt.' Dis-je à Kurt en l'embrassant.

'Va me rendre fier.' Kurt sourit.

J'étais nerveux même si c'était ma zone de confort, entouré par les Warblers à la Dalton, dans nos uniformes. Mais j'étais nerveux à propos d'une chose en particulier, Kurt. Il ne m'avait jamais vu chanter tout seul avant, est-ce qu'il aimerait ? J'avais la malheureuse habitude de sauter partout et de faire des gestes avec mes mains. On était tous dans le couloir, préparant une de nos entrées traditionnelles.

'J'étais sûr qu'on allait faire When I Get You Alone.' dit Jeff et tout le monde se mît à rire. Je grinçai au souvenir, même si c'était il y a 11 ans. A vrai dire, j'avais personnellement sélectionné les chansons pour éviter toute chose trop suggestive. Je savais que Kurt et moi parlerions sur le sujet du sexe un jour, mais je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise en chantant des chansons qui parlaient de sexe ou de jouets ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

'Vous allez oublier ça un jour ?' Demandai-je plein d'espoir. Un 'Non.' unanime se fit entendre.

'Vous étiez géniaux.' Dit Kurt quand je revins vers lui à la fin de nos chansons. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras avant de prendre une bière sur la table.

'Merci.' Répondis-je.

'Tu gigotes beaucoup.' gloussa Kurt.

'Ça a toujours été mon truc... Tu n'as pas aimé-'

'Oh si, j'ai adoré. Ta façon de chanter et danser est... très attachante... tu es brillant.'

'Tu es mignon.' murmurai-je. 'Alors, et si je te faisais visiter l'école ?'

'Um... tu veux pas passer du temps avec tes amis ?' demanda Kurt, détournant le regard.

'J'ai passé tous les soirs de la semaine avec les Warblers et j'ai encore plein de temps pour parler aux autres, la visite ne va pas prendre longtemps.'

'Ok.'

Je posai ma bière sur la table, pris la main de Kurt et commençai à marcher dans le couloir. Wes se dirigeait vers nous, revenant des toilettes. 'On s'éclipse pour un peu d'action le garçons ?' taquina Wes en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Je serrai la main de Kurt.

'Je montre juste l'école à Kurt.'

'C'est bon, je vous couvrirai.' Dit Wes, mimant de fermer la fermeture sur sa bouche et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, je marchai avec Kurt au rez de chaussée, parlant de mes années lycée et des salles de cours et de ce qui avait changé depuis que j'étais parti. Kurt n'avait rien dit à part  _hmm_ ,  _oh_ et  _d'accord_. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

'Tu es silencieux, ça va ?' demandai-je.

'Oui, ça va.' essaya de dire Kurt, mais sa voix était plus haute qu'il le voulait probablement, trahissant son inconfort. J'emmenai Kurt dans la première salle vide que je trouvai et fermai la porte derrière nous.

'Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Kurt lâcha ma main et s'éloigna de moi, mettant sa tête dans ses mains et soupirant. 'Kurt ?'

Il se retourna et me regarda, les yeux au bord des larmes. 'Ça sera toujours là, ça ne partira jamais.'

'Quoi ? Kurt, qu'y a-t-il ? Si c'est à propos de ce que Wes a dit, ignore-le. Je t'ai dit qu'il pouvait être idiot.'

'J'ai été violé, Blaine.' murmura Kurt, sa voix se cassant et mon cœur se brisant en même temps. 'Il... il m'a détruit et... et je pense que je pourrai jamais-'

Je me précipitai vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Kurt s'agrippa à ma chemise et sanglota contre ma poitrine. Je devais me retenir de pleurer; je devais être fort pour lui, même si ça me tuait à l'intérieur. Je voulais assassiner Wes pour son stupide commentaire mais il ne savait pas.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Blaine sentait tellement bon et je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, mais je devais le faire, j'avais été tellement stupide de penser que ça serait une sorte de conte de fées. Je me détachai de Blaine, essuyant mes larmes avec mes manches, embarrassé. 'Je suis vraiment désolé.'

'Ne t'excuse pas, Kurt.'

'Ça n'allait jamais marcher.' lui dis-je à voix basse, mais il ne comprit pas.

'Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas marcher ?' Blaine fronça les sourcils.

'Ça. Nous. Je voulais me faire croire-'

'Kurt, arrête.'

'C'est vrai, Blaine.'

Blaine secoua la tête et essaya de me prendre la main mais je la retirai. Oh non, je ruinais sa réunion. 'Kurt, on passait une si bonne soirée... D'où ça vient ?'

'Je devrais... je devrais probablement partir.'

'Ne t'avise pas de passer cette porte.' m'avertit Blaine. 'Tu ne pars pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il y avait. Ne t'enfuis pas,  _parle_ -moi.'

La tentation d'ignorer le discours de Blaine était  _tellement_ grande. Mais à la place je me dirigeai vers le mur à côté d'une des fenêtres et m'assoit, ma tête reposant contre les brique. Blaine s'assit sur une chaise pas loin de moi en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et me regarda avec des yeux tristes.

'Kurt ?'

'Blaine, s'il te plaît, je peux pas-'

'Dis-moi juste à quoi tu penses, Kurt. Je ne vais nulle part.'

'Regarde la vérité en face, Blaine... n-n'essaie même pas de me dire que ça ne t-te dérange pas.' Sanglotai-je.

Blaine eut tout à coup l'air en colère, très en colère. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement. Il desserra sa cravate en grognant de frustration avant de me fixer.

'Bien sûr que ça me dérange, Kurt.' cria-t-il. 'Putain de merde, je veux juste trouver ce gars et... le buter pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ça me brise le cœur de penser à ce que tu as traversé et-'

'Je parlais pas de... ça, je voulais dire...'

'Quoi ?' demanda Blaine et je soupirai. Il voulait que je parle, j'imagine que je devais être honnête.

'Tu veux vraiment être avec quelqu'un qui ne va pas... "coucher" comme ils disent... Blaine, je suis pas certain que je serais un jour prêt ou capable de... de faire... tu sais... ça.'

'C'est à propos de sexe ? Tu crois que j'en aurais marre de toi parce que le sexe pourrait ne jamais être une option ?'

Blaine avait l'air vraiment agacé, comme si je l'avais gravement insulté. 'C'est inévitable.' marmonnai-je.

'Non.' rétorqua-t-il. 'Kurt, que l'on soit ensemble un jour, un an ou pour ou jours, je ne romprais pas avec toi parce que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle.'

'Donc tu n'as jamais couché avec Mark ?' Rétorquai-je puérilement.

'Si, bien sûr. On a été ensemble pendant presque trois ans, mais Kurt, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Chaque relation est différente.'

'Tu ne peux pas faire de promesses, Blaine.' dis-je, secouant la tête. 'Oui, ça peut ne pas te manquer maintenant, mais... un jour viendra où ça deviendra un problème et... je préfèrerais que ça soit fini maintenant plutôt que plus tard.'

'Non, Kurt, non.' cria-t-il et je baissai les yeux, respirant profondément et espérant que je n'allais pas encore paniquer.

'Blaine... s'il te plaît...' suppliai-je.

'S'il te plaît quoi ? Te laisser partir ? Te quitter ? Abandonner ? Parce que la réponse est non, Kurt. Non, non, non.'

'Je ne vaux-'

'Regarde-moi.' Je levai la tête pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé et je me détestais de le faire être comme ça. Il irait tellement mieux sans moi. 'Kurt... je ne te laisserais pas nous faire ça... et tu sais pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi ?' demandai-je.

 


	15. Dalton, 2ème partie

**Chapitre 15 : Dalton, deuxième partie.**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Blaine s'avança et se mit à genoux devant moi. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder, il avait les larmes aux yeux et je me sentis mal. Blaine passa gentiment une main dans mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux, me sentant immédiatement plus calme. Puis il mit ses mains sur les miennes et les serra doucement.

'Kurt, regarde-moi.' Dit-il doucement et j'ouvris lentement les yeux.

'J'avais pas prévu de te le dire maintenant parce que… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je dois le dire et je pense que tu as besoin de l'entendre.'

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait peur de dire ? Je sentais que ma poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. Oh putain, pas de crise de panique, pas de crise de panique…

'Kurt… je n'ai jamais été bon pour exprimer mes sentiments et… j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un problème que j'avais, mais je me trompais. Je m'en suis récemment rendu compte. Je te regarde et je me sens entier, je veux être avec toi… tout le temps. Mes deux petits-amis sérieux… aucun d'eux n'était "le bon", ils ne s'en approchaient même pas, je le vois maintenant.'

'Blaine ?' Mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma bouche était entrouverte, à la fois par le choc et la stupéfaction de ce que Blaine était en train de me dire. Et puis il dit  _la_  phrase qui changea tout.  _Tout_.

'Ce qu'il y a, c'est que…. Je suis amoureux de toi.'

Silence. J'étais sûr que mon cœur battait tellement fort que Blaine pouvait l'entendre. Il me regardait, attendant ma réaction. Il m'aimait ? Blaine m'aimait ? Il était  _amoureux_  de moi ? Non, j'avais dû mal comprendre. Sentant mon doute, Blaine se pencha pour murmurer dans mon oreille. 'Je suis fou amoureux de toi.'

Mon corps entier trembla et je hoquetai. Ces choses-là ne m'arrivaient pas à moi, elles ne m'étaient jamais arrivées. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je me mis à pleurer et les mains de Blaine se posèrent sur mon visage, essuyant gentiment les larmes sur mes joues.

'Hé, ne pleure pas.' Il me sourit.

'C'est d-des larmes de joie.' Lui dis-je. 'J'ai jamais cru que j'entendrais q-quelqu'un me dire ç-ça.'

'Alors c'est ton jour de chance Kurt Hummel.'

Et Blaine m'embrassa passionnément, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je tendis le bras pour m'agripper à son blazer et le tirer plus près de moi, voulant désespérément le sentir, le goûter, ne jamais le laisser partir. Je sentis le bout de la langue de Blaine effleurer mes lèvres et sans même y penser, je lui autorisai l'entrée.

Je gémis doucement en sentant la langue de Blaine explorer ma bouche, et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'avais jamais connu, c'était plein d'amour et de désir. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine recula et je laissai échapper un petit couinement de protestation. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la mienne, essoufflé.

'Désolé pour ça.' Dit-il, reprenant son souffle, et on se mit à rire tous les deux. Je passai une main sur son blazer qui était froissé à l'endroit où je m'étais accroché. Je pris une de ses mains.

'Je t'aime aussi.' Dis-je et Blaine me fit un sourire rayonnant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se retenait d'attaquer mes lèvres à nouveau. J'aimais qu'il soit toujours attentionné, mais parfois un gars voulait juste être embrassé, n'est-ce pas ?

'Ne te sens pas obligé de le dire en retour.' Murmura Blaine et c'était incroyablement adorable que pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'était pas sûr de lui.

'Bien sûr que je t'aime idiot.' Gloussai-je, serrant sa main. 'Tu es… tu es exceptionnel Blaine. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.'

'Moi aussi.' Il sourit et me donna un petit baiser.

Blaine s'assit à côté de moi contre le mur et m'attira contre lui. Je reposai ma tête contre son épaule et il caressa mon bras d'un air absent. 'Tu vois maintenant que c'est mieux de dire ce que tu penses plutôt que de le garder pour toi ?'

'Oui.' Soupirai-je. 'Désolé, j'ai…peur.'

'Je sais. Mais on ne va pas survivre si tes doutes nous menacent constamment. Je sais que tu en as, et ils sont plus que compréhensibles. Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu me parleras, même si tu penses que c'est complètement idiot ou insignifiant.'

'Je le ferai.' Promis-je.

'Donc um, Kurt… à propos… de sexe… je ne veux pas te mentir, la pensée de faire l'amour avec toi est… très attirante. Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu me suffis comme ça d'accord ? Tu es plus que suffisant.'

'Tu es sûr ?' demandai-je, évitant son regard et effleurant les boutons de sa chemise.

'Oui, je suis sûr. Il y a des couples gays qui n'ont jamais de sexe avec pénétration. C'est une question de préférence. Il y a plein d'autres choses qu'un couple peut faire s'ils veulent être intime et… et, tu sais… se donner du plaisir.'

'Comme quoi ?' murmurai-je, levant les yeux vers lui. Blaine rougissait et il n'avait jamais été aussi mignon.

'Um, tu sais… comme… le sexe oral.'

'C'est vrai.' J'avalai difficilement, mes yeux immédiatement attirés par l'entrejambe de Blaine. Son pantalon d'uniforme ne mettait pas tellement en valeur sa marchandise, mais ça n'empêcha pas mon visage de chauffer à la pensée de voir….de toucher…

'On retourne dans la salle ?' demanda Blaine, me sortant de mes pensées X. 'Wes va lancer une recherche d'une minute à l'autre.'

'Oui, d'accord.' Répondis-je, même si j'aurais été assez heureux de rester assis par terre avec Blaine toute la nuit.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Ok, donc j'étais un peu éméché. Je ne buvais pas autant d'habitude mais j'étais trop heureux pour m'en soucier. Ça faisait deux heures que Kurt et moi nous étions avoué nos sentiments et j'avais eu le temps de parler avec des anciens amis, mais j'étais complètement distrait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Kurt et à combien il était incroyable.

'Hey ça va ?'

'Oui, ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?'

'On a évoqué beaucoup de souvenirs, c'était sympa… j'ai essayé d'en sortir plus tôt, mais-'

'Blaine, c'est bon.' Kurt sourit et mit une main sur mon bras. 'J'ai regardé le chant bourré de Wes et David.'

'Oh oui ils étaient hilarants.'

'Um, Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Quelques personnes ont mentionné qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que tu chantes ta chanson phare.'

'Oh ?' demandai-je innocemment, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

'Teenage Dream ?'

'Eh bien, Wes et David ont banni toutes les chansons de Katy Perry donc…'

'Tu pourrais la chanter tout seul.' Kurt sourit et je commençai à me sentir nerveux.

'Je ne pense pas, je ne me rappelle pas si bien que ça des paroles et-'

'Blaine.' Dit doucement Kurt en prenant ma main. 'Tu as vraiment cru que je ne remarquerais pas que toutes tes chansons étaient des choix sûrs, sans aucun thème adulte ?'

'Oui… je suis désolé.' M'excusai-je. 'Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.'

'Ne t'excuse pas, j'aime que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi. Mais j'ai vraiment  _besoin_ de te voir chanter Teenage Dream.'

'C'est vrai ?' Kurt m'embrassa sur la bouche avant de me lancer un regard coquin.

'Oui, maintenant ramène tes fesses là-bas Anderson.' Ordonna-t-il en me donnant une petite claque sur les fesses.

'Hummel.' Hoquetai-je, mais j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et ok, je rougissais peut-être un peu aussi.

Je trouvai Wes et ne mis pas longtemps à le convaincre de me rejoindre sur Teenage Dream puisqu'il était déjà à moitié bourré. Les autres Warblers nous rejoignirent, du moins ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore évanouis. Je pris le micro dans ma main. 'Salut tout le monde, je peux avoir votre attention ?'

Tout le monde se tut et je pris une profonde inspiration. 'J'ai peur que nous ayons eu quelques plaintes sur la performance des Warblers tout à l'h-'

'Conneries.' Cria quelqu'un et tout le monde rit.

'Euh, pas sur la qualité… même si ça pourrait être discuté… enfait la plainte était que nous n'avons pas chanté Teenage Dream… donc voilà, c'est parti.'

Il y eut des applaudissements et des sifflements avant même que nous commencions. Je cherchai Kurt des yeux puis fixa mon regard sur lui. Il hocha la tête et me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en retour avant de commencer à chanter.

'Content maintenant ?' demandai-je à Kurt en retournant vers lui. Je n'avais regardé que lui pendant toute la chanson et il n'avait pas une fois semblé mal à l'aise. Il avait juste l'air fier et ça faisait fondre mon cœur et l'aimer encore plus.

'Yep.' Il sourit. 'C'était…'

'Sympa ? Bien ? Super ? Génial ?'

'J'allais dire sexy enfait.' Dit Kurt avec une expression adorable.

'Je vais prendre sexy.' Murmurai-je. Je glissai ma main dans le dos de Kurt pour la poser sur sa hanche. Il me regarda, l'amour pur et le bonheur brillaient dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, David choisit ce moment pour littéralement me sauter sur le dos et je faillis renverser Kurt.

'Tu fais quoi ?' demandai-je en détachant David de moi.

'Mec, ça a pété le feu.'

'Alors pourquoi vous avez banni les chansons de Katy Perry quand on a choisi ce qu'on allait faire ?'

'Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Blainey ? On a eu tort, c'est comme ça… hé tu savais que Liam était là ?'

'Oui, je l'ai aperçu quand on chantait au début. Wes n'a jamais dit qu'il serait là.'

'Tu sais comment Wesley aime te surprendre, Blainey.' David rit.

Je me tournai vers Kurt pour lui expliquer, il nous regardait comme si on avait un léger problème mental. 'Liam était étudiant à la Dalton. On est sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois pendant ma dernière année.'

'Oh d'accord.' Répondit Kurt. 'Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire bonjour ?'

'Notre séparation n'a pas vraiment été… amicale.' Dis-je prudemment.

'Blainey ici présent l'a surpris au lit avec une fille.' Dit David en riant. 'Tu aurais dû voir ça, Kirk, il était dévasté.'

'C'est pas vrai.' Rétorquai-je. 'J'ai peut-être été bouleversé pendant quelques jours mais je m'en suis vite remis.'

'Ouais… et la raison pour laquelle tu ne chantais que des ballades pendant un mois aux répétitions des Warblers, c'était…'

'Dégage David.' Dis-je et il me fit une tape dans le dos avant de partir en riant.

'Ca a dû être horrible.' Dit Kurt, baissant les yeux pour regarder son verre de coca light. Oh non, à quoi il pensait ?

'C'était il y a longtemps, Kurt, ça ne compte pas vraiment.'

'Je sais.' Dit-il. Il sourit, et me regarda cette fois. 'Mais à ce moment-là, ça n'a pas dû être… plaisant.'

'Je savais qu'il était bi et qu'il était dragueur. C'était pas vraiment une si grande surprise finalement et… oh merde il vient par ici.'

'Anderson, ça faisait longtemps.' Dit Liam en tendant la main. Je la serrai rapidement et puis me rapprochai de Kurt. Les yeux de Liam passaient de Kurt à moi avant de se positionner sur Kurt. 'Je ne me souviens pas de toi ici.'

'C'est parce que je n'ai pas été dans ce lycée.' Lui dit Kurt. 'Je suis son… euh…'

'Petit-ami.' Finis-je quand Kurt s'arrêta. Il me regarda, les yeux agrandis et je lui souris.

'Petit-ami ? C'est mignon… mais dommage.'

'Alors tu es avec quelqu'un Liam ?' lui demandai-je, détournant à contrecœur mon regard de Kurt. Je n'aimais définitivement pas la façon dont Liam reluquait Kurt. Eww.

'Pas exactement.' Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. 'Bref, je peux pas rester papoter toute la soirée, j'ai repéré quelqu'un.'

Liam partit et je regardai Kurt. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, mais je voyais le petit sourire sur son visage. 'Vas-y, dis-le.' Soupirai-je.

'Sérieusement Blaine ? Lui ? Il est ignoble.'

'Je sais, je sais… mon goût en matière d'hommes s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis mes années lycée.'

'Donc euh… je suis ton petit-ami ?' demanda adorablement Kurt. 'Ça a été décidé quand ?'

'Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, j'ai juste-'

'Non, ça m'a plus… que tu m'appelles ton petit-ami.'

'C'est vrai ? Alors dans ce cas, mon  _petit-ami_ , il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment faire là tout de suite.'

'Oh ?'

'Je voudrais t'embrasser.'

'Ok.' Kurt me fit un sourire adorable. Il posa son verre sur une table à côté et s'approcha de moi, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mon cou. Je fis le reste et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Mes mains partirent se poser sur la taille de Kurt pour l'attirer encore plus près.

'Prenez une chambre les mecs.' Cria quelqu'un à côté de nous, ce qui nous fit glousser.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Comment va ta tête ?' demandai-je alors que Blaine s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de moi. C'était lundi après-midi et on avait prévu de se retrouver au Lima Bean après le travail. J'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre toute la journée, un sentiment auquel je n'étais pas habitué. Le bonheur. Blaine me rendait heureux et j'étais pratiquement sûr de le rendre heureux aussi, il avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

'Bien mieux maintenant.' Il sourit et pris le café que je lui avais apporté. 'Merci… tu connais mon café préféré ?'

'C'est gravé à l'intérieur de mon crâne.' Taquinai-je et il rit. 'C'est pas quelque chose qu'un petit-ami devrait savoir ?'

'Carrément.' Répondit Blaine et il tendit le bras pour prendre ma main. 'Tu m'as manqué hier.'

'Tu m'as envoyé dans les 50 messages… et tu m'as appelé deux fois.'

'C'est quand même pas pareil que de te voir.'

'Je sais.' Je souris. C'était l'anniversaire de mon père donc on était sortis pour célébrer ça, j'avais quand même pas arrêté de penser à Blaine. 'Je dirais que tu es à deux ou trois semaines d'être invité à un dîner du vendredi chez les Hummel.'

'Wow, je suis honoré… donc ton père commence à m'apprécier ?'

'J'ai dit beaucoup de bien de toi, il est très impressionné… mais j'ai laissé de côté la partie où tu as voulu me faire porter un uniforme.'

Blaine éclata de rire, et rougit aussi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon… enfin, depuis que je l'avais vu assis avec Joey dans le parc. Il avait l'air si content et c'était incroyable de sentir que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il me fixait de son regard intense et m'étudia pendant un moment.

'Kurt, j'aimerais te poser une question, mais ne te sens pas obligé de dire oui, d'accord ?'

'Ok, c'est quoi ?' demandai-je lentement.

'Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi et… est-ce que tu voudrais… rester chez moi une nuit ?'

'A ton appartement ?' demandai-je, ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer.

'Oui… j'ai une deuxième chambre, c'est pas comme si on était obligé de euh… dormir ensemble si tu ne veux pas. Je peux cuisiner, ou on peut commander à manger ou manger quelque part avant… ce que tu préfères… j'ai des tonnes de DVD et-'

'Blaine, la réponse est oui.' Dis-je, l'arrêtant dans son discours.

'Tu es sûr ?'

'Oui, mais à une condition.'

'Laquelle ?' Blaine leva les sourcils.

'J'ai le droit de voir tes cheveux sans gel.' Dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

'Oh mon Dieu.' Grinça Blaine. 'Bon, si c'est ce que ça coûte… ok.'

'Yay. Samedi ?'

'Samedi.' Répéta Blaine. Mon Dieu, dans cinq jours j'allais entrer dans l'appartement de Blaine… m'asseoir sur son canapé… voir sa chambre… dormir chez lui… voir la tête de Blaine le matin… putain… il me faut un nouveau pyjama.

 


	16. Une nuit chez Blaine

**Chapitre 16 : Nuit chez Blaine**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je souris en voyant le dernier statut de Sam sur Facebook.  _On vient de franchir une nouvelle étape, j'ai rencontré les parents de Craig. Ils sont merveilleux, comme lui :)_  Les choses avaient du devenir sérieuses entre eux, et malgré le fait que Sam n'était pas depuis si longtemps sorti d'une longue relation, il semblait vraiment fou de Craig. On se parlait toujours par messages et je pouvais me réjouir pour lui maintenant, alors qu'avant la jalousie prenait le dessus. Pas parce que je voulais Sam, mais parce que je voulais ce qu'il avait. Une relation de couple. Un petit-ami.

Blaine Anderson… mon magnifique petit-ami.

Je me demandai si Blaine voudrait bien qu'on se relie sur Facebook. J'étais trop lâche pour le suggérer moi-même mais je couinerais de joie si, en me connectant un jour sur Facebook, j'avais une notification me disant que Blaine Anderson voulait que le monde entier sache qu'on était ensemble. Mon Dieu, j'étais vraiment un loser.

Je descendis plus bas dans la page et parcourrai mon fil d'actualité. Un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je vis que Blaine avait été taggé dans l'album de David 'Réunion Dalton'. Je cliquai dessus et passai les photos les unes après les autres. A chaque fois que Blaine apparaissait, mon cœur faisait un petit bond de joie, il avait l'air si heureux et cette soirée avait été très spéciale pour nous.

Je me figeai soudainement et mon cerveau se retrouva réduit en bouillie. Je fixai une photo en gros plan, c'était Blaine, incroyablement sexy, une main dans ses cheveux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux à moitié fermés. Putain de merde. David avait commenté cette photo.  _Celle-là est pour Kirk. LOL._

J'avais même pas besoin de regarder le reste de l'album, j'avais trouvé mon nouveau fond d'écran d'ordinateur. Yay. Blaine avait commenté en dessous.  _Oh mon Dieu PUTAIN NOOOOOOOOON je suis horrible, *supprime ça*_. J'éclatai de rire.

J'étais pas ami avec David donc je ne pouvais pas commenter donc je sortis mon message de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Blaine. Il était 16 heures donc il devait encore être au travail.  _Je viens de parcourir l'album de David de la réunion Dalton, *cette* photo de toi est sexy :P K x_

_GRINCEMENT ! Vraiment ? Bon, j'imagine que si tu l'aimes, c'est pas si mal :) Bx_

_Hé je viens d'y penser, on a pas de photos de nous deux. K x_

_C'est trop bizarre. Je pensais à ça à midi ! Je regardais mon bureau et j'ai réalisé qu'il manquait une petite photo de toi et moi. Bx_

'Aww.' Fut ma réponse en lisant le message. Blaine voulait une photo de nous sur son bureau ? J'en avais jamais vu de Mark et lui pendant mes séances, à moi qu'il l'ait bougée ou retournée ? Je voulais demander mais j'avais peur de la réponse. Je voulais être le premier petit-ami dont Blaine voulait mettre une photo sur son bureau. Mon Dieu j'étais égoïste. J'étais déjà chanceux de sortir avec quelqu'un comme Blaine.

Je pris une douche et descendis dans le salon juste après 18h. Mon père regardait un truc de sport à la télé. J'étais tellement content que Finn ait déménagé mon père et lui étaient insupportable quand il y avait un 'match' important.

'Hey papa.' Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. 'Grosse journée ?'

'Oui, tu sais, c'est vendredi, j'ai les gens qui veulent partir pour le week-end. Et toi, bonne journée à l'école ?'

'Pas mal. J'ai dû m'interposer dans une bagarre à la récré.'

'Les garçons.' Gloussa mon père.

'Enfait, c'était des filles.' Lui dis-je et il secoua la tête. 'Oh donc c'est bien si les garçons se battent ?'

'C'est différent.' Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il changea rapidement de sujet. 'Bref, la mère de Carole nous invite à diner demain soir. Tu veux venir ?'

'Je ne peux pas, désolé.'

'Tu vois Blaine ?' Il sourit.

'Oui… enfait euh…. Je reste chez lui demain soir.'

'Oh… tu dors chez lui ?' demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête. 'C'était son idée ou la tienne ?'

'La sienne mais j'en ai vraiment envie et-'

'Kurt, il ne te pousse pas à aller trop vite, hein ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non.'

'Parce que je peux aller lui parler si-'

'Calme-toi, papa.' Dis-je en rigolant. 'Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais s'il te plait… n'interfère pas dans ma relation avec Blaine parce que je suis  _vraiment_  heureux… on l'est tous les deux et Blaine est parfait.'

'Je suis désolé, tu as raison.' S'excusa mon père. 'Je m'inquiète pour toi… mais je te promets de me taire.'

'Merci. C'est gentil.'

'Mais si tu veux parler, de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, ok ? Quoi que ce soit… plus de secrets, tu te souviens ?'

'Je me souviens, papa.' Je souris. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Finn et Rachel étaient arrivés pour le diner du vendredi soir.

'On dit toujours rien à Finn et Rachel sur toi et Blaine, c'est ça ?' murmura mon père et j'acquiesçai au moment où ils rentraient dans le salon.

'Rachel, j'adore ta robe.' Dis-je (enfin, mentis-je) alors qu'elle venait dans le salon pour dire bonjour.

'Merci Kurt.' Elle sourit puis fit un petit tour sur elle-même. Mon père partit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une bière à Finn, et Rachel le suivit pour dire bonjour à Carole. Finn et moi nous asseyions sur le canapé.

'Comment ça va ?' demandai-je à Finn.

'Bien, Rachel et moi partons en vacances à New York avec ses pères demain.'

'Oh oui, j'avais oublié. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien.'

Finn leva les yeux au ciel. 'Tant qu'ils ne me trainent pas pour voir des spectacles de Broadway deux fois par jour.'

Je ris. 'Je suis sûr que si tu vas à un spectacle, ils comprendront que tu préférerais faire autre chose.

'J'espère. Euh Kurt, qui est Blaine Anderson ?'

'P-pardon ?' dis-je, mon cœur ratant un battement.

'Tu es devenu ami avec lui sur Facebook l'autre jour.'

'Ah ça, oui… euh Finn, tu as des problèmes de mémoire ?'

'Non, pourquoi ?' demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

'Blaine… l'ami que j'avais invité à la réunion du Glee club… on a fait un duo ensemble.'

'Oh oui.' Se souvint Finn en souriant. 'C'était une super soirée. J'avais oublié son nom j'ai cru que tu t'étais trouvé un petit-ami ou je sais pas.'

'Oh non… bien sûr que non.' Répondis-je, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ma relation avec Blaine était encore relativement nouvelle et j'étais pas encore prêt à ce que le monde entier le sache, et si je le disais à Finn, c'est exactement ce qu'il se passerait. Je me connectai sur Facebook sur mon portable pour me distraire et éviter d'autres questions de Finn. Une fenêtre de chat apparut immédiatement, me faisant sourire.

 **Blaine**  : :)

 **Kurt**  : Hey toi :)

 **Blaine**  : Facebook pendant le diner du vendredi soir ?

 **Kurt**  : Finn m'ennuie

 **Blaine**  : Et moi je t'ennuie ?

 **Kurt**  : Jamais ! Tu fais quoi ?

 **Blaine**  : Couché sur le canapé avec Joey à me lamenter

 **Kurt**  : Pourquoi ? :(

 **Blaine**  : Mon petit-ami me manque !

 **Kurt**  : Awww !

 **Blaine**  : Et j'ai mal au ventre :(

 **Blaine**  : Je veux un câlin Hummel

 **Kurt**  : Tu es vraiment un enfant parfois lol

 **Kurt**  : Blaine ?

 **Kurt**  : ?

 **Blaine**  : Je boude :(

 **Kurt**  : Tu es trop mignon :)

 **Kurt**  : Donc pourquoi tu as mal au ventre ?

 **Blaine**  : C'était l'anniversaire d'une collègue et elle a amené un gâteau.

 **Kurt**  : On a parlé de ça, Anderson : ne va *PAS* te resservir trois fois !

 **Blaine**  : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

 **Kurt**  : Tu as un problème

 **Blaine**  : Je sais

 **Kurt**  : Comment tu restes aussi mince ?

 **Blaine**  : Tu trouves que j'ai un beau corps ? ;)

 **Kurt**  : Arrête de chercher les compliments !

 **Kurt**  : Merde, mon père me dit de lâcher mon portable :(

 **Blaine**  : Méchant ! Je suis plus important que le dîner :)

 **Kurt**  : Je vais lui dire que tu as dit ça :P

 **Blaine**  : TU N'OSERAIS PAS ! J'ai envie de garder tous mes membres !

 **Kurt**  : Je t'envoie un message après manger :)

 **Blaine**  : T'as intérêt x

 **Kurt**  : x

Je me garai devant chez Blaine et coupai le moteur. Je pris une profonde inspiration, le dilemme auquel je faisais face depuis quelques jours tournait dans ma tête.  _Dormir avec Blaine ?_ Ne pas dormir avec Blaine ? _Dormir avec Blaine ?_  Je pris mon sac sur le siège passager et sortis de la voiture. je sentais mon cœur accélérer à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de Blaine, la nervosité à son maximum. Blaine m'avait donné le code d'entrée de son immeuble et j'entrai, pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et m'arrêtai devant sa porte. Je levai ma main pour frapper à la porte mais la retirai encore.

'Ressaisis-toi.' Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je lissai ma chemise et me redressai. Puis je frappai, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui couraient de l'autre côté et gloussai.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine se tenait devant moi, avec son t-shirt gris délavé, son jean bleu clair avec quelques taches de peintures et ses chaussettes jaunes. Je résistai à l'envie de me jeter sur lui. Non seulement, le look élégant lui allait très bien, mais il était trop sexy dans le look  _je-mets-la-première-chose-qui-me-passe-par-la-main -parce-que-je-sors-pas-de-chez-moi._

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.' Dis-je, souriant à mon petit-ami incroyablement adorable qui fixait intensément mes vêtements. Merde, c'était trop décontracté ? J'aurais dû m'habiller un peu mieux ? Kurt était très beau avec son jean serré noir et sa chemise.

'Merci.' Dit-il. Je me reculai pour qu'il puisse entrer. Je fermai la porte et pris le sac de Kurt pour le poser par terre.

'Tu es très beau.'

'Toi aussi.' Kurt sourit.

'Vraiment ? Je me sens un peu mal habillé.'

'Sérieusement Blaine, tu es très mignon.'

'Viens là.' Murmurai-je, attrapant Kurt par la taille et le tirant vers moi. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et bougèrent lentement. Puis soudainement, Kurt prit mon visage dans ses mains et je m'agrippai à sa chemise. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, voulant désespérément nous goûter, nous sentir, comme si on s'était pas vus depuis des mois. Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et je sentis un accès de culpabilité en sentant mon érection grandir, fichues hormones.

Les mains de Kurt s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux et je laissai échapper un gémissement, c'était  _tellement_  bon. Quand je sentis que j'allais m'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, je me reculai à contrecœur de Kurt, observant ses joues roues, ses yeux brillants, et ses lèvres gonflées.

'Wow… hey.' Je souris.

'B-bonjour à toi aussi.' Murmura Kurt, essoufflé. 'J'espère que tu sais que je m'attendrai à ça à chaque fois que je viendrai chez toi.'

'Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je te réinviterai ?' taquinai-je, levant les sourcils. 'Bref, c'est ta faute j'ai commencé doux et romantique, et tu as accentué.'

'N'importe quoi.' rit Kurt. 'C'est toi qui a mis ta langue dans ma bouche.'

'C'est pas vrai… enfin ta langue était sur mon chemin puisque tu la mettais dans  _ma_  bouche.'

'C'est une théorie intéressante.' Kurt me fit un petit sourire. 'Fausse, mais intéressante… pervers.'

'C'est toi le pervers, je t'ai vu me mater dès que j'ai ouvert la porte.'

'J'admirais tes vêtements.' Rétorqua Kurt.

'A d'autres.'

'Ton argument ne tient pas la route, Blaine. Admets-le.'

'Tu sens bon.' Dis-je doucement et Kurt rit.

'Tu changes de sujet ? Je compte ça comme une défaite.  _Tu_  es le pervers.'

'Ferme-là.' Dis-je. au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin en plaçant plusieurs baisers sur son cou. Je respirai sa merveilleuse odeur. Quoi que ce soit, je voulais me noyer dedans. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa de la gorge de Kurt, ce qui m'informa que non seulement je n'étais pas allé trop loin, mais qu'il aimait ça. Je pris sa main et la serra gentiment.

'Où est Joey ?' demanda soudainement Kurt, regardant autour de lui et s'attendant à le voir.

'Il est chez mes parents ils sont partis pour quelques jours ce matin et m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient l'emmener. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'aiment plus que moi.'

'C'est trop mignon.' Dit Kurt en souriant.

'Je pense qu'ils essayent lentement de le kidnapper.'

'Oh mon Dieu, tu as des parents.' Dit Kurt, surpris et je ris.

'Tout le monde a des parents, Kurt.'

'Je sais, c'est juste que… tu n'en avais jamais parlé avant. Tu as des frères et sœurs aussi, c'est ça ?'

'Oui, une sœur et un frère. Tu veux euh… tu veux rencontrer mes parents ? Je leur ai parlé de toi.'

'Vraiment ?' murmura Kurt, la surprise évidente sur son visage. Il était plus que mignon, je caressai sa main avec mon pouce.

'Absolument. Ils demandent tout le temps.'

'J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer.' Dit Kurt, incertain. Je sentais que l'idée en elle-même le terrifiait.

'Rien ne presse.' Lui dis-je. 'Alors, comment voudrais-tu passer cette soirée ?'

'Je ne suis pas difficile.' Répondit timidement Kurt. 'Tu as prévu quelque chose ?'

'Pas vraiment. Pizza, vin et quelques films, ça te dit ?'

'C'est parfait.'

'Sûr ?'

'Oui, et beaucoup de  _ceci_.' Dit Kurt. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes en un autre baiser passionné.

'C'est sympa.' Kurt sourit et j'étais heureux de voir qu'il était relaxé dans une situation où il aurait sans aucun doute pu paniquer. Il avait l'air à l'aise et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

On était tous les deux assis sur le canapé, chacun à un bout, avec nos jambes qui se retrouvaient au milieu. Le film venait de finir et j'avais éteint la télé. Il restait encore un quart de la bouteille de vin.

'Je suis content que mon hospitalité te plaise.' Dis-je. 'Tu veux du vin ?'

'Oui, s'il te plait.'

'Alors comment se passe ta thérapie ?' demandai-je en remplissant nos verres sur la table basse.

'Je dirais,… bien.' Répondit Kurt, en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je mis ça sur le compte de la timidité puisque je ne pense pas qu'il me mentirait. 'J'ai ma dernière séance la semaine prochaine.'

'Est-ce que ça t'as aidé ?'

'Oui… non pas que toi tu ne m'aies pas aidé, parce que tu m'as aidé, c'est juste un  _différent_  type de thérapie et-'

'Kurt, c'est bon.' Dis-je en riant. 'Je l'ai recommandée après tout. 'Je suis content, tu sembles vraiment…eh bien…. heureux.'

'C'est parce que je le suis.' Kurt sourit et frotta son pied contre ma cuisse. Et putain, c'était bon, même avec mon jean et les chaussettes de Kurt qui empêchaient tout contact peau sur peau.

'As-tu euh… parlé de moi ?'

'Et pourquoi je parlerais de toi ?' demanda Kurt en levant les sourcils.

'Eh bien, tu sais, je  _suis_  ton petit-ami après tout.'

'Oui, j'ai parlé de toi… et pas qu'un peu enfait.' Kurt rougit puis me regarda, alarmé. 'Oh, j'ai pas dit ton nom ou autre. J'ai pas dit que c'était toi, j'ai-'

'J'ai pas honte de comment on s'est rencontrés.' L'interrompis-je. 'Honnêtement, Kurt, c'est pas un problème.'

'Non ?'

'Non… tu veux parler de certaines choses de tes séances ?'

'Euh… peut-être. Mais pas ce soir.'

'Ok.' Je souris et Kurt bailla. Je jetai un œil à ma montre, il était presque minuit. 'Fatigué ?'

'Oui, je me suis couché tard hier, j'étais trop nerveux et excité pour dormir.'

'Moi aussi.' Admis-je. 'Hier soir c'était comme si j'avais 8 ans et que c'était la veille de Noël.'

'Alors… au lit ?' demanda timidement Kurt.

'Tu as décidé où tu voulais coucher ? Tant que tu es à l'aise, ça me va très bien, vraiment c'est bon, j'ai préparé la deuxième chambre cet après-midi donc c'est prêt pour toi si c'est là où tu-'

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Blaine, calme-toi.' Rigolai-je.

Blaine pencha la tête d'un côté et il était trop mignon. La réponse me vient à l'esprit aussi rapide que l'éclair. Ça me semblait idiot maintenant de m'être pris la tête là-dessus puisque j'avais dit oui pour rester la nuit. C'était Blaine, un mec incroyable qui marcherait sur des charbons ardents pour moi… ok c'était peut-être pas vrai, mais j'aimais à penser qu'il le ferait… bref.

'Je veux coucher avec toi… je veux dire, tu sais, dans le même lit, pas euh-'

'J'avais compris.' Blaine sourit et mon visage devint rouge d'embarras. Il se leva du canapé et me tendis la main. 'Allez.'

Je pris sa main et il m'emmena en dehors du salon et dans le couloir pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte fermée. Ça devait être la chambre de Blaine, où je dormirais cette nuit,  _avec_  Blaine.

'Donc c'est ma chambre.' Dit Blaine en rentrant et allumant la lumière. C'était plus masculin et traditionnel que ma chambre et les couleurs étaient neutres. C'était chaleureux et confortable. Son lit était bien fait, il y avait un livre sur une table de nuit et des lunettes sur l'autre.

'Tu portes des lunettes ?' demandai-je, surpris. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air embêté de ne pas les avoir cachées.

'Oui… juste pour lire.'

'Je parie qu'elles te donnent un air adorable.'

'Pas du tout.'

'Mets-les.' Je lui souris.

'Je suis obligé ?' grinça Blaine.

'Ouaip.' Blaine soupira et prit ses lunettes. Il les mit et se tourna vers moi, l'air embarrassé. Mais Blaine était hyper sexy. 'Oh mon Dieu. J'avais raison, tu es  _vraiment_  adorable.'

Alors que Blaine enlevait ses lunettes et les reposait sur la table, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Mark, l'ex de Blaine, vivait avec lui, donc ils ont dû dormir dans ce lit ensemble, putain ils ont même du  _coucher_  ensemble dans ce lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Mon Dieu, je ne me sentais pas bien… mais là, Blaine dit quelque chose qui me calma tout de suite mais qui me fit aussi me demander s'il était télépathe.

'C'est mon nouveau lit. Je l'ai depuis deux semaines et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, il est  _tellement_  confortable.'

'Il en a l'air.' Répondis-je. 'Je peux aller dans la salle de bain pour me changer ?'

'Bien sûr, prends ton temps.'

J'allai dans la salle de bain et enfilai le pyjama bleu ciel que j'avais acheté. Je me lavai la figure, mis ma crème et me brossai les dents. Je me regardai dans le miroir et pris une grande inspiration. On y était, la nouvelle étape de ma relation avec Blaine. J'étais toujours un peu nerveux mais j'étais surpris de me sentir aussi bien. Je retournai dans la chambre, Blaine était assis sur le bord du lit. Il se leva en me souriant.

'Tu es très mignon dans ce pyjama.' dit-il.

'Merci.' Répondis-je en souriant. Blaine s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je reposai mon menton sur son épaule et soupirai joyeusement.

'C'est adorable d'avoir acheté un nouveau pyjama.' Dit doucement Blaine. Comment savait-il ça ?

'Comment tu-' commençai-je mais Blaine recula, tenant dans sa main l'étiquette de prix qu'il venait d'enlever.  _Oh_.

'Oups.' Dis-je en rougissant. 'Et où est ton pyjama ?'

'Eh bien, je euh… d'habitude je…'

'Quoi ?' demandai-je.

'D'habitude je dors sans pyjama.'

'Oh d'accord.' Répondis-je, avalant difficilement.

'Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre quelque chose ce soir.' Ajouta-t-il rapidement. 'Je ne serais pas long.'

Blaine quitta la pièce et je soupirai. C'était très dur de ne pas m'attarder sur la pensée de Blaine tout nu dans le lit où j'allais dormir. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir réussir à dormir ce soir ?

Je me tenais au pied du lit, et réalisai soudainement que je ne savais pas quel côté était le mien. Blaine avait forcément une préférence, à moins qu'il dorme au milieu ? Je devrais lui demander au lieu de potentiellement lui voler sa place. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain, m'attendait à lui parler à travers la porte fermée mais…

Je m'arrêtai net sur le pas de la porte. Blaine était debout devant l'évier, en train de se laver les dents…  _entièrement_  nu. Oh mon  _Dieufvgoergvevitrekoxclerylod._ Il me tournait le dos donc je ne voyais pas  _ça_ , mais mes yeux parcoururent son corps bronzé et bien défini. Il était musclé, mais pas trop et ses fesses étaient-

'Tu sais que c'est pas poli de fixer.'

Je sursautai et hoquetai, puis mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine dans le miroir. Il me souriait et je commençai à rougir comme une tomate.

'Euh, désolé je…'

Je me retournai et m'enfuit dans la chambre de Blaine, mon cœur battant à toute allure et je me sentais complètement idiot. Je m'assis sur le lit et Blaine revint quelques minutes plus tard, il portait un t-shirt blanc et un boxer maintenant… ne regarde  _pas_  son entrejambe… regarde n'importe où ailleurs…

'Tu as bien regardé ?' dit Blaine en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et éteint la lumière, il ne restait plus que les lampes de chevet allumées.

'Je suis désolé, je voulais pas-'

J'arrêtai de parler quand Blaine se mit à genoux devant moi et me pris les mains, souriant. 'Hé, pourquoi tu es désolé ? J'ai surpris un homme magnifique en train de me mater… je ne trouve rien de mal là-dedans.'

'J'imagine que je suis plus désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi.' Répondis-je, détournant le regard.

'Ne le sois pas, je comprends. Alors, euh… tu as  _aimé_  ce que tu as vu ?'

'Tu veux que j'évalue ton corps ?' ris-je. J'adorais le regard joueur qu'il avait.

'Ouaip, je cherche encore une fois les compliments.'

'Eh bien… je n'ai pas à me plaindre… de ce que j'ai vu du moins.'

Blaine rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux, sans langues cette fois. Il dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la position commence à devenir inconfortable. Blaine était à genoux par terre et je devais garder mon dos droit avec rien pour me soutenir. Si j'avais été n'importe qui d'autre, Blaine serait déjà assis à califourchon sur moi en train de m'arracher mon pyjama.

'Ow mes genoux.' Gémit Blaine en se levant. Je sentis une vague d'émotion pour lui, il pensait toujours à moi. Oh non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas.

Blaine se glissa sous la couette du côté le plus proche de la fenêtre. J'éteignis la lampe de mon côté et me glissai dedans aussi. Nous nous faisions face, nous regardant dans les yeux. Je sentis la main de Blaine chercher la mienne donc je l'attrapai et mon cœur fondit quand Blaine me sourit. Il éteignit sa lampe avec son autre main et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir. On entendait que le tic-tac du réveil de Blaine.

'Ça va ?' demanda gentiment Blaine et je serrai sa main.

'Plus que bien… merci.'

'Pour quoi ?' gloussa Blaine.

'D'être toi.'

'Aww… merci d'être toi aussi… bonne nuit Kurt.'

'Bonne nuit Blaine.' Répondis-je. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis lentement, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

 


	17. Soirée imprévue

**Chapitre 17 : Soirée imprévue**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

J'ouvris les yeux et fus totalement confus pendant une seconde. Puis je souris en me rendant compte où j'étais. Le lit de Blaine. Il avait raison, il était confortable. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse en sortir un jour. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche. Je m'étirai, prenant toute la place dans le lit et soupirant de contentement. Puis je vis un bout de papier sur l'oreiller de Blaine.

_Je suis dans la douche. Tu sais que tu as l'air adorable quand tu dors ? :) Bx_

Je ris et me recouchai sur mon oreiller, regardant le plafond. Je penser que je me sentirais bizarre ou désespéré de rentrer chez moi en me réveillant, mais je me sentais juste _normal_. C'était comme si être ici était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des petits coups à la porte.

'Kurt ?' murmura Blaine derrière la porte. 'Tu es réveillé ?'

'Oui.' répondis-je en essayant d'arranger mes cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. 'Tu peux venir tu sais.'

'Eh bien, c'est que... tu voulais voir mes cheveux naturels donc euh...'

Je me redressai dans le lit, j'étais comme un enfant excité. 'Oh mon Dieu, il  _faut_ que je vois ça.' m'écriai-je et Blaine rit.

'Ok.' soupira-t-il. 'J'arrive.'

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine entra dans la chambre, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et avec les cheveux bouclés les plus mignons que j'avais jamais vu. Oh merde, maintenant mon cœur était vraiment en train de fondre. Blaine Anderson me tuerait un jour.

'Oh wow.' murmurai-je. Blaine vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi, l'air incroyablement gêné et se grattant nerveusement le cou.

'Donc voilà mes cheveux.' marmonna-t-il.

'Je peux ?' demandai-je, ma main déjà près de sa tête. Blaine hocha la tête. Je passai une main dans les boucles douces et résistai à l'envie de gémir de bonheur. 'Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, Blaine. Pourquoi les gâcher avec tout ce gel ?'

'C'est hideux.' rétorqua Blaine.

'Oh Blaine.' soupirai-je en lui caressant la joue. 'Non, c'est vraiment beau.'

'Bref, tu as bien dormi ?' demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet. Je décidai de ne pas insister pour l'instant parce que ça le mettait très mal à l'aise.

'J'ai bien dormi.' Je souris quand Blaine me prit la main. 'Je ne me suis même pas réveillé une fois.'

'Donc cette nuit a été un succès ?'

'Oui, un grand succès.' Blaine me regardait intensément et je me demandai à quoi il pensait. 'Donc je serais réinvité ?'

'Quand tu veux.' Blaine me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rater un battement à mon cœur. 'J'ai beaucoup aimé t'avoir ici.'

'Cool...euh je peux prendre une douche ? Je dois pas avoir l'air terrible.'

'Tu as l'air magnifique.' murmura Blaine et il se pencha pour me faire un bisou sur le front. 'Et tu n'as pas besoin de demander.'

'Ok.' Je lui souris en retour.

Après m'être douché et habillé, je retournai dans la chambre et vis Blaine prendre un tube de gel. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches en le regardant intensément. Blaine me regarda en haussant les sourcils. 'Euh… quelque chose ne va pas, Kurt ?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Euh, je mets du gel dans mes cheveux.' Blaine sourit en me regardant comme si j'étais fou.

'Non, garde-les bouclés.' Dis-je en faisant la moue.

'Si.'

'Non.' Répétai-je. je me précipitai vers lui et lui pris le tube des mains.

'Hé.' Il rit et essaya de le reprendre mais je tenais le tube en l'air le plus haut que je pouvais. 'C'est pas juste, tu sais que je ne peux pas l'attraper.'

'Exactement.' Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire satisfait. Et puis Blaine eut un air de triomphe sur son visage. Oh oh. 'Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu-'

Mais je fus soudainement plaqué au sol et Blaine me chatouillait. Le tube de gel me tomba des mains et disparut en dessous du lit mais au lieu d'aller le chercher, Blaine me cloua au sol et s'assit sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Fichu hobbit, pourquoi était-il plus fort que moi ?

'Tu te rends ?' murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et sexy. J'essayai en vain de me libérer mais n'y parvenait pas. Non pas que j'essayais très fort, j'étais assez bien là où j'étais.

'O-oui.' Haletai-je.

'Bien.' Blaine sourit et il se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il lâcha mes poignets pour poser ses mains sur mon cou à la place. J'enfouis mes mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, et sourit en sentant les boucles douces sous mes doigts. Je ronronnai de bonheur et Blaine recula en riant. Il se redressa, toujours assis sur moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

'Tu es obsédé par mes cheveux.' Dit-il en secouant la tête.

'Coupable.' Répondis-je. 'C'était quand la dernière fois que tu es sorti de ton appartement sans gel ?'

'Ohla…deux ans peut-être.'

'Sérieux ? wow…euh, tu étais… ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu étais harcelé ou quelque chose comme ça ?'

'A cause de mes cheveux ? Un peu. Le premier jour où j'ai mis du gel dans mes cheveux c'était pour mon premier jour à la Dalton. C'était l'idée de ma mère parce que je paniquais.'

'Je parie que tu étais très mignon quand tu étais petit.'

'Oh non, quand tu rencontreras ma mère tu t'extasieras devant des photos de moi bébé, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda-t-il et je gloussai parce que c'était vrai. Des photos de Blaine bébé ? Oh. Mon. Dieu.

'Probablement.' Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. 'On sort prendre un café, et tu ne touches pas à tes cheveux ?'

'Ça, je sais p-'

'S'il te plait ? Pour moi ? S'il te plait ?'

'Ok.' Soupira Blaine. 'Mais tu fais quelque chose pour moi en retour.'

'Oh ?' demandai-je nerveusement.

'Tu dois me laisser prendre un muffin au chocolat avec mon café.' Blaine sourit et j'éclatai de rire.

'Marché conclu. On part quand ?'

'Maintenant ? Je meurs d'envie d'un muffin.'

'Ok, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais assis sur moi, Blaine.'

'Oh oui, hmm…'

'Enfait tu as arrêté notre baiser un peu prématurément.' Dis-je et Blaine leva les sourcils.

'Tu crois ?'

'Ouaip.'

'Bon, j'imagine que cinq minutes de plus sans muffin au chocolat ne me tueront pas.' dit Blaine avant de se pencher à nouveau et de m'embrasser.

'Je vois un ami demain soir.' Répondis-je à Blaine quand il me demanda ce que je faisais de mon vendredi soir. J'étais couché dans mon lit et je lui parlais au téléphone. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant on se préparait tous les deux pour nous coucher et puis on passait une heure au téléphone à parler de tout et de rien. C'était le paradis.

'Tu rates le diner ?' demanda Blaine, surpris.

'Non, on se retrouve après.'

'Qui ?'

'Oh, euh… Sam.'

'Sam ?'

'Oui, le blond de la réunion.' Expliquai-je.

'Oh… _lui_.' Dit Blaine et je ris, sachant qu'il réagirait comme ça. 'Je devrais être inquiet ?'

'Sérieusement, Blaine ? Tu demandes ça ?'

'Eh bien, on aurait dit qu'il te draguait à cette réunion.'

'C'est vrai qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais je lui ai dit non. Enfin maintenant il est avec un gars qui s'appelle Craig.'

'C'est ce qu'il dit.'

'J'ai vu des photos d'eux sur Facebook.'

'Hmm… bon, amuse-toi bien et ne bois pas trop.'

'Oui papa.'

'Et parle de moi… beaucoup.'

'Tu es hilarant Blaine… j'ai hâte de te voir samedi.'

'Moi aussi.' Soupira Blaine.

'Hey.' Je souris en voyant Sam qui m'attendait, assis à une table au Loop. Il se leva et m'étreignit avant de se rasseoir.

'C'est bon de te revoir.' Dit Sam. 'Je sais qu'on se retrouve tous dimanche chez Finn et Rachel mais… c'est un peu idiot de trainer ensemble uniquement quand le Glee club se réunit.'

'C'est vrai.' Dis-je en souriant. 'Et c'est bon de te voir aussi. Tu en as probablement marre de mes messages maintenant.'

'Bien sûr que non.' Sam rit et montra du doigt une cruche et deux verres sur la table. 'Je savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai pris le cocktail du jour.'

'De l'alcool c'est de l'alcool.' Dis-je en haussant les épaules et Sam remplit nos verres.

'Alors… tu es avec quelqu'un ?' demanda Sam et je me sentis rougir. 'Tu as complètement évité la question à chaque fois que je t'ai demandé par messages.'

'Désolé.' M'excusai-je, remuant ma paille dans mon verre nerveusement. 'Je suis un peu timide sur ces choses-là… mais oui, je suis avec quelqu'un.'

'Je le savais. Qui c'est ?'

'Il s'appelle Blaine.'

'Blaine ? Ça me dit quelque chose.'

'Oui c'est celui avec qui j'ai chanté à la réunion.'

'Oh, celui-là. Wow, il était sexy.' Dit Sam, heureux pour moi. 'Je suis content pour toi.'

'Merci, ça fait que quelques semaines mais ça se passe très bien.'

'Il te traite bien ?' demanda Sam en prenant une grande gorgée de son cocktail comme si c'était de l'eau.

'Oui, c'est un parfait gentleman. On se connaissait depuis quelques temps avant de se mettre ensemble… tout est bien.'

'Il est bon au lit ?' Sam me fit un clin d'œil et je me figeai. Il eut immédiatement l'air coupable d'avoir posé une question trop personnelle. 'Oh Kurt, je suis désolé, c'était grossie, ignore just-'

'Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que… on… n'a pas euh…'

'Vous y allez lentement ? C'est bien. Craig et moi avons attendu un mois avant de coucher ensemble. Je voulais m'assurer que je ne l'utilisais pas pour me consoler.'

'Et tu en es sûr ?'

'Absolument. On a tellement en commun et on se fait rire tout le temps.'

'Il est spécial alors ?' demandai-je et Sam laissa échapper un soupir heureux.

'Je pense que c'est le bon, Kurt.'

Je levai les sourcils. 'Wow. C'est génial, Sam.'

'Tu penses que Blaine pourrait être le bon pour toi ?'

'C'est très possible.' Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

J'aimais mes collègues, vraiment, mais les avoir tous au même endroit, ça ne faisait que parler boulot. Je n'avais rien à faire ce soir donc j'avais dit oui pour sortir. On était dans un bar et en revenant des toilettes j'envoyais un message désespéré à Kurt.

_Si ta soirée avec Sam finit plus tôt, viens me chercher. Je suis au bar le Ice Wharf avec quelques collègues et je m'ennuie à mourir :( Bx_

C'était pathétique que Kurt me manque déjà ? on s'était vu deux fois pour prendre un café depuis qu'il était resté la nuit, mais ce n'était pas assez. Je sais que c'était bien trop tôt dans notre relation pour l'envisager mais le week-end dernier m'avait donné un aperçu de ce à quoi vivre avec Kurt pouvait ressembler. Ça avait été incroyable de voir le visage angélique de Kurt, dormant paisiblement, en me réveillant.

Merde, je l'avais vraiment dans la peau. Une heure passa encore et je baissai les yeux pour trouver mon verre vide, donc je m'excusai et partis me chercher un autre vers au bar.

'Blaine ?'

Je me retournai en entendant mon nom pour trouver la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir devant moi. C'était Mark, mon ex. Merde. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et maintenant j'étais debout devant lui, bouche bée. Mon Dieu, dis quelque chose, Blaine…

'Oh mon Dieu… Mark, comment vas-tu ?'

'Bien merci.' Répondit-il en me souriant. 'Tu as l'air étonné.'

'Désolé, juste choqué.'

'Je sais, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi au début et puis tu m'est passé devant.'

'C'est vrai ? oh désolé.'

'Tu es ici avec quelqu'un ?' demanda-t-il mine de rien.

'Soirée avec des collègues.' Répondis-je.

'C'est vrai… tu sais, c'est vraiment bizarre, j'avais prévu de te téléphoner bientôt.'

'Ah oui ?'

'Oui… tu me manques beaucoup, Blaine.'

'Um.' Dis-je doucement. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que ça prenait.

'De te voir maintenant, ça… enfait ça confirme ce que je pense depuis un bout de temps… et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.'

'A propos de quoi ?' demandai-je, essayant de paraitre aussi ignorant que possible.

'Je pense que j'ai eu tort de tout terminer comme je l'ai fait. J'étais complètement égoïste et je pense vraiment qu'on pourrait donner une deuxième chance à notre couple, Blaine.'

'Oh Mark, euh…. je suis avec quelqu'un… désolé.'

'Ça ne peut pas être sérieux, on n'a pas rompu il y a si longtemps que ça.'

'C'est assez sérieux, si.' Lui dis-je. Mark se rapprocha de moi et me fit un de ses sourires enjôleurs. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?

'Ecoute, je lâche mes amis, tu lâches des collègues, et on va chez toi pour baiser comme des bêtes ? Nous rafraichir la mémoire, tu vois… et après tu décideras lequel de nous est le meilleur.'

'Oh mon… j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça.' Soupirai-je. 'Les relations ne sont pas basées purement sur le sexe, Mark.'

'Non ?' se moqua Mark. 'Je parie que j'ai une plus grosse queue que lui.'

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais tout ce à quoi je pensais était que je n'avais jamais vu la… chose de Kurt. Je n'avais même pas vu beaucoup de peau. Mark me souriait d'un air satisfait maintenant, prenant mon silence comme une affirmation que oui, il était le mieux équipé en bas.

'Ecoute, je ne-'

'Oh allez Blaine, tu ne peux pas nier que notre vie sexuelle était super… enfin, à la fin c'était plutôt inexistant mais on baisait tous les soirs la première année. On peut ravoir ça, cette pause était ce dont on avait besoin.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je rentrai dans le bar où Blaine avait dit qu'il était et commençai à le chercher. Je voulais lui faire une surprise donc je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais en route. Au moment où j'allais en venir à la conclusion qu'il avait quitté le bar, je le vis au bar, et mon cœur battit immédiatement plus vite. Il parlait avec quelqu'un que je supposai être un collègue de travail.

Mais alors que je l'approchais, je m'arrêtai net en regardant le compagnon de Blaine plus précisément. C'était l'ex de Blaine, Mark. Ok, alors maintenant mon cœur battait à toute allure. Blaine n'avait pas pu s'arranger pour le voir, si ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?  _Oh, mais putain Kurt, arrête de te dégonfler, sois confiant, Blaine est ton petit-ami_. Donc je pris une profonde inspiration, en ignorant la sensation de malaise dans mon estomac, et continuai d'avancer vers eux.

'Hey.' Dis-je d'un air joyeux en arrivant devant eux, même si je me sentais tout sauf joyeux. Je mis un bras autour de la taille de Blaine et Mark me lança un regard de dégout. Blaine me regarda avec une expression inquiète, clairement surpris de me voir. Je lui souris pour essayer de lui montrer que tout allait bien.

'Oh mon Dieu, Kurt… salut.'

'Sam a trop bu, je pense pas qu'il soit habitué aux mélanges d'alcool, donc j'ai dû le mettre dans un taxi… et me voilà.' Expliquai-je.

'Il va bien ?' demanda Blaine. 'J'espère que mon message a pas gâché ta soirée.'

'Oui, ça ira. Alors…' je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Mark avant de revenir à Blaine.

'Oh…um, Kurt c'est Mark… on s'est rencontrés par hasard.'

'Alors t'es le nouveau copain ?' me demanda Mark.

'C'est moi.' Répondis-je. 'Et tu es l'ex-copain ?'

'C'est ça.' Dit Mark d'un ton ennuyé. 'C'est moi qui ai quitté Blaine d'ailleurs.'

'Il sait, nous n'avons pas de secrets.' Lui dit Blaine d'un ton défensif. 'Bref, c'était sympa de te voir Mark.'

'Toi aussi, Blaine.' répondit Mark, avant de partir, l'air énervé. Blaine me prit la main.

'Ça va ?' me demanda-t-il en m'emmenant vers une table vide.

'Oui, ça va. Ça va que je sois venu ? J'aurais dû attendre que tu ais fini de parler ?'

'Bien sûr que c'est bon… et désolé pour ça.'

'Tu es vraiment tombé sur lui ou il te cherchait ?' demandai-je après m'être assis, nos mains toujours connectées.

'Je suis vraiment tombé sur lui, enfin pour ma part en tout cas.'

'Donc…. c'était qu'une discussion amicale ?'

'Pas vraiment… il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble.'

'Oh wow… euh…'

'Je lui ai dit non parce que je t'avais toi.' Dit Blaine en me souriant. 'Je lui ai dit que c'était sérieux entre nous.'

'Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?' demandai-je, essayant de paraitre décontracté. Blaine rit nerveusement avant de répondre.

'Il… il euh… m'a proposé une nuit de passion.' Dit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. 'Sérieusement, il y en a qui n'ont aucune morale.'

'Hmm, c'est un peu osé de sa part.' marmonnai-je à voix basse mais je bouillais intérieurement de colère et de haine.

'Je sais… enfin bref, assez parlé de lui.' Dit Blaine en secouant la tête. Puis il me sourit, le même sourire qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. 'Je suis très content que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué toute la soirée.'

'Tu me manquais aussi, surtout quand j'ai lu ton message. J'étais secrètement content quand Sam a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Enfin, pas content qu'il soit malade, mais content que j'allais te voir.'

'Un verre ?' demanda Blaine.

'Oui, s'il te plait.' Répondis-je. Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Non je ne craquais pour tous les Warblers au lycée.' Dis-je à Kurt, mais je rougissais un peu en prenant une gorgée de mon verre.

'Allez, il y en a bien un.' Soutint Kurt. 'C'était Wes ?'

'Non… mon Dieu, non… ok, j'ai peut-être été un  _tout petit peu_  attiré par Jeff à un moment, mais il était hétéro donc voilà.'

'Hmm, Jeff… ok.' Kurt me fit un sourire malicieux.

'Et toi ? Qui était ton béguin de lycée ?'

'Oh… je peux pas le dire.' Grinça Kurt.

'Tu peux pas le dire… est-ce que je dois te chatouiller encore jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes ou tu veux me le dire tout de suite ?'

'Ok… d'accord… c'était mon demi-frère.' Soupira Kurt et je me mis à rire.

'Finn ? Tu craquais pour Finn ?'

'Je venais juste d'avoir 16 ans et c'était avant que nos parents soient ensemble.' Dit Kurt sur la défensive en évitant mon regard. 'C'était pas un truc de frères bizarre.'

'C'est hilarant… il le sait ?'

'Oui… bref on peut changer de sujet maintenant ?'

'C'est toi qui a commencé.' Je souris et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

'Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?' demanda Kurt avec un petit sourire timide. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je fus pris par surprise.

'Euh…' bredouillai-je.

'Tu ne veux pas ?' demanda immédiatement Kurt.

'Merde… désolé Kurt, bien sûr que je le veux, je le veux  _vraiment_ , mais… enfin, tu n'as pas d'affaires.'

'J'ai laissé une brosse à dents dans ta salle de bain, et j'imagine que me laver le visage avec simplement de l'eau pour une fois ne me tuera pas.'

'J'ai du savon, Kurt.' Kurt me lança un regard désespéré et je ris.

'Oh s'il te plait, ce truc que tu appelles savon pourrait très bien être un morceau de lard.'

'Hé arrête d'insulter mon savon… enfin, et ton pyjama ?'

'Euh… oui ça c'est un problème.'

'Je pourrais te prêter un pantalon de survêt et un t-shirt.' Proposai-je. je m'attendais à ce que cette idée le fasse grincer mais son visage prit une expression contemplative alors qu'il y réfléchissait.

'J'imagine que c'est pas une idée si horrible que ça.' Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Kurt trébucha légèrement en rentrant dans mon appartement. Je devais admettre qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs tentatives pour mettre la clé dans la serrure. Je fermai la porte et enlevai mes chaussures. Kurt essaya de faire pareil mais il faillit tomber. Je le rattrapai en riant. Je me baissai et lui retirai ses bottes, avant de me relever et de lui prendre les mains.

'Quelqu'un est un peu soûl.' Dis-je et Kurt me regarda avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il était heureux et c'était une vue merveilleuse.

'Juste un petit peu.'

'Tu veux aller au lit ?' demandai-je et Kurt hocha la tête. Il était plus de minuit et on était tous les deux debout depuis l'aube. Arrivés dans la chambre, Kurt s'assit sur le lit. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Puis je me redressai et alors que j'allais aller chercher dans ma commode un pyjama pour Kurt, il me prit la main et me tira sur le lit.

'Kurt, qu'est-ce-'

Mais je fus réduit au silence par ses lèvres pressées sur les miennes, il s'assit sur moi et mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ça s'était passé tellement vite que j'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon corps imbibé d'alcool répondait de lui-même.

'…saloperie… de gel…' se plaignit Kurt entre les baisers.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et intensifiai le baiser. Kurt gémit et là… oh mon Dieu… la langue de Kurt dévorait ma bouche.  _Putain de grnkgfesfhjknjgtd_. C'était incroyable. Kurt était incroyable.  _Putain_.

Kurt frotta ses hanches contre moi et le grognement indécent que je laissai échapper me ramena à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on était en train de faire ? je me détachai difficilement des lèvres de Kurt et le regardai.

'Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demandai-je, essoufflé.

'Je veux te faire du bien.' Répondit-il avant d'ouvrir le haut de ma chemise et de commencer à embrasser autour de ma clavicule. J'haletai quand ses dents frôlèrent ma peau mes orteils frétillaient du plaisir que Kurt me donnait en faisant toutes ces choses. Je fermai les yeux et accueillait les sensations pendant un moment. Je sentais mon érection grandir et mon corps me criait de pousser contre les hanches de Kurt pour lui montrer combien j'étais excité. Mais…

'Kurt, arrête.'

J'ouvris les yeux, attrapai les poignets de Kurt et nous redressai pour qu'on soit en position assise. Kurt fronçait les sourcils, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres rouge carmin. Oh mon Dieu.

'Quoi ?' demanda Kurt, son regard plein d'envie ancré dans le mien.

'On doit arrêter.' Lui dis-je.

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que… parce que c'est trop… on allait trop loin et je ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose qu'on regrettera après.'

'Oh.' Murmura Kurt, détournant le regard. 'Je vois.'

'Kurt…' commençai-je, mais il retira ses mains et se précipita hors du lit. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et j'entendis un sanglot lui échapper.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

 


	18. Recoller les morceaux

**Chapitre 18 : Recoller les morceaux**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Le silence était assourdissant. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis que Kurt s'était enfui. Au moins il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement il était heureusement parti dans la direction opposée de la porte d'entrée. Je ne voulais pas le suivre tout de suite, j'avais besoin de rassembler mes esprits. Merde mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Je laissai passer dix minutes puis quittai la chambre. Je trouvai Kurt assis sur le canapé, serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et fixant un point devant lui d'un air absent. Joey était assis par terre devant lui et le regardait. A n'importe quel autre moment, cette scène m'aurait fait rire, mais là il n'y avait rien de marrant. Je sentis mon cœur se briser. J'avais voulu faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux et au lieu de ça j'avais rendu les choses dix fois pires. Est-ce que j'analysais encore trop ?

'Hey.' Dis-je doucement pour ne pas le surprendre mais Kurt ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je m'assis à côté de lui en laissant de l'espace entre nous. Joey sauta et se coucha sur mes genoux. 'Kurt ?'

'Je suis désolé.' Murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

'Non, Kurt, moi je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser.'

'C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer, je comprends.'

'Comprendre quoi ?' demandai-je, confus. Kurt baissa les yeux pour regarder le sol et bougea un peu vers moi. Il me regarda, ses yeux pleins de larmes. J'avançai mon bras pour prendre sa main mais il la retira en secouant la tête. 'Kurt, qu'y a-t-il ?'

'Je comprends, Blaine… et je ne t'en veux pas.'

'Tu vas devoir m'expliquer parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.'

'Tu ne me vois pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas envie de moi… je ne t-t'excite pas… je comprends maintenant.'

' _Quoi ?_ ' hoquetai-je. 'D'où ça vient tout ça, Kurt ?'

'Ne le nie pas.' Dit Kurt.

'Oh putain si je le nie !' M'écriai-je. 'C'est… c'est absurde. Je te trouve  _vraiment_  attirant sexuellement. Mon Dieu, Kurt, tu es magnifique.'

Je voulais dire à Kurt que notre petit moment dans la chambre m'avait laissé avec une érection mais je ne pensais pas que ça soit approprié. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais fait se sentir non désirable. J'étais tellement idiot. Joey se leva et s'étira, puis il marcha vers Kurt et s'assit sur ses genoux à la place. On se mit à rire tous les deux en dépit de la situation difficile. Mince, mes parents et maintenant Kurt, on dirait que je descendais dans la liste des préférés de Joey.

'Alors pourquoi ?' soupira Kurt au bout d'un moment.

'Pourquoi quoi ?'

'Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ?'

'Je… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait.'

'Ah bon ? Eh bien, on aurait juré que si.'

'Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait sentir comme ça. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Euh, écoute… je peux essayer de m'expliquer ?'

Kurt haussa les épaules. 'Vas-y.'

'Ok… il y a deux semaines, on a eu une conversation à la Dalton où tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr que tu pourrais un jour… tu vois… et je comprends et respecte totalement ça, tu sais que c'est vrai. Mais ce soir, ton état alcoolisé t'as fait prendre, je sais pas, une grande confiance en toi et tu es soudainement prêt à… faire des choses ? On sait tous les deux que ça ne serait pas arrivé si on n'avait été sobre. Ce soir n'est pas le moment de passer cette étape dans notre relation.'

'Je suis tellement stupide… je suis désolé.' Murmura Kurt en détournant le regard. Je m'avançai de nouveau pour prendre sa main et il me laissa faire.

'Tu n'es pas stupide, Kurt, tu es juste… sensible. Et moi aussi, et… eh bien c'est une bonne chose. Si tu ressens quelque chose, que ce soit positif ou négatif, tu es sûr que quoique ce soit, ça compte pour toi.'

'Tu sais toujours exactement quoi dire.' Kurt sourit et murmura 'Je suis tellement chanceux.'

'Moi aussi.' Lui dis-je. Les doutes de Kurt étaient déchirants connaissant la merveilleuse personne qu'il était. 'Kurt, j'aime à penser qu'un jour, nous aurons notre première fois, mais ça serait préparé, et on en parlerait avant… ça ne sera pas après avoir bu et rencontré mon ex.'

'Mais tu as refusé du sexe facile, Blaine.' Dit Kurt en me regardant de ses yeux fatigués.

'Quel est le rapport ?'

'Tu pourrais être en train de coucher avec Mark en ce moment, mais tu es là…. tu m'as choisi et… je sais pas, je me suis dit que tu méritais quelque chose pour-'

'Oh mon Dieu non, tu ne me dois rien. Merde, ne dis plus jamais ça. Le choix était facile je suis amoureux de toi, pas de lui. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, le sexe ne fait pas tout dans une relation.'

'Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens seraient d'accord avec toi.' Répondit Kurt, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

'Je pensais bien que cette rencontre avec Mark t'avait affecté plus que tu ne voulais le laisser paraitre. Tu es pas mal soûl et je pense que moi aussi, on en discutera plus une fois qu'on sera sobres, ok ?'

'Ok. Tu veux que je dorme dans l'autre chambre ?' demanda Kurt en caressant la tête de Joey de sa main libre.

'Bien sûr que non, viens là.'

Je pris Joey et l'enlevai des genoux de Kurt. Il partit en direction de la deuxième chambre où il dormait le plus souvent. Je tirai Kurt pour qu'il se lève, il me regarda et me sourit. Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ce que Mark avait vraiment dit mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Kurt méritait que je sois honnête et si ça nous menait à des grandes discussions, eh bien… c'était pour le mieux. Je nous menai dans la chambre pour dormir un peu.

Je rentrai dans mon appartement, tenant dangereusement deux cafés d'une main. Joey courut, s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la salle de bain et aboya. Je secouai la tête et me mis à rire.

'Kurt, j'ai du café.' Criai-je à travers la porte.

'Ok, j'arrive dans une minute, je m'habille.'

'Et Joey t'attend.'

'Aww.'

Je posai les cafés et m'assis sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Kurt parler à Joey. Puis il entra dans le salon, les cheveux toujours mouillés de la douche, et il portait son jean de la nuit dernière et un de mes vieux t-shirts. Wow.

'Je t'ai emprunté ça, c'est bon ?' demanda Kurt en me souriant.

'Oui, bien sûr, ça te va très bien.'

'Ce vieux truc ?' Kurt fronça les sourcils et je hochai la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi et prit son café. 'Merci pour ça.'

'Pas de problème. Comment va ta tête ?'

'Pas trop mal. J'ai vu pire.' Dit Kurt en riant. 'Hé, j'ai admis mon béguin de lycée pour Finn hier soir ?'

'Absolument.' Répondis-je. Je me retins de rire en voyant Kurt grimacer d'embarras.

'Oh non.' Grogna-t-il. 'Tue-moi tout de suite.'

'Tu es trop mignon pour être tué.' Dis-je, penchant ma tête d'un côté. Les joues de Kurt se teintèrent de rose. J'adorais le faire rougir.

'Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?' me demanda Kurt en prenant une gorgée de son café. 'Ou tu veux que je parte si tu as d'autres-'

'Kurt, je suis à toi toute la journée si tu veux de moi. Je n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end à part quelques coups de téléphones que je dois passer… qu'aimerais-tu faire ?'

'Rien.' Kurt sourit. 'J'ai envie de retourner au lit et… je ne sais pas, se détendre un peu.'

'Ça me parait bien.'

On a pris le temps de finir notre café avant de retourner dans la chambre. Kurt enleva son jean et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses jambes, ça aurait été grossier de ne pas le faire, non ? Malheureusement, mon vieux t-shirt descendait jusqu'en dessous du caleçon de Kurt donc je ne pouvais pas voir  _cette_  zone. J'étais content de voir que Kurt devenait plus à l'aise avec moi et j'avais hâte d'être à la prochaine étape,  _pas_  de haut. Ou du moins, j'espérais que ça serait la prochaine étape.

Kurt me sourit et se glissa sous la couette. Je me déshabillai pour n'avoir que mon t-shirt aussi et me couchai dans le lit. Pendant un moment, on était juste comme ça, couchés dans le lit à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis on se mit à rire tous les deux.

'On est trop mignons.' Dis-je.

'Ça c'est vrai.' Gloussa Kurt. 'Enfin, tu es définitivement mignon, probablement le plus mignon que j'ai jamais… enfait non…. Joey te bats si on parle de mignon, désolé.'

'Oh mon Dieu.' Hoquetai-je, feignant d'être choqué. 'Tu es juste avec moi pour mon chien, c'est ça ?'

'Je suis désolé que tu l'apprenne comme ça.'

'Je survivrai.' Dis-je en riant. J'avançai ma main pour caresser la joue de Kurt. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut soudainement l'air tendu.

'Donc… hier soir.' Dit Kurt et il commença à dessiner des formes sur mon bras avec son doigt.

'Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de ça maintenant ?' demandai-je et Kurt hocha la tête. 'Ok, euh… tu sais que Mark c'est de l'histoire ancienne, hein ? Je ne retournerais pas avec lui, même si j'étais célibataire.'

'Je sais… j'ai paniqué. Désolé.'

'Kurt, je voudrais te poser… des questions  _délicates_ et je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement, ok ? Ne me dis pas ce que tu penses que je veux entendre.'

'Ok, envoie.' Répondit Kurt, incertain.

'Es-tu prêt pour le sexe ?' Demandai-je directement et Kurt tressaillit légèrement.

'Non.' Murmura-t-il, détournant le regard un moment 'Je sais que hier soir on aurait dit que j'allais… dans ce sens, mais je sais qu'à un moment j'aurais paniqué, même avec tout l'alcool dans mes veines.'

'Je pensais ça aussi.' Je souris. 'Ok, on va descendre d'un cran… et souviens-toi d'être honnête… est-ce que tu penses que tu aimerais essayer le sexe oral ?'

'Euh… je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas… peut-être euh…'

'Tu aimerais peut-être recevoir mais pas donner ?' demandai-je, essayant de trouver ce que Kurt pensait. Il rougit et était trop adorable.

'Oui, peut-être, mais c'est pas injuste ?'

'Comment ça ?'

'Eh bien… si on est préparés à recevoir, on ne devrait pas être préparés à… donner ?'

'Tu n'es pas obligé de tout voir en noir et blanc, Kurt. Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ou n'aime pas tout faire. Par exemple il y a des gars qui sont toujours au-dessus et ne voudront jamais être en dessous… et vice versa.'

'Et toi ?' demanda Kurt.

'Comment ?'

'Euh… tu es a-au-dessus ou en dessous ?' bégaya Kurt.

'Oh, euh… j'ai été les deux.' Lui dis-je et je rougis aussi. Je tendis ma main et il la prit en me souriant de son air adorable.

'Lequel tu préfères ?'

'Probablement être au-dessus, mais les deux sont plaisants.' J'avais failli dire "qui donnent du plaisir", mais je n'étais même pas sûr de la nature de la discussion qu'on avait. 'Alors dis-moi, avec quoi es-tu à l'aise ?'

'Um… s'embrasser et tout.' Dit Kurt. 'Mais je veux… expérimenter des autres choses avec toi, Blaine, et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, ce… truc physique ne sera plus un problème entre nous et-'

'Kurt, ce n'est pas un problème.' Soutins-je mais Kurt secoua la tête.

'Si, Blaine, c'en est un. Je sais qu'il y a bien plus dans notre relation que de se préparer pour… ça, mais c'est un problème. C'est un gros problème, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rapproche de vouloir franchir cette étape avec toi.'

'Kurt, il n'y a pas de pression pour faire quoi que ce soit.'

'Je sais. Mais je suis honnête et je fais des progrès. Tu as remarqué que j'avais enlevé mon jean ?'

Je souris. 'Oui, j'ai remarqué. Et j'ai enlevé mon pantalon aussi. Tu as de belles jambes d'ailleurs.'

Kurt rit bruyamment et c'était tellement bien de voir son visage s'illuminer de bonheur. 'Tu es génial, Blaine.'

'Merci, tu es génial aussi.' Répondis-je et pendant un moment je le regardai dans les yeux sans bouger.

'Blaine ?'

'Mmm ?'

'Je peux te poser une question ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Comment c'est le sexe ?'

'Oh… eh bien, c'est ce qu'on en fait.'

'Comment ça ?'

'Par exemple, il y a une grande différence entre un coup d'un soir avec un inconnu et faire l'amour avec la personne avec laquelle tu es engagé… je pensais que tu avais parlé de ça en thérapie.'

'C'est vrai, je voulais juste… entendre ton point de vue… oh et Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Merci de ne pas avoir mis de gel dans tes cheveux ce matin.' Kurt sourit et passa une main dans mes boucles.

' _Enfin_.' Soupirai-je. 'J'attendais que tu le remarques. Je suis sorti comme ça tout seul.'

'Aww, tu fais de gros progrès, Blaine… mais j'avais remarqué dès que je t'ai vu.' Kurt me fit un petit sourire taquin.

'Espèce de petit malin.' Murmurai-je et j'agrippai le t-shirt de Kurt, enfin mon t-shirt et l'attirai vers moi. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble dans un baiser plein de dents, de langues et de petits gémissements.

Avant que j'aille au travaille mercredi, Kurt m'avait envoyé un message me disant de l'appeler à la pause de midi et que c'était important. Il avait mis un smiley souriant à la fin donc je savais que ce n'était rien de mal mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'être tendu toute la matinée. A 13h01, je m'assis à mon bureau et composa le numéro de Kurt. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

'Salut.'

'Hey, alors ?' demandai-je en prenant un stylo et en le tournant dans ma main.

'Grande nouvelle.' Répondit Kurt. 'Tu es officiellement invité à dîner vendredi.'

'Quoi ? Wow, euh… vraiment ?'

'Yep.'

'Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.'

'Oh… écoute, si ça te met mal à l'aise, je trouverai une excuse, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.'

'Non, Kurt, je veux venir.'

'Tu es pris vendredi ?'

'Non, je suis libre.'

'Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si…. je sais pas… réticent ?'

'Je ne le suis pas. Vraiment Kurt, je veux venir, c'est juste que…'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'Eh bien… je suis nerveux.' Admis-je, me sentant bête.

'C'est mignon.' S'extasia Kurt. 'Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à être nerveux. Carole va t'adorer je pense qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de toi depuis que tu as envoyé ces fleurs. Et tu as déjà rencontré mon père, Finn et Rachel. J'ai peur qu'ils me ridiculisent.'

'Je pense que je veux juste que ta famille m'apprécie… parce que je prévois de rester et ça implique beaucoup d'anniversaires, de Noël, de nos anniversaires, de week-ends de vacances, de diners du vendredi soir, etc… Kurt ? … Kurt ?'

'Oui, je suis… là.' répondit-il doucement. 'Désolé, j'ai été un peu retourné là.'

'La pensée de moi trainant avec toi pour toujours te remplit d'effroi ?' plaisantai-je et Kurt rit.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Tu sais, sois juste gentil.' Dis-je à mon père qui me lança un regard choqué.

'Je suis gentil… je l'ai invité à dîner, non ?'

'Oui, enfin…. Sois sympa avec lui.' Prévins-je en lui lançant un de mes regards.

'Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Carole aussi ?

'Parce que Carole a des manières.' Soupirai-je.

'Et pas moi ?'

'Je dois te rappeler le tapage que tu as fait quand Finn et Rachel ont emménagé ensemble ?'

'C'est une étape importante et-'

'Tu as fait pleurer Rachel, papa.'

'Ok, d'accord. Lâcher Blaine, j'ai compris.'

'Bien.' Je souris et puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me mis à sautiller d'excitation et mon père rigola.

'Blaine ?'

'Je suis dehors.' Dit-il.

'Ok, j'arrive.' Je raccrochai puis courrai de la cuisine à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris pour trouver un Blaine souriant mais nerveux tenant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs roses devant moi. 'Aww, Blaine elles sont-'

'Pas pour toi.' M'interrompit-il, l'air coupable. 'Elles sont pour Carole.'

'Tu essayes de marquer des points ?'

'Yep.' Répondit-il en riant.

'Tu vas surement perdre des points avec mon père, il n'achète jamais de fleurs à Carole.' Dis-je sans réfléchir.

'Oh.' Dit Blaine, l'air inquiet.

'Je plaisante.' Mentis-je pour le rassurer. 'Alors, tu entres ?'

Blaine entra et je fermai la porte. J'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser quand Carole apparut, l'air toute excitée. 'Bonsoir, Mme Hummel.' Dit Blaine.

'Enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer.' Répondit Carole.

'C'est pour vous.' Blaine sourit et lui tendit les fleurs. Les yeux de Carole s'illuminèrent en prenant les fleurs et elle les sentit.

'Oh merci beaucoup, c'est très attentionné de votre part.' s'extasia Carole. 'Burt ? Viens dire bonjour à Blaine.'

Mon père sortit de la cuisine, un torchon sur l'épaule. Il regarda les fleurs d'un air suspicieux et tendit une main à Blaine. Blaine la serra. 'Merci d'être venu, Blaine.'

'Merci de m'avoir invité.' Répondit Blaine.

'Mettez-vous à l'aise et je vous appellerai quand ça sera prêt.' Dit Carole puis elle retourna dans la cuisine en emmenant mon père avec elle. Je me tournai vers Blaine et je voyais qu'il était plus détendu.

'Ça va ?' demandai-je.

'Ça va.'

'Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ?'

'D'accord.'

Blaine me suivit dans les escaliers et dans ma chambre. C'était bizarre à part mon père et Finn, aucun autre homme n'avait mis le pied dans ma chambre… enfin peut-être cet électricien bizarre mais bref. Mais jamais quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux… et non, Finn ne compte pas parce que ce n'était qu'un tout petit béguin de courte durée.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et Blaine marcha vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il mit une jambe entre les miennes et les écarta pour pouvoir se tenir entre. Puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. C'était passionné et lent Blaine prit quelques fois ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la sucer, ce qui me fit gémir involontairement. Je sentais Blaine sourire, appréciant mes réactions. Il finit par se reculer et une légère plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres.

'Je mourrais d'envie de faire ça pendant toute la journée.' Murmura Blaine, essoufflé en posant son front contre le mien.

'Tu n'as aucun self control.' Gloussai-je.

'Pas avec toi.'

'Viens t'allonger sur le lit avec moi.'

'D'accord.' Murmura Blaine.

Blaine s'allongea sur le dos avec un soupir de contentement. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et pendant un moment, j'ai pensé à faire la même chose mais à la place, je me rapprochai de lui et mis ma tête sur sa poitrine. Blaine mis son bras autour de moi et me fit un bisou dans les cheveux. Vingt minutes plus tard, la voix de mon père nous parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

'Kurt... Blaine... Finn et Rachel sont là.'

'Il faut y aller.' Soupirai-je. Je voulais rester comme ça pour toujours, juste Blaine et moi.

'Comment Finn a pris la nouvelle pour nous ?' Demanda Blaine alors qu'on se levait à contrecœur et qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte.

'Il était un peu agacé que je n'ai rien dit, mais il est... je cite "totalement heureux pour toi mec" donc oui c'est bon.'

Blaine et moi finissons par arriver en bas, main dans la main. Finn et Rachel nous saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots et plaisanteries avec nous avant que Carole annonce que le dîner était prêt et qu'on s'assoie tous à table.

'Ça a l'air délicieux, Carole.' dit Blaine.

'Merci, Blaine.' Carole sourit.

'Alors Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' demanda Finn. J'échangeai un regard nerveux avec mon père mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air ennuyé par la question.

'Je suis psychologue.' lui dit Blaine.

'Vraiment ? C'est marrant parce que Kurt voyait... um... peu importe.'

'Kurt quoi ?' demanda Rachel en se tournant vers Finn. Je regrettais que mes jambes ne soient pas assez longues pour pouvoir lui faire un coup de pied sous la table.

'Alors Blaine, vous aimez le sport ?' demanda mon père pour changer de sujet.

'Oui, le foot et le baseball. Mon père est un grand fan des deux donc c'était dur de les ignorer en grandissant.'

'Cool. Si vous voulez venir et... regarder un match, ou je sais pas, vous êtes plus que bienvenu. C'est mieux que de suivre Kurt au centre commercial pendant des heures.'

' _Papa_.' m'insurgeai-je et tout le monde rit. 'Ce n'est pas parce que Blaine aime le sport et porte un costume 80% du temps qu'il n'aime pas le shopping... n'est ce pas, Blaine ?'

'Eh bien... oui.' Blaine haussa les épaules. 'J'imagine qu'on peut dire que je ne suis pas à fond dans la mode mais j'aime bien. Et je serais plus qu'heureux de te suivre dans le centre commercial toute la journée.'

Je lui fis un sourire rayonnant, remerciant ma bonne étoile pour la 1000ème fois d'avoir fait entrer Blaine dans ma vie. Carole et Rachel firent 'Aww', et Papa et Finn levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les joues de Blaine se teintèrent légèrement de rose quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été aussi mignon devant une table pleine de monde.

'Ta performance à notre réunion du Glee club était très bonne, Blaine.' dit Rachel.

'Merci.'

'Tu chantais au lycée ?'

'Oui j'étais dans les Dalton Academy Warblers.'

'Oh mon Dieu, on a été contre les Warblers quelques fois.'

'Ça a dû être après moi. J'ai 28 ans.'

'Mec, tu fais vachement plus jeune.' dit Finn en pointant sa fourchette à Blaine.

'Oh, merci.' Blaine sourit, regarda Finn puis Rachel et demanda 'comment était le voyage à New York ?'

'Génial. répondit Rachel. 'On est allés à des spectacles à Broadway, on a fait un voyage en bateau sur la rivière Hudson, et fait des balades romantiques dans Central Park.'

'Ça a l'air excellent.' répondit Blaine.

'Times Square est incroyable.' ajouta Finn. 'Même à 2h du matin, c'est comme s'il était 14h. Tu devrais carrément y aller, Kurt.'

Les yeux de Blaine trouvèrent les miens, légèrement surpris. 'Tu n'es jamais allé à New York ?'

Je secouai la tête. 'Non.'

'Alors Kurt, quelque chose de prévu pour ton anniversaire dans deux semaines ?' demanda Carole.

'Um, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.' Répondis-je. Enfait, je n'avais pas dignement célébré mon anniversaire depuis mes 17 ans, et bien sûr, ma famille le savait. Mais cette année serait tellement différente. J'étais bien plus heureux et j'avais un petit-ami avec qui célébrer.

'On pourrait sortir en famille.' suggéra mon père avant de regarder Blaine et de se rétracter un peu. 'Sauf si Blaine et toi voulez faire quelque chose. C'est toi qui décide, Kurt.'

'On verra.' Je souris.

'Des souhaits de cadeaux ?' me demanda Blaine. J'allais dire, _Toi tout nu entouré d'un nœud_ , mais je décidai de ne pas le dire étant donné qu'il y avait un public.

'Surprend-moi.' dis-je.

Nous sommes tous allés dans le salon pour pendre le café après le dîner; jusqu'à ce que Rachel et Finn doivent partir. Ce qui me laissa seul sur le canapé avec Blaine. Il se tourna vers moi en souriant. 'J'aime bien ta famille.'

'Ils t'aiment bien aussi.' répondis-je.

'Est-ce que... je devrais y aller aussi ?' demanda-t-il.

'Non.' geignis-je en attrapant la main de Blaine comme s'il allait s'enfuir. 'Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux... enfait... euh...'

'Quoi ?'

'J'allais te demander si tu voulais rester cette nuit.'

'Vraiment ?' Blaine sourit et je hochai la tête. 'J'aimerais beaucoup.'

'Attends là deux secondes.' dis-je avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller dans la cuisine où mon père et Carole faisaient la vaisselle. 'Euh... Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'

'Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

'Je me demandais si Blaine pouvait rester cette nuit, tu sais... dans ma chambre ?'

'Tu as presque 25 ans, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour que ton petit-ami reste la nuit. Mais j'apprécie que tu demandes.'

'Merci, papa.' Je souris et j'allais repartir dans le salon quand il parla à nouveau.

'Kurt, attends... euh... ça se passe toujours bien entre vous ?'

'Oui, très bien.' répondis-je timidement.

'La façon dont il te regarde... je vois qu'il t'est complètement dévoué et je dois dire que je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour toi.'

'Oh, papa.' murmurai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

'Tu peux lui dire qu'il est le bienvenu ici quand il veut.'

'Tant qu'il apporte des fleurs.' ajouta Carole. ce qui nous fit rire.

'Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer.'

'Hé, ne sois pas bête.' répondit mon père. 'Maintenant retourne à Blaine pour qu'on puisse finir.'

'Ok.' dis-je avant de retourner dans le salon et de m'asseoir à côté de Blaine.

'Quelqu'un a l'air heureux.' dit-il en riant.

'Allons au lit.' murmurai-je.

'Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon.' Répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel. 'C'est pas un peu tôt pour aller au lit ?'

'Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que faire ça pendant les prochaines heures...' Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, puis me reculai et reposai mon front contre le sien. '...devant mon père et Carole ne soit très approprié.'

'Hmm, j'aime ta façon de penser, Hummel.' Blaine sourit.

'Alors viens avec moi, Anderson.' je me levai et lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Des gloussements nous échappèrent en courant dans les escaliers, comme des enfants.

 


	19. L'anniversaire de Kirk

**Chapitre 19 : L'anniversaire de Kirk**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'C'est pas vrai.' Dit Wes.

'Euh… si ?' répondis-je en rigolant à la tête que faisait Wes.

'Eh bien… Docteur Blainey Warbler Anderson, je suis  _choqué_.'

'Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon vrai non, n'est-ce pas ?'

'On s'en fout. Et Kirk n'a aucune idée de ce que tu prévois ?'

'Non.' Je souris.

'Comment tu sais que Kirk pourra prendre des vacances ?'

'Il est instit et j'ai réservé pendant les vacances scolaires.'

'Malin.' Wes sourit et je secouai la tête.

'C'est pas l'idée du siècle.'

'Je peux te poser une question ?'

'Bien sûr.' Répondis-je prudemment. 'Mais sachant que c'est toi, je répondrais peut-être pas.'

'Méchant. Bref, c'est quoi le truc le plus romantique que tu aies fait pour Marcus ?'

'Mark ? Oh la vache… je sais pas…. l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant chic… ou au théâtre.'

'Tu étais avec Marcus pendant huit ans, c'est ça ?'

'Trois.' Corrigeai-je.

'Et tu es avec Kirk depuis quoi… quatre jours ?'

'Quelques semaines.' Corrigeai-je à nouveau.

'Donc… qu'est-ce que Kirk a qui te pousse à faire quelque chose comme ça alors que tu n'as été avec lui que genre… deux pourcents du temps où tu étais avec Marcus ?'

'Parce qu'il…'

Je m'arrêtai. Ca me semblait idiot de parler de ça avec Wes. 'Parce qu'il est quoi ? Allez Blaine, je ne vais pas te juger.'

'Vraiment ?' ris-je.

'Ça dépend de ce que c'est.'

'Ok. C'est le bon, Wes.'

Wes parut surpris et fut momentanément sans voix. 'Wow.'

'Kurt m'a montré ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Avant de le rencontrer, j'étais dans une relation morte. Je ne faisais que travailler et dormir.'

'Ok, mais comment tu sais que ce n'est pas l'euphorie du début ? Tous ces trucs romantiques vont retomber, mec.'

'Je ne pense pas.' dis-je en souriant. 'C'est pas comme si on était ensemble pour le sexe, là ça s'estomperait.'

'Mais si ça s'estompes quand même ?' redemanda Wes.

'Eh bien, dans ce cas je te donnerai 100 dollars ou ce que tu veux… mais je suis certain que non.'

'Tu es vraiment fou de lui.' Wes sourit. Il mordit dans son hamburger avant de me fixer d'un air interrogateur. 'Alors pourquoi l'emmener en voyage à Londres ? Enfin, vous pourriez aller camper ou je sais pas, pourquoi-'

'Kurt, camper ?' dis-je en riant. 'Je ne pense pas. il n'a jamais été à New York et adorerait y aller mais tu devrais le voir à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de Londres. Il était comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Même si c'est un rêve pour lui d'y aller, il pense que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et New York n'est pas loin en avion ou en train donc je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller aux vacances de Noël.'

'Deux voyages ? Kirk est chanceux, dis donc.' dit Wes. 'Ou alors il fait des pipes d'enfer.'

Je m'étranglai avec la gorgée de café que je venais juste de prendre et Wes rigola, content de lui.

'Wes.' Hoquetai-je.

'Tu rougis, Anderson.' Dit Wes, pointant son couteau vers moi. 'Alors Blainey, non pas que je me plains d'un déjeuner au Breadstix à tes frais… et oui je vais prendre un dessert… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à avoir avec l'anniversaire de Kirk ?'

'Eh bien… je veux faire une performance des Warblers pour lui, le jour de son anniversaire. Je veux bien vous payer, ceux qui trouveront le temps.'

'Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es un ami. Mais sérieusement, tu veux qu'on soit témoins de votre échange sexuel par le regard pendant Teenage Dream une nouvelle fois ?'

'On a pas…' commençai-je à protester, mais ça ne servait à rien, puisqu'on l'avait fait. 'Ça ne sera pas cette chanson et ça sera très certainement devant son père aussi donc je ne vais pas lui donner de raison de me démembrer en chantant une chanson à caractère sexuel.'

'Démembrer ?'

'Ouais.'

'Tu vas pas te ramasser ?'

'Comment ça ?' demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

'Disons que c'est "le bon" et que vous êtes ensemble pour toujours, faire tout ça pour le premier anniversaire… comment tu pourras faire mieux pour son prochain anniversaire ? et vos anniversaires ?'

'Je veux que celui-là soit spécial, Wes.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'J'ai mes raisons.' Je souris.

'Pourquoi tu lui fais pas ta demande tant que tu y es ?' me taquina Wes et je me figeai, écarquillant les yeux.

'Euh…'

'Oh mon Dieu, tu es en train d'y penser, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Non… bien sûr que non.' Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je n'allais pas le demander en mariage, c'était insensé… enfin, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais hypothétiquement parlant, si je demandais à Kurt de m'épouser, dirait-il oui ? Pourquoi penser à cette réponse me stressait alors que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je prévoyais de faire ?

'Quel est le nom de famille de Kirk ?' demanda Wes, me sortant de ma transe.

'Hein ? Oh c'est… Hummel.'

'Alors… Blainey Hummel… Kirk Anderson… Kirk et Blainey Anderson-Hummel… Kirk et Blainey Hummel-Anderson.'

'Um… perspicace, Wes, merci.'

'Pas de problème. Donc quand vous vous marierez il deviendra Docteur Kirk ?'

'Comment tu as pu avoir un Master en maths, Wes ?'

'Je suis un génie, mec.' Wes me fit un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête désespérément et puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le sortis de ma poche et fus heureux de voir que c'était celui dont on venait de parler, et pas le numéro d'urgence du travail.

'Hey Kirk.' Répondis-je et je me frappai avec ma main libre en me rendant compte de mon erreur. J'entendis Kurt rire à l'autre bout du fil. Je lançai un regard noir à Wes mais il était distrait par quelque chose sur son iPhone.

'Oh mon Dieu, je suis  _désolé_ , Kurt.'

'C'est rien… j'en déduis que tu es avec Wes, David ou Jeff ?'

'Wes. Il m'a fait sortir de chez moi pour parler de l'état de sa vie amoureuse non-existante. Il a besoin des conseils d'un pro.'

'Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se rappeler correctement des noms joue contre lui, non ?'

'Tu sais qu'il a avoué avoir dit le mauvais nom pendant… tu sais.'

'Oh mon Dieu.' Rit Kurt. 'Bon, je te laisse y retourner je voulais juste entendre ta voix.'

'C'est super mignon.'

'On se voit demain pour le diner du vendredi soir ?'

'Bien sûr. J'ai hâte.'

'Je t'aime.' Dit Kurt. 'Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire aussi.'

'Si… je t'aime aussi… bye.'

'Bye.' Je posai mon téléphone sur la table puis levai les yeux pour voir Wes qui me regardait, l'air amusé. 'Problème ?'

'T'es un bon menteur, Anderson.' Me dit Wes.

'Je n'allais pas lui dire qu'on parlait de son anniversaire.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Il était presque 23h et j'étais assis sur mon lit, souriant comme un idiot à l'écran de mon téléphone dans ma main qui affichait  _appel entrant : Blaine._

'Salut, Blaine.' Répondis-je.

'Kuuuurt, je… je t'aime vraiment… genre…. vraiment.'

'Oui, je sais.' Je soupirai, m'abreuvant de sa voix soûle mais magnifique. 'Et j'aime le fait que tu fais un bourré  _très_  mignon.'

'Suis pas bourré.' Geignit Blaine. 'Suis pas… honnêts.'

'Ok, je te crois.' Ris-je. 'Comment se passe la conférence.'

'C'est  _trop_  ennuyant. Je suis obligé d'y assister pour mon dévelpemont professhnel contin… contin…u, mais je connais ce truc comme ma poche.'

'Tu profites de l'open bar à ce que je vois.' Dis-je et Blaine gloussa comme un enfant.

'Noooon.' Dit-il sans conviction.

'Ça dure que deux jours, c'est ça ?'

'Oui mais… je suis même pas dans le même état que toi et ça… ça craint, Kurt.'

'Aww je sais, tu me manques aussi. Mais on se voit dans un jour et demi et samedi c'est mon anniversaire.'

'J'ai un cadeau trop génial.'

'C'est quoi ?' murmurai-je, espérant qu'avec le cerveau imbibé d'alcool, Blaine balancerait ce qu'il avait prévu, mais pas de chance.

'Non non non, tu dois attendre samsdi.'

'Oh… tu r-rends Kurt t-triste.' Dis-je en faisant semblant de pleurer.

'Tu es trop adorable.' Blaine rit. 'Parle-moi de ta journée, bébé.'

J'allais me recoucher contre mes oreillers quand je m'arrêtai net. Bébé ? Blaine m'avait appelé bébé ? Oh, wow. Ça avait l'air tellement naturel mais je doutais que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire et il ne s'en rappellerait plus demain de toute façon.

'Kurt ?  _Kuuuuuuuuurt_  ?'

'Oui, je suis toujours là.' répondis-je, un grand sourire sur mon visage.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

J'ouvris les yeux et souris en me rendant compte que non seulement j'étais couché à côté de Kurt, mais que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je pense que j'étais plus excité que lui enfait. Je sortis de la chambre sans faire de bruit, attrapant mon portable au passage et descendis les escaliers vers la cuisine.

'Bonjour.' Carole sourit depuis son siège à la table de la cuisine où elle lisait le journal.

'Bonjour.' Répondis-je.

'Tu peux t'asseoir, Blaine.' Me dit gentiment Carole alors que je me tenais près de la porte. 'Tu es ici chez toi.'

'Merci.' Je m'assis en face d'elle et posai mon portable sur la table. Carole était très gentille mais je me sentais quand même un peu mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas chez moi après tout.

'J'allais faire du café, tu en veux ?' demanda Carole.

'Euh, oui, mais laissez-moi faire.' Insistai-je en me levant pour aller faire du café.

'Kurt dort toujours ?'

'Oui.' Je souris.

'Il est comme son père, ils ont tous les deux du mal à se lever le matin.'

'C'est adorable.' Carole sourit. 'Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur beau-père pour Finn, Burt le considère comme son fils… comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?'

'Bien, maintenant.' Soupirai-je. 'Quand je leur ai dit que j'étais gay, ma mère l'a accepté, mais mon père… il m'a à peine parlé pendant deux ans. Je pensais qu'il me détestait. Et un jour ma mère nous a enfermé dans une pièce ensemble et on… on a parlé, et parlé. Enfait mon père se sentait coupable, il a dit que j'allais passer ma vie à être victime de la haine des gens et de ce qui va avec quand on est "différent" et que ça serait sa faute parce qu'il travaillait trop quand j'étais petit.'

'Mais c'est absurde.'

'Je sais, et il a fini par l'accepter lui aussi.'

'Je veux juste dire que je suis très heureuse que Kurt ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi.'

'Merci.' Répondis-je. 'Je suis content de l'avoir trouvé aussi… um je pensais lui amener le petit déjeuner au lit, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?'

'Bien sûr, sers-toi.'

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'envoyai un message à Kurt comme il ne descendait pas et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie venant du premier étage.  _Réveillé, prince dormant ? :) Bx_

Je reçus une réponse cinq minutes plus tard.  _Affirmatif ! Où es-tu ? K x_

_J'arrive dans 4 minutes. J'espère que tu as faim :) Bx_

Quelques secondes après avoir appuyé sur envoyer, j'entendis des bruits de pas au-dessus de moi et ris. Je mis la touche finale à mon petit-déjeuner et remontai dans la chambre de Kurt. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il avait mis un pantalon et un t-shirt et s'était coiffé.

'Bonjour.' Dit-il joyeusement.

'Joyeux anniversaire.'

'Merci.' Kurt me fit un sourire radieux. Je posai mon plateau à côté de lui. Il y avait du café, du jus de fruit, des croissants et des fruits. 'Blaine, c'est incroyable.'

'C'est juste un petit déjeuner.' Je ris et Kurt m'attira dans une étreinte. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer fort et soupirai. Quand je me reculai, je vis que les yeux de Kurt étaient brillants. Je pris une de ses mains.

'Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'C'est que… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et…. eh bien, il y a un an, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais passé mon 25ème anniversaire avec le plus bel homme de la planète.'

'Toute la planète, hein ?' taquinai-je et Kurt rit. On a ensuite passé une demi-heure à déguster le petit-déjeuner que j'avais amené. Puis je posai le plateau par terre et me tournai vers Kurt.

'Je pense que c'est le moment du baiser d'anniversaire.' Dis-je sérieusement.

'Oh, vraiment ?' Kurt sourit. 'Eh bien, merci pour cette proposition, M… enfin, je veux dire Docteur Anderson. Un baiser serait…  _très_  bien.'

Je souris comme un idiot et puis mes lèvres trouvèrent celles de Kurt. Il entoura mon cou de ses bras et m'attira plus près de lui. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, ce qui m'arracha un petit gémissement. Bien trop tôt, Kurt me poussa et tendit ses mains impatiemment.

'Où est mon cadeau ?'

'Tu as quel âge déjà ?' dis-je en riant. Je mis ma main sous le lit de Kurt et en sortit trois petits paquets que je posai devant lui. Il prit le premier avec un regard excité. C'était tellement adorable à regarder. C'était petit donc il ne mit pas longtemps à déchirer le papier pour trouver un aimant pour frigo qui représentait Big Ben.

'C'est très mignon, merci.' Dit sincèrement Kurt mais il y eut une lueur de confusion dans ses yeux.

'De rien.' Répondis-je, essayant de ne pas lui montrer le suspens grandissant qui se jouait dans ma tête. C'était marrant. Kurt prit le deuxième, qui était plus grand et rectangle. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une tasse avec une photo du London Eye dessus.

'Il y a un thème là-dedans.' Gloussa Kurt et il prit le troisième paquet qui était plat et rectangle. Ça y était. Il trouva une enveloppe après avoir déchiré le papier cadeau. Il me regarda, l'ouvrit et sortit ce qu'elle contenait : deux aller-retour pour Londres Heathrow. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il leva les yeux et me regarda avant de rebaisser les yeux vers les billets.

'On… on va à Londres.' Murmura Kurt.

'Oui.' Répondis-je. j'attendais que le choc diminue et que la frénésie commence. Kurt me regarda à nouveau, puis baissa les yeux vers les billets dans sa main, clignant des yeux rapidement. Voilà.

'Oh mon… Oh mon Dieu Blaine, oh mon…'

Kurt se jeta sur moi et nous fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Quelque part dans ce chaos, la bouche de Kurt trouva la mienne et m'embrassa, nos dents claquant occasionnellement alors qu'on essayait tous les deux de prendre le contrôle. J'étais pratiquement sûr que Kurt avait murmuré  _Je t'aime_  à un moment, mais j'étais trop perdu dans la passion du moment. Kurt se redressa finalement et me regarda. On était tous les deux essoufflés.

'Tu aimes ton cadeau alors ?' demandai-je.

'Blaine, c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû.' Dit Kurt en étudiant les billets encore une fois.

'Kurt, ça valait la peine juste pour voir ta réaction.'

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air partagé. 'Je ne peux pas accepter… ça ne serait pas juste de-'

'Tu vas accepter et non n'est pas une réponse acceptable.'

'Mais-'

'Hé, pas de mais. Tu sais que j'aime pas parler d'argent, mais crois-moi, je peux largement me le permettre. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Londres, je n'ai juste jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui y aller.'

'Laisse-moi au moins participer aux frais de l'hôtel et-'

'Non. C'est ton cadeau, Kurt. L'hôtel est déjà réservé et payé.'

'Mais-'

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?' interrompis-je en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Kurt.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Blaine et moi sommes finalement allés déjeuner en ville, en parlant sans arrêt de ce qu'on ferait à Londres. Puis il nous reconduit chez moi. C'était prévu qu'on aille diner au restaurant en famille dans quelques heures alors on avait décidé de se détendre pour la fin de l'après-midi. Mais en entrant dans la maison, je sentais l'effervescence et l'agitation qui l'habitaient. Je vis Finn et Rachel ainsi que Wes, Jeff et d'autres qui portaient leurs uniformes. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Je me retournai vers Blaine mais il avait disparu. Wes s'approcha de moi avec un sourire de conspirateur.

'Joyeux anniversaire, Kirk.'

'Merci, euh… que se passe-t-il ?'

'Tu verras.' Dit-il en m'emmenant dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Finn, Rachel et Carole et mon père choisit de rester debout. Ils me souriaient tous, apparemment au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Puis Blaine réapparut, dans son uniforme lui aussi. Et mon Dieu, il était  _hyper_  sexy. Il était suivi de ses amis Warblers et ils se rassemblèrent devant nous. Blaine fixa ses yeux sur moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Mon cœur se mit à fondre et je sentis ma gorge se serrer quand il ouvrit la bouche pour chanter.

_'You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs…'_

Mes yeux étaient collés à Blaine, mais je remarquai vaguement Finn se pencher vers moi pour murmurer. 'Mec, je suis hétéro et même moi je craque pour lui.'

Je baillai en regardant Blaine enlever sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il allait quitter la pièce quand je l'arrêtai. 'Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Euh, la première fois que j'ai dormi chez toi, tu as euh… tu as dit… que tu dormais tout nu normalement.'

'Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?'

'J'apprécie beaucoup que tu… te couvres à cause de moi, mais je pense qu'il est temps de… ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je veux que… tu fasses comme tu fais normalement.'

'Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.'

'Je ne le serais pas.' l'assurai-je alors qu'il marchait vers le lit où j'étais assis.

'Tu es sûr ?' demanda Blaine en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille et levai les yeux vers lui.

'Oui, je suis sûr.'

'Alors d'accord.' Blaine sourit et me fit un bisou sur le front.

Blaine quitta la pièce et c'était la première fois de la journée que j'avais un peu de temps pour moi pour réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé. J'avais passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie et Blaine m'emmenait à Londres dans une semaine. J'avais hâte. J'étais tellement excité. J'étais sûr que d'une minute à l'autre, quelqu'un allait me pincer et me dire que ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Dix minutes plus tard, Blaine revint dans la chambre, complètement nu.

Je le fixais, le matais, le reluquais, peu importe le verbe.

_Kurt, arrête de regarder le membre de Blaine._

Je ne peux pas.

C'était… ? Oh mon Dieu, oui. Putain, j'avais une érection juste en regardant le sexe de Blaine. Comment j'allais pouvoir aller dans la salle et me préparer ? J'avais déjà enlevé mon pantalon et mon t-shirt était trop petit pour couvrir…ça. Blaine tapait quelque chose sur son BlackBerry debout au bout du lit. Il leva soudainement les yeux vers moi.

'Ça va ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oui.' Répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

'J'ai fini avec la salle de bain.' Blaine sourit.

'Ok.'

'Tu ne vas pas-'

'Si, j'y vais, j'ai juste euh…'

'Kurt… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la salle de bain ?'

'J'y vais… dans une minute.'

'Tu rougis.'

'Non, c'est pas vrai.' Répondis-je, sentant mes joues chauffer encore plus.

'Si, c'est vrai.'

'Ecoute, tu pourrais… te retourner ?'

'Pourquoi ?'

Et puis Blaine comprit et il sourit.  _Merde_. Blaine posa son portable et puis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Je levai les yeux au ciel. 'Tu es obligé de t'asseoir juste à côté de moi avec… tes machins en vue ?'

'Machins ? J'ai rien contre les noms, Kurt, mais celui-là est vraiment  _dur_.'

' _Blaaaine_.' geignis-je. Blaine se mit à rire et je fermai les yeux un moment. Quand je les rouvris, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Oh je voulais tellement toucher.

'C'est bon de savoir que je l'ai toujours.' Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

'Ça n'aide pas.' grognai-je.

'Quoi ?' demanda innocemment Blaine en m'embrassant encore. Puis il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et…

'Mnnffdieu.' Gémis-je en prenant le visage de Blaine dans mes mains et en intensifiant le baiser. Sans que nos bouches se séparent, Blaine réussit à se lever du lit, me torturant avec la vue de… vous savez quoi… juste devant moi et, oui, je sais qu'on est censés avoir les yeux fermés quand on s'embrasse mais le sexe de Blaine était  _juste_  devant moi. J'enlevai mes mains du visage de Blaine mais ne sus soudainement pas où les poser. Blaine était nu, où est-ce que j'étais censé-'

'Un problème ?' demanda Blaine, ses lèvres encore légèrement sur les miennes. Je secouai la tête et Blaine prit mes mains dans les siennes pour les placer sur ses hanches nues. Oh oui, c'était bien. 'Tu peux me toucher, tu sais.'

'Je t'aime.' Dis-je. 'Je pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour aujourd'hui. C'était… plus que parfait.'

'Je t'aime aussi.' Blaine me regardait maintenant attentivement en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément à quelque chose. Il semblait en train de prendre une décision.

'Blaine ?'

'Kurt… que dirais-tu d'un autre cadeau ?' murmura Blaine en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

'Euh… comment ça ? Tu m'as déjà beaucoup trop donné, Blaine.'

'Je… je pourrais m'occuper de…  _ça_  pour toi.' Dit Blaine, baissant les yeux vers l'endroit où la couette cachait mon érection.

'Um…'

Blaine voulait…  _oh_.

'Tu as confiance en moi ?' demanda-t-il doucement. J'avalai difficilement avant de hocher la tête. 'Donc… c'est un oui ou…'

_Oh mon Dieu._

 


	20. Très joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 20 : Très joyeux anniversaire**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je l'embrassai, doucement et lentement, essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de la sensation que je ressentais en embrassant Blaine le plus léger toucher de ses lèvres réveillait mon corps tout entier d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible.

Je sentais Blaine sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait. Je levai une de mes mains pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je sentis le corps de Blaine frissonner. Me reculant un peu, je posai mon front contre le sien. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui me parcouraient à ce moment. Je pris une grande inspiration je sentais que mon cœur pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais j'avais pris ma décision, je l'avais prise à la seconde où Blaine m'avait demandé.

'Je… je pense que j'aimerais, oui.' Dis-je et Blaine me sourit de son sourire rayonnant. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et me regarda pendant un moment.

'Si tu as des doutes, n'importe quoi, on a vraiment pas à-'

'Je sais, mais je suis sûr… s'il te plait, Blaine.'

'Ok, mais arrête moi quand tu veux.'

'D'accord.' Répondis-je.

'Allonge-toi.'

Je fis ce que Blaine avait demandé. Je m'allongeai, la tête sur l'oreiller et le cœur battant à toute allure en voyant ses yeux remplis de désir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être encore plus sexy. J'avais tort. Il écarta la couette, exposant la très visible bosse dans mon caleçon. Mes mains avaient très envie d'aller couvrir mon entrejambe et elles le firent presque, mais je me forçai de me retenir. Je me sentais un peu bête et embarrassé, mais avant tout je me sentais désiré et aimé. C'était un sentiment merveilleux.

'Hé, détends-toi.' dit Blaine en montant sur le lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais devenu aussi tendu.

Blaine s'assit sur moi et mon esprit se mit à surchauffer. Un Blaine nu était  _assis_  sur moi. La sensation de ses fesses sur mes jambes me faisait tourner la tête. Et puis il y avait le fait que le sexe de Blaine reposait contre mon caleçon juste devant moi. Oh mon Dieu, on allait vraiment faire ça.

Blaine remarqua que ma respiration avait accéléré et il articula silencieusement  _Ça va ?_  J'hochai la tête. Il commença à déboutonner mon pyjama. Quand il l'ouvrit, je sentis l'air frais sur ma peau chaude. Blaine se pencha pour poser quelques baisers sur mon cou et j'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour lui donner un meilleur accès parce que putain, c'était une sensation  _fantastique_.

'Tu es magnifique.' Murmura Blaine dans mon oreille et mon corps tout entier trembla. Puis il m'embrassa, c'était enflammé et passionné, nos mains attrapaient nos cheveux presque à s'en faire mal. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Blaine ne se redresse et ne se rassoie, et je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Je m'attendais à paniquer, même un petit peu, mais j'étais fasciné. Wow. Juste wow.

Blaine se recula pour s'asseoir entre mes jambes. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses et ce contact me donna la chair de poule. Ma peau frémissait d'anticipation et la chaleur se précipitait vers mon entrejambe, faisant, si possible, grandir mon érection.

'Je peux ?' demanda doucement Blaine, ses doigts au dessus de mon caleçon. Je hochai la tête. La main de Blaine couvrit mon érection à travers le tissu et il serra gentiment, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement. 'Mmn.'

Blaine fit descendre mon caleçon, et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, et je retenais mon souffle, puis il leva les yeux pour regarder dans les miens. Il me fit le plus beau sourire rempli d'amour. Je souris en réponse et une compréhension silencieuse s'établit entre nous. Le premier contact des doigts de Blaine sur mon érection à nu me surprit. Pas d'une mauvaise manière, mais Blaine retira immédiatement sa main. 'Tu veux que j'arrête ?'

'Non.' Murmurai-je. J'avais besoin de ça. J'avais trop besoin de Blaine.

Les doigts de Blaine caressèrent mes testicules doucement jusqu'à ce que je gémisse sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il enroula sa main autour de mon sexe, le caressant d'une lenteur exaspérante. Il lécha du bout de sa langue une ligne sur une de mes cuisses et il frotta ses cheveux contre mon entrejambe.

'Mon dieu.' Grognai-je en levant mes hanches du lit. 'Refais ça.'

Blaine gloussa et répéta le mouvement. Mon corps se projeta en l'air à nouveau. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mes testicules et envoyaient des vagues de pur bonheur le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusque dans ma poitrine. Je haletais déjà quand Blaine commença à me caresser, installant un rythme régulier. Je fis un grognement impatient et poussai mon corps vers lui dans un geste désespéré. J'avais besoin de plus de frottement, plus de toucher, plus de sensations, plus de Blaine.

'Doucement.' Dit gentiment Blaine en me caressant le ventre de son autre main.

'Blaine… s'il te plait.' Murmurai-je en retombant sur le matelas. Nos regards se trouvèrent pendant un moment et Blaine me fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Il accèlera ses mouvements, serrant un peu plus fort. Blaine arrêta soudainement, et bien trop tôt. Alors que j'allais protester, je vis, avec une fascinaton pure, la langue de Blaine sortir de sa bouche et le bout de sa langue taquiner la tête humide. Oh mon Dieu…  _Putain_ …

La bouche de Blaine descendit sur mon sexe, me prenant en entier. Je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un cri en agrippant les draps du lit de Blaine avec mes mains. Il commença a glisser de haut en bas et je gémis doucement. La sensation était incroyable, la langue, la succion, le fait que je glissais sans efforts dans la gorge de Blaine. Mes sens étaient submergés.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir Blaine vider ses joues alors qu'il travaillait sur mon membre plus dur que jamais suçant, goûtant, léchant. C'était tellement irréel de voir cet homme merveilleux me donner du plaisir comme ça. Faire quelque chose qui semblait si naturel, normal et incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

Je concentrais toute mon énergie sur la bouche humide qui me suçait, rien d'autre n'importait à ce moment. La bouche de Blaine sur moi me rendait fou et il augmenta la pression. Il prit mes testicules gentiment dans ses mains je laissai échapper un long gémissement et élevai mes hanches, glissant encore plus loin dans la gorge de Blaine. Je sentais le tunnel étroit autour de moi, toute la longueur en contact avec la bouche de Blaine. Blaine arrivait bien à couvrir ses dents de ses lèvres, je ne les avais pas sentis une seule fois effleurer ma peau.

Il posa une main à plat sur ma poitrine et la chaleur s'infiltra à travers ma peau. Mon cœur tambourinait sauvagement. J'y étais presque, je sentais la chaleur dans mon ventre. J'ouvris la bouche et murmurai difficilement 'Blaine… je… je vais… tu devrais bouger si tu ne… veux pas… mmnng…'

Mais Blaine ne bougea pas, il continua. Je voyais des étoiles rouges danser devant mes yeux et mon corps entier vibrait. C'était comme si je tombais en morceaux, des vagues de plaisirs me parcouraient.

Mon orgasme me frappa finalement avec une telle intensité que je me suis presque évanoui. Je me déversai dans la gorge de Blaine et je tremblai jusqu'à la fin. Blaine me suçait toujours, lentement maintenant, et avec moins de pression.

J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder Blaine. Il laissa mon sexe tomber de sa bouche et je le fixai, haletant et sachant que je devais être ébouriffé. Il me regardait aussi en souriant. On n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que ce moment signifiait pour nous. Ça aurait pu être un désastre, un tout petit doute et j'aurais pu paniquer complètement, faisant reculer notre relation encore plus. Mais Blaine avait été tellement confiant, patient, doux, aimant, tellement  _lui_. Je m'étais autorisé à être dans une position vulnérable et je ne m'étais pas une fois senti vulnérable, juste faisant partie de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

'Tu euh… tu as avalé.' Murmurai-je d'une voix fatiguée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça avait une importance. Une vague de chaleur parcourut mon corps.

'Oui.' Blaine sourit, caressant une de mes cuisses. Je sentis ma vue s'embrouiller. Oh non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas maintenant.

'Wow… Blaine c'était…. c'était incroyable.'

'Joyeux anniversaire, bébé.' Blaine sourit.

'Le meilleur de tous.'

'Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça veut dire pour moi de t'entendre dire ça.' Répondit Blaine. Il posa sa joue sur mon ventre avec un soupir de contentement et leva les yeux vers moi.

'Merci.' Dis-je doucement, une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je commençai à entortiller mes doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine.

'Kurt ?' murmura Blaine.

'Oui ?'

'Merci à toi aussi.'

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Mon dernier patient du mardi après-midi n'était pas venu alors je m'assis à mon bureau et regardai mon téléphone. Il y avait un message de Kurt et je souris avant même de le lire.  _5 jours. WOOOOO K x_

J'étais tellement heureux et incroyablement fier des progrès que Kurt avait faits. Il y a quelques mois, la pensée d'un autre homme le touchant ou l'embrassant le faisait paniquer. Mais le fait qu'il m'avait laissé faire et avait partagé quelque chose d'aussi intime avec moi était époustouflant. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et fit dérouler les contacts de mon téléphone pour appeler la maison. Pas ma maison, la maison de la famille Anderson.

'Allo ?'

'Bonjour maman, c'est moi. A quelle heure tu veux que j'arrive demain avec Kurt ?'

'Oh bonjour chéri. Eh bien, le diner est à 20h, donc n'importe quand avant. Nous avons hâte de rencontrer Kurt.'

'Il est impatient de vous rencontrer aussi.'

'Et c'est vraiment fini entre toi et Mark ?'

Je levai les yeux au ciel même si elle ne me voyait pas. 'Oui, maman. On a rompu il y a des mois.'

'C'est bien, parce que ton père et moi ne l'aimions pas beaucoup.'

Je ris. 'Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?'

'Ce n'était pas notre place. Et nous ne voulions pas t'énerver.'

'Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimiez pas chez lui alors ?'

'Il n'était pas pour toi. Il était trop… imbu de lui-même. Je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où il nous a demandé comment  _nous_  allions. Il n'y avait que lui.'

C'est marrant comme j'étais content de l'entendre et ça prouvait que mes parents étaient géniaux. Mais si ma mère m'avait dit ça quand j'étais encore avec Mark, ça aurait été totalement différent et ça aurait fini en dispute.

'Il n'était pas bon pour moi.' Confirmai-je. 'Mais, maman, Kurt est  _vraiment_  spécial. Aimez-le, s'il vous plait, il le faut.'

'Je suis sûre qu'on l'aimera s'il est à l'origine du bonheur de notre fils.'

'Il l'est.'

'Et tu amènes Joey avec toi demain ?' demanda ma mère et je ris.

'Oui, bien sûr, il adore votre maison, beaucoup plus d'espace pour courir.'

'Oh bien, et est-ce qu'il aime Kurt ?'

'Joey l'adore. Je suis celui qui lui donne une maison et il aime tout le monde plus que moi.'

'Pauvre Blaine.' Ma mère rit. 'Alors dis-moi, comment sont les parents de Kurt ?'

Le temps que je raccroche, 10 minutes plus tard, j'avais reçu un nouveau message de Kurt.

_Dans 5 jours, on sera dans un AVION au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Woo Hoo K x_

_Ton excitation est adorable ou tu as bu trop de café aujourd'hui ? :) Bx_

_Ha ha ! En parlant de café, il y a un Starbucks près de notre hôtel ?' K x_

_Je suis sûr que oui :) Tu as déjà fait ta valise ? Bx_

_Evidemment ! J'ai passé mon dimanche soir à fouiller dans ma garde-robe et à repasser. K x_

_C'est bizarre que ça me fasse t'aimer encore plus ? Bx_

_Oui :P Tu ne devrais pas travailler ? K x_

_Mon dernier patient n'est pas venu. Tu es chez toi ? Bx_

_Yep. Je regarde des choses à faire à Londres. K x_

_Tu es trop mignon ! Je vais conduire là mais je t'appelle bientôt. Bx_

Quand j'atteignis la porte de la maison de mes parents, je me rendis compte que Kurt n'était pas à côté de moi. Je me retournai et le vis toujours près de la voiture, caressant Joey dans ses bras. Je marchai vers lui, il avait l'air craintif. 'Kurt ?'

'Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?' murmura-t-il.

'Ils vont t'adorer.' Lui dis-je. 'Je sais que tu es nerveux, mais crois-moi, une fois à l'intérieur tu te sentiras bien mieux et je serais avec toi tout le temps, d'accord ?'

'Tu le promets ?'

'Je te le promets.'

Kurt hocha la tête et posa Joey au sol. Il prit ma main et la serra alors que je le menais vers la porte et que je sonnais. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit et que ma mère apparut, Joey courut et disparut de mon champ de vision. 'Entrez.'

'Merci.' Dit Kurt en rentrant dans la maison. Ma mère ferma la porte derrière nous et mon père sortit de la cuisine avec Joey sautillant à ses pieds.

'Maman, papa, je vous présente Kurt, mon petit-ami.' Dis-je fièrement.

'Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.' Kurt sourit et leur serra la main.

'Moi aussi, Kurt.' Répondit mon père. 'Blaine n'arrête pas de parler de vous.'

'Oui, merci papa.' Dis-je en rougissant.

'C'est vrai.' Dit ma mère à Kurt. 'Non pas qu'on s'en plaigne, voir Blaine heureux nous rend heureux.'

'Vous pourriez arrêter de m'embarrasser maintenant ?' soupirai-je.

'Il adore ça.' Dit ma mère à Kurt et ils rirent tous.

'Le diner est prêt ?' demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

'Encore quinze minutes.' Répondit ma mère. 'Mais allons nous asseoir.'

Je me dirigeai vers la table, tenant toujours Kurt par la main. Mon père nous versa du vin quand tout le monde fut assis et Joey s'installa en boule sur une chaise vide. On savait tous qu'il serait bien réveillé une fois qu'il aurait senti la nourriture.

'Vous avez une très belle maison.' Dit Kurt à mes parents et ma mère sourit.

'Oh merci beaucoup.'

'Blaine nous a dit que vous étiez prof.' Dit mon père.

'Oui, c'est vrai. J'étais assistant avant.'

'Ça doit être stressant.'

'J'aime vraiment ça… les enfants me donnent mal à la tête parfois, mais c'est un travail très gratifiant.'

Les papotages continuèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le minuteur sonner dans la cuisine. Ma mère se leva et disparut. Mon père se pencha et murmura 'Je te préviens, ta mère a sorti les albums photos de toi bébé.'

'Oh non.' Grognai-je et mon père et Kurt se mirent à rire. 'Mes cheveux étaient complètement sauvages, ne me juge pas, Kurt.'

'Quand il était petit, Blaine ne nous laissait pas nous approcher de ses boucles…' dit mon père à Kurt. '… et maintenant il les cache sous une tonne de gel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça.'

'J'ai essayé de lui faire abandonner le gel.' Répondit Kurt en soupirant. 'J'y travaille toujours. Il pense qu'il doit avoir l'air "professionnel" tout le temps.'

'Personnellement, je pense que ses cheveux naturels le rendraient plus avenant.'

'Je suis d'accord. Enfin, évidemment que des cheveux bouclés qui vont jusqu'aux épaules ne feraient pas très bien, mais tant que c'est court et-'

'Je suis là.' les interrompis-je. ils me regardèrent avec un air coupable et marmonnèrent un désolé.

'Je vais aller aider ta mère.' Dit mon père et il fit un clin d'œil à Kurt. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Je me tournai vers Kurt.

'Comment tu sens ?' demandai-je et Kurt me sourit.

'Très bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi inquiet.'

'Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont nous harceler pour qu'on vienne diner plus souvent ?'

'Eh bien, tu viens chez les Hummel tous les vendredis soirs maintenant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas venir ici quelques fois.'

'Tu serais d'accord ?'

'Oui, tes parents sont très gentils.' Ma mère et mon père furent de retour peu de temps après, portant deux assiettes chacun. 'Ça a l'air excellent.' Dit Kurt quand son assiette fut posée devant lui.

'Merci, Kurt.' Ma mère sourit. 'Tu sais que Blaine n'est pas un as dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Ne le fais pas fuir, maman.' Lui dis-je mais Kurt me fit un petit sourire.

'Eh bien, heureusement pour Blaine, je suis un assez bon cuisinier. Quand mon père a eu sa crise cardiaque, j'ai changé tous les plats qu'on mangeait donc j'ai des centaines de recettes.'

'On devrait s'échanger des recettes un jour.' Suggéra ma mère.

'Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup.' Répondit Kurt.

Presque trois heures plus tard, j'arrêtai la voiture devant la maison de Kurt. Je coupai le moteur, défis ma ceinture et me tournai vers lui. 'Tu as été génial ce soir.'

'Vraiment ?' Kurt sourit.

Je me penchai vers lui et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Les mains de Kurt attrapèrent mon visage pour m'amener plus près. Mais soudainement, Kurt recula. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demandai-je immédiatement.

'On devrait vraiment faire ça devant Joey ?'

'Il dort.' Répondis-je en riant et en regardant Joey sur le siège arrière.

'Je sais, mais… bref… j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et les photos de bébé ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon.'

'Merci.' Répondis-je en riant.

'Blaine, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Euh… tu sais, samedi soir ?' demanda lentement Kurt en rougissant un peu.

'Oui.' Répondis-je nerveusement. Oh merde, Kurt ne le regrettait pas, si ?

'Eh bien… j'ai réfléchi à après…'

'Oui ?'

'Tu t'es excusé pour aller dans la salle de bain avant d'aller dormir et… je me demande si tu t'étais… tu sais…  _soulagé_  ?'

'Oh.' Je rougis. 'Euh… oui, désolé.'

'Non, ne le sois pas.' Dit rapidement Kurt. 'C'est juste que j'y ai pensé et, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais peut-être  _ne pas_  aller dans la salle de bain pour… tu sais.'

'Tu veux dire que tu veux… regarder ?' demandai-je et Kurt prit une de mes mains dans les siennes.

'Oui.' Kurt sourit.

'Eh bien… j'imagine que je pourrais le faire.' essayai-je de façon décontractée mais une vague chaleur se dirigeait déjà dans mon entrejambe rien qu'à y penser. Putain, bien sûr que je pourrais le faire.

'Bien.' Kurt gloussa.

'Quatre jours.' Dis-je après quelques secondes de silence, caressant la main de Kurt avec mon pouce.

'Quatre jours.' Répéta-t-il, excité.

 


	21. Londres, 1ère partie

**Chapitre 21 : Londres, première partie.**

_~PDV de Kurt~_

'Cette pièce aurait bien besoin d'une lampe.' Dis-je.

'C'est vrai ?' répondit Blaine. 'C'est ta façon de me dire que tu emménages et que tu vas tout redécorer ?'

'Peut-être.' Gloussai-je.

'Eh bien, rappelle-moi de te donner les clés.'

Je fixai Blaine, il ne me regardait pas donc je pouvais mater autant que je voulais. Je sais qu'on ne faisait que se taquiner sur le sujet mais je me demandais si c'était quelque chose que Blaine avait déjà considéré, qu'on vive ensemble. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé, j'imaginais ce que ça serait de me réveiller tous les matins à côté de Blaine… revenir du travail et attendre que Blaine rentre avec un bon diner et une bouteille de vin… c'était très attirant…. Même si ça serait un peu précipité.

J'étais assis sur le canapé de Blaine avec Joey couché à côté de moi et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Blaine était assis en tailleur par terre, des dossiers et des notes éparpillés partout autour de lui et son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. Il envoyait un e-mail à son patron au cas où il y aurait une urgence avec un de ses patients pendant qu'on était à Londres.

'Tu as besoin d'aide ?' demandai-je et Blaine leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

'Tu demandes vraiment ou tu veux juste être poli ?'

'Euh… la première ?' proposai-je et Blaine rit.

'Tu aides déjà.'

'Ah bon ? Comment ?'

'En étant là.' Répondit Blaine.

'Aww.'

Blaine abandonna ce qu'il faisait et vint vers moi. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit la tasse de chocolat chaud de mes mains. 'Hé.' Protestai-je alors qu'il la posait sur la table basse. Il gloussa et m'embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur les deux côtés de mon cou et je me sentis fondre. Ok, donc ça c'était définitivement mieux que le chocolat chaud. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

'Je pensais… qu'on avait dit… pas devant… le chien.' Dis-je entre les baisers. Blaine se recula et sourit.

'Joey est heureux que son papa soit heureux. Il me l'a dit.'

'Vraiment ?' demandai-je et les lèvres de Blaine était à nouveau sur les miennes.

'Oh oh.' Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. 'Maintenant, moins de paroles… plus de…'

Je remarquai à un moment que Joey avant sauter du canapé, probablement confus par ce qu'on faisait, où totalement dégouté, qui sait. Je souris et sentis Blaine faire de même. Blaine finit par se reculer et s'asseoir à genoux. Je me sentais bien ici.

'On a effrayé Joey pour la vie.' Dis-je et Blaine rit.

'Tu sais, dans dix heures, on sera dans l'avion.' Dit Blaine avec un grand sourire et je sentis l'excitation en moi.

'Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Je… j'ai jamais pris l'avion.'

'Oh.' Le visage de Blaine se décomposa. 'Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, je m'étais pas rendu compte, ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. As-tu toujours eu peur des avions ?'

Je ris et Blaine fronça les sourcils. 'Je n'ai pas peur des avions.' Lui dis-je. 'Je ne suis jamais allé nulle part, c'est tout.'

'Oh d'accord.' Blaine eut un sourire de soulagement. 'Eh bien, reste près de moi et tu seras un habitué en un rien de temps.'

'C'est une promesse ?'

'C'est une promesse.'

Blaine ébouriffa mes cheveux et retourna à son travail. Je pris ma tasse et continuai de la boire en disant 'Mmm.' à chaque gorgée. Je vis Blaine me jeter des coups d'œil à plusieurs reprises, ses joues un peu rouges. C'était trop mignon. Je reposai ma tasse vide sur la table et baillai.

'Tu peux aller au lit.' Suggéra Blaine. 'J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon.'

'Ok.' Répondis-je en souriant.

Je me levai et marchai vers Blaine, me penchant pour lui faire un bisou dans les cheveux, qui étaient tous mignons et bouclés. Puis je me dirigeai vers notre… je veux dire la chambre  _de Blaine_. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de la valise de Blaine, qui était toujours ouverte.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre samedi dernier. J'avais encore du mal à croire que c'était réel mais l'image était gravée dans mon esprit. Le simple souvenir de l'expression du visage de Blaine alors qu'il me suçait jusqu'à l'orgasme me faisait quelque chose dans mon pantalon. Ça avait été tellement incroyable.

J'aimais que ça n'ait pas été qu'à propos de plaisir sexuel ça signifiait beaucoup pour nous deux, pour des raisons différentes. Il y avait tellement d'amour derrière. Blaine voulait que je me sente bien. Je me demandais si Blaine allait parler de quand je retournerais la faveur. Je le voulais, vraiment, mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça… pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Ce n'était pas à cause de Blaine, c'était une peur générale. Une que j'étais déterminé à vaincre.

Mais tout se passait bien. J'avais grand espoir de pouvoir tout expérimenter avec Blaine un jour. Je me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me préparer quand quelque chose attira mon regard dans la valise de Blaine. C'était une boite de préservatifs.

Je la pris et la retournai dans ma main. Elle était neuve, encore emballée. J'entendis soudainement des pas qui venaient vers moi et vis Blaine entrer dans la chambre. Son regard croisa le mien et il baissa les yeux vers la boite dans mes mains. Il soupira et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

'Kurt, je suis désolé. Je prévoyais-'

'Blaine-'

'- pas qu'on les… utilise ou quoi que ce soit, je-'

'Blaine-'

'-voulais juste… je sais pas, essayer d'être responsable j'imagine.'

'Je sais.' Répondis-je en lui souriant. 'Blaine, c'est bon, vraiment. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais peut-être paniqué… mais tu n'as pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs avec moi. Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as toujours de la considération pour moi… et pour nous.'

'J'aime que tu me comprenne.'

'Je te retourne le compliment.'

'Tu sais à quoi je pense là ?' Blaine me fit un petit sourire et je gloussai.

'Hmm. Que tu aimerais bien embrasser ton petit-ami ?'

'Tu me connais trop bien.' Blaine sourit. 'Mais encore, je  _te connais_  et je sais que tu veux un peu de Blaine aimant.'

'Eh bien, si c'est ce que le docteur prescrit.' Répondis-je et il éclata de rire.

'Hé, viens ici, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.' Dit Blaine après un moment.

Je reposai la boite de préservatifs et me dirigeai vers Blaine. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. 'Demande.'

'Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas du tout en train de suggérer qu'on passe à…  _cette_  étape maintenant… mais si et quand on le fera, je me demandais ce que tu pensais de…. de la possibilité que  _tu_  sois celui… au-dessus ?'

'Moi ?' murmurai-je et Blaine hocha la tête en me souriant.

'Um, on a parlé de ça en thérapie.' Dis-je doucement en regardant nos mains. 'Tu sais, l'idée que je puisse être… au-dessus… est plus… eh bien…'

'Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?' demanda Blaine quand j'arrêtai de parler, plongé dans mes pensées. Je levai les yeux pour regarder dans les siens. Je savais que j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

'J'ai dit oui.'

'D'accord, um… très bien, parce que je serais plus qu'heureux qu'on le fasse.'

'Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu préférais être au-dessus ?'

'Je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais… c'est juste que… merde, je veux pas que tu le comprenne mal.'

'Vas-y, tu peux tout me dire.' Dis-je. Blaine serra ma main et hocha la tête.

'Ok… je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Mark, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Le sexe c'est… c'est différent selon la personne avec qui tu es et… je me demande combien ça serait différent si quelqu'un dont je suis fou amoureux me faisait l'amour… est-ce que ce que je dis a un sens ?'

Putain, il était vraiment parfait. 'Oui, ça a un sens parfait, Blaine. Comment je peux être aussi chanceux ?'

'Tu n'es pas le seul qui se sent chanceux.' Répondit-il, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. J'avalai difficilement, une boule dans la gorge.

'Blaine, comment était ta première fois ?' demandai-je doucement.

'Oh… eh bien, j'avais dix-sept ans, et on était tous les deux vierges donc c'était un peu…  _embarrassant_. Mais… ça a été.'

'J'ai réfléchi depuis samedi dernier et um… tu sais… à la possibilité que je retourne la-'

'Kurt, non, je n'attends vraiment rien. Mon dieu, ne te sens pas obligé, s'il te plait.'

Blaine eut l'air un peu effrayé comme si j'avais pensé ça de lui. C'était incroyable combien il était attentionné. Je lui souris. 'Je sais. Et enfait… je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça maintenant. Désolé, je-'

'Ne sois pas désolé.' Me dit Blaine en secouant la tête. Et sans prévenir, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes en me tirant vers lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et poussai ma langue dans sa bouche. Blaine gémit, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je regardai Blaine dans les yeux avant de murmurer 'J'adore t'embrasser.' et Blaine sourit.

'Moi aussi.' Répondit-il. 'Tu as un gout de chocolat chaud j'en ai envie maintenant.'

'Je pense que la grosse pizza que tu as mangé tout à l'heure était plus qu'assez en termes de calories pour aujourd'hui.'

'Aie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

'Rien.' Gloussai-je.

'Ok… donc on se prépare et on va se coucher ? On a une grosse journée demain.'

'Ok.' Répondis-je, l'excitation bouillonnant dans mon corps.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Tu peux t'asseoir près du hublot.' Dis-je à Kurt dans l'avion. Je mis nos sacs dans un compartiment au-dessus et puis remarquai que Kurt était toujours debout dans l'allée.

'Non, toi vas-y.' répondit Kurt en faisant un geste vers le siège.

'Non, je veux que ce soit toi.'

'Blaine, j'insiste.'

'C'est ta première fois dans un avion, j'insiste.'

'Mais tu as payé pour tout ça, Blaine. Sérieusement, tu t'assoie près du hublot.'

'On se dispute vraiment pour un siège ?' ris-je et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

'Comment allons-nous résoudre ça ?' me demanda Kurt.

'Tu vas t'asseoir près du hublot, sinon je vais pleurer pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Londres et t'embarrasser à mort.'

'Ok, ok.' Kurt rit et s'assit. Je m'assis à côté de lui et Kurt me tendit la main. 'Tiens-moi la main pendant le décollage ?'

'Bien sûr.' Dis-je.

'Alors, comment on va à l'hôtel ?' me demanda Kurt alors qu'il s'appuyait sur moi, caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Mon Dieu, j'étais déjà hyper heureux maintenant et on avait à peine commencé notre voyage.

'Eh bien, on pourrait prendre un taxi, ou alors prendre le Heathrow Express jusqu'à Paddington et continuer en transport en commun, ou prendre le métro.'

'Hmm, j'imagine qu'on a quelques heures pour décider.' Songea Kurt. 'J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'étais en excès de bagage.'

'C'est vrai que ta valise pesait une tonne.' Je ris et Kurt secoua la tête. 'Tu ne vas probablement même pas porter la moitié de ce que tu as amené.'

'Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu… pendant qu'on est à Londres, on pourra aller voir le Fantôme de l'Opéra ?'

'Je croyais qu'on avait déjà prévu d'aller le voir à New York à Noël ?'

'Je sais, mais j'ai réfléchi… ça a commencé à Londres, ça semble plus approprié.'

'D'accord, très bien.' Acquiesçai-je.

'Je me demande ce qu'ils vont passer comme films.'

'Ils doivent avoir fait une liste dans un des magazines.' Répondis-je. Je regardai dans la poche du siège avec ma main libre et en sortis un magazine au moment où une voix se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur.

' _Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du vol à destination de Londres Heathrow…'_

'Vous êtes ici pour le business ou le plaisir ?'

Nous étions assis à l'arrière du taxi londonien en chemin vers notre maison pour quelques jours, l'hôtel Marriott. On n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion donc on était assez fatigués.

'Um, définitivement pas pour le business.' Dis-je et Kurt me serra la main. J'étais surpris que le chauffeur n'ait pas vu qu'on se tenait là main depuis Heathrow.

'Alors le Marriott hein ? Vous devez être friqués.'

'C'est notre première fois ici.' Lui dis-je. 'Donc c'est spécial.'

'Vous allez faire tous les trucs de tourisme alors ?'

'Oui, c'est prévu. Vous avez des suggestions ?'

'Le London Eye est bien, vous savez l'espèce de grande roue là ? Et pas mal de musées sont gratuits donc si vous aimez ce genre de trucs. Oh et vous devez…'

Une demi-heure plus tard, on était dans notre chambre d'hôtel, après avoir écouté une longue explication sur quoi faire et quoi voir par le chauffeur de taxi, ce qui rendait notre livre de tourisme presque inutile. On s'était tous les deux effondrés sur le lit et on regardait le plafond.

'Blaine ?'

'Oui ?'

'Ce lit est génial.'

'Je sais, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me lever.'

'Tu es fatigué ?'

'Très.'

'Bien, je pensais que c'était que moi.' Kurt rit.

'Eh bien, il n'est que 11h ici, donc on pourrait dormir quelques heures pour faire un peu passer le décalage horaire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?'

'J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.'

On était tous les deux tournés sur le côté et on se faisait face. Kurt avait l'air heureux, fatigué mais heureux. J'avais eu peur que quelque chose le fasse paniquer mais il semblait si calme et heureux. Nos mains se lièrent, nos yeux se fermèrent, et le sommeil nous gagna en quelques secondes.

Je grimpai dans la nacelle et tendit la main à Kurt, souriant comme un enfant excité. Après notre sieste, on avait défait nos bagages et puis on était descendus au restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger. Puis on avait visité Harrods avant de venir ici, au London Eye. La vue devint de plus en plus époustouflante à mesure que notre nacelle s'élevait. Londres était très belle.

'Wow, c'est magnifique.' Murmura Kurt à côté de moi. 'Big Ben a l'air tout petit.' Je me tournai pour regarder Kurt. Il souriait et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il admirait la vue. Mon amour pour lui grandit encore plus. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et il me regarda, penchant la tête d'un côté. 'Ça va ?' demanda-t-il.

'Oui, juste un peu… émotif.'

'Aww. C'est romantique ici… je parie que beaucoup de gars pose la question à leurs partenaires.'

'Tu espères une demande ?' taquinai-je et Kurt devint tout rouge.

'Oh mon Dieu non, je pensais à voix haute.'

'Donc comment tu aimerais que ça soit si quelqu'un te demandait en mariage ?'

'Oh, um…' Kurt gloussa timidement. '… probablement dans un endroit spécial avec personne autour. Et toi ?'

'Comme toi, ça me semble parfait.'

'Tu as déjà… ?' demanda doucement Kurt, et puis il regarda par terre.

'Déjà quoi ?'

'Tu sais… demandé à quelqu'un de t'épouser ?'

'Pas encore.' Répondis-je et Kurt sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une balade le long de la Tamise et un diner à Leicester Square, on avait décidé d'aller dans un club gay appelé Heaven. C'était notre première nuit et on ne voulait pas la gaspiller à dormir. Kurt n'en revenait pas que le videur lui ait demandé sa carte d'identité.

'L'âge pour boire est 18 ans ici.' Grogna Kurt. 'Ce qui veut dire qu'il pensait que j'étais  _plus jeune.'_

'Ce qui ferait de moi un pervers.' Répondis-je et Kurt rit.

'Tu te sens vieux ?' Kurt me fit un sourire satisfait.

'D'accord, je m'en vais.'

'Non, non, non.' Dit Kurt agrippant mon bras même si je n'avais pas bougé.

'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?' lui demandai-je.

'Um, un cocktail ?' demanda Kurt, incertain.

'Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux.' Lui dis-je en caressant son bras.

'Ok, alors tu vas chercher une table et je vais acheter les boissons. Tu veux une bière ?'

'Je prends la même chose que toi.'

'Tu es sûr ?' Kurt sourit quand je le frappai gentiment.

'Oui, allez vas-y maintenant, je meurs de soif.'

Kurt se dirigea vers le bar et je m'assis à une table. Le dance floor était à l'étage d'en dessous donc le bar était moins bruyant, on pouvait au moins s'entendre penser. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Kurt revenir avec deux verres plein d'un liquide bleu. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit.

'C'est bleu.' Dis-je en tournant le verre dans mes mains.

'Je sais. Cool hein ?'

'Mais c'est bleu.' Répétai-je.

'Tu es trop mignon.' Kurt sourit et sans une seconde d'hésitation, se pencha pour m'embrasser. Quand il se recula, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda autour de lui, paniqué avant de secouer la tête et de me regarder.

'Tu as oublié où tu étais ?' demandai-je. 'Plutôt que d'être dégoutés, c'est plus probable qu'ils soient excités.'

'Eww Blaine.' Gloussa Kurt.

'C'est vrai. Si je ne te connaissais pas et que je te voyais embrasser un autre gars, je serais incroyablement envieux.'

'Bref.' Kurt rougit.

Il prit une gorgée de son cocktail et je fis de même. Ça avait gout de bonbon. Dix minutes plus tard, nos cocktails étaient presque terminés. On avait passé notre temps à regarder les gars dans le bar et à essayer de deviner s'ils étaient en couple et si oui, depuis combien de temps.

'Premier rendez-vous.' Dis-je à Kurt en désignant deux gars assis au bar.

'Carrément.' Acquiesça Kurt. 'Aww regarde, ils n'arrêtent pas de se sourire et de regarder leurs verres. Tu crois qu'on était comme ça à notre premier rendez-vous ?'

'Probablement.'

'Hé Blaine, est-ce que ma langue est bleue ?' demanda Kurt et j'éclatai de rire en le voyant tirer la langue le plus possible et essayer de la regarder.

'Oui.' Confirmai-je. 'Et la mienne ?'

'Ouaip.' Kurt rit quand je tirai ma langue. 'Tu crois qu'ils font un cocktail vert ?'

'Je parie que oui, tu n'as pas lu la carte des cocktails ?'

'Si, mais dès que j'ai vu le mot bleu j'ai arrêté.'

'D'accord, je vais y aller et faire de mon mieux pour ramener quelque chose de vert.'

Je réussis à revenir à notre table avec un cocktail vert, au grand bonheur de Kurt. Une fois fini, je sentis que ma vessie allait exploser et me rendis aux toilettes. Alors que je marchais pour rejoindre Kurt, je sentis quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour voir un gars me sourire. 'Salut, je me demandais si je pouvais t'offrir un verre ?'

'Désolé, j'ai un petit ami.' Lui dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

'Oh mon Dieu, tu es américain.' Répondit-il.

'Um, oui.'

'Ecoute, je te demande pas ta main, j'avais plutôt en tête une petite baise ou une pipe dans les toilettes. Je me fous royalement de ta situation amoureuse.'

'Euh… ok… um je suis flatté, vraiment, mais-'

'Mais la seule queue qu'il va sucer ce soir est la mienne.'

Je me retournai pour voir Kurt debout derrière moi, ses yeux défiants l'inconnu et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ok, donc maintenant j'étais  _vraiment_  excité. Kurt possessif = Kurt sexy. L'inconnu rit.

'Sexy.' Dit-il, regardant Kurt de haut en bas. 'Je voudrais bien faire partie du public pour ce spectacle.'

'Désolé, c'est complet.' Répliqua Kurt, prenant ma main et m'emmenant plus loin. Une fois qu'on était à une distance raisonnable, il s'arrêta et regarda autour pour voir si le gars nous avait suivis.

'Kurt, oh mon Dieu.' ris-je.

'J'étais trop grossier ?' demanda Kurt, l'air nerveux maintenant. 'Il va pas courir après moi avec un couteau, hein ?'

'Bien sûr que non. Tu regardes trop Les Experts.'

'Oui, j'imagine.' Kurt sourit et se détendit un peu.

'C'était très sexy d'ailleurs.' Murmurai-je dans l'oreille de Kurt. Je mis mes mains sur sa taille et il rougit. 'Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?'

'Quelle partie ?' demanda Kurt, ses doigts jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise.

'Que j'allais te sucer ce soir.' Dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air séducteur mais pas effrayant.

'Mon Dieu, je… je ne suggérais pas… je… eh bien euh… non pas que je serais contre… um tu veux toi ?'

'Oh oui, je veux.' Je souris et Kurt me fixa, les yeux écarquillés et je pouvais y déceler une once d'hésitation. Il le voulait autant que moi. Je plaçai un baiser sur ses lèvres et pris une de ses mains. 'Allez viens, on va danser.'

 


	22. Londres, 2ème partie

**Chapitre 22 : Londres, deuxième partie.**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Wow, je touche les grilles de Buckingham Palace.' Murmurai-je. 'C'est incroyable.'

'C'est un bâtiment très impressionnant.' Répondit Blaine à côté de moi.

'Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'avait promis de m'emmener ici.'

Blaine me prit la main immédiatement et la serra gentiment. Je me tournai pour voir qu'il me regardait. 'Je suis désolé.' Soupira-t-il. 'J'aurais aimé la rencontrer, elle doit être assez cool pour t'avoir fait.'

Je lui souris. J'étais à la fois triste et heureux. Si ma mère n'était pas morte, ma vie aurait-elle été différente ? Aurais-je été capable de lui dire ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Aurais-je accepté d'être aidé plus tôt ? Aurais-je rencontré Blaine ? Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées. Ce n'était pas sain.

'Elle t'aurait adoré, tu es si…'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu sais.' Dis-je doucement, me sentant rougir.

'Quoi ?' Rit Blaine et je levai les yeux au ciel.

'Tu veux juste que je liste tes qualités.'

'Il n'y a pas de mal à nourrir mon ego de temps en temps.'

'Ok, ok… tu es charmant, beau, et incroyable… tu… tu es vraiment époustouflant Blaine.'

'Vraiment ?' Je le vis rougir un peu.

'Oui.'

Blaine redirigea son regard vers le Palais, mais je vis le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à ce que j'avais dit. Je le pensais vraiment. Mon cœur faisait des bons à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce que j'avais dû traverser pour arriver à ce point. On est restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes, appréciant ce qui nous entourait, avec que je reprenne la parole.

'Blaine, tu y crois toi, que la Reine est quelque part là-dedans ?'

'Non, elle n'est pas là.'

Je regardai Blaine en fronçant les sourcils. 'Hein ?'

'Non, elle n'est pas ici.'

'Comment tu le sais ?'

'L'Etendard Royal ne flotte pas.'

'Le quoi ?'

'C'est un drapeau. L'Etendard Royal flotte quand la Reine est dans la résidence.'

'Oh d'accord.' Ris-je. 'Tu as appris le guide touristique par cœur ou quoi ?'

'Peut-être.' Dit-il en rougissant. 'C'est triste, non ?'

'Oh non, bien sûr que non, c'est très mignon.' Assurai-je et il sourit d'un air soulagé. 'C'est quand même dommage qu'elle ne soit pas ici.'

'Tu espérais qu'elle nous invite à prendre le thé ?' demanda Blaine en riant.

'Ça serait impoli de ne pas le faire. On a fait une longue route.'

'Donc on fait quoi maintenant?' demanda-t-il.

'Ça dépend de toi, je suis tout à toi.' Répondis-je. Je le regrettai immédiatement en voyant Blaine lever les sourcils et me faire un sourire séducteur.

'Oh vraiment?' murmura-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. 'Hmm, tu pourrais regretter d'avoir dit ça plus tard.'

'Blaine.' Hoquetai-je, rougissant comme une tomate.

'Tu. Es. Adorable.'

'Ferme-la et regarde ton plan.' Murmurai-je.

Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et sortit son plan de Londres. Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de parler. ' Eh bien, si on continue par là, on arrivera Trafalgar Square.'

' Ok.' Répondis-je en prenant la main de Blaine. ' Donc, M. Je-sais-tout, où vit le Premier Ministre ?'

'Downing Street.' Répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire satisfait, visiblement très fier de lui.

'On pourra y aller plus tard ?'

' Bien sûr. On ne peut pas approcher la porte mais on peut aller au bout de la rue.'

'… Et pourrions-nous avoir une bouteille de vin rouge?'

'Bien sûr Monsieur.' Le serveur sourit à Blaine. Il prit nos menus et repartit.

'Tu es tellement beau.' Dis-je d'un ton rêveur et Blaine rougit.

'C'est juste un costume, et on va au théâtre ce soir. Tu es très beau aussi.'

'J'essaie.' Répondis-je et il rit. Je portais un jean serré noir et une chemise rouge. Quelques minutes, notre vin arriva et Blaine nous servit avant de trinquer. 'Merci, Blaine.'

'Pour quoi?' demanda Blaine après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

'Pourquoi?' ris-je. 'Tu es fou? Merci de m'avoir amené à Londres, merci d'être le petit-ami le plus génial du monde, merci pour tout.'

'Du monde, hein?' dit Blaine d'un air suffisant.

'J'essaye d'être sérieux.' Soupirai-je, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. 'Je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.'

Blaine me prit la main sur la table. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer à ce contact et me demandai s'il se passait la même chose chez lui, probablement pas. J'étais le petit-ami numéro quatre ou un truc comme ça pour lui après tout.

'Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi non plus. Ce n'est que le début pour nous.'

'Tu euh… tu nous vois sur le long terme alors?' demandai-je doucement et les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent.

'Evidemment. Tu es l'autre papa de Joey maintenant, donc tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.'

'Et que se passerait-il si j'essayais de partir?'

'Eh bien,' soupira Blaine. 'Je devrais te prendre en otage et te garder en tant que mon esclave personnel de câlins.'

'Ok, ça marche.' Ris-je. 'Je ne partirais jamais et si je le faisais, ça sera à cause d'un truc de magie vaudou ou autre, donc tu as le droit de me garder en otage.'

'Tu peux me l'écrire ?' demanda Blaine. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et fronçai les sourcils en voyant le nom.

'C'est mon père.'

'Alors répond.' Dit Blaine en me lançant un regard légèrement inquiet.

'Euh papa? Ça va? Tout va-'

'Bonjour à toi aussi, bien sûr que ça va. Comment se passe ton voyage ?' répondit mon père. Je soupirai de soulagement et Blaine me sourit.

'Je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, tu sais combien coûte cet appel?'

'On s'en fout. Comment est Londres?'

'C'est super.' Répondis-je. 'J'adore être ici.'

'Et Blaine te traite bien?'

'Oui, comme toujours. C'est un parfait gentleman.'

Blaine me sourit, l'air content de lui et je levai les yeux au ciel alors que mon père m'informait que tout allait bien là-bas.

'… on se voit bientôt.'

'Oui, à bientôt papa, merci d'avoir appelé. Au revoir.'

'Après le dîner, tu veux qu'on partage un dessert?' demanda Blaine d'un ton excité.

'Tu es vraiment un enfant.' Ris-je en prenant mon verre de vin.

On marchait pour aller au théâtre voir le Fantôme de l'Opéra et je pris la main de Blaine. J'étais tellement excité, je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois à Lima par des amateurs mais c'était ma première vraie expérience de théâtre.

'Tu as déjà vu le Fantôme ?'

'Non.' Répondit Blaine. 'Je suis allé trois fois à New York mais c'était pour le travail donc je n'ai jamais visité où vu de pièces.'

'Quand on ira, je veux faire toute la rue de Broadway.'

'Ça a l'air sympa.'

'Tu as déjà vu le pont de Brooklyn ?'

'Non.' Rit Blaine. 'Ni l'Empire State Building ou la Statue de la Liberté.'

'J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé là-bas trois fois et que tu n'aies même pas fait les trucs touristiques.'

'Je sais, c'est vraiment pathétique.' Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Blaine murmure, 'Kurt, tu penses que je suis ennuyeux ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu penses que je suis ennuyeux ?'

Je me tournai vers Blaine, il me regardait sérieusement, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il avait l'air hyper sérieux enfait. 'Blaine, c'est absurde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?'

'Venir ici, à Londres, c'est le plus gros truc que j'ai fait et je pense que-'

'Est-ce que Mark t'as dit que tu étais ennuyeux ?' l'interrompis-je, me disant que cette remise en question devait bien venir de quelque part.

'Um… oui mais-'

'Pas de mais, ok ? T'es pas censé être psychiatre ?'

'Psychologue.' Blaine rit.

'Alors tu ne sors pas te bourrer la gueule toutes les nuits, ou décide d'aller à Vegas à la dernière minute et de gaspiller tes économies… ou… te taper tout ce qui bouge et briser des cœurs. Tu prends ta carrière au sérieux et tu as un cœur en or… rien de tout cela ne te rend ennuyeux, Blaine.'

'Hmm.' Répondit doucement Blaine.

'Tu sais, les gens sont à fond sur le truc "bad boy" mais c'est qu'un fantasme. Ça ne dure jamais et ça finit toujours en larmes. Quand on en vient à s'installer et à avoir une vraie relation de couple…'

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase puisque les lèvres de Blaine se trouvèrent sur les miennes la seconde d'après. Il m'embrassait passionnément et ses mains tenaient l'arrière de mon cou. J'étais sûr que je devenais brulant à son contact et que mes jambes tremblaient. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je regardai autour de nous, embarrassé, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à nous.

'Um, merci.' Murmurai-je et Blaine me sourit, prenant ma main.

'Je t'en prie.'

Après la pièce, on était trop excités pour dormir donc on avait décidé d'aller nous asseoir et de discuter au bar de l'hôtel.

'… j'ai aimé cette partie.' Dit Blaine. 'Je t'entendais chanter en même temps.'

'Oh mince, j'espère que personne d'autre n'a entendu.' Ris-je. 'Le gars devant moi s'endormait.'

'Probablement trainé là par sa femme ou un truc comme ça.'

'Tu euh… ne penses pas que je t'ai trainé pour voir-'

'Hé, non arrête.' M'interrompis Blaine, en me faisant un sourire radieux. 'J'adore les comédies musicales et celle-là était géniale.'

'Désolé.' Bredouillai-je. Je pris mon verre mais je trouvai vide. 'Oups.'

'Un autre ?' demanda Blaine d'un air excité et j'acquiesçai.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les fesses de Blaine quand il marchait vers le bar et attendait d'être servi. Wow, mon petit-ami était hyper sexy et son costume parfaitement ajusté le mettait bien en valeur. Il y avait tellement de magnifiques mecs gays sur la Terre et pourtant, il était avec  _moi_. Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens, il devrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas…  _oh allez vous faire foutre, les pensées négatives_. Blaine revint avec nos boissons et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se rasseoir.

'C'était pour quoi ça ?' demandai-je.

'Je me disais juste que tu étais très mignon en revenant ici.'

'Oh donc ça veut dire que je ne suis pas mignon d'habitude ?'

'Oh euh… non, c'est pas ce que-'

Blaine s'arrêta de parler quand je me mis à rire. C'était tellement facile de l'embrouiller.

J'avais la tête qui tournait mais je me sentais détendu et incroyablement excité alors qu'on regagnait notre chambre après notre deuxième cocktail. C'était un mélange d'alcool, d'excitation, d'amour et de désir. C'était la faute de Blaine d'être si bien foutu.

Alors qu'on atteignait notre chambre, je tirai Blaine vers moi. Il gloussa et je l'embrassai, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser n'était pas parfait, et on est presque tombés par terre plusieurs fois, mais on était tous les deux essoufflés à la fin.

'J'ai envie de toi.' murmurai-je à l'oreille de Blaine. Je le sentis frissonner et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais faire cet effet à quelqu'un. Je me reculai un peu pour voir les yeux de Blaine briller de désir.

'L'autre nuit ne t'a pas suffi ?' dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il faisait référence à notre première nuit à Londres. Après avoir quitté le bar où un gars avait dragué Blaine, on était rentré à l'hôtel et Blaine m'avait donné un deuxième de ses magnifiques cadeaux. Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être aussi bien que la première fois, mais j'avais eu tort. Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais regardé Blaine se masturber à côté de moi après. Et putain, c'était sexy. Mais c'était pas ce que je voulais maintenant. Je le voulais lui tout entier.

'C'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.' Je souris, l'alcool boostant ma confiance en moi.

'Oh ?'

'J'ai envie de  _toi_ , Blaine. Je veux te faire l'amour.'

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma, ses joues virant au rouge. Ses yeux parcouraient mon visage et ensuite il baissa le regard et prit une grande inspiration.

'Kurt… um… on ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça dans le couloir.'

Blaine se tourna vers la porte, sortit la clé de sa poche et nous laissa entrer dans la chambre. Il alluma la lumière et enleva sa veste, la posant sur le dos d'une chaise pendant que je fermai la porte.

Quand il se retourna vers moi, je l'attrapai par sa chemise et le tirai vers moi pour un autre baiser avant de poser mon front contre le sien, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. 'Je suis prêt, Blaine. J'ai envie de ça, j'ai  _tellement_  envie de toi.'

'J'ai envie de toi aussi, Kurt, mais-'

'Pas de mais, Blaine.'

' _Mais_  pas comme ça.' Murmura Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

'Pas comme quoi ?' demandai-je. Mon érection commençait à devenir gênante, et l'hésitation de Blaine me rendait extrêmement frustré. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et me regarda je pouvais y voir le conflit qui se jouait en lui.

'On est soûls, et on ne devrait pas… on ne peut pas.'

'On peut.' Lui dis-je. 'On le veut tous les deux, on peut-'

'Non.'

'Mais-'

' _Non_ , Kurt. On ne va pas le faire.'

'Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?'

Blaine eut soudainement l'air très fatigué. 'Ça l'est, mais c'est pas le bon moment. On a tous les deux bu et-'

'Et quoi, putain ? On est en vacances. On a bu quelques verres, quelle différence ça-'

'Arrête.' Cria Blaine. 'Allons au lit et on en parlera demain matin.'

Je grognai, j'étais énervé maintenant. 'C'est toujours "parlons-en" avec toi. Et être spontané…  _s'amuser_ , tu connais ?'

'On en parlera demain.' Répéta doucement Blaine en fixant ses pieds. Ca ne servait plus à rien de contester maintenant et le moment était ruiné de toute façon.

'Très bien.' Murmurai-je. Je retins mes larmes et me déshabillai avant de me glisser dans les draps.

'Kurt, tu ne fais pas ton rituel pour la peau ?' demanda Blaine mais je ne répondis pas. Blaine finit par se mettre au lit et éteindre la lumière, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Blaine était adorable quand il dormait. Ses boucles tombaient dans tous les sens et sa bouche était entrouverte. J'étais assis sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre et j'attendais qu'il se réveille. J'étais réveillé depuis six heures avec un mal de tête de cheval et un énorme sentiment de honte. Pourquoi devais-je tout ruiner et me jeter sur Blaine ? Je devrais vraiment arrêter de boire de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de moi ? Un peu après, Blaine remua et murmura quelque chose dans son oreiller. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il me regarda.

'Bonjour.' Dis-je doucement et Blaine me sourit.

'Hey.' Murmura-t-il. 'Quelle heure il est ?'

'Huit heures.'

'Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?'

'Non.' Mentis-je.

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, frottant ses yeux et baillant. 'Je vais juste m'habiller et on pourra aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner.'

'Ok.' Répondis-je et Blaine se leva du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on était à une table du restaurant de l'hôtel, buvant un café dont nous avions tous les deux grand besoin. Il y avait une petite tension entre nous depuis qu'on avait quitté la chambre, et je me demandai si je devais dire quelque chose mais heureusement, Blaine parla en premier.

'Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?' demanda prudemment Blaine en beurrant un toast.

'Oui.' Répondis-je. 'J'ai été idiot.'

'Non, pas du tout.' Contesta-t-il en me souriant.

'Si, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.'

'Moi je sais.'

'Hein ?'

'C'est la nature humaine, Kurt. Tu penses vraiment que je ne ressentais pas exactement la même chose ?'

'C'est… c'est vrai ?'

'Bien sûr. C'était pas facile d'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin, mais c'était nécessaire.'

'Ok, je me sens déjà un peu mieux.' Dis-je et Blaine rit.

'Tu veux qu'on parle de quelque chose à propos de la nuit dernière où faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé ?' demanda Blaine. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer avant de répondre, incertain de la réaction qu'il aurait. Mais il lisait en moi tellement facilement, peut-être qu'il savait déjà ce que c'était.

'Blaine, je veux qu'on le fasse… tu sais, quand on sera sobres. Quand j'ai dit que j'étais prêt, je le pensais vraiment.'

'Oh… d'accord. Je veux que tu sois absolument sûr avant qu'on aille plus loin. Je ne veux pas que tes progrès soient ruinés parce qu'on s'est emballés et qu'on s'est précipités.'

'Je veux essayer, Blaine, s'il te plait. Je me sens prêt, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuve ?'

'Tu es sûr ?' demanda Blaine en prenant ma main sur la table.

'Oui. J'y pense depuis la première fois que tu… tu sais, m'as sucé, et-'

'Puis-je vous resservir en café ?'

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je fermai les yeux pendant un moment et sentit mes joues rougir et chauffer. Je lâchai la main de Blaine et m'occupai avec différents objets sur la table. 'Um, non, merci.' Répondit Blaine à la serveuse d'une voix aigüe, essayant désespérément de ne pas rire.

'C'était horriblement gênant.' Murmurai-je quand elle fut partie. 'Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de se faufiler en douce comme ça.'

'Tu rougis, c'est  _trop_  mignon.' Taquina Blaine.

'Oh putain, achève-moi.' Grognai-je et Blaine se retint difficilement de rire.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

'Les joyaux de la couronne étaient incroyables.' Dit Kurt en sortant de la Tour de Londres. 'C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les essayer. On a l'air de criminels ?'

'On est américains.' Ris-je. 'Ils ne font probablement pas confiance aux britanniques eux-mêmes, alors je ne te parle pas des étrangers.'

'Quelle heure il est maintenant ?' demanda Kurt et je regardai ma montre.

'13h30. Tu as faim ?'

'Je meurs de faim.'

'On peut avec au Tower Bridge et trouver quelque part où déjeuner près de la Tamise ?'

'Ok.' Kurt sourit et me prit la main. 'Je te suis, guide touristique.'

'Ça va être mon nom maintenant ?' Geignis-je et Kurt gloussa.

'Ouaip. C'est ta faute d'avoir avalé tout le guide.'

'Tu as vraiment l'air heureux, Kurt.' Dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça intentionnellement, mais je le pensais et c'est sorti.

'Comment ça ?' demanda Kurt et il s'arrêta de marcher pour me faire face, tenant toujours ma main. 'Bien sûr que je suis heureux. Je t'ai, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je veux dire que… quand on s'est rencontrés, tu étais si… je ne sais pas…'

'Foutu en l'air ?' proposa Kurt avec un sourire triste.

'C'est une façon de le dire. Mais te voir t'amuser, rire, vivre ta vie… je suis tellement,  _tellement_  fier de toi, Kurt. Et je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je le suis vraiment.'

'Blaine, je ne serais pas là sans toi.' dit Kurt en me regardant dans les yeux.

'Je sais, j'ai payé les billets d'avion.' Taquinai-je et il rit.

'Tu es impossible.' Kurt sourit. 'Je peux être sérieux un moment ?'

'Vas-y.'

'Je veux te remercier encore une fois, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je me regarde il y a un an et on dirait que ce n'est pas la même personne. Ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois défie la logique. C'est comme si je gagnais au loto toutes les semaines et je vais passer chaque journée à te montrer combien je te suis reconnaissant.'

'Etre avec toi est plus qu'assez.' Murmurai-je. 'Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait officialiser.'

'Quoi ?' hoqueta Kurt sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Je fus confus pendant un moment et puis je réalisai comment mes mots pouvaient être interprétés.

'Oh mon Dieu, désolé. Je ne suis pas en train de faire ma demande ou… ou autre… je… je-'

'Blaine, c'est bon.' Dit Kurt, souriant. 'J'ai juste paniqué une seconde.'

'Désolé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… notre relation doit être officielle et le seul moyen de le faire est Facebook.'

'Facebook ? Blaine Anderson, es-tu en train de me demander la permission d'être mon petit-ami sur Facebook ?'

'Oui, tout à fait.'

'J'ai cru que tu ne demandais jamais.' Rit Kurt, les yeux brillants.

'Allez viens, j'ai faim.' Dis-je.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, après avoir vu Londres de nuit avec le London Eye et mangé dans un restaurant étoilé que j'avais choisi, on était de retour dans le hall de l'hôtel. Kurt venait de passer une heure à essayer de me convaincre de le laisser payer la moitié de l'addition sans succès.

'On va prendre un verre au bar ?' demandai-je à Kurt

'Um, non. On peut retourner dans notre chambre ?'

'D'accord.' Répondis-je, remarquant que Kurt était tendu. Une fois dans la chambre, j'enlevai mes chaussures et défis ma cravate. Je la posai sur une chaise et défis le bouton du haut de ma chemise.

'Blaine ?'

'Mmm ?'

'Je veux le faire avec toi.'

Je me retournai pour me retrouver en face de Kurt. Il me prit les mains et prit une profonde inspiration, l'air incroyablement nerveux mais souriant. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ma bouche était devenue sèche.

'Um… tu es-'

'Je suis sûr ? Oui.' M'interrompit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que Kurt m'avait dit ce matin qu'il était prêt, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'en reparler, voulant que Kurt prenne la décision. Il pouvait avoir changé d'avis après tout. Apparemment non.

'Maintenant ?' murmurai-je et Kurt hocha la tête.

'Ok.'

'J'ai trois conditions.' Dit Kurt en regardant ses pieds.

'Ah oui ?' gloussai-je et Kurt leva les yeux vers moi, soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas fâché par ses conditions.

'Un, ne me demande pas tout le temps si ça va.'

'Compris.'

'Deux, dis-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal.'

'Kurt, tu ne feras rien de-'

'Dis-moi, ok ? Je veux que ça soit spécial, Blaine… pour nous deux.'

'Ok. Et trois ?'

'Ne t'endors pas juste après, s'il te plait.'

'C'est promis.' Ris-je et je posai mon front contre celui de Kurt. 'Je peux dire quelque chose ?'

'Si tu le dois.' Répondit Kurt.

'Tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment. Si tu es mal à l'aise, dis-le. Comme tu l'as dit, ça doit être spécial pour nous deux et si ça veut dire, réessayer une autre fois, ça me va parfaitement.'

'Ok.' Murmura Kurt et puis il m'attira vers le lit.

 


	23. Londres, 3ème partie

**Chapitre 23: Londres, troisième partie.**

_- PDV de Blaine -_

J'ai arrêté d'avancer quand l'arrière des jambes de Kurt toucha le bord du lit. Le temps s'arrêta un instant pendant qu'on se regardait dans les yeux. On y était, c'était vraiment en train de se passer et on le voulait  _tellement_  tous les deux. Je pouvais voir le désir briller dans ses yeux et mon amour pour lui se renforça encore plus. Je lâchai les mains de Kurt et sans se casser le contact visuel, retirai ma veste en la jetant sur le sol.

'Elle va se froisser ' dit doucement Kurt avec un doux sourire.

'Je m'en fiche' répondis-je et dans un mouvement fluide, j'enroulai mes mains autour de son cou et écrasai désespérément nos lèvres ensemble. Kurt y répondit avec le même enthousiasme, posant sa main sur ma hanche pour rapprocher nos corps.

Je pouvais déjà sentir mon érection tendre mon pantalon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler mes hanches contre celles de Kurt et il poussa un profond gémissement du fond de sa gorge et putain, c'était le son le plus érotique que j'avais jamais entendu, ce qui envoya une vague de sentiments agréables dans tout mon corps. Kurt glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et dans ma bouche et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus et sachant que pour une fois, il ne me réprimanderait pas pour ça.

Pendant que je suçais sa langue, les mains de Kurt quittèrent mes hanches pour tirer ma chemise hors de mon pantalon puis défaire les boutons de bas en haut. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et les déplaça lentement vers le haut de mon corps, les reposant finalement sur mon torse. Je frémis à cette sensation et rompit le baiser. Les lèvres de Kurt étaient rouges et gonflées, ce qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy.

'Je sens ton cœur battre,' dit Kurt 'Il s'emballe.'

'C'est l'effet que tu me fais,' lui répondis-je et il sourit. 'Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que toi, tu me fais ressentir.'

'Je suis spécial alors ?' demanda timidement Kurt, suçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

'Oh mon dieu Kurt, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu es spécial.'

'Je suis s-si heureux de t'avoir trouvé Blaine' chuchota Kurt, sa voix se brisant. 'Je t'aime tellement.'

'Et je t'aime aussi.'

'Je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre dire ça.' Kurt me fit un sourire rayonnant. Puis on s'embrassait encore et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de qui avait recommencé. Kurt fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de mon corps et s'arrêta en haut de mon pantalon. Il défit ma ceinture, ouvrit le bouton puis baissa la fermeture éclair.

J'haletai dans le baiser quand la main de Kurt effleura mon sexe sous mon boxer. J'avais incroyablement chaud maintenant, je parvins maladroitement à me débarrasser de ma chemise et à la jeter au sol. J'étais vaguement conscient de mon pantalon tombant et le sentit autour de mes chevilles et mon esprit se rendit immédiatement compte que Kurt était beaucoup trop habillé et devait d'être nu alors je voulus défaire les boutons de sa chemise qui étaient minuscules et délicats, et vraiment impossible à défaire. Kurt rit et je grognai de frustration dans le baiser. Kurt déboutonna sa chemise avec expertise, s'en débarrassant en quelques secondes.

'Elle va être froissée.' lui dis-je en la voyant tomber au sol.

'Je m'en fiche.' Il haussa les épaules et je ris. Je regardai la bosse dans le jean de Kurt puis plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, glissant mes pouces sous sa ceinture.

'Tu as une idée de ce que ce pantalon incroyablement serré m'a fait toute la soirée?' murmurai-je et Kurt rougit.

'Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un esprit pervers.' taquina Kurt. 'Vraiment Blaine, c'est juste un pantalon.'

'Hmm, dit celui dont l'excitation est actuellement très évidente et qui avait sa main dans mon boxer il y a dix secondes et-'

'Tais-toi et continue à me déshabiller.' ordonna Kurt d'une voix sexy et je réfrénai l'envie de grogner et de le jeter sur le lit. Au lieu de ça, j'enlevai son pantalon, nos chaussettes et nos sous-vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair. On était maintenant tous les deux complètement nus et excités. On passa un moment à regarder l'érection de l'autre, à admirer la beauté de l'autre. Mon cœur battait si fort alors que j'attendais un signe de Kurt, n'importe quoi qui me signalerait que je pouvais me laisser aller à explorer son corps et-

Kurt me fit un clin d'œil et puis se tourna pour grimper sur le lit. Je le suivis et m'assit à genoux derrière lui. Je le tirai vers moi et embrassai son cou, mon sexe pressé contre son dos. Kurt laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule et il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne. Je traçai le contour de son oreille avec le bout de ma langue et Kurt soupira de bonheur. J'inhalai son odeur, tellement fraiche, tellement unique, tellement Kurt.

'Tu es tellement dur.' Dit doucement Kurt, bougeant son dos contre mon érection.

'Est-ce qu'on peut m'en vouloir ?' murmurai-je à son oreille avant de retourner embrasser son cou. Kurt lâcha mes mains et en posa une sur son érection. Je commençai à le caresser doucement et je laissai ma main libre errer sur son torse. Je touchais Kurt de trois manières différentes and je le sentis se relaxer physiquement et pousser un soupir de contentement.

'Blaine.' Gloussa-t-il après quelques minutes.

'Hmm ?'

'Est-ce que tu dessines des cœurs sur moi ?'

J'arrêtai tout ce que j'étais en train de faire et me penchai pour poser ma joue contre celle de Kurt. 'C'est vrai ?'

'Oui, c'est vrai.'

'Je n'avais pas remarqué.'

Kurt se retourna pour me faire face, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Puis il me tira par le bras et je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui. Mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et je l'embrassai encore, nos érections frottant l'une contre l'autre. Mon dieu, c'était tellement bon, comment… putain merde, les mains de Kurt agrippèrent mes fesses et il fit bouger nos hanches ensemble et…

'Mnnnd.' Murmurai-je contre les lèvres de Kurt et je le sentis sourire. Je brisai le baiser un moment plus tard et Kurt fit la moue. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il était tout simplement époustouflant.

'La vue te plait ?'

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. 'Assez oui.'

'Changeons de position.' Murmura Kurt et je roulai sur le dos. Une seconde plus tard, le corps de Kurt recouvrait le mien. Il me souriait et avait l'air pensif. Je levai une de mes mains pour caresser la joue de Kurt. Je n' arrivais pas à croire que j'étais plus nerveux maintenant que lors de ma première fois, il y a onze ans. Les circonstances n'étaient pas comparables. Kurt se pencha et traça le contour de ma clavicule avec sa langue tandis que ses doigts se baladaient sur mes cuisses, frottant ses hanches contre moi régulièrement. Un frisson parcourut mon corps et j'étais tellement excité que je pouvais à peine voir correctement. Et finalement ça devint trop et pas assez en même temps. Il me fallait plus, il me fallait Kurt.

'Je te veux tellement.' Gémis-je et Kurt me sourit en réponse, mordant doucement ma peau et me faisant haleter. 'Oh Kurt, je-'

'Mon dieu Blaine… moi aussi, tu as… um où sont les…'

Kurt n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que je sache ce qu'il voulait dire. Il roula à côté de moi pour que je puisse atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je fouillai dedans jusqu'à trouver un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il fixa le lubrifiant.

'Oh, c'est vrai, il faut que… que je… te prépare.'

'Oui, um… je peux le faire si tu veux.' Proposai-je, posant les objets sur le lit. Je mis ma main sur la jambe de Kurt et traçai des cercles avec mon pouce. 'Je ferai tout pour que tu sois à l'aise.'

'Je peux regarder pendant que tu le fais ?' demanda timidement Kurt et c'était incroyablement adorable étant donné que j'aurais bientôt son sexe en moi.

'Bien sûr.' Dis-je. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et écartai les jambes. Je versai une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur ma main et puis poussai un doigt en moi. Je le laissai immobile pendant un moment avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Je levai les yeux pour voir Kurt qui regardait attentivement ce que je faisais en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'allai commencer à enfoncer mes doigts plus loin quand Kurt posa gentiment sa main sur mon bras et soutint mon regard.

'Je peux ?' Je lui souris et ressortis mes doigts. Kurt prit le lubrifiant et en enroba ses doigts. Il se positionna entre mes jambes et leva les yeux vers moi. 'Combien ?'

'Deux.' Répondis-je. 'Mais un à la fois.' Kurt acquiesça et caressa mon entrée. Je geignis doucement et il me sourit d'un air taquin.

'J'en connais un qui doit apprendre la patience.'

'Veux pas.' Marmonnai-je et Kurt poussa un de ses doigts en moi et oh… oui, c'était définitivement mieux que les miens. Kurt ajouta un autre doigt et je n'avais plus besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Il commença à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts pour me préparer et je gémis doucement. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever mes hanches pour avoir plus de contact avec la main de Kurt.

'Ça va, ça ?' demanda Kurt et je souris, hochant la tête. Kurt ajouta un troisième doigt et je tressaillis violemment quand il toucha un point sensible.

'Oooh… oui… j-je suis prêt.' Haletai-je et Kurt enleva lentement ses doigts. Je ressentis immédiatement un sentiment de vide. J'avais un tel besoin de sentir le sexe de Kurt en moi, qu'il me remplisse et-

'Comment on fait ça ?' murmura Kurt et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait l'air appréhensif. 'Tu vas t'allonger sur le dos et je um…'

'Ou je pourrais m'abaisser sur toi.' suggérai-je et Kurt réfléchit pendant un moment.

'Ok.' Murmura-t-il finalement, l'air plus calme. 'Je pense que j'aimerais ça.'

Kurt s'allongea sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. Je m'assis et lui passai le préservatif. Je le regardai déchirer l'emballage, un air concentré sur son visage. Je me demandais si Kurt avait déjà utilisé un préservatif, mais ce n'était pas le temps des questions. Puis je vis sa nervosité faire son apparition.

'Kurt, tu trembles.' Dis-je doucement alors qu'il déroulait le préservatif sur son sexe avec facilité.

'Ça va.' Il sourit, levant les yeux vers moi. 'Je t'assure. Juste un peu nerveux.'

Avec le préservatif en place et plus rien entre nous, je m'assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kurt et pris son visage dans mes mains, prenant une grande inspiration. J'étais tellement excité que je voulais juste m'empaler sur Kurt le plus vite possible mais ça n'était pas une chose à dire à ce moment-là.

'Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Kurt.'

'Ça devrait être moi qui te dise ça.' Murmura-t-il, ses yeux pleins d'émotions. 'Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, Blaine… promets.'

'Je te le promets.' Lui dis-je et je l'embrassai encore. Les mains de Kurt attrapèrent mes hanches et je gémis dans sa bouche, savourant la sensation pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'air manque à nos poumons.

'Tu es prêt ?' murmurai-je et Kurt acquiesça, avalant difficilement. Je levai mes hanches et pris le sexe de Kurt dans ma main, le guidant vers mon entrée. Je regardai Kurt dans les yeux puis fis lentement descendre mes hanches et laissai échapper un grognement quand son sexe pénétra mes muscles serrés. La respiration de Kurt devint saccadée pendant un moment, ses yeux écarquillés et brillants d'émerveillement et de stupeur. Je m'arrêtai pendant un moment, fermant les yeux, et puis je laissai mes hanches descendre encore jusqu'à ce que je sois assis sur Kurt et que son sexe soit complètement en moi. Toute pensée cohérente s'évanouit de mon esprit. Respirant profondément, je posai mon front contre celui de Kurt.

'Comment c'est ?' murmurai-je.

'Incroyable.' Kurt sourit. 'Putain, Blaine, c'est incroyable.'

Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, me tenant en place et poussa ses hanches vers le haut, me pénétrant plus profondément. 'Aaah putain.' Grognai-je, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Après avoir pris du temps pour m'habituer à l'intrusion, je commençai à m'élever au-dessus de Kurt au maximum que je pouvais et puis m'empalai sur son sexe à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux, laissant l'intense sensation s'emparer de moi.

'Blaine, c'est si… si bon.' Gémis Kurt, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes fesses. Je recommençai encore et encore et commençai à trouver un rythme régulier quand-

'Arrête.' Cria Kurt et mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Je baissai les yeux vers lui mais je ne voyais pas de panique dans ses yeux, juste du désir.

'Q-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?' demandai-je, me sentant pris de vertiges et usant de tout mon self-control pour rester immobile.

'Rien, juste…'

Mais Kurt ne finit pas sa phrase. Il tint fermement mes hanches et roula pour inverser nos positions. Il leva mes jambes sur ses épaules en un éclair, reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et commença à faire des va et viens en moi n'étant plus satisfait de seulement regarder, prenant le contrôle total.

'Oh… mon Dieu…  _Kuuuuurt_.' M'écriai-je, agrippant les draps et enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je descendis mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Kurt et il enroula ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche trouva la mienne et m'embrassa passionnément, son corps pressé contre le mien et j'agrippai ses fesses pour l'amener plus près à chaque fois.

J'étais au paradis. Un putain de paradis et je ne voulais jamais que ça s'arrête. Les hanches de Kurt battant contre sur mes fesses, nos langues dansant ensemble couvrant nos gémissements et le contact de mon sexe entre nos corps. Je ressentais tellement de sensations à la fois et je savais que ça n'allait pas pouvoir durer longtemps.

'K-Kurt… je vais pas… pas tenir longtemps…' Kurt sourit dans notre baiser et descendis ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou, poussant tout son poids sur moi une nouvelle fois et je le sentis arriver rapidement. 'Oh… oooh mon Dieu… putain… Kurt…'

Mon corps trembla en dessous de Kurt quand mon orgasme me frappa. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et poussai mes hanches contre Kurt pour avoir plus de contact. Kurt ralentit jusqu'à un arrêt complet et j'allais dire quelque chose quand il reprit mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et entreprit de me baiser encore plus fort qu'avant. Je le regardai, la tête en arrière exposant son cou, pris dans une passion, comme s'il ne se souciait de rien d'autre. Puis il jouit, le corps entier frissonnant de plaisir, les yeux fermés et toujours bougeant en moi. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue. Quand ce fut fini, il se retira lentement et s'effondra à côté de moi. Nos mains se trouvèrent automatiquement et le silence régna pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'on reprenait notre souffle. J'entendis le bruit d'un préservatif en train d'être enlevé et je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour être accueilli par deux yeux bleus et un grand sourire.

'Comment… comment c'était ?' demandai-je, passant ma main libre dans les cheveux humides de sueur de Kurt.

'Parfait.' Murmura-t-il. Je pouvais maintenant voir des larmes dans ses yeux et mon cœur gonfla.

'J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie.' Dis-je.

'Bien sûr… j'arrive pas à croire que je connais la différence maintenant.'

'La différence ?'

'Entre le sexe et faire l'amour. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'y avoir tellement… d'émotions attachées au sexe comme ça. Mais on ne peut vraiment pas comprendre si on ne l'a pas vécu.'

'C'est merveilleux de t'entendre dire ça, Kurt. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur de ma vie.'

'S'il te plait… s'il te plait ne te sens pas obligé de dire ça.' Supplia Kurt, légèrement tendu.

'Pas du tout. Kurt, tu l'as dit toi-même, il y avait tellement d'émotions et un million de sentiments connectés à ce qu'on vient de faire. Je n'ai jamais eu ça avant. Je… je ne peux même pas exprimer avec des mots combien je suis heureux en ce moment. Merci… et quand tu as pris le contrôle, wow.'

'Instinct animal peut-être ?' Kurt rougit. 'J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé.'

'Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'était… vraiment incroyable.'

'Merci. Je… j'avais tellement peur de te décevoir.'

'J'avais la même peur.' Ris-je. 'Mais Kurt, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir… donc um, on va…'

'A la douche ?' demanda Kurt en s'asseyant sur le lit.

'Tu lis dans mes pensées.'

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin fut pris avec beaucoup de sourires, de gloussements et de regards complices. Kurt et moi avions fait l'amour, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. C'était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé et tellement plus. J'étais littéralement au septième ciel et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. La nuit dernière aurait pu être un désastre. Une seule petite chose aurait pu faire paniquer Kurt l'aurait probablement fait paniquer il y a quelques semaines, et très certainement au début de notre relation.

Depuis mon réveil, je ne pensais qu'à Kurt, comme c'était d'avoir son sexe en moi et le pur plaisir que j'avais ressentis. J'avais un peu mal mais je m'en fichais, et ça me rappelait ce qu'on avait fait.

'Tu as l'air songeur.' Dit Kurt et je levai les yeux vers lui au moment où il amenait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et buvait une gorgée. Mon dieu, même ça me paraissait sexuel, la façon dont les lèvres de Kurt s'ouvraient et- 'Blaine ?'

'Oh désolé.' Ris-je nerveusement. 'Je pensais à la nuit dernière.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'

'Pas grand-chose, je me suis lavé les cheveux… rangé mon tiroir à chaussettes.'

'Ça a l'air marrant.' Kurt rit. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et mon cœur s'emballa.

'Sérieusement, cette nuit était tellement…'

'… oui.' Finit Kurt en souriant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant autour de lui.

'Tu ne veux pas en parler ?'

'C'est pas ça, je ne veux juste pas encore être embarrassé par le personnel qui nous écoute.'

'Oh c'est vrai.' Je ris, me sentant soulagé.

'Disons juste que là tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas me lever de cette table.' Murmura Kurt puis il me fit un clin d'œil.

'Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu… oh…  _oh_.'

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Savoir que Kurt était excité me faisait vraiment de l'effet. Oh mon dieu. Kurt me souriait de son air malicieux, satisfait de m'avoir complètement troublé avec cette petite information.

'J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant.' Dis-je en me penchant au-dessus de la table.

'Moi aussi.'

Le regard de Kurt se posa sur mes lèvres et j'avalai bruyamment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avait pas commandé le petit-déjeuner au room service ? 'C'est notre dernier jour à Londres.'

'On ferait mieux d'en profiter alors.' Répondit Kurt en souriant.

'Oui, um… on peut se garder une demi-heure pour euh… se reposer un petit peu avant de sortir ?'

'Mange alors.'

Depuis que Kurt et moi avions fait l'amour, nous ne pouvions plus nous empêcher de nous toucher. Pas  _ce_  genre, mais on voulait toujours être près l'un de l'autre, à se toucher, à se tenir la main. C'était comme si on ne pouvait plus supporter la moindre petite distance entre nous. Je ne voulais jamais que ça s'arrête.

Le temps vint de rentrer à la maison après ce qui avait été le plus merveilleux voyage de ma vie. On avait changé nos profils Facebook à en couple juste avant d'embarquer dans l'avion pour l'Ohio. Alors évidemment, à l'arrivée on avait tous les deux plusieurs messages et notifications Facebook sur nos portables.

'Wes veut savoir si l'un de nous est tombé enceint, il veut être le parrain.' Dis-je à Kurt et il rit. 'Il dit aussi de demander à Kirk comment il a fait pour ne pas mourir d'ennui avec moi.'

'Comment veux-tu ne pas être complexée quand même tes amis t'embêtent avec ça.'

'Avec mes amis de Dalton, ça remonte à loin parce que j'avais toujours des bonnes notes. Alors ils en ont conclu que je devais passer tout mon temps libre à travailler.'

'Et c'était vrai ?' Kurt sourit.

'Pas vraiment, je retenais les choses facilement.'

'Je t'imagines bien en intello. Aww Blaine le petit intello, les cheveux bouclés, avec des lunettes et prenant ses livres partout avec lui.'

'Hé, j'étais pas un intello.' Ris-je.

'Bien sûr que non.' Dit Kurt, sceptique.

'Alors uh… que disent tes amis ?' demandai-je et Kurt regarda son portable.

'Eh bien, j'ai pas mal de 'Aww.', et Sam m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'on devrait aller déjeuner avec lui et son copain un jour. Genre un double rencard… t'en penses quoi ?'

'Ça a l'air super.' Répondis-je. 'Ça sera sympa de discuter avec un autre couple.'

'Et ton copain de la fac… Simon, c'est ça ? Il est en couple ?'

'Il est toujours en couple.' Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. 'Ça ne dure juste jamais longtemps.'

'Est-ce que vous avez… um…' Kurt s'arrêta, gêné et inquiet d'avoir pu dire quelque chose de déplacé ou qui réveille un mauvais souvenir.

'Oh mon dieu non. Je préfèrerais sortir avec Wes plutôt qu'avec Simon.'

'Je suis sûr que Wes serait ravi de l'entendre.'

'C'est marrant, je crois que oui. J'ai une théorie comme quoi chaque personne qui va à Dalton au lycée en ressort au moins 5% gay.'

'Eh bien, ceux qui trainaient avec toi, surement.' Gloussa Kurt.

'Je crois que le gêne gay a déteint sur eux.'

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison de Kurt une demi-heure plus tard, le conducteur sortit la valise de Kurt du coffre et je la portai jusque devant chez lui. 'J'arrive dans une minute.' Lui dis-je. Il acquiesça et retourna dans sa voiture. Je me tournai vers Kurt qui soupira et me sourit tristement. 'Viens là.'

Kurt fit un pas vers moi et je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort. J'inhalai son odeur et je sentis Kurt me serrai plus fort que nécessaire. Quand je fis un pas en arrière, je vis des larmes dans les yeux de Kurt et mon cœur se serra.

'Hé, ne pleure pas.' Dis-je doucement, caressant ses joues avec mes pouces.

'Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas devenir s-si sensible. Blaine, j'ai passé le meilleur moment de ma vie et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier assez.'

'Continue d'être toi, c'est tout ce que je veux.' Je pris la main de Kurt et la portai à mes lèvres.

'Tu vas faire quoi en rentrant chez toi ?' demanda Kurt.

'Je dois aller chercher Joey chez mes parents et puis après avec un peu d'espoir, dormir pendant douze heures avant de retrouver la réalité demain.'

'Donc… je te revois quand ?'

'Demain ?' suggérai-je et les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent. Il avait clairement été inquiet que je dise le prochain week end ou quelque chose comme ça, que j'avais besoin de temps tout seul pour me concentrer sur mon travail. 'On va au Breadsticks après le travail, on peut discuter de Londres et… et juste discuter ?'

'Ok.' Kurt hocha la tête. 'Dis bonjour à Joey pour moi.'

'D'accord.' Dis-je et Kurt se pencha pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, tendre et plein d'amour.

'A demain.' Murmurai-je. Nos mains se délièrent et je retournai dans la voiture, une boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi quitter Kurt semblait aussi mal ?

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner et fit signe au revoir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir. Puis je me retournai et rentrai dans la maison, laissant ma valise dans le couloir. Carole sortit de la cuisine et courut vers moi.

'Bienvenue à la maison.' Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Quand elle me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait perdu son sourire. 'Kurt, ça va pas ?'

'Oh si, si.' Répondis-je, m'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de ma main et me sentant embarrassé. 'Je disais juste au revoir à Blaine dehors.'

'Aww, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau, hein ?' demanda Carole et j'acquiesçai.

'J'ai envie d'être avec lui tout le temps. Ça ne semblait pas bien de le voir partir sans moi.'

'Tu crois qu'il ressent pareil ?'

'Je ne sais pas… peut être. Il est bien meilleur que moi pour contrôler ses émotions.'

'Peut être que vous devriez parler… de votre futur. Peut-être qu'il est temps que vous franchissiez la prochaine étape.'

'Je ne sais pas.' Soupirai-je.

'Tu ne sais pas si tu veux avancer avec lui ou tu ne sais pas si tu dois le proposer ?'

'Le deuxième.' Répondis-je.

'Allez, on peut en parler autour d'une tasse de café et je veux tout savoir de Londres.'

'Où est papa ?' demandai-je en suivant Carole à la cuisine.

'Il a été appelé à l'extérieur, il devrait être bientôt de retour.'

'Carole ?' dis-je en m'asseyant et elle prit deux tasses dans le buffet.

'Hmm ?'

'Comment une personne peut… tout changer ?'

'C'est l'amour, Kurt.' Répondit-elle, se tournant vers moi avec un sourire complice. 'Ne le questionne pas, accepte le.'

'C'est vraiment aussi simple ?' demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

'Si tu acceptes que ça le soit, bien sûr.'

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je le sortis pour trouver un message de Blaine. En le lisant, je sentis une boule dans ma gorge mais j'avais aussi un énorme sourire plein de fierté sur mon visage.  _Je t'aime, Kurt, pour toujours et à jamais. Bx_

 


	24. La prochaine étape ?

**Chapitre 24 : la prochaine étape ?**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

'Ferme là.' grognai-je en balançant mon réveil à l'autre côté de la pièce. Dix heures et demi de sommeil et on dirait que j'en avais eu que deux. Le décalage horaire était une saloperie. J'avais deux options, me lever maintenant et boire 10 litres de café, ou me rendormir, ne pas aller au travail et me faire virer.

Je rassemblai mon courage et me levai pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, marchant en zigzag dans le couloir puisque j'avais toujours les yeux fermés. Je crois que j'essayais de tromper mon corps et de lui faire croire que j'étais toujours endormi. Vingt minutes plus tard, je descendais les escaliers en lisant un message de Blaine que je venais de recevoir.

_Bonjour beauté :) Tu nous as manqué à Joey et à moi hier soir :( J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir. Bx P.S : Ne va pas sur Facebook._

Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers et la curiosité prit le dessus. C'est vrai, qui ne regarderait pas Facebook quand on venait juste de leur dire de ne pas le faire ? Je m'assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers et me connectait sur mon compte. Je cliquai sur le profil de Blaine pour lire son statut le plus récent.

 **BLAINE ANDERSON** : Londres était géniale, mais être couché dans mon lit l'est aussi. OH OUI ! Personne ne me dérange pendant au moins 12 heures :)

 **Wes**  : 12 heures ? Ahh, Kirk et toi êtes vraiment dégueu.

 **David**  : Garde tes trucs cochons en dehors de FB, Anderson !

 **Simon**  : Eh mec, pourquoi j'ai toujours pas rencontré ton Kirk ?

 **Jeff**  : Blainey est très protecteur envers son Kirk, Simon !

 **Wes**  : Oui, il l'a poursuivi pendant des mois avant que Kirk accepte finalement.

 **Jeff**  : J'aime pas faire des suppositions mais je pense qu'il y a eu usage de drogue.

 **Wes**  : Pauvre Kirk drogué :(

 **Simon**  : Ou alors Blaine suce comme un dieu ?

 **David**  : … je me sens pas bien…

 **Blaine**  : J'ai des collègues de bureau ici, calmez-vous :)

 **Jeff**  : Bassine ? Bouilloire ?

 **Wes**  : C'est toi qui as commencé, Blainey.

 **Jeff**  : On se demande comment notre Blainey est devenu Docteur…!

 **David**  : Il a probablement téléchargé un diplôme sur internet.

 **Simon**  : Blaine ? Tu vas pas nous dire si tu suces bien alors ?

 **David**  : … ça y est, j'ai vomi…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler, Blaine avait vraiment une belle bande d'amis, même s'ils voulaient vraiment l'embarrasser. Ils feraient tout pour lui et c'était ce qui comptait réellement. Je lui envoyai un message avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

_Bonjour :) Vous m'avez terriblement manqué aussi ! Je compte les minutes avant le Breadstix... K x. P.S : Tu suces vraiment TRÈS bien. ;)_

"On dirait que t'as pas dormi." Me dit mon père dès qu'il me vit. Il était assis à la table en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"Merci, papa, bonjour à toi aussi." Ris-je, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. J'étais pâle, bouffi et j'avais des valises sous les yeux. Je le rejoins à la table quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café noir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant, Kurt ?" demanda mon père et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Tu arrêtes pas de sourire."

"C'est vrai ? Oh… Je pensais juste à un message que Blaine m'a envoyé."

Mon père leva les sourcils légèrement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je pris une gorgée de ma première tasse et un petit "Mmm." s'échappa de mes lèvres.

"Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ?" rigola mon père.

"Très marrant." Répondis-je en plissant les yeux. "Carole est déjà partie au travail ?"

"Oui, elle commençait tôt. Elle um… elle m'a dit que tu étais un peu triste hier… en disant au revoir à Blaine."

Je soupirai et détournai le regard, me sentant ridicule. "Tu n'as pas à me dire que je suis stupide, papa… je sais que je-"

"C'est pas stupide, Kurt." M'interrompit-il et je le regardai d'un air perplexe. "Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te fasses ressentir ça."

"Vraiment ?" dis-je en souriant.

"Bien sûr."

"Tu penses pas que c'est un peu… niais ?"

"Ecoute, je me souviens qu'avant que je ne demande à Carole de m'épouser, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachais un bras à chaque fois que je la redéposais chez elle. C'est pas "niais" comme tu dis et si ça l'est, alors je suis niais aussi."

"Je suis sûr que Carole serait contente de savoir ça." Rigolai-je.

"Tu sais qu'il est le bienvenu ici quand il veut, Kurt. Vous travaillez tous les deux et je comprends que vous vouliez passer autant de temps ensemble que possible. Et on est d'accord pour que tu ailles dormir chez lui. On apprécierait d'être prévenus quand même… tu sais um, Carole s'inquiète."

"Hmm, je pense que c'est plutôt toi."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." Marmonna-t-il.

"Eh bien, c'est toi qui insiste pour appeler Finn s'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant plus de deux jours."

"T'as pas un travail ?"

"Juste après mes deux cafés." Dis-je en souriant. "Alors… des nouvelles de Finn ?"

En arrivant au travail j'avais un autre message de Blaine.  _Oh mon Dieu, je viens de prendre un café au Lima Bean avant d'aller au travail. Le paradis. Je me rendais pas compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Suis-je accro ? Bx_

Je passai mon doigt sur l'écran, me sentant ému. Blaine était vraiment toute ma vie. J'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'on avait fait l'amour. Toutes mes inquiétudes et mes doutes s'étaient révélés infondés et ça avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il y avait toujours des obstacles à franchir mais c'était un grand pas en avant.

Au moment du déjeuner, je m'assis dans la salle du personnel avec mon sandwich fait maison et mon quatrième café de la journée et je discutai avec mes collègues. J'étais aussi discrètement en train d'envoyer des messages à Blaine.

_Je suis affreux aujourd'hui :( K x_

_Non, c'est pas vrai :) Bx_

_Tu m'as pas vu, tu peux pas juger :P K x_

_J'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu es magnifique. Bx_

_Tu viens juste de gagner des points pour petit-ami super mignon :) K x_

_Oooh tu comptes les points ? Et il y a quoi à la fin ? ;) Bx_

_Tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir ! Je te retrouve à l'intérieur du Breadstix ? K x._

_Méchant ! Je viendrais te chercher en voiture. :) Bx_

_Pourquoi ? K x_

_Parce que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser et j'aimerais bien ne pas me faire virer du Breadstix pour comportement inapproprié puisque leur nourriture est excellente. :) Bx_

_Tu es tellement romantique, Blaine! :) K x_

_C'est toi qui m'as dit que je suçais bien ce matin ! Je pensais à beaucoup de choses inappropriées en allant au travail à cause de toi. Bx_

_Désolé ;) Comment se passe ta journée ? K x_

_Chargée. J'ai très hâte de te voir par contre. :) Bx_

_Si tu as besoin de travailler tard, tu sais que tu peux annuler le diner, ça me dérange pas. (enfin, si, mais je comprends) K x_

_Tu es incroyable, Kurt et il y a pas moyen que j'annule notre diner. Je serais jamais trop occupé pour toi. Bx_

_Tu promets de pas te moquer de mon horrible visage gonflé ? K x_

_Ton visage est parfait, mais je promets :) oh, la pause déjeuner est finie, on se voit dans 4 heures ! Bx_

_J'ai. VRAIMENT. hâte. K x_

Dès que j'arrêtais le moteur de ma voiture, je vis Blaine qui se dirigeait vers moi et mon cœur se mit à palpiter. J'adorais qu'il me fasse cet effet à chaque fois que je le voyais et j'espérais que ça ne changerait jamais. Je souris de ma voiture avec un grand sourire et il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort comme si on ne s'était pas vus pendant des semaines.

J'inhalai son odeur, l'odeur unique et délicieuse de Blaine. Et puis on s'est embrassés. La langue de Blaine plongea dans ma bouche et on s'en fichait tous les deux d'être en plein milieu d'un parking.

C'était comme si j'étais accro à lui. Je n'en avais jamais assez, comme si quelque chose manquait toujours. Ma tête n'était plus capable de réfléchir alors qu'on gémissait doucement tous les deux. Puis on se regardait dans les yeux, nous bras toujours enroulés autour de nos corps.

"Salut toi." murmura Blaine.

"Bonjour." Répondis-je. "Quelle surprise de te voir ici."

"Oh oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup leurs spaghettis."

"Entrons alors." Dis-je en lui prenant la main. Une fois à l'intérieur du Breadstix, on s'est assis à une table et on a commandé. Quand la serveuse repartit, Blaine soupira et fit la moue. C'était très mignon.

"C'était vraiment horrible de te quitter hier."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Répondis-je. "Tu m'as manqué hier soir."

"C'était bizarre de ne pas me réveiller à coté de toi… Kurt, euh… on va ignorer le problème ou être honnête à propos de ça ?"

"Ok." Acquiesçai-je. "Je crois que je m'attendais pas à être si… je sais pas… je voulais juste te suivre, te prendre dans mes bras et ne pas te laisser partir."

"Moi aussi. J'ai détesté m'éloigner de toi."

"Même si j'allais te voir le lendemain, j'étais si… triste. Est-ce que c'est pathétique ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non." Répondit Blaine en secouant la tête. "J'étais pareil."

"Alors euh… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on a trois options." Dit Blaine.

"Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?"

"La première, on pourrait continuer comme ça et détester ne pas se voir."

"J'aime pas cette option." Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et Blaine rit.

"Moi non plus. Ou on pourrait dormir l'un chez l'autre à tour de rôle autant que possible, la semaine et le week-end. J'ai Joey, donc ça serait un peu compliqué… hmm…"

"Et la troisième option ?" demandai-je, sentant mon cœur s'emballer. Est-ce qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi ?

"Tu emménages avec moi." Dit Blaine en souriant.

"Tu… tu me demandes vraiment ou tu balances juste l'idée comme ça ?"

"Je-"

Blaine fut coupé par son portable qui émit un son. "Désolé." Marmonna-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le message, mais un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

"Laissez-moi deviner, un des trois mousquetaires ?" demandai-je.

"David… Wes et lui ont cherché des salles de mariage à New York pour nous."

"Comme c'est attentionné." Dis-je en riant. "Comment tu as survécu à Dalton sans qu'ils t'aient fait un lavage de cerveau ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Blaine qui avait l'air de réfléchir. "Peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait. Je ne suis peut-être même pas gay après tout."

"Noooon." Protestai-je. "Ne dis pas ça."

Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et son téléphone vibra à nouveau. "Oh et ils ont aussi écrit une liste de chansons Warbler Birk."

"C'est dommage que leurs efforts soient vains." Dis-je en gloussant nerveusement et en évitant le regard de Blaine. "On vient seulement d'êtres petit-amis sur Facebook."

"Ouais." Dit Blaine et il rangea son téléphone. "Alors on en était où ?"

"La… euh, la dernière option." Lui rappelai-je en essayant de paraitre normal. Blaine sourit et ses yeux brillaient. Il s'avança pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes et je lui jetai un regard nerveux, allait-il officiellement me le demander ?

"Kurt, voudrais tu,  _s'il te plait_ , emménager avec Joey et moi ? Une autre nuit sans toi serait insupportable."

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Je criais dans ma tête, je criais vraiment. Garde ton calme, Kurt, n'en fais pas tout un plat. "hmm, je vais y réfléchir." Marmonnai-je en souriant. Blaine reprit une de ses mains pour me jeter sa serviette à la figure et je ris. "Ok, ok, j'emménage avec toi. Mais-"

"Mais rien du tout, Kurt. On a pas besoin de mais. S'il te plait, laisse le mais en dehors de tout ça."

Je gloussai en voyant l'air plaidant sur le visage de Blaine et je lui souris. "J'allais juste dire que je voulais aider... tu sais, les factures et tout ça."

"D'accord." Répondit Blaine même si il avait l'air de vouloir protester.

"Alors je peux redécorer la chambre d'ami ?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Eh bien, puisque ça va être ma chambre, il lui faut un relooking façon Kurt."

Le visage de Blaine se décomposa complètement et on aurait dit que je lui avais mis une grosse baffe dans la figure. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et puis se reprit. J'eus besoin de toute ma force pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était trop marrant.

"Oh, je… je vois. Um… t'as des idées en tête ? Couleurs, motifs, ou-"

Blaine arrêta de parler quand je me mis à rigoler, je pouvais plus me retenir. "Désolé, je pouvais pas résister."

"Je te déteste." Dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Donc, on franchit la prochaine étape ?" dit-il en souriant.

"Oui." Dis-je en soupirant de bonheur. "Tu es content ?"

"Content ? C'est un euphémisme. Putain, je suis-"

"Des nachos pour deux ?"

Nos mains se séparèrent alors qu'on regardait tous les deux la serveuse qui amenait notre entrée. "Oui, merci." Dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire. Elle posa l'assiette entre nous deux et repartit avec un petit sourire. Blaine avait caché sa tête dans ses mains.

"On doit arrêter d'avoir ces conversations au restaurant." Dit-il.

"Papa, j'emménage avec Blaine et avant que tu dises que c'est trop tôt, ou que je suis trop jeune, laisse-moi dire que c'est quelque chose qu'on veut vraiment tous les deux et… je ne serais qu'à quelques minutes en voiture donc tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi. Je serais là tout le temps de toute façon, tous les vendredis soirs et-"

"Kurt ?"

J'arrêtai de parler pour me tourner vers Carole assise sur le canapé qui me souriait. "Oui ?"

"Arrête de stresser, ton père va bien le prendre."

"Tu penses ?"

"J'en suis sûre. C'est un père, évidemment c'est dur de voir son enfant unique s'envoler du nid, mais il t'aime et veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

"Qui veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ?"

Je me retournai d'un coup pour voir mon père qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon. "Salut papa… je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.'

"Oh non." Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Quoi ?"

"A chaque fois que tu dis "papa" comme ça, tu vas demander quelque chose… comme de l'argent."

"Oh non, je suis pas si prévisible." Protestai-je et il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. "Oh enfait um… j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Je t'écoute alors." Dit-il en me regardant à nouveau.

"J'emménageavecBlaine."

"Pardon ?"

"Je… j'emménage dans, enfin avec… a-avec Blaine."

"Je vois." Acquiesça-t-il et il regarda Carole. "Tu le savais."

"Il vient de me le dire." Répondit-elle.

"Vous le voulez tous les deux ? Il ne te met pas la pression pour aller trop vi-"

"Non, mon dieu, non. On le veut tous les deux. J'ai… j'ai besoin de vivre avec lui."

"D'accord… vu que vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, j'imagine que c'est naturellement la prochaine étape."

"Oui, c'est ça."

"Cette maison sera toujours chez toi. Tu pourras toujours revenir si ça marche pas."

"Merci, papa."

"Je suis heureux pour toi." dit-il en souriant.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

"Alors où est Kirk ce soir ?" demanda David en me tendant une bière qu'il avait acheté avant que j'arrive.

"Merci… il a un truc de parents au travail."

Wes fit la grimace. "Les parents, ugh."

"Donc t'as juste accepté de sortir avec nous parce que Kirk est occupé ?" m'accusa Jeff en plissant les yeux.

"Eh bien, il est plus beau que vous. Je vous planterais tous pour lui sans hésiter."

Jeff rit. "Charmant."

"Alors Blainey, parle-nous de Londres." Dit Wes. "T'as vu la Reine ?"

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, on se mit à parler de Londres, de Dalton, et de tout et rien. Puis quand le sujet passa à Jeff qui cherchait un nouvel appartement, je me suis dit que c'était le moment de leur dire la bonne nouvelle. "J'ai demandé à Kurt d'emménager chez moi."

"Félicitations, mec." Dit Jeff.

"Merci, je suis vraiment excité pour ça."

Wes me lança un regard compatissant. "Il a dit non ?"

"Hein ? Bien sûr qu'il a pas dit non."

"C'est quand le grand déménagement ?" demanda David.

"Dans trois jours."

"Déménager c'est chiant, j'imagine que tu voudrais bien de l'aide… pour porter des cartons et tout." Dit Jeff.

"Eh bien oui, ça serait génial, Jeff, merci."

"Merci pour quoi ?"

"Proposer ton aide."

"Je l'ai pas fait."

"Mais tu viens de… peu importe, je vais aux toilettes."

Je partis aux toilettes en rigolant. Ils étaient complètement cinglés mais de la meilleure manière qui soit. Quand je revins, je les vis tous les trois en train de chuchoter d'un air comploteur. Ils se séparèrent rapidement quand ils me virent et je me rassis. Wes se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je.

"Blainey, nous avons tous les trois réfléchi pendant longtemps à propos de ce déménagement. On était debout toute la nuit à en parler et-"

"Attends, je vous l'a dit il y a  _cinq_  minutes. De quoi tu parles ?"

Wes regarda les deux autres et ils partagèrent un regard exaspéré. "Est-ce qu'il… est méchant ?"

"Je pense qu'il l'est, Wesley." Confirma David.

"On peut même pas finir une phrase sans que Méchant Mc Glamour nous coupe." Soupira Wes.

"Blainey, présente-lui tes excuses." ordonna Jeff.

"Quoi ? Mais-"

"Tu l'as blessé, Blainey."

"Oh c'est bon, arrêtez maintenant."

"Dis-le." Me prévint David et je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Ok. Désolé." Dis-je comme un robot. "J'ai dépassé les bornes, continue s'il te plait."

"Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile." Dit Jeff.

"Je crois que tu as un problème pour admettre quand tu as tort, Blainey." Ajouta Wes.

"Oui, tu devrais voir un psy pour ça." Dit David en souriant d'un air fier et ils se mirent à rire.

"Oh très marrant. Juste pour ça, je ne paye pas les prochains verres."

"Bref, revenons à nos moutons." Dit Wes en tapant dans ses mains. "On a décidé d'organiser une fête d'emménagement de Kirk."

"Oh, je sais pas." Soupirai-je.

"Jeff, va rechercher à boire." Dit David. "Si on le soule, il dira oui à la fête."

"Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible." Rétorquai-je alors que Jeff se dirigeait vers le bar.

_Je savais que j'aurais pas dû y aller ! Plus de trucs de parents ! Bx_

_Oh non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je finis et je rentre bientôt :) K x_

_J'ai accepté une fête d'emménagement ! Bx_

_Ils t'ont fait boire ? :) K x_

_Noooon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Donc ça te va ? Je peux toujours annuler et leur dire qu'on part au Canada. :) Bx_

_Bien sûr que ça me va. Ça serait une bonne idée de ne pas inviter trop de monde quand même, j'aime bien ton appartement. :P K x_

_Je pensais la même chosYih gfwwfYy JHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKJJJJJJ_

_Euh, Blaine ? LOL :) K x_

_77777777777777777)c gnkkkkkkkkkk_  
LIOL ggggggggg8888 DV:FDvbmj  
Désolé, j'ai du me battre avec Wes et Jeff pour reprendre mon portable! Bx

_Mon dieu, je suis mort de rire :) K x_

_Apparemment, c'est "grossier" d'envoyer des messages pendant que mes amis parlent des meilleures phrases d'Homer Simpson. Bx_

_Oops, j'espère qu'ils ont pas vu le message sur le Canada ;) K x_

_Peut-être qu'on DEVRAIT partir au Canada loin d'eux :) Bx_

_Tu aimes tes amis, Blaine, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient autrement. K x_

_Je suppose que c'est vrai. Je t'aime plus donc tu n'as qu'à dire le mot Canada et on est partis ! Bx_

_Lol! Je viens d'arriver à la maison. Tu y crois que dans trois jours on habitera officiellement ensemble ? K x_

_Je suis TROP excité :) Bx_

 


	25. L'emménagement

**Chapitre 25 : L'emménagement.**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

C'était vendredi soir et le diner venait de se terminer dans la maison des Hummel. Il y avait un grand match de sport (on s'en fout, pas vrai ?) à la télé alors mon père et Finn avaient trainés Blaine dans le salon pour le regarder. Il avait protesté au début, cherchant à savoir si j'étais d'accord, mais le grand sourire sur son visage indiquait qu'il voulait vraiment voir ce match. Joey s'était levé de la chaise où il s'était couché après avoir reçu à manger de tout le monde et l'avait suivi. Ce qui nous laissait donc, Carole, Rachel et moi, assis à la table. Rachel se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la chaise de Blaine.

"Donc… tu emménages demain."

"Oui." Répondis-je timidement.

"Tu ne regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, pas du tout. Je sais que c'est pathétique mais à chaque fois que Blaine rentre chez lui, je voudrais que ce soit moi qu'il retrouve, pas un appartement vide."

"C'est pas pathétique." Dit Carole de l'autre coté de la table. "Tu es amoureux, Kurt, c'est parfaitement normal de ressentir ça."

"Et Blaine a l'air d'être tellement génial." Ajouta Rachel. "J'étais comme toi avant de franchir cette étape avec Finn. On voulait rentrer à la maison ensemble, pas séparés. On ne voulait pas juste s'appeler le soir et dormir chez l'autre occasionnellement."

"Tu aimes vivre avec Finn ?"

"J'adore."

"Il a pas de mauvaises habitudes alors ?" demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

Rachel rigola et regarda Carole qui répondit à sa place, "Oh je connais toutes les mauvaises habitudes de Finn. Ses habits sont partout sauf dans le panier à linge, il remet les bouteilles de lait vide dans le frigo, il remet jamais le bouchon du dentifrice. Un homme quoi."

"J'ai pourtant essayé de lui apprendre." Soupira Rachel. "Il s'est quand même amélioré, donc c'est déjà ça."

"Les hommes." Dit Carole avant de rigoler, suivie de Rachel et moi. "Burt n'est pas à ce point là mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si difficile de ranger. Il y a une trace sur leur voiture et ils courent la nettoyer."

"Heureusement pour moi, Blaine est très soigneux. Son appartement est charmant."

"Tu es très chanceux, vous allez vivre en parfaite harmonie tous les deux." Dit Rachel en souriant. "Finn devrait peut-être voir Blaine plus souvent, ses manières impeccables pourraient déteindre sur lui."

"Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance." Dit Carole et Rachel rit.

"Je pense aussi. Comment est Burt ?"

Carole sourit. "Bien enfait."

"Il a du m'élever tout seul." Ajoutai-je. "Donc il n'a pas eu le choix, il a dû prendre des habitudes domestiques, mais je suis sûre qu'avant il était comme Finn. Et il ne sait toujours pas cuisiner."

"Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé en mariage." Dit Carole. "Un repas fait maison et il était conquis."

Un "Aww." S'échappa de Rachel et moi en même temps.

Mon portable émit un son pour me signaler que j'avais un nouveau message. Je le sortis de ma poche et souris en voyant un message de Sam.  _Bonne chance pour le déménagement demain. Je suis heureux pour vous deux et impatient de rencontrer Blaine la semaine prochaine x._

"Blaine t'envoie des messages depuis le salon ?" demanda Rachel.

"Non." Ris-je. "C'est Sam. Il me souhaite bonne chance pour demain."

Carole et Rachel commencèrent à parler d'une série télé absolument géniale selon elles donc j'utilisai ce temps pour répondre à Sam.  _Merci ! Je suis super excité, et j'ai hâte de rencontrer Craig aussi à notre diner de la semaine prochaine :) K x_

Je reposai mon téléphone et retournai mon attention vers Rachel et Carole. Rachel me regardait avec un sourire suspicieux. "Quoi ?"

"Je me demandais juste si Blaine savait que t'avais le béguin pour Finn au lycée."

"Mon dieu." Dis-je en rougissant, Rachel et Carole rirent de mon embarras. "Oui, il le sais, je lui ai dit un soir où j'avais bu."

"On racontera encore cette histoire à 80 ans." Dit Rachel.

"Tout va bien ?"

Blaine se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bière à la main et un grand sourire sur le visage. Ça faisait tellement chaud au cœur de le voir si à l'aise avec ma famille, passant du temps avec les gens que j'aimais le plus, et il aimait ça. Ou alors c'était un très bon acteur.

"Ça va." Répondit Rachel.

"Oui, retourne là-bas, on parle de toi." dis-je et Rachel et Carole rirent. Blaine me fit un clin d'œil et disparut à nouveau. Carole et Rachel avaient toutes les deux  _ce_  regard. "Quoi ?"

"Il est incroyable." Dit Rachel.

"Oui, c'est vrai." Répondis-je en souriant et je regardai mes chaussures, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Rachel prit ma main et je levai les yeux vers elle.

"Kurt, je sais que la vie a pas été facile pour toi et avant que tu le dises, non, je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans tes affaires. Mais c'est vraiment génial de te voir si heureux. J'ai Finn et tu as Blaine. On s'est pas trop mal débrouillés, hein ?"

Je souris à Rachel, touché par sa gentillesse. "Merci, Rachel. On est peut-être pas à Broadway, mais on est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Rachel me fit un câlin et sourit. "L'amour triomphe toujours."

"Qui veut du gâteau au chocolat ?" demanda Carole d'une voix un peu émue.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

"C'est le dernier carton." Dit Burt en le posant sur la table du salon. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda autour de lui. "T'as un très bel appartement, Blaine."

"Merci." Répondis-je. "J'ai pu presque entièrement le payer avec l'héritage de mes grand parents donc je suis incroyablement chanceux."

"Et maintenant tu laisses mon fils s'amuser avec ?" demanda Burt avec un petit sourire.

"Hé." Protesta Kurt alors que je riais. Il croisa les bras et nous regarda d'un air meurtrier. "Je ne vais pas ruiner l'appartement, je vais  _l'améliorer_. Il y a une grande différence."

"Tant que tu ne commences pas à repeindre les murs en rose, tu peux faire ce que tu veux." Le prévins-je.

Burt rigola et sourit à son fils. "Quand Kurt avait quatre ans, il voulait que je peigne sa chambre en rose, avec un plafond rose et un tapis rose."

" _Oh mon Dieu_." Grogna Kurt en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de dire ça à Blaine."

"Tu avais  _quatre_  ans." Dit Burt. "Ça serait seulement embarrassant si on mettait un deux devant."

"Aww c'est trop mignon." Répondis-je et Kurt lança un regard noir à son père. "Alors vous n'aviez aucune idée que Kurt était gay ?"

Burt éclata de rire et Kurt eut l'air de vouloir nous tuer tous les deux. Même s'il avait pris l'air méchant, je savais que Kurt n'était pas agacé par nos plaisanteries. Après tout, il aimait son père plus que tout et je n'avais jamais vu un père plus dévoué que Burt Hummel. On avait tous les deux été chanceux avec la partie  _dire à nos parents qu'on est gay_. C'était horrible de penser à ce que certains jeunes vivaient.

"Bref, merci de nous avoir aidé." Dit Kurt, changeant rapidement de sujet.

"C'est rien. T'as vraiment énormément d'habits. Est-ce qu'une seule personne a vraiment besoin de trente  _ceintures_  de couleurs différentes ?"

"Je ne vais même pas daigner répondre à ça." Dit Kurt et Burt rit.

"Burt, on va faire une petite fête, une idée de mes amis Warblers. Ils voulaient faire une fête pour l'emménagement de Kirk, vous viendrez ?"

"Kirk?" dit-il en fronçait les sourcils.

"C'est une longue histoire." Expliqua Kurt.

"Oh. Eh bien, Carole et moi viendrons alors. C'est quand ?"

"Dans deux semaines, on voulait le dire à l'avance." Lui dis-je. Burt hocha la tête et puis regarda autour de lui tous les cartons regroupant les affaires de Kurt. Il soupira.

"J'imagine que mon garçon a déménagé."

"Papa." Dit Kurt à voix basse et je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Bientôt, vous nous annoncerez votre mariage."

"Blaine ne pourrait pas supporter mon gout pour les alliances hors de prix." Plaisanta Kurt, ce qui nous fit tous rire. Mais honnêtement, l'argent ne comptait pas pour moi quand il était question de Kurt. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux et le voir sourire.

"Tu connais le protocole, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda Burt et je lui jetai un regard confus.

"Euh... pardon ?"

"Si tu veux demander Kurt en mariage, toi et moi devons avoir une petite discussion avant."

"Oh." J'émis un petit rire nerveux, sentant mes joues rougir.

Kurt soupira. "Laisse le tranquille, papa. Peut-être que ce sera moi qui demanderait Blaine en mariage."

"Alors tu devras parler avec les parents de Blaine."

Kurt rigola. "Tu sais qu'on est au 21ème siècle, pas au 19ème."

Burt secoua la tête et marmonna. "Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui."

"Tu as parlé avec le père de Carole avant de la demander en mariage ?" lui demanda Kurt.

"Oui, bien sûr." Répondit fièrement Burt avant de venir vers moi et de tendre sa main. "Prends soin de lui pour moi."

"Je vous le promets." Répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Puis Burt se tourna vers Kurt.

"Je ferais mieux de partir avec qu'on se mette à pleurer comme des bébés… on se voit vendredi soir au diner ?"

"On sera là." dit Kurt.

Kurt accompagna son père jusqu'à la porte. Quand il revint dans le salon, je vis que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. "Viens là." dis-je en ouvrant les bras. Kurt me fit un léger sourire et s'avança dans mes bras. Je le serrais fort pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un pas en arrière.

"Tu fais les meilleures câlins." Dit Kurt en souriant. "Je pourrais vivre dans tes bras toute la journée."

"Je vois rien de mal à ça." Répondis-je. Je posai une main sur le cou de Kurt et l'embrassai.

"Alors… tu as  _invité_  mes parents à la fête ?" demanda Kurt en plissant les yeux.

"Je me suis dit que ça réduirait les chances de dégâts. Les Warblers se tiendront correctement s'il y a des adultes."

"Mais ils sont adultes." Dit Kurt sans réfléchir et il rigola. "Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre et fis à Kurt un sourire excité. "Allez, c'est le moment de célébrer. Ouvrons le champagne."

"Oooh du champagne ? Je vais aimer vivre avec toi."

J'embrassai Kurt brièvement et puis je partis dans la cuisine pour prendre le champagne et deux verres. Je ressentais une sensation de chaleur et de contentement dans mon cœur, c'était le bonheur. C'était notre vie maintenant. Kurt et moi. Ensemble. Je rejoins Kurt dans le salon et m'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je nous servis à chacun une coupe de champagne.

"A nous." Dis-je en levant mon verre.

"A nous." Répéta Kurt et il fit tinter son verre avec le mien avant de boire une gorgée. Kurt s'assit plus confortablement, une de ses jambes sur mes genoux.

"Alors comment tu te sens ?" demandai-je. "Honnêtement."

Kurt sourit et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait. "La réponse courte est bien."

"Et la réponse longue ?"

"Heureux, triste, excité, nerveux… j'ai compté sur mon père et Carole pendant tellement d'années et c'est bizarre de penser que je vais plus vivre avec eux…  _mais_  je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi."

"Bien."

Joey sauta sur le canapé et s'installa à coté de Kurt. "Bonjour Joey, oh le bon chien."

Je ris en voyant Kurt caresser Joey et ils se regardaient avec amour et dévotion. "J'arrive pas à croire que mon chien te préfère à moi."

Kurt se tourna vers moi avec un sourire satisfait. "On est jaloux, Anderson ?"

"Très." Dis-je en prenant la main libre de Kurt. "Alors comment devrions nous passer notre première soirée ensemble ? DVD ? Diner dans un restaurant ?"

Kurt sourit. "J'ai une suggestion."

"D'accord."

"Je veux me donner à toi." murmura-t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Mon esprit mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

"Q-quoi ?"

Kurt se rapprocha de moi, à la déception de Joey. "Blaine, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour… avec toi au-dessus cette fois."

"Oh je pense pas que ce soit une bonne id-"

La main de Kurt couvrit ma bouche pour me faire taire. Ses yeux étaient plaidants et déterminés. "S'il te plait, ne dis pas non tout de suite. Je ne dis pas ça sur un coup de tête et je ne suis pas ivre."

J'hochai la tête et Kurt enleva sa main. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. "Kurt… euh…"

"S'il te plait, Blaine. Je suis prêt, vraiment."

Je le voulais, mon dieu, je le voulais  _tellement_. Je l'avais imaginé dans ma tête; Kurt en dessous de moi, attendant et désirant. Je voulais voir le désir, la passion, l'amour dans ses yeux quand je lui ferais l'amour et le ferais mien. Mais était-il prêt pour ça ? C'était une chose d'être celui qui contrôle, mais  _d'être contrôlé_  ? hmm.

"Je le veux, vraiment." Dis-je et Kurt me regardait, attendant le 'mais' qui allait arriver. "Je suis pas sûr qu'on soit prêts pour ça."

Kurt soupira impatiemment. Il retira sa main de la mienne et fixa un point devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. Je lui laissai quelques minutes avant de murmurer son nom. "Kurt ?"

"Tu as tort, Blaine." Dit-il doucement. "On est prêts. J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne me vois pas comme un projet."

Je repris rapidement la main de Kurt et il me regarda, un peu surpris. "Je ne te vois pas comme un projet. Oh non, Kurt, s'il te plait ne pense pas ça."

"C'est ce que je ressens."

"Kurt, je dis ça parce que je suis ton petit ami et je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je veux te protéger, Kurt. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Mais Blaine, tu peux pas me garder dans une bulle tout le temps. Je sais prendre mes propres décisions."

J'étais partagé, complètement déchiré. "Es-tu  _vraiment_  sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Oui. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressentis à Londres, quand… quand on était ensemble et que j'étais en toi. C'était une sensation incroyable. Et comme tu étais quand je… je veux vivre ça. Je veux que tu me fasses  _sentir_  ça.

"D'accord."

"Oui ?"

J'acquiesçai en essayant d'ignorer la sensation d'inconfort dans mon estomac, ça devait juste être de la nervosité. Kurt me fit un sourire radieux et grimpa sur moi, m'embrassant passionnément.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

"Mmm pizza." Marmonna Blaine en mangeant, ce qui me fit rire. Il était 22h et on avait passé la soirée à regarder des films et manger du fast food. C'était le paradis.

"T'es vraiment un enfant parfois."

Blaine me sourit. "Mais je suis adorable, non ?"

"Bien sûr." Confirmai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, même si tu te plains de tes amis de Dalton, je dirais que tu es comme eux."

"Aïe." Protesta Blaine et il me lança un coussin. "J'ai jamais été aussi insulté de toute ma vie."

Si je n'avais pas vu que Blaine se retenait de rire, j'aurais été inquiet de l'avoir vraiment blessé. Je me demandai s'il agissait comme ça aussi avec Mark ou si c'était moi qui faisait ressortir son côté fun. J'aimais à penser que c'était le deuxième (évidemment). "J'arrive pas à croire que je vis ici maintenant."

"Ça va ?" demanda Blaine, l'air légèrement paniqué et il était de retour au mode Blaine sérieux.

"Bien." Dis-je en souriant. "Plus que bien. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait être aussi heureux."

"C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, ton bonheur."

"Et le tien ?"

"Je t'ai toi, un bon travail et des amis géniaux… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

Je me rapprochai de Blaine sur le canapé et glissai une boucle derrière son oreille. J'aimais le fait que Blaine ne mettait plus tellement de gel quand on était que tous les deux. Il était tellement gêné la première fois qu'il m'avait montré et maintenant il adorait que je passe mes mains dans ses boucles. Je le regardai dans les yeux et penchai ma tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il retourna mon baiser et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il était vraiment tout pour moi.

"Fais-moi l'amour." Murmurai-je une minute plus tard.

Blaine respirait profondément et il me regarda droit dans les yeux en disant "Avec plaisir."

Mon corps tout entier réagit à cette petite phrase et au désir dans les yeux de Blaine. Mon Dieu, je le voulais tellement. Je me levai du canapé et tendit ma main à Blaine en lui souriant. Puis avec des papillons dans l'estomac, je le menai à notre chambre.

 


	26. Trop vite

**Chapitre 26 : Trop vite**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

On était sur le lit de Blaine, enfin  _notre_  lit (c'était génial de dire ça) toujours habillé et allongés sur le coté, nous faisant face. Les doigts de Blaine jouaient avec mes cheveux. Un geste aussi petit et simple était si bien et réconfortant. Je savais que je m'endormirais en cinq secondes si je fermais les yeux.

"Tu souris." Dit Blaine.

"Je devrais pas ?"

"J'aime quand tu souris, tu es si beau."

"Oh donc je suis moche quand je souris pas ?"

Blaine rit et m'embrassa. "eh, ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche."

"Juste ma queue ?" dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Blaine rougit furieusement et cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. Comment est-ce que j'avais réussi à être avec l'homme le plus adorable de la terre ? "oh mon dieu, je l'ai cherché celle là, non ?" dit-il, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

"Assez, oui."

Blaine me regarda à nouveau et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, à sa grande surprise mais il se remit rapidement. Ses mains vinrent encadrer mon visage et il poussa sa langue dans ma bouche. Après quelques minutes, je grimpai pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et tirai son t-shirt vers le haut, exposant une partie de son estomac. Il ne faisait pas de sport, mais sa vie active lui donnait quand même un très beau corps. Non pas que je sois avec lui pour son corps, mais c'était un bonus sympa.

Je poussai une plainte quand j'eus du mal à retirer son t-shirt complètement, ce qui était impossible si nos lèvres de se separaient pas. Blaine se mit a rire et nous bougea pour qu'on soit assis avec moi toujours assis sur lui. Il enleva son t-shirt et le fit tomber sur le sol avant de me regarder avec un sourire joueur.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Beaucoup mieux."

Les mains de Blaine commencèrent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Quand il eut fini, il réfléchit à quoi faire pendant un moment et puis enleva ses mains. "Je l'arracherais bien mais je ne veux pas être sur ta liste noire."

"Tu es un homme sage, Blaine." Ris-je. J'enlevai moi-même ma chemise et la posai délicatement sur une chaise. "Où en étions-nous ?"

Blaine m'embrassa passionnément à nouveau et j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je sentais déjà mon pantalon devenir trop serré et je voulais désespérement l'enlever. Il y avait vraiment trop d'habits entre nous. Je séparai mes lèvres de celles de Blaine après quelques minutes. Je rigolai quand il fit la moue et essaya et les reconnecter mais je secouai la tête. "Enleve ton pantalon. Maintenant."

Je me levai pour enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer rapidement et Blaine fit de même. Quand je remontai sur le lit, Blaine me retourna sur le dos et grimpa sur moi, ses mains reposant sur le matelas de chaque coté de ma tête et il me sourit. C'était tellement intime d'être la avec Blaine, complètement nu et brulant de passion. Mais c'était toujours entouré d'amour. Qu'on soit assis à une table dans un café ou en train de faire  _ça_ , c'était parce qu'on s'aimait. Oh merde, maintenant j'étais ému et mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

"Hé." Dit-il doucement.

"Hmm."

"Ca va ?"

Je souris. "Oui, très bien. Je déborde de bonheur."

"Des larmes de bonheur, bien. J'aime ça."

Je ris et Blaine essuya une larme sur le haut de ma joue avec son pouce. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Blaine se pencha vers moi mais au lieu de m'embrasser comme je pensais, il se mit à embrasser mon cou. Mon dieu c'était incroyable. Blaine gloussa quand je bougeai ma tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa. "Mmm Blaine."

"Je vais te donner tellement de plaisir." Murmura Blaine dans mon oreille et tout mon corps frissonna de désir et d'anticipation.

"T'as intérêt." Répondis je et il se remit à ce qu'il faisait. Ses boucles douces frolaient ma joue et ma machoire commencait à me faire mal de sourire autant.

Blaine repositionna son corps et je sentis son érection presser contre ma cuisse. Oh mon dieu, dans peu de temps, ça serait en moi et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent rien que d'y penser. Je pouvais sentir les doigts de Karofsky s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ma peau…

_"T'adores ça, hein tapette ?"_

… le corps de Karofsky m'écraser…

_"Tu cherchais que ça, hein ?"_

… la bouche de Karofsky sur la mienne et le sentiment nauséeux dans mon estomac…

_"Ca t'apprendra d'être un immonde petit pédé."_

… la main de Karofsky descendre entre mes…

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Je sentis Kurt se tendre et j'arrêtais pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Peut être que j'avais juste mordillé trop fort sur sa peau ? J'embrassai son cou juste en dessous de son oreille, ce qui semblait être la zone la plus sensible et je remontai ma main pour caresser sa joue mais là-

"Arrête." Murmura Kurt.

J'arrêtai donc et je sentis que Kurt essayait de bouger donc je me redressai. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il avait bondi hors de lit et était parti. Je restai où j'étais pendant un moment, confus, et puis je suivis Kurt dans le couloir. Une seconde après j'entendis Kurt vomir dans les toilettes et mon cœur se décomposa.

"Putain."

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, paniquant et me demandant quoi faire. Je fus soulagé de voir que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et que Kurt ne s'était pas enfermé à l'intérieur. Je retournai dans la chambre et me rhabillai rapidement. Je pris la couette et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain, m'arrêtant devant la porte.

"Kurt ?" dis-je doucement mais il ne répondit pas.

Il était assis le dos au mur, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il regardait dans le vide en frissonnant. Je résistai à mon envie de pleurer alors que je me dirigeais vers lui. Je m'agenouillai et enroulai la couette autour de lui en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa peau. Il frissonna encore plus pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que son corps s'habitue à la chaleur de la couette.

"Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne va te faire de mal."

Il prit une respiration tremblante et ferma les yeux en cachant sa tête dans la couette. Je voulais tellement le toucher, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux ou lui tenir la main, mais là je ne savais pas quoi faire donc je restais du coté de la prudence.

"Ca va aller, Kurt." Lui dis-je. je ne savais pas si ce que je lui disais le réconfortait mais ça coutait rien d'essayer. "Je suis là."

Il ne répondit pas mais je sentais que sa respiration était irrégulière. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes et la respiration de Kurt revint à la normale. Puis soundainement il dit "Pourquoi ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Kurt.

"Comment ça ?"

"J'étais prêt… je comprends pas."

"Kurt… tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je… je peux pas." Murmura-t-il.

"Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie. Quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire."

Kurt soupira et enleva une main d'en dessous de la couette pour se gratter le cou nerveusement. " _Lui_ … je voulais le voir et l'entendre."

Tout à coup, je me sentis mal. Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que la nausée passe et que je ne vomisse pas. Kurt avait pas besoin de ça.  _Je devais être fort_. "Oh Kurt."

Quand je fus calmé, j'ouvris les yeux et offrit ma main à Kurt. Je me sentis soulagé quand il la prit. En dépit de l'horrible situation, j'étais fier que Kurt ne me repousse plus comme avant.

"Pourquoi ça devait arriver, Blaine ? On a même pas été très loin et j'ai paniqué comme un-"

"Hé, écoute moi… ne fais pas ça."

"Pourquoi, Blaine ?"

"Je suis désolé, Kurt… j'aimerais pouvoir te dire pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas la réponse.

Kurt rigola sans la moindre trace d'humour. "Tu as toujours la réponse. Tu es censé toujours avoir les mots justes au bon moment."

"Pas toujours. Mais je pense… peut être…"

"Quoi ? Ne m'épargne pas, dis moi ce que tu penses."

"On était pas prêts." Dis-je. "On s'est précipités."

"Tu veux dire que moi j'étais pas prêt. C'est mon problème, pas le tien. Je comprends pas. Tout était en train de s'emboiter. Je suis un vrai professeur maintenant, je suis plus sous anti dépresseurs, on a emmenagé ens-"

"Attends, je crois que tu prenais toujours tes médicaments ?" l'interrompis-je.

"Non, j'ai arrêté de les prendre." Dit Kurt à voix basse.

"Oh. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'étais heureux… j'en avais plus besoin."

"Ca ne marche pas toujours comme ça. Est-ce que tu as au moins arrêté graduellement ?"

Kurt secoua la tête. Je décidai de ne pas continuer à parler de ça parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se mit à pleurer et je me rapprochai de lui, mettant un bras autour de lui. Il se rapprocha de moi aussi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je soupirai silencieusement et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

"Ca va aller."

"Je s-suis désolé."

"Non, Kurt, tu n'as pas à être désolé."

"Je voulais être p-parfait pour toi."

Je dus retenir un sanglot. "Tu es parfait pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Ce que je ressens pour toi… je l'ai jamais ressenti avant. Je t'attendais, Kurt, j'attendais que tu entres dans ma vie, parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie. C'est un peu culotté de ta part que Joey t'aime plus que moi, mais j'imagine que je peux vivre avec ça."

Kurt rit et se blottit contre moi. "Merci."

"Pour quoi ?"

"D'être toi. d'être… toujours là."

"Je serais toujours là, Kurt. je ne vais nulle part."

Nous étions restés assis là dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Kurt se mettre à bailler. "Fatigué ?"

"Oui." Dit il d'une voix endormie.

"Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?" demandai-je, même si techniquement cet appartement était chez lui maintenant. Si retourner chez son père pour la nuit était mieux pour lui, alors ça m'allait aussi. Mais Kurt secoua la tête. A ce moment là, Joey entra dans la salle de bain doucement et s'assit devant Kurt, penchant la tête d'un côté comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt se redressa et je me sentis tout de suite moins bien de ne pas l'avoir dans mes bras. Le visage de Kurt s'adoucit et il sourit à Joey. Une idée me vint soudainement en tête.

"Tu veux dormir dans la chambre d'amis avec Joey ?"

Kurt me regarda pendant un moment avant de regarder Joey a nouveau. "T'es sûr que ça te va ?"

"Bien sûr."

Je me levai et Kurt commença à enlever la couette. Je l'arrêtai et l'enroulai à nouveau autour de lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui était tout nu. "Garde la couette, je vais prendre celle de l'autre chambre."

"Tu es sûre."

Je lui souris. "Oui."

Je pris Joey dans mes bras qui grogna et se débattit pour rejoindre Kurt à nouveau. Je sortis de la salle de bain, posant Joey devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Puis je partis rassembler les vetements de Kurt et prendre son pyjama. Je retournai dans la chambre d'amis ou Kurt était debout a coté de ce qui allait être son lit pour la nuit. Je posai ses affaires sur la table de nuit avant de prendre la couette du lit.

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" demandai-je et je me maudis immédiatement d'avoir dit ça sur un ton si officiel et stupide.

"Non, c'est bon." répondit Kurt et Joey sauta sur le lit, regardant Kurt avec insistance. Je levai les yeux au ciel et Kurt sourit.

"Je suis de l'autre coté du couloir." Dis je à Kurt. "Réveille moi n'importe quand, d'accord ?"

"Ok. Bonne nuit, Blaine."

"Bonne nuit."

Je retournai dans ma chambre, mis la couette sur le lit, et m'assis dessus en soupirant. Comment j'avais pu laisser ça arriver ? C'était en partie ma faute. J'aurais du insister pour qu'on attende, qu'on en parle plus longtemps, qu'on y aille par étapes. Mais mes satanées hormones m'avaient joué un tour. Bien sur je mourais d'envie de faire l'amour avec Kurt, de le faire se sentir complètement aimé, désiré, et d'avoir envie de le refaire une fois que ça serait fini. Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que Kurt n'était pas complètement prêt pour ça. Je suis un putain de psy pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi j'avais pas utilisé mon cerveau ? J'étais tellement idiot, tout allait bien entre nous. Plus que bien, en réalité. Je comprenais comment Kurt avait pu penser qu'on était invincibles, il m'avait fait l'amour et même si c'était une grande étape, être actif était totalement différent.

J'éteignais ma lampe de chevet ce qui plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité et je me couchai. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je pleurai jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai le matin en entendant du bruit dans le couloir comme j'avais laissé la porte de ma chambre grande ouverte. C'était toujours sombre dehors et je regardai mon réveil qui indiquait 06:03 en lettres vertes lumineuses. Je me levai et me frottai les yeux avant d'aller dans le couloir ou la lumière était allumée. Kurt était près de la porte en train d'accrocher la laisse au collier de Joey.

"Hey." Dis-je et Kurt releva la tête brusquement pour me regarder. Il avait l'ai décu d'avoir été pris.

Kurt se releva et se racla la gorge. "Salut… désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?"

Je lui souris. "C'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je sors promener avec Joey."

"Mais il est 6h du matin."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je sais, mais je pouvais pas dormir."

"Je suis debout maintenant, je peux nous faire du café. On peut-"

"Blaine, je veux vraiment aller dehors avec Joey."

"Ca peut pas attendre ?"

"Non."

"D'accord, donne moi une minute pour m'habiller et j'arrive."

J'allais retourner dans ma chambre quand Kurt dit "Je veux être seul."

Après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, je ne voulais pas être loin de Kurt, mais peut-être que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien ? "D'accord, um… je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour 7h?"

Kurt regarda le sol un instant avant de me répondre. "Non merci, je sais pas si je serais revenu."

"Je vois." Répondis-je. "Je vais faire quelque chose qui se garde plus longtemps alors, comme ça que tu reviendras, ça-"

"Blaine, arrete."

Kurt me regardait comme si j'étais un enfant agacant. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu dire pour l'irriter à ce point ?" "Arrêter quoi ?"

Kurt soupira. "Arrête de parler."

"Oh… désolé." C'était pas dans les habitudes de Kurt d'être si abrupt et il m'inquiétait. Donc je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte. "Kurt, s'il te plait, reste ici et-"

"Laisse moi partir, Blaine." Cria Kurt d'une voix pleine d'autorité. J'étais surpris et c'était clair que Kurt n'était pas d'humeur pour une approche douce. Il voulait juste sortir. Mais il avait l'air bien en allant au lit la nuit précédente. J'imagine que rester éveillé tout seul avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie avait éveilé ses doutes à nouveau. "J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. S'il te plait n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher."

"Je suis désolé." Dis-je en essayant de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux. "On se voit bientôt alors ?"

"Oui."

Kurt se retourna et quitta l'appartement avec Joey. Je restai la dans le silence complet. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'étais trop reveillé pour retourner au lit. Donc je fis du café et attendis le retour de Kurt, on avait besoin d'une autre discussion.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Sans ma montre ou mon portable, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ou de combien de temps j'étais dehors à marcher. Donc quand je revins à l'appartement et que je vis Blaine ouvrir la porte une milliseconde après que ma clé soit rentrée dans la serrure, j'ai su que ça faisait longtemps. Deux ou trois heures peut être ?

Blaine était debout là, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille, l'air stressé et soulagé de me voir en un morceau. Mais j'étais pas un enfant, je pouvais aller où je voulais. Je rentrai dans l'appartement et détachai la laisse de Joey qui courut dans le couloir.

"Mon dieu Kurt, mais t'étais où ?" demanda Blaine des qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière moi. Il était sérieux ?

"J'étais dehors avec Joey, tu le sais... ou alors tu dormais debout ce matin ?"

"Mais tu es parti  _il y a six heures_."

Vraiment ? Six heures ?  _Merde_. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. "Je me suis pas rendu compte." Marmonnai-je.

"T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Rien." Dis-je en haussant les épaules. "On est allés se promener… et puis au parc."

Je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine, ayant une envie soudaine et désespérée de café. Evidemment, Blaine me suivit. "Kurt, ne me tourne pas le dos quand on parle sérieusement."

Je me retournai pour faire face à Blaine et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. "Je pensais qu'on avait fini. J'étais dehors avec Joey, fin de l'histoire."

"Tu comprends pas ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu demandes pourquoi ? Sérieusement ?" Blaine secoua la tête et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, l'air complètement épuisé.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es si… bizarre."

Blaine leva les yeux vers moi, la colère évidente sur son visage. "Donc j'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter, c'est ça ? Mes sentiments ne comptent pas ?"

Je ris et levai mes mains en l'air. "Pourquoi tu en fais un problème, Blaine ? Je suis sorti, tu vas m'en faire un putain de plat ?"

"Oui, tu es sorti, je te reproche pas ça. Mais, Kurt, la nuit dernière tu… tu… et puis ce matin tu pars à 6h et j'ai  _aucune_  nouvelle de toi pendant des heures et-"

"Quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais me tuer ou quoi ?"

Le visage de Blaine s'adoucit immédiatement et il se leva pour venir plus près de moi. "Non, bien sûr que non… je…"

"Oh mon dieu, tu… t'as pensé que j'allais faire une connerie, pas vrai ?"

"Non." Répondit-il en secouant la tête. "C'est juste qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être inquiet et-"

"Je ne suis pas un putain de livre ou un cas d'école à la con." Criai-je. "Je suis une personne."

"Calme-toi." me dit doucement Blaine. Il utilisait sa voix de psy et ça m'énervait encore plus.

"Ne me dis  _pas_  de me calmer."

"Ecoute, je peux nous faire du café et on peut discuter-"

"Non, laisse moi tranquille, Blaine."

Je sortais de la cuisine rapidement et marchai vers la chambre d'amis, Blaine sur mes talons. Je m'arretai sur le pas de la porte et me retournai. "Quoi ?"

"Kurt, je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas et-"

"Tu sais, parler n'est pas la solution à tout." Dis-je avant de claquer la porte au nez de Blaine.

 


	27. La fin ou un nouveau départ ?

**Chapitre 27 : La fin ou un nouveau départ ?**

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

C'était lundi à la pause déjeuner et j'étais assis à mon bureau avec un sandwich fait maison à la main. Les évènements du week-end tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête maintenant que je n'avais plus de patients sur lesquels me concentrer. Les lundis étaient toujours nuls de toute façon mais celui-ci remportait la palme. Kurt m'avait à peine parlé du reste de la journée de dimanche et il avait encore dormi dans l'autre chambre cette nuit. J'avais essayé de l'approcher quelques fois mais il m'avait rembarré.

Je détestai qu'il me repousse. Mais au moins il n'était pas retourné chez Burt et Carole, c'était déjà ça. Ça m'avait traversé l'esprit dimanche quand on s'est disputés qu'il allait faire ses bagages et partir donc j'étais content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. J'imagine que je devais lui laisser du temps et de l'espace pour digérer ce qu'il s'était passé et une fois qu'on aurait discuté de tout ça calmement, on pourrait avancer.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je souris en voyant que c'était mon ami Simon qui appelait. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis quelques semaines. "Hey."

"Je suis amoureux, Blaine."

J'éclatai de rire pour la première fois depuis samedi et ça faisait du bien. "Ok."

"Qu'est-ce qui est marrant, B ?"

"Tu tombes amoureux trois fois par semaine, ça va pas faire la une du journal."

"Donc je suis une pute ?" demanda-t-il, pas du tout offensé par mon insinuation.

"Oui, chéri."

Simon rit. "C'est juste. Mais sérieusement, cette fois c'est différent."

"Bien sûr." Répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je pense qu'il pourrait être le bon."

"Oh ?"

"Tu devrais le voir, Blaine. Il est  _trop_  sexy."

Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. "Envoie moi une photo de lui et je te donnerais mon verdict."

"Hmm… une photo de lui nu ou habillé ?"

"Oh mon dieu,  _habillé_."

"Tant pis pour toi, il a des poils qui-"

"Alors ou tu l'as trouvé celui-là ?"

"Il est venu au travail pour me parler d'un truc écolo."

"Je vois que tu as prêté attention au sujet."

"On s'est baisés par le regard pendant toute la présentation. Il est parfait, des abdos géniaux, un fessier mignon, et sa queue est tellement-"

"Ok j'en sais assez." Dis-je d'une voix forte. "Je suis heureux pour toi."

"En parlant de queue, quand est-ce que tu me présentes ton homme ? Je promets de ne pas mordre, sauf si vous voulez faire un plan à trois."

"Eww je suis en train de manger, Simon."

"Oh arrête de faire ta prude. Donc je le rencontre quand ? On peut aller boire un verre cette semaine si tu veux ?"

J'étais tenté et c'était une bonne idée mais vu l'état des choses en ce moment, je ne pouvais rien prévoir de concret. Et Simon était un cas, donc pas possible de rencontrer Kurt en ce moment. "J'aimerais beaucoup, Simon, mais on est occupés en ce moment. Il vient d'emménager ce week end donc on a pas mal de choses à faire."

"Eh bah tu traines pas toi. Un qui sort et un qui rentre."

"On est ensemble depuis quelques mois, c'était pas une décision rapide." Dis-je un peu sur la défensive.

"Je plaisante."

"Désolé, c'est que… Kurt est l'amour de ma vie et je suis un peu protecteur."

"T'es sérieusement adorable, Blaine. Honnêtement, je suis heureux pour toi, mec."

"Merci. J'allais t'appeler cette semaine de toute façon pour t'inviter à notre fête d'emménagement samedi dans deux semaines ?"

"Génial ! Je serai là. Oh devine sur qui je suis tombé ce week end ?"

"Euh… je sais pas… le prof avec qui t'as couché à la fac ?"

"Non… quoique je me demande ce qu'il devient…"

"Probablement toujours marié à sa femme." Suggérai-je et Simon rigola. A vingt ans, j'avais été horrifié d'entendre que Simon avait couché avec un homme de trente et quelques années mais on pouvait en rire maintenant.

"Oh mon dieu, Blaine, c'était comme coucher avec un ado de 16 ans en chaleur."

"Les détails ne sont pas nécessaires."

"Désolé. Bref, je suis tombé sur Mark. Il m'a demandé comment tu allais."

Je soupirai. "Ah oui ?"

"Oui. Je lui ai dit que je ne te voyais pas très souvent parce que tu étais trop occupé à baiser Kirk et à l'emmener en vacances sexy à l'étranger. Il est devenu vert de jalousie."

Je rigolai. "T'es mignon."

"Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Envoie-moi un message avec l'heure de la fête, ok ?"

"Bien sûr, à bientôt."

En rangeant mon bureau en préparation de mon prochain patient, une pensée me vint soudainement à l'esprit. La question était, y-aurait-il toujours une fête d'emménagement ? Sans parler du diner qu'on était censés avoir vendredi avec l'ami de Kurt, Sam et son copain Craig.

Kurt avait réagi défensivement, il refusait de me parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait de l'importance et je commençais à me demander sérieusement si c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se résoudre rapidement. J'émis un grognement en me rasseyant sur ma chaise. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps il y a deux jours et empêcher tout ça d'arriver.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

Je rentrai dans la salle réservée aux enseignants à l'heure du déjeuner et vit Lucy assise à une table, surfant sur internet avec son iPad. Sur tous les autres enseignants, c'était celle dont j'étais devenu le plus proche. Elle leva les yeux et me sourit. "Salut, Kurt."

"Salut." Répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle avec le sandwich que j'avais acheté en arrivant.

"Comment s'est passé le grand déménagement ce week end ?" demanda-t-elle en éteignant son iPad pour me donner son attention complète.

"Très bien." Dis-je en lui donnant mon meilleur faux sourire. "Encore quelques cartons à déballer."

"Je me souviens quand Greg et moi avons emménagé ensemble."

"La transition était facile ?"

"Oui, mais on était prêts depuis longtemps. On a passé quatre ans de fac à être à cinq heures de route l'un de l'autre."

"Wow, ça a dû être dur."

Lucy hocha la tête. "C'est vrai et ça aurait pu mal se passer mais on a réussi finalement. Tu avais un petit ami à la fac ?"

"Um non… pas vraiment." Dis-je vaguement. "Je suis vraiment content d'avoir rencontré Blaine après, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter d'être trop loin de lui."

"Aww." Lucy sourit et je me sentis rougir. "Et maintenant tu rougis. Tu sais, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, Blaine m'a l'air d'un type génial."

Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et j'avalai difficilement. "Il l'est."

"Tu devrais l'inviter à notre prochaine sortie, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer."

"Oui peut être."

En regagnant ma salle de classe à la fin de la pause, je regardai mon téléphone. Il n'y avait aucun message sur le répondeur, aucun appel manqué ou même aucun SMS reçu. Je poussai un soupir de déception. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que Blaine essaye de me contacter aujourd'hui, après tout, on ne se parlait pas vraiment. Mais une partie de moi voulait qu'il le fasse même si c'était pour dire qu'on avait plus de lait ou quelque chose d'aussi futile. Mais rien.

Il m'avait été presque impossible de me concentrer aujourd'hui avec les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ce week end tournant constamment dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'étais profondément humilié. J'avais repoussé Blaine et m'étais moqué de ses inquiétudes et ça m'explosait à la figure.

Le fait était que je n'allais jamais être débarrassé de  _lui_. Jamais. Je pensais que c'était fini et que ma vie était la mienne à nouveau mais j'étais stupide et j'avais eu complètement tort. Je savais que Blaine et moi en avions parlé plusieurs fois, mais je pensais honnêtement qu'il méritait mieux. Il méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait partager avec lui une des expériences les plus naturelles et intimes qui soient sans qu'il ait à s'inquiéter de savoir si ça allait rendre les choses dix fois pire.

En rentrant à l'appartement un peu après seize heures, je me dirigeai directement vers notre chambre et sourit en voyant que Blaine avait fait le lit avant de partir ce matin. Je m'assis sur le coté de Blaine et posai ma tête sur son oreiller. C'était son odeur et je souris comme un idiot. C'était un sentiment incroyablement réconfortant.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je me rassis rapidement pour le regarder. C'était un message de Blaine et je m'étais peut être un peu trop excité.  _Je vais rentrer tard, urgence au travail._

Mon cœur se serra. Où était le x ? Pourquoi le message était-il aussi formel ? Ca hurlait qu'il voulait m'éviter; Blaine ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Il ne voulait pas me voir. Je laissai tomber mon portable sur le lit et quittai la pièce en l'abandonnant. J'ouvris immédiatement une bouteille de vin et m'installa devant la télé pour regarder de la télé réalité stupide et tout oublier.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

Il était presque neuf heures quand je me garai devant mon immeuble. Kurt n'avait pas répondu à mon message disant que j'allais être en retard ou aux autres messages. Donc je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver et comment il allait être. Serait-il prêt à parler ? Me repousserait-il encore ? Ferait-il semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? Serait-il au moins là ?

Je me sentais nerveux en mettant la clé dans la serrure et je rentrai dans l'appartement. Je pus tout de suite entendre la télé et le soulagement m'envahit. Je déposai mon manteau et mon sac dans la chambre et puis je vis le portable de Kurt. Je le ramassai et vit qu'il avait lu mon premier message mais pas les autres. Je me rendis dans le salon et ce que je vis ne figurait pas dans les possibilités que j'avais envisagées. Kurt était couché sur le canapé et il y avait une bouteille de vin presque vide sur la table basse.  _Merde_.

"Kurt ?"

Kurt releva la tête brusquement et il rit. "Blaaaaaine."

Il se leva du canapé et marcha vers moi d'un pas instable en gloussant. Puis il me prit complètement par surprise en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et je faillis tomber en arrière. Je dus utiliser tout mon poids pour nous maintenir en équilibre.

"Whoa Kurt." Dis-je en l'enlevant de moi et le tenant dans mes bras.

"Oùm bisou ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, mangeant ses mots.

"Um, et si on allait s'asseoir ? Comme ça je n'ai pas à te tenir debout, d'accord ?"

Je ramenai Kurt vers le canapé et le fit asseoir à côté de moi. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de gérer ça quand Kurt me sauta dessus, essayant de m'embrasser. Je posai une main sur sa poitrine pour le stopper. "Kurt, arrête."

"Quoi problème ?"

Je levai ma main pour caresser la joue de Kurt doucement et je lui souris, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas l'énerver. "Soirée chargée, hein ?"

Kurt gloussa. "Toi aussi."

"Désolé, j'avais pas le choix."

"Quoi ?" demanda Kurt en me regardant étrangement.

"Je te l'ai dit dans mon message, j'ai eu une urgence au travail."

Kurt rigola, mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour. "Ouais bisûr."

Il ne me croyait pas ? "Um, oui… bref. Je vais me faire quelque chose à manger. Tu veux-"

"Ta faiquoi ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Ce soir. Ta faiquoi ? Tes allé chercher un garss normal à… à baiser ?"

 _Quoi ?_ Oh nom de dieu. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort dans ma poitrine. Ivre ou pas, comment Kurt pouvait-il penser que je pourrais faire ça ? Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation quand Kurt était dans cet état mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. "Pardon ? Tu penses que je mens ?"

"C'était qui ?"

"C'est ridicule." Dis-je en secouant la tête.

"Qui ?"

"Je travaillais, Kurt.  _Travail_. Un de mes patients a été admis à l'hôpital et j'ai dû aller le voir."

Soit Kurt ne m'avait pas écouté ou alors il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je disais. "Ta été voir Mark, hein ? Tu voulais t'rappler c'que c'est un vrai homme ?"

" _Arrête_. Je ne peux pas te parler quand tu es comme ça."

"Comme quoi ?"

" _Ivre_ , Kurt. T'es complètement bourré et tu me lances des accusations ridicules. Je comprends que tu ne penses pas correctement maintenant et je suis le seul qui vais me rappeler de ça demain et j'en peux plus!"

Je n'attendis pas la réponse de Kurt; je me levai et pris la bouteille de vin pour qu'il ne puisse pas la finir. Puis j'allai dans la cuisine et balançai la bouteille qui se cassa dans l'évier. Je m'assis sur une chaise et me passai une main dans les cheveux. J'avais tellement envie de hurler mais je me retins.

Après m'être laissé me calmer pendant quelques minutes, j'ouvris le frigo et pris la bouteille de jus de fruit. J'étais reconnaissant que Kurt ne m'ait pas suivi, ça aurait inévitablement empiré les choses. Je pris une douche et décidai d'aller voir Kurt. Je le trouvai toujours sur le canapé mais profondément endormi cette fois. Il était tellement mignon et angélique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

J'éteignis la télé et partis prendre la couette dans la chambre d'amis pour couvrir Kurt. Il bougea dans son sommeil et je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de me retirer dans mon propre lit, me demandant ce que le lendemain allait bien pouvoir apporter.

* * *

 

_~PDV de Kurt ~_

Mais pourquoi j'ai bu un soir d'école ? Putain, à quoi je pensais ? J'avais à peine réussi à tenir jusqu'à 11 heures avant de devoir rentrer à la maison, complètement malade. Je me sentais mal de devoir appeler un remplaçant pour ma classe, c'était ma faute. Dès que je fus de retour à l'appartement, je me forçai à manger un bout de pain grillé, pris un autre doliprane et puis m'écroulai sur le lit de la chambre d'ami.

Je me réveillai à 16h30, me sentant beaucoup mieux. Je pris une douche et puis partis acheter les ingrédients du plat préféré de Blaine, les spaghettis bolognaise. Je me rappelais vaguement l'arrivée de Blaine hier soir mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure. Je m'étais senti chaud et douillet ce matin en me réveillant sur le canapé avec ma couette au-dessus de moi.

Il était presque 18h quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Joey, qui était dans la cuisine avec moi, courut vers l'entrée pour accueillir Blaine. Blaine apparut dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et regarda autour de lui, la table que j'avais préparée et le plat que je faisais. Il me regarda en souriant.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?"

Je fis quelques pas vers lui en m'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. "Je voulais faire quelque chose de sympa pour toi. Est-ce que… c'est bon ?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Blaine. "Mmm ça sent très bon. Je meurs de faim."

Je baissai timidement les yeux vers le sol. "C'est um… ton préféré."

"Spaghettis bolognaise ?" demanda Blaine, l'air excité. Je levai les yeux à nouveau pour voir son visage s'éclairer, ressemblant à un petit chiot excité.

"Oui."

"Miam."

Je ris. "Ça sera près dans à peu près dix minutes."

"Je vais enlever mon costume et me changer alors." Dit Blaine et il desserra la cravate autour de son cou ce qui me donna un tas de pensées indécentes.

Je me retournai vers mes casseroles et Blaine quitta la pièce. Joey apparut soudainement et me sauta sur la jambe. "Je viens juste de te donner à manger, monsieur." Il aboya et je me penchai pour le caresser. "Je pense que ça va s'arranger avec Papa." Lui dis-je.

Quinze minutes plus tard, on était en train de manger. Blaine prenait à peine le temps de respirer, et émettait des petits sons appréciatifs en mangeant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, c'était tellement adorable et  _tellement_  Blaine.

"Désolé." Dit-il. "Mes manières laissent à désirer."

"Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est mignon."

Quelques minutes de bavardages passèrent avant qu'on ait fini de manger. Blaine but une gorgée d'eau et puis se racla la gorge nerveusement. "Alors comment tu te sens après hier soir ?"

"Bien mieux que ce matin." Dis-je en émettant un grognement. "J'ai dû quitter le travail." Blaine sourit et je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. "Oh je suis content que ma douleur t'amuse autant."

"Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'hier soir ?" demanda Blaine en évitant mon regard.

"Um… non. Je devrais ?"

"Allons-nous mettre plus à l'aise."

Mon cœur s'emballa. Que se passait-il ? "Euh… ok."

Je suivis Blaine dans le salon et je m'installai à côté de lui sur le canapé. Blaine fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de parler. "Alors um… quand je suis rentré hier soir, tu étais pas mal ivre."

Je soupirai. "Je sais, je suis désolé."

"Tu étais à l'ouest."

Je commençais à paniquer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que Blaine essayait de me dire ? "Oh mon dieu, j'ai fait quelque chose ?"

"Tu m'as accusé de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre."

" _Quoi ?_ " hoquetai-je. "Je… pardon, quoi ?"

"Tu demandais où j'étais… et avec  _qui_  j'étais."

Oh mon dieu. "Je… je suis désolé, je…" Je grognai et mis ma tête dans mes mains. C'était quoi mon problème ? Je regardai Blaine à nouveau mais même s'il ne semblait pas en colère, il avait définitivement l'air blessé. Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne et la serra doucement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaine. C'est complètement impardonnable."

Il me fit un léger sourire avant de parler. "Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que ce que tu as dit ne m'a pas blessé, mais je comprends que tu étais complètement ivre et-"

"Non non non. Ne me cherche pas d'excuses."

Blaine baissa les yeux vers nos mains. "Alors tu ne me crois pas capable de faire ça ?"

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai confiance en toi, Blaine, à 100 %. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit des choses aussi stupides et je suis  _tellement_  désolé. Je me souviens quand j'ai lu ton message, j'ai pensé que tu avais inventé ça pour m'éviter."

Blaine rit. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as pensé ça."

"Je te promets que je ne boirais plus comme ça… jamais… et merci d'être si compréhensif alors que je ne le mérite pas, et avant que tu dise que ce n'est pas grave, si, c'est grave. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis comporté comme ça."

"Il y avait des raisons, Kurt, mais merci de t'excuser. C'est bien."

"Tu es trop bien pour moi, Blaine Anderson."

"Viens là." Blaine lâcha ma main et je souris quand il m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Tu sens bon."

"Merci." Gloussai-je. "Tu sens très bon, mais tu as toujours senti super bon."

"J'ai vraiment détesté ces derniers jours." Murmura Blaine et je dus retenir mes émotions.

"Moi aussi." Réussis-je à dire.

"Donc c'est le moment de parler de quelques choses maintenant."

Je me séparai de lui. "Hein ?"

"Eh bien, maintenant qu'on est réconciliés et qu'on a eu le temps de réfléchir, on devrait discuter."

"De ?"

Blaine me lança un regard désespéré. "Kurt."

"Eh bien, il faut que je fasse la vaisselle et pas mal d'autres choses donc…"

Je me levai du canapé rapidement et commença à m'éloigner. "Vas-y, pars encore une fois."

Je me retournai pour regarder Blaine qui était debout maintenant. "Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"Pourquoi tu me fuis ? On ne peut pas reprendre normalement si on ne se dit pas ce qu'on pense et ce qu'on ressent. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise discussion, Kurt, on a juste besoin d'en avoir une."

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à nouveau. "Tu veux parler de samedi ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr. Je veux parler de samedi  _depuis_  samedi."

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose a-"

"Kurt, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait, pas quand on fait des progrès." Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux et je les essuyai avec ma manche. Blaine marcha vers moi. "Hé, ne pleure pas."

"Mais je me s-sens t-tellement idiot."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Je regardai dans les yeux de Blaine et tout ce que je pouvais y voir était de l'amour et de l'inquiétude. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur, c'était  _Blaine_  après tout. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était humiliant ?"

Blaine cligna des yeux rapidement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je… je ne vais pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais…" il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de me regarder à nouveau. "Désolé, on peut s'asseoir, s'il te plait ?" Je pris une grande inspiration et acquiesça en me rasseyant sur le canapé. Blaine me prit la main. "Ça me tue de savoir ce que tu as enduré et ce que ça t'as fait… mais je peux avoir mal aussi, Kurt. Ça me fait tellement mal que tu ne veuilles pas ou… ou ne puisse pas te tourner vers moi. Je ne peux pas prétendre toujours savoir comment régler les problèmes mais je veux que mon petit ami cherche mon soutien… mon réconfort. On est un couple, Kurt… toi et moi, on est… ensemble pour toujours et je suis peut être égoïste mais j'ai besoin que tu me parles… et je ne sais pas combien de fois il faut que je te dise que tu n'es _pas_  idiot. Je comprends que tu sois embarrassé, vraiment. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, surtout avec moi. Je t'aime."

Oh mon dieu. J'étais totalement en train de pleurer maintenant et Blaine était encore mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer quand on avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Etait-il vraiment réel ? "Je suis désolé."

"C'est bon."

"N-non, c'est pas bon. J'ai mal agi et j'ai tout mal géré. Je sais que mes actions affectent les autres. J'ai fait souffrir mon père et Carole en ne leur parlant pas de ce qui m'était arrivé et… je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça avec toi. Mais j'ai peur parfois et ma réaction instinctive a toujours été de me cacher et… je ne peux pas te perdre, Blaine, je peux pas."

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre, d'accord ? Jamais. Un jour on sera assis ici même avec notre mal de dos, notre vue qui baisse, et nos cheveux gris, nous disputant pour savoir qui prend la télécommande."

Je souris. "J'espère."

"Bien. Moi aussi."

"Blaine, sois honnête avec moi… il y a forcément une part de toi, même extrêmement petite, qui doit penser que je suis un cinglé pathétique pour-"

"Non… non." S'exclama Blaine avec des yeux choqués en secouant la tête. "Kurt, non. J'avais des doutes à propos de samedi mais je ne t'ai pas suffisamment prévenu et je suis désolé pour ça, j'aurais dû plus insister. En dépit des apparences, je pensais avec mes hormones aussi."

Je me sentis rougir et c'était totalement immature de ma part d'avoir retenu la partie où Blaine avait dit qu'il me trouvait attirant sexuellement. Il fallait vraiment que je grandisse. "J'aurais pas dû te repousser. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu fais ton psy parfois et ça trouble mon jugement. Je promets que je t'écouterai plus… même si ça ne veut pas dire que je serai toujours d'accord avec toi."

Blaine rit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait ça depuis samedi et putain, ça m'avait manqué. Je retirai ma main de la sienne pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, l'amenant plus près. Il sourit et puis je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris immédiatement pour lui autoriser l'accès, gémissant doucement. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Blaine arrêta, respirant rapidement avec ses yeux toujours mi-clos.

"Um…"

"Oui." Ris-je.

"Je pense qu'on s'est un peu égarés là." dit Blaine avec un petit sourire satisfait, les joues rouges.

"C'est entièrement ta faute."

"C'est ta faute aussi pour être trop adorable."

Je souris. "Je vais pas te contredire."

Blaine me prit la main à nouveau et me regarda. "Tu vas bien ? Honnêtement ?"

"J'y arrive." Fut la meilleure réponse que je pus lui donner. "J'imagine que je devrais être heureux avec ce que j'ai, hein ?"

"Tu dois être heureux avec les progrès que tu  _as fait_ , Kurt. Je sais que ça peut être dur de se concentrer sur le positif et que le négatif a tendance à l'emporter dans ta tête, mais ne peux-tu pas voir tout le chemin que tu as parcouru ? Nous avons fait l'amour, Kurt. C'était incroyable et quand tu repenses à il y a quelques semaines, c'était surement pas quelque chose que tu te voyais faire dans un futur proche. Mais tu l'as fait et…. Avec du temps… je crois vraiment qu'on peut battre tous tes démons. Mais ça requiert du temps et de l'entrainement, comme tout. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui tu devrais être heureux avec ce que tu as… je suis totalement génial après tout."

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel. "Oui, tu es génial… et merci… de me forcer à parler. Je te promets que je réfléchirais plus à l'avenir et je prendrais tes sentiments en considération."

"Alors plus de disputes ?"

"Non."

"Bien, parce que j'ai détesté être tout seul dans le lit."

"Moi aussi, et tu es un peu un esclave de câlins."

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. "C'est pas vrai. C'est pas ma faute si je gravite naturellement vers ton coté du lit pendant la nuit. Je ne contrôle pas."

"Oui, c'est ça. Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te repousse de ton coté ?"

Blaine eut l'air d'hésiter et puis il sourit. "Ok, je suis un esclave de câlins."

"Et je t'aime pour ça." Dis-je.

Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées et fus ému. Ces derniers jours avaient été horrible et même si j'avais voulu m'en sortir de la mauvaise manière, on était plus forts que jamais maintenant. Je ne lui en aurais honnêtement pas voulu si Blaine avait décidé que c'en était trop pour lui et qu'il avait rompu avec moi. Bien sûr j'aurais eu le cœur brisé mais j'aurais compris. Je devais me concentrer sur le positif maintenant.

"Kurt ?"

Je levai les yeux vers Blaine. "Hmm?"

"Ça va ?"

"Oui, ça va. Blaine… le sexe te manque ? Je veux dire… tu sais, être actif et… être… um…"

"Sucé ?" finit Blaine pour moi.

"Oui, ça." Dis-je en évitant de le regarder.

"Tu veux que je sois honnête ?" demanda doucement Blaine et ma nervosité s'intensifia. Je hochai la tête.

 


	28. Diner et dessert

**Chapitre 28 : Diner et dessert**

_~ PDV de Kurt ~_

"Oui, ça me manque."

Oh mon dieu.

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je me mis légèrement à paniquer même si je savais qu'il allait dire ça. Enfin, on avait fait l'amour et, contrairement à avant quand je ne savais rien, maintenant… c'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais me passer pour toujours. C'était pourquoi ça me trottait dans la tête en ce moment. A un moment ou à un autre, Blaine en aurait marre d'attendre… non ? C'était inévitable.

L'expression de Blaine devint paniquée en voyant ma mini crise. "Hé… respire, d'accord ?"

"Je suis désolé." Murmurai-je en prenant plusieurs grandes respirations pour me calmer. "Je connaissais la réponse avant de poser la question mais c'est juste… différent de te l'entendre dire."

"Kurt, oui ça me manque, je suis humain après tout.  _Mais_ … pas autant que je pensais. Notre couple n'a jamais été basé sur le sexe, pourtant beaucoup de couples commencent comme ça, surtout à notre époque et quelques semaines ou mois plus tard ils se rendent compte que le sexe était tout ce qu'ils avaient."

"Blaine… tu ne peux pas attendre éternellement et-"

"Oh si, je peux." Dit-il fermement. "Ne recommence pas avec ça, tu sais que tu vas perdre. Et sans vouloir être cru, c'est pas comme si j'avais rien non plus." Je fus momentanément aveuglé par l'image de Blaine en train de se donner du plaisir et… oui c'était euh… mmm… "Kurt ?"

Je te toussai et me redressai rapidement. "Désolé, euh… on en était où ?"

Blaine rit. "Tu es parfait, d'accord ? Fin de l'histoire."

"Mais… enfin… je t'excite, non ?" demandai-je, essayant de prendre un air sexy et séducteur mais me vautrant lamentablement. Les yeux de Blaine regardèrent mon visage, puis descendirent le long de mon corps avant de remonter et je pouvais littéralement voir le désir dans ses yeux.

" _Beaucoup_." Murmura Blaine et je sentis une sensation de chaleur m'envahir.

"C'est… bien." Bredouillai-je timidement.

"Tu sais, on a jamais eu besoin du sexe pour que notre couple survive. On a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ce qui va bien plus profond que juste une relation physique."

"T'es sûr que t'existes vraiment ?" demandai-je et Blaine sourit.

"T'as de la chance, hein ?"

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, Blaine était si adorablement ridicule. "C'est vrai. Je dois me pincer tous les jours pour être sûr que je ne vis pas dans un monde imaginaire. Je trouve toujours ça incroyable que tu sois avec moi."

Blaine me souriait de son grand sourire éclatant. "Tu ne crois pas que je ressens ça aussi ?"

"Vraiment ?"

Blaine hocha la tête. "Kurt… l'argent et les titres ne nous rendent pas forcément spéciaux. J'aime à penser que tu m'aimerais toujours et que tu voudrais toujours être avec moi si je vivais chez mes parents et travaillait au supermarché."

"Evidemment." Dis-je sans hésiter.

Y avait-il une partie de Blaine, même infime, qui pensait que ce qui m'attirait le plus chez lui était le fait qu'il soit docteur et riche ? Enfin, bien sûr que c'était un bonus sympa de vivre dans un bel appartement et j'avais eu quelques pensées déplacées sur 'Docteur Anderson'. Ces pensées que j'espérais un jour devenir réalité mais Blaine pouvait tout perdre demain et il serait toujours le seul et unique que je veuille appeler mon petit ami.

"Blaine… je vivrais dans un carton avec toi s'il le fallait."

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. "Tu es mignon, mais je ne pense pas que la vie devienne si mauvaise… et tu serais assez dur à vivre si tu ne pouvais pas faire ton rituel de soin de peau tous les jours."

"Oh mon dieu, ça serait l'enfer. S'il te plait ne me laisse jamais devenir SDF."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. "Je te le promets. Bref, il est encore tôt, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

Mon esprit se balada immédiatement en dessous de la ceinture, pensant à  _'te sauter dessus'_  mais apparemment je gardai cette remarque pour moi-même. "On pourrait passer le reste de la soirée sur le canapé et regarder un film ?"

Blaine sourit. "Ça m'a l'air parfait."

Quand Blaine se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, Joey grimpa sur le canapé entre nous deux et je le caressai en riant. "Salut Joey."

"Trop mignon."

"Tu parles de moi ou de Joey ?" demandai-je en levant les yeux vers Blaine et il me fit un petit sourire.

"Ca s'applique à vous deux en ce moment."

"Aww, papa trouve que t'es mignon. T'as entendu ça, Joey ? T'as entendu ? Oui t'es mignon."

"Oh pardon, vous voulez que je vous laisse tous les deux ?" demanda Blaine d'un ton joueur.

"Tu te sens délaissé ?"

"Oui." Blaine fit la moue et tendit sa main à Joey qui la lécha. "Enfin bref… merci pour le diner d'ailleurs, c'était délicieux."

"Je t'en prie… tu veux me rembourser ?"

Blaine rigola. "Bien sûr… dans la mesure du raisonnable."

"Dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup un café et tu peux aussi ramener quelque chose à grignoter pour le film."

"Café et à manger ? T'aimes donner des ordres, hein ? De quoi est mort ton dernier esclave ?"

"Tu veux vraiment pas savoir." Dis en faisant un clin d'œil et Blaine sourit. "J'ai fait tout le diner, souviens toi… le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me ramener à grignoter… et peut être aussi débarrasser la table."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et réussit à se pencher au-dessus de Joey pour m'embrasser avant de se redresser légèrement, ses yeux brillants d'amour. "C'est une bonne chose que je t'aime alors, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mon cœur battait fort quand je hochai la tête, oubliant complètement ce que je voulais dire. J'aimais ça, qu'il ait toujours cet effet sur moi et j'espérais que ça ne s'arrête jamais même si c'était assez embarrassant de tout le temps rougir. Mais comment pouvais-je penser à quelque chose d'autre quand le visage de Blaine était si près du mien et que ces mots-là sortaient de sa bouche ?

"Est-ce que ma proximité um… te pose un problème ?" murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil, s'amusant clairement de la situation.

"N-non pas du tout." Répondis-je doucement. Joey aboya et je le regardai assis sur mes genoux. Il nous fixait et avait l'air assez agacé qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui.

"Merci d'avoir gâché ce moment encore une fois, Joey." Plaisanta Blaine mais il le regardait avec amour.

C'était vendredi soir. J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me regarder dans le miroir. Je souris. J'étais vraiment heureux de la façon dont j'étais habillé et mes cheveux étaient supers. C'était étrange de penser maintenant que j'avais passé des années à ne pas me soucier de mon apparence, de mes habits ou de mes cheveux. Mon moi de 17 ans aurait été complètement horrifié et choqué et il serait même mort de honte. Mais ce sont les effets de la dépression, nous enlever ce qu'on aime dans la vie pour être sûr qu'on reste au plus bas. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant et mon cœur se gonfla à la pensée de ma vie avec Blaine.

Honnêtement, j'étais un peu nerveux à propos de ce diner avec Sam et Craig ce soir. Même si ma confiance en moi s'était améliorée significativement, ces derniers mois, je manquais toujours d'assurance dans les situations sociales. Mais j'avais hâte d'y être quand même et, bien sûr, Blaine serait avec moi tout le temps, occupé à être charmant comme toujours.

En parlant du loup, Blaine choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Il commença à tousser immédiatement. "La vache, Kurt, t'as vidé la bouteille de laque ?"

Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard noir. "Je ne vais pas répondre ça, monsieur je mets trop de gel."

Blaine me sourit. "Touché. Mais mon produit pour les cheveux n'est pas un danger pour ma santé."

"C'est ce que tu penses."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. "Bref, tu es très beau."

Je me sentis rougir quand Blaine me regarda de haut en bas. "Oh, merci. Tu penses t'habiller à un moment ou pas ?"

Blaine rit. Ses cheveux étaient bien mais il portait toujours ses vêtements de je-ne-sors-pas-de-la-journée. "Ça me prendra moins de deux minutes de m'habiller, maman."

"Eh bien, on part dans 30 minutes donc dépêche-toi ou alors je partirai sans toi et j'expliquerai à Sam et Craig combien tu es méchant."

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. "Tu n'oserais pas."

"Tu veux tester ?" demandai-je en levant un sourcil, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Blaine me fit un petit sourire, "C'est pas possible de toute façon puisque je conduis."

"Non, c'est moi."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Si."

"Nope, Kurt,  _je_  conduis."

"Ou est-ce que t'as vu que tu conduisais ?"

"C'était écrit en gros." Répondit Blaine, l'air d'un enfant mais j'adorais ce côté joueur chez lui. "Sam est ton ami, Kurt. Donc  _tu_  devrais pouvoir te détendre et boire un verre ou deux. Tu vois ? Je suis un petit ami  _génial_. Tu peux leur dire ça."

"Je ne vais pas faire gonfler ton ego." Ris-je. "Et je ne veux pas boire."

"Ah ?"

Je fis une grimace et secouai la tête. "Non. Après l'autre nuit, je ne pense pas que je pourrais regarder une bouteille d'alcool sans vomir."

Blaine se rapprocha de moi, l'air indécis. "Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas d'être le conducteur désigné, et ça montre que je suis génial."

"Oui, je suis sûr. Donc… fin de l'histoire, je conduis."

"Ok." Concéda Blaine.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. " _Blaine_ , tu vas froisser ma chemise." Protestai-je.

"Oh tais toi." répondit-il. Avant que j'aie le temps de protester à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et je ne pensais plus à rien. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je poussai ma langue dans sa bouche, le gémissent de Blaine allant directement faire de l'effet dans mon entrejambe.

"Mmnng." Murmurai-je quand Blaine nous poussa vers le mur. Ses mains quittèrent ma taille pour se loger sur mes fesses et je ne pus empêcher mes hanches de répondre au contact.

"Tu sens tellement bon." Grogna Blaine quand il se détacha de mes lèvres juste un instant avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mon esprit était totalement parti, il n'y avait plus que Blaine et quand je sentis ses doigts descendre pour défaire le bouton de mon pantalon, je ne réagis même pas. J'étais déjà complètement excité et la langue de Blaine me rendait dingue, ne laissant aucune place pour une pensée cohérente. Puis il baissa la fermeture éclair et se frotta contre moi.

" _Blaaaine_." Gémis-je.

Je sentis Blaine sourire contre mes lèvres et puis ses lèvres et sa langue me quittèrent. J'étais sur le point de protester quand je vis avec stupeur Blaine s'agenouiller devant moi et prendre le haut de mon pantalon en main. "Je peux ?"

J'avalai difficilement et je sentis mon cœur qui essayait de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Les yeux de Blaine étaient remplis de désir et tout ce que je réussis à faire fut acquiescer. Avec un sourire malicieux, Blaine baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer et immédiatement prit mon sexe dans a bouche. En entier.

"Oh mon dieu." Hoquetai-je.

Mes mains se posèrent dans les cheveux de Blaine, dérangeant immédiatement les boucles bien coiffées. J'entendis un petit bruit d'inconfort quand je tins les cheveux de Blaine trop fermement mais je m'en fichais. Il retira sa bouche à moitié de mon sexe pour lécher et taquiner le bout.

" _Aarmmngah_."

Blaine se mit à sucer et à bouger sa bouche de haut en bas, établissant un rythme régulier, ses mains reposant à plat sur le mur derrière moi. La chaleur, la pression, la sensation tellement fantastique, surnaturelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser mes hanches en avant; je n'allais vraiment pas tenir longtemps.

"Oh mon dieu." Haletai-je. "Oh putain."

J'étais convaincu de pouvoir sentir Blaine sourire mais il continua à me sucer et bien trop tôt à mon gout, je sentis mon orgasme venir. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre le mur et je fermai les yeux, jouissant dans la bouche de Blaine.

Quand je redescendis sur Terre, Blaine laissa mon sexe retomber de sa bouche et je baissai les yeux vers lui, essayant de respirer, pour le voir en train de me sourire, les lèvres rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait l'air tellement sexy et délicieux.

"Alors euh… c'est… c'était pour quoi ?" demandai-je, essayant toujours de reprendre mon souffle.

"Tu penses pouvoir être  _aussi_  sexy et ne  _pas_  me rendre dingue ? T'es fou ? Je n'avais  _aucun_  contrôle de mes actions."

"Ah vraiment ?" demandai-je et Blaine me sourit, l'air  _très_  satisfait de lui-même.

"Yep… est-ce que tu t'en plains ?"

"Putain non… je t'aime tellement."

Blaine rit et s'assit par terre, adossé au mur. Je m'assis à côté de lui, soulageant mes jambes de mon poids ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien puisque j'avais l'impression que c'était du coton. Puis je faillis m'étouffer en voyant Blaine mettre la main dans son pantalon et en sortir son sexe dur, commençant à se caresser. Il vit mon expression surprise mais me fit juste un petit sourire complice. Sans réfléchir je me mis main sur celle de Blaine, le faisant arrêter toute action. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, essayant de prendre un air séducteur.

"Laisse moi." Murmurai-je et la pomme d'adam de Blaine fit un mouvement de haut en bas alors qu'il avalait. Il ne semblait pas capable de former des mots à ce moment-là donc je retirai sa main et pris le relais. Je le caressai doucement, augmentant lentement la vitesse et la pression.

"Mmm oui c'est… mon dieu c'est bon." Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

En voyant Blaine dans un état de plaisir intense était incroyable, et un putain d'excitant. Soudainement ses hanches se soulevèrent et un grognement sonore se forma dans sa gorge. Une seconde plus tard, il jouit sur ma main et sur son pantalon.

"Merci." Dit-il à voix basse.

Je souris. "Je t'en prie."

"Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'une douche maintenant, hein ?" songea Blaine avant de se mettre à glousser.

* * *

 

_~ PDV de Blaine ~_

"Amuse toi bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour Joey, il ira très bien avec ses grand parents."

"Je sais, maman, tu t'occupes mieux de lui que moi." Depuis la porte d'entrée, je voyais Joey sautiller autour de mon père dans le couloir en aboyant d'excitation. "Et il s'amuse déjà bien trop… donc je le récupère dimanche si ça va ?"

"Bien sûr… tu sais, ça serait bien un jour d'avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille  _humaine_  à garder le week end."

Je ris et me sentis rougir. "Hé, je suis le plus jeune  _et_  je suis gay. Tu devrais mettre la pression sur Sarah et Coop pour qu'ils aient un enfant. C'est plus facile pour eux."

"Oh je le fais, à chaque fois qu'ils appellent. Mais même quand ils auront des enfants, ils vivent tellement loin qu'il m'en faut  _au moins_  un à côté.

"C'est noté."

"Donc um… que pense Kurt à propos d'avoir des enfants ?" demanda ma mère avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Je secouai la tête. "Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en train de parler de ça."

"Je pense que vous deux seriez de bon parents."

"Tu sais que c'est du harcèlement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ton père et moi nous intéressons juste à la vie de nos enfants… et pourquoi avoir des enfants si ce n'est pas pour être récompensé par des petits enfants après ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. "Je suis content de savoir qu'on est des déceptions pour toi."

"Vous en avez discuté au moins ?"

" _Mamaaan_." Protestai-je et je me fichai d'avoir l'air d'un enfant de 12 ans. "Non, on en a pas discuté. On est même pas ensemble depuis un an. Pourquoi tu m'as pas harcelé quand j'étais avec Mark ?"

Ma mère me prit la main. "Blaine… sérieusement, je vois que Kurt et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis que tu es avec lui, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi vivant et heureux. Et je suis désolé de t'embarrasser en te taquinant constamment mais on sait tous les deux que Kurt et toi serez parents un jour."

J'avalai difficilement, une boule s'étant formée dans ma gorge. "D'accord, je vais y aller avant de devenir sentimental et pleurer."

Ma mère rit et me lâcha la main. "D'accord, chéri."

J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue et puis retournai vers la voiture de Kurt. J'étais excité pour ce soir, je n'avais jamais fait de doubles rencards avec un autre couple gay. Simon n'avait pas été avec un mec assez longtemps pour que ce soit possible. Je commençais même à me demander s'il se calmerait un jour et s'installerait avec quelqu'un. J'étais triste pour lui même s'il pensait qu'il avait la meilleure vie possible.

"C'est parti mon kiki." Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le siège passager. Je bouclai ma ceinture et Kurt rigola.

"Alors pourquoi tu as été si long ?" demanda Kurt alors qu'il conduisait. "Non mais que je me plaigne." Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Um… Ma mère parlait avec Sarah et Cooper."

Les mots de ma mère m'avaient vraiment frappé, parce que je le voyais aussi, Kurt et moi, je nous voyais parents un jour. Je pouvais nous voir chez les Hummel pour les diners du vendredi soir avec un bambin courant partout, gâté par non seulement ses parents, mais aussi ses grands parents. Un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit à cette pensée car c'était une certitude dans mon esprit et non un rêve.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas tes parents de garder Joey ce week end ?"

"Dérange ?" ris-je. "Ils ont pratiquement insisté. Et ton père… ça le dérange qu'on manque le diner cette semaine ?"

"Um… pas tellement."

"Le "um" dit le contraire."

Kurt rit et me jeta un coup d'œil. "Eh bien, il n'était pas enchanté mais il n'a pas protesté. Il comprend qu'on ait notre vie et que le diner tous les vendredis ne soit pas toujours possible."

"Mais Carole fait des desserts géniaux."

"T'es un enfant, Blaine."

"Eh bien, il faut bien que je satisfasse mon désir de sucre quelque part."

"Oh donc je te prive de sucre maintenant ?"

"Un petit peu." Gloussai-je et Kurt secoua la tête. Mais le sourire sur son visage montrait qu'il aimait ça. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir être ridicules ensemble et d'avoir des conversations sérieuses aussi.

"Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras une crise cardiaque, d'accord ?"

"D'accord." Rétorquai-je. "J'irai voir Burt et Carole. Au moins ils auront de la compassion pour moi."

Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt se gara devant le restaurant où on avait prévu de se retrouver. On avait quelques minutes d'avance et Sam et Craig n'étaient pas encore arrivés. La serveuse nous mena à notre table et nous laissa pour regarder nos menus pendant qu'on attendait. "Hmm." Songea Kurt à côté de moi.

"Quoi ?"

"Je me demande juste si je vais prendre une entrée ou pas."

"Tu ne vas probablement pas prendre de dessert, contrairement à moi, donc tu peux prendre une entrée."

Kurt rit. "Ce que tu dis est toujours tellement mignon… tu prends une entrée ?"

"Je pensais prendre une soupe… je ne veux pas trop manger, je dois garder de la place pour un gâteau. Mmh un gâteau."

"Oh mon dieu, je peux t'emmener nulle part."

"Je suis adorable et tu le sais." dis-je en me penchant vers Kurt pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

"Les voilà." Dit soudainement Kurt et je levais les yeux pour voir Sam et Craig marcher vers nous. Mon première impression fut que Sam n'avait pas l'air de l'homme marrant et joyeux dont Kurt me parlait ou que j'avais rencontré brièvement à la réunion des New Directions. Il avait l'air fatigué et pale, peut-être était-il malade ? Ou il avait un boulot stressant ? Puis mon attention se tourna vers Craig. Il avait l'air d'un gars qui passait trois heures par jours à la salle de muscu. Je me levai de ma chaise en même temps que Kurt, mon estomac se serrant légèrement, me sentant un peu bizarre.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux." Dis-je en serrant la main de Craig puis Sam.

"Egalement." Craig me sourit. "Vous êtes un couple vraiment mignon."

Kurt rougit à côté de moi. "Oh… merci."

Je vis une expression un peu inquiète sur le visage de Kurt, peut être pensait-il aussi que son ami n'avait pas l'air bien. Tout le monde s'assit à la table et une discussion s'installa facilement jusqu'à ce que nous commandions et que nos boissons arrivent. Sam leva son verre de vin et dit "Aux amis et aux êtres aimés." Avant que nous trinquions tous. Kurt se tourna vers moi pendant un moment avec un grand sourire et je lui fis un petit clin d'œil.

"Donc… tu es allé au lycée avec Sam ?" demanda Craig à Kurt.

"Um oui, pendant un an avant que Sam ne change d'école."

"Le bon vieux temps où il était hétéro." Dit Craig et Kurt rit.

"Oh mon dieu, tu te rappelles Trouty Mouth ?" demanda Sam et lui et Kurt se mirent à glousser. Craig me jeta un regard déconcerté.

"Trouty Mouth ?" répétai-je.

Sam enfonça sa tête dans ses mains donc ce fut à Kurt d'expliquer. "On devait écrire une chanson originale pour le Glee club et Santana en a écrit une appelée Trouty Mouth. C'était vraiment hilarant."

"Santana ?" dit Craig à Sam à voix basse.

"Petite amie." Lui dit-il. "Elle s'est révélée être lesbienne."

"Ah, c'est pour ça que vous étiez ensemble." Dit Craig en rigolant.

"Oui j'imagine."

"Tu as écrit une chanson ?" demandai-je a Kurt qui secoua la tête.

"Non, mais Rachel avait écrit une horrible chanson appelée Headband ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était sérieusement horrible."

"Et elle pensait que c'était brillant." Ajouta Sam. "Hé Blaine, Kurt m'a dit que tu étais dans un Glee club aussi."

"Oui, les Warblers de la Dalton Academy. C'était vraiment génial."

"Dalton ? C'est une école pour garçons ça, non ?" me demanda Craig.

"Ouaip."

"Je parie que vos hormones d'ados semaient la pagaille."

"Un peu." Ris-je. "Heureusement il y avait d'autres gays qui à l'école et l'uniforme aidaient un peu avec les euh… hormones."

"Alors pas de jeans serrés comme Kurt ?" plaisanta Sam.

Je rougis. "Non, dieu merci."

"Vous vivez ensemble, c'est ça ?" demanda Craig.

"Oui." Lui dit Kurt. "J'ai emménagé le week end dernier donc c'est encore nouveau pour moi mais j'aime vraiment. Je commençais à détester de me réveiller sans Blaine à mes côtés."

"Moi aussi." Ajoutai-je. "Vous y avez pensez ?"

Craig secoua la tête et se tourna vers Sam. "Pas encore. Mais peut être bientôt, hein bébé ?"

"Oui… um désolé je dois aller aux toilettes… excusez-moi."

Sam quitta la table et Craig sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un. Je me rendis soudainement compte que j'avais moi aussi très envie d'utiliser les toilettes. Ca avait du se voir sur mon visage puisque Kurt se pencha vers moi. "Tu dois y aller aussi ?"

"Je peux attendre que Sam revienne."

"Vas-y." me dit Kurt en souriant et je le regardai pour voir une trace de doute, Kurt ne voulait peut être pas rester tout seul, mais il n'y en avait aucune, j'étais certainement trop protecteur.

"Ok." Dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement avant de quitter la table. Je marchai dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et m'arrêtai quand je vis Sam devant ceux des hommes, appuyé contre le mur et regardant ses pieds.

"Hé, ça va ?"

Sam leva les yeux pour voir qui avait parlé et il essaya de sourire quand il vit que c'était moi. "Oui, je vais bien."

"Non, je ne crois pas."

Sam détourna le regard et soupira. "Désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." Le rassurai-je. "Je ne te connais pas bien mais… je peux dire que tu es bouleversé et… si tu veux parler et avoir quelqu'un qui écoute alors je suis là… or si tu veux me dire de me barrer, c'est possible aussi."

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire. "Kurt m'a dit que t'étais un psy… j'imagine que t'as l'habitude de lire et d'étudier les gens, hein ?"

Je souris. "Oui, c'est une habitude dont il est difficile de se débarrasser."

"Ecoute, je veux pas t'embêter avec mes prob-"

"Tu ne m'embêtes pas." L'interrompis-je. "Mais je comprends si tu préfères ne pas parler à un inconnu… je peux aller te chercher Kurt si tu veux ?"

"Craig me trompe." Murmura Sam, me prenant complètement par surprise.

"Oh, je suis désolé." Dis-je, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"Ouais… j'ai trouvé des messages et des photos dans son portable hier soir et… oh mon dieu j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire."

Sam avait l'air sur le point de pleurer mais il réussit à garder son calme. "Je dois comprendre que tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?"

"Non." Dit Sam à voix basse. Il amena une main dans ses cheveux blonds et émit un grognement de frustration. "Je croyais qu'il était différent… je croyais que c'était le bon."

"Je sais que ça fait vraiment mal en ce moment et toi seul peut décider ce que tu veux faire maintenant mais… ça ira mieux, crois moi."

"Merci, mec."

"J'étais complètement perdu avant de sortir avec Kurt, je pensais que j'étais incapable d'avoir une relation de couple normale et saine."

"Je suis vraiment content pour Kurt, t'as l'air d'être un gars vraiment bien."

"Oh merci. Je suis content pour moi aussi, Kurt est vraiment génial."

"Tu sais, j'avais demandé à Kurt de sortir un peu avant que vous commenciez à être ensemble… j'imagine que ça t'arrange qu'il ait dit non, hein ?"

Je ris et fut content de voir que Sam souriait. "Oui, je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois  _pas_  heureux qu'il ait dit ça."

"Je devrais y retourner." Soupira Sam. "Dans une minute, ils vont se demander où on est."

"Craig a remarqué quelque chose aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je.

"Oui, je lui ai dit que j'avais dit attrapé un genre de virus."

"D'accord."

Sam se mit soudainement à pleurer. "Je suis d-désolé, j'ai essayé d-de me retenir mais-"

"Hé." Dis-je doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sam. "Respire profondément, d'accord ?" Sam fit ce que je lui dis mais il parut embarrassé et ça me fit mal au cœur.

"Tu dois penser que je suis pathétique et-"

"Non, non, pas du tout. Ne sois surtout pas embarrassé. Tu es bouleversé et c'est compréhensible. Je suis impressionné que tu aies pu tout retenir aussi longtemps."

"Merci d'être si gentil."

"Je t'en prie, je le ferais pour n'importe quel ami de Kurt."

Sam fit un léger sourire. "Tu as rencontré Rachel Berry, non ?"

Je ris. "C'est vrai. Elle peut être un peu intense parfois… um, je vais utiliser les toilettes vite fait et après on peut y retourner ensemble."

"Ok."

Donc quelques minutes plus tard, on était de retour à notre table, les larmes de Sam disparues et son sourire était de retour. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et puis nous excusai d'avoir été aussi long. "Désolé, on s'est mis à parler football."

"T'essayes de voler mon homme ?" me demanda Craig d'un ton joueur et je ris.

"Non merci, j'ai déjà le mien." Répondis-je en mettant une main sur la jambe de Kurt en dessous de la table. Quelques minutes passèrent et les plats de résistance arrivèrent. Je vis Kurt utiliser son téléphone alors qu'on discutait de nos années à la fac et puis mon propre portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

_Sam n'a pas l'air bien ce soir :( vous parliez vraiment de foot ? Kx_

_Il m'a bien dit quelque chose. Je t'explique dans la voiture x_

Donc plus d'une heure plus tard après avoir dit au revoir à Craig et Sam et être montés en voiture, je dis la vérité à Kurt. "Craig trompe Sam. Il a trouvé des trucs dans son portable hier soir."

Kurt soupira. "Oh mon dieu… pauvre Sam."

"Oui, ça l'a vraiment affecté. Je pense qu'il va le confronter bientôt."

"Il aurait dû annuler pour ce soir, on aurait compris. Tu penses que je devrais l'appeler demain ?"

"Eh bien, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait t'appeler s'il avait besoin de parler et je lui ai dit oui. J'ai bien fait ?"

"Bien sûr, je l'appellerai demain de toute façon."

"Alors mis à part le copain de Sam qui est un gros connard, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"

Kurt me fit un sourire complice. "Oh oui… une  _très_  bonne soirée."

Je me léchai les lèvres et puis posai mes mains de chaque côté du cou de Kurt et enfin me penchai pour l'embrasser. J'entendis le petit gémissement de Kurt quand le baiser devint plus passionné et que ma longue fut poussée dans sa bouche. Le baiser continua pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurt ait besoin de respirer. Il rit au petit gémissement de protestation que je laissai échapper.

"Oui, rentrons à la maison." Dit Kurt en souriant et il alluma le moteur, me laissant essoufflé et à moitié excité.

 


End file.
